The Talon Rejects
by lastwriterofdreams
Summary: Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker are on the run from Talon after discovering some very unsettling information. Our three favorite antagonists must escape the claws of Talon, while figuring out the secrets kept among themselves. Will they be able survive while on the run and deal with the changes in their dynamics and relationships? Read, find out, Review.
1. Chapter 1

The young Talon logistic operator was recently sent a message by the higher ups to transfer three of their most experienced and dangerous members to a large three bedroom unit at HQ. The message read as follows.

 _-Talon Logistic's Operator_

 _The following agents are to be brought to the fourth floor of building 3. Regarding their successive cooperating skills, the Leaders of the Board saw it best to put them together in the same unit for more efficient pre-mission briefing for their convenience, as well as all of Talon's._

 _Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes_

 _Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix_

 _Sombra Name Unknown_

 _All requirements for said operatives have already been implemented for these exceptional operatives.-_

The young woman was surprised. This was certainly a first for Talon to have done with any of their operatives. The idea of the higher ups giving special privileges to any Talon member was unheard of, but because of the members that the message spoke of, she wasn't surprised to find out they would be the ones receiving it. After all, those three were likely the most talented agents the organization had. And one of them was only just recently inducted into the team. She quickly made the changes in the system so that the operatives, once returning from their mission, would know that they would be transferred to their new living unit.

* * *

Alongside a large, snow capped mountain, a Talon ship was making its way into an opening along the mountain where bay doors opened to reveal a landing station. Once fully integrated inside, three abnormal looking individuals stepped out.

"That mission was fun, no?" Sombra smirked as she checked her technology integrated nails.

"Missions are not supposed to be fun Sombra." Reaper said, quick to put down her rather nonchalant attitude. "It was successful, but we could have been more efficient had you not tried that solo stunt of yours." Reaper scolded.

"Oh Gabe, it was just a vending machine. It worked in distracting the guard didn't it?" She smirked.

"We are professionals, not children." Widowmaker said, attempting to gain control of their banter. "So stop behaving as such." She said as she walked passed them both.

"Wait un minuto, francesa. Aren't we going to have a post mission celebration? I heard it's pizza night in the mess hall." She chuckled, trying to get to know them both a bit more.

"I don't eat." Widowmaker and Reaper said simultaneously as they continued to walk away.

"Suit yourselves then." Sombra said unaffected by their decline.

Once out of ear range, the purple woman turned to the black specter.

"Why does she insist on us 'hanging out' with her?" She knew that Reaper met Sombra at some other point in his life, looking to him to answer this for her.

"She means well Widowmaker. I doubt she has any ill intentions for us." Reaper said. He wouldn't admit it to Widowmaker just how much he trusted the young Latina.

"I still don't understand how it is you both met." Widowmaker criticized.

"Somethings are best left unexplained. I'm sure you would know a thing or two about that." He retorted, causing her to roll her eyes before the side of her lips curved into a smirk.

"Oh, I certainly do, _Gabe._ " She smiled as he stood back, surprised that Sombra got her to call him that.

"Sombra..." He grunted disdainfully under his breath and took off to the hallway where his room unit was and Widowmaker to her own.

As the two deadly Talon operatives continued to on their way to their respective rooms, they both noticed that on the doors of what used to be their rooms were papers taped to the doorknobs.

"Transferred due to convenience? What the hell is this?" Reaper grunted as he crushed the piece of paper in anger, hating that this change was abrupt and coming without prior warning.

"You got one too mon ami?" She appeared around the corner, clearly the news having inconvenienced her as well. "Did you see where we were transferred?" She asked.

"No, I crumbled mine up." He admitted, yet felt no shame in doing so.

"Typical." She let out a breath and showed him the same instructions on her paper.

"Fourth floor, building 3?" Reaper questioned.

"Looks like we'll be working closer than we anticipated." Widowmaker jested as she began to walk off in the direction of the building. Reaper grunted, but without having much else to do, and figuring Talon already changed it anyway, decided to follow his sniper coworker.

Once they both reached the third building's fourth floor, it appeared the unit that they were referred to was actually the entire floor, seeing as it was completely void of any business staff atmosphere, a circular couch at the center of the room.

"What is Talon playing at?" Reaper asked as he saw that the whole floor was empty of all forms of business, the only real units being the three separate rooms, two at the edge corners and one at against the edge of the windows. An amazing white view of the snowing mountains from the outside. "Why are we being dedicated an entire floor all to ourselves exactly?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm sure they have their reasons." Widowmaker said, although she was a Talon experiment, she wasn't exactly told everything from those who changed her. Thinking about it made sense, why give her the details when she was corrupted enough to simply do as she was told when following orders. Or so they thought. One thing that was hard to control was someone's complete willpower. "Besides, we are an exceptional duo, don't you think?" She teased in a mock flirtatious voice.

"Duo? But there are three bedroom units." Reaper pointed out. "Who's our third?" He asked before regretting it, "Wait don't tell me..." and suddenly, purple pixels appeared in the center of the circular couch.

"Gabe, I'm surprised you didn't guess it was me right away." She said, faking hurt disappointment as she held a large pizza box in her palm. "I told you, it was pizza night." She said as she placed it on the circular table at the center of the circular couch.

"Sombra." Reaper grunted accusingly. "Did you know about this change before the mission?" He asked awaiting her reply.

"Of course not Gabe. I just checked my inbox. You guys should really check yours, I'm sure you have a lot of messages on there." She teased.

"We'd rather just have an operative brief us on the subject." Widowmaker replied.

"Suit yourselves biejos." She chuckled as she opened the box to reveal it was square cut. "Mierda, I hate it when they cut it like this!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"What did she call us?" Widowmaker asked.

"What makes you think I know?" Reaper said as he avoided the topic of the Spanish language, he sighed as he began to check each room to see which one had his things in it. "I'm going to rest up for the night."

"As will I." Widowmaker said as she began to head to her room.

"Come on biejos, surely you're not going to let part of this pizza go to waste? Or are you both checking your diet because of your age." Sombra smirked as she knew that goading them was the only way to get them to join.

"This is ridiculous." Widowmaker said as she took a seat across from Sombra. "The things you'll do for us to remain with you, are you a child?" She teased back.

"Figures old people would refer to anyone younger than them as children." Sombra joked as she hand a slice to the purple woman, who took gracefully.

"Egh. I'll never understand how anyone can enjoy such a grease infested meal." She said. "Join us Reaper." She offered.

"I'm not hungry." He protested.

"Neither am I. But we may as well become accustomed to these new changes, and what better way to do so than by eating meals together?" Widowmaker explained, much to the surprise of her Talon colleagues. Reaper sighed and sat down on a secluded space on the couch.

"Fine." He reached for a slice. "Hm, it's been so long since I've had to share a meal." He said.

"When was that?" Widowmaker asked out of curiosity. Just as Reaper moved the slice to his mouth, two things dawned on him. The first being that he admitted something that no one else had business knowing, and second, if he wanted to eat, he'd have to take his mask off. Feeling like he had walked into a foolish trap he stood up, rather annoyed and placed his slice back in the box.

"Goodnight." He said as he began to walk away. Sombra stood up in defense of Widowmaker.

"Gabe she didn't mean to intrude. It was an innocent questio-" Before she could finish, Reaper turned around slammed his foot down and the whole room was engulfed in black smoke, blocking out the snow white view of the windows.

"Goodnight." He repeated with no intention of saying it a third time as he continued onto the room. The black smoke dissipated, and white light shined back into the floor through the windows. He stepped into his room and the door locked automatically behind him.

"He's not at all comfortable in taking the mask off, is he?" Widowmaker said indifferently as she took a bite of her slice.

"It's not my place to tell you why?" Sombra said, dropping the subject. "Seriously, how do you two know so little of each other and work together for as long as you have?" Sombra said as she continued to eat, the question having actually caused Widowmaker to ask herself the same thing.

"We're assassins. This line of work really isn't the best to form close relationships with your colleagues." She admitted and sighed.

"Tell me about yourself then, huera." Sombra teased as she finished her slice.

"Be mature about this Sombra." Widowmaker said with a sigh.

"Fine, for starters then, why are you purple?" Sombra asked, a bit more seriously than before, genuinely making an attempt to get to know her co worker. Widowmaker paused as she examined her own skin.

"It goes without saying that I am unlike any other person most have ever seen. Talon gifted me with my abilities and skills for the sole purpose to become the perfect killing machine." She admitted, something that to the both of them sounded rehearsed.

"Why did they gift you with them? Knowing Talon, it was for some kind of assignment, verdad?" Sombra pressed on.

"I...I can't exactly remember. I hardly even remember the life I had before...this." She said just as a flashing memory ran across her mind, causing her to wince unwillingly.

"Widowmaker?" Sombra sat up in concern for her fellow operative.

"It's nothing." Widowmaker said as she stood up and headed for her room. "Goodnight."

This turn of events left Sombra feeling somewhat annoyed that two grown ups couldn't behave their age when doing the simplest of things, eat dinner and conversation.

"Mierda." She cursed as she put the left over pizza in the refrigerator and went to her own room to call it a night. Tomorrow would be a Sunday, the day where all three of them would be relieved of duty for the week to do as they pleased with the money they earned on missions. "I'll have plenty of opportunity tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Reaper woke up in his new bedroom, after last night's little incident his mind was plagued with nightmares of his life and its unfortunate spiral. He cursed to himself as he remembered that he could no longer do the simplest things unmasked. Within his own solitude he could barely do it either, often having to remind himself of his failures and what he once had. Friends, family, a chance at a normal life. Or better yet, a death in and of itself. As he began to enter that mindset, he quickly pushed it all the way in the back of his head, as he learned to do it professionally, and began to put on his combat armor. Being a Sunday, he had little to do. Missions usually kept him busy, but on free days like this, mandatory no less, he was left with little to no other choice than spend the day training, exercising, and avoiding everyone else.

Widowmaker, on the other hand, did not get any sleep the night before. Her short conversation with Sombra triggered a memory that felt wrong by force, but right by emotion. Emotion. She wasn't supposed to feel any, nor show it. But having been put in a situation where she had to think about her past was not as easy for her as for others. She could feel her memories being blocked most of the time somehow, but when she truly concentrated, or even at random, her mind would show her glimpses of a puzzle that was her past. So far, she had not mentioned this to the Talon scientists that have operated on her. She herself was curious about this change in her own 'programming' and if Talon was blocking them from her, there should be some reason for it, no? The whole night she focused on remembering but could not bring herself to do so. She decided to drop it at the moment and went to take a shower.

* * *

When Reaper exited his bedroom, he found Widowmaker sitting on the couch, wearing a white bathrobe and reading a book with a french title he could not translate. Behind his mask, his eyes could not help to travel down her long, smooth legs. The v of her bathrobe covering the usual gap her skintight suit had, a flaw in any armor, but very distracting to any opponent. What caught his attention the most was her hair, which was usually tied in a long pony tail, was now wet and loose, falling over her shoulders and behind the couch. She looked up and gave a smirk.

"Like what you see?" She teased with a seductive smirk, taking him by surprise.

"Very." He retorted with a smirk of his own behind his mask. "How did you sleep?" Reaper asked moving closer.

"Not much." She said quietly. "Do you have any plans?" She asked as her eyes went back to her novel.

"Exercise and training." He said. "Have you seen Sombra?" He asked as he turned to her bedroom.

"I haven't seen her come out. She could have gotten up earlier than us, or she may be still asleep. Who knows." She responded without taking her eyes off her novel. Reaper remained silent, he rarely spoke or engaged in conversation anymore. He felt awkward once more, and was about to turn to leave the floor, when Widowmaker spoke to him. "Stay for a while Faucheuse, it is a Sunday, there is no mission objective for us." She said, causing him to stop and turn back to her. He sighed and sat down across from her. His hulking figure often intimidated others, but not her, even when they first met, she saw little reason to fear this man.

"What do you have in mind Widowmaker?" He asked, making it sound as less of an interrogation and more of a conversation.

"I was hoping we could used this time to become more acquainted with the other." She said honestly. "I could tell you were surprised by seeing me like this. I am not always an assassin you know?" She said, taking Reaper once more by surprise.

"What do you want to know?" Reaper asked.

"For starters, is Gabe, short for Gabriel or is it just that?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It is Gabriel." He admitted. "Last name is off limits." He set up boundaries. "Yours?" He asked, realizing how little they knew of each other, yet having worked for as long as he did.

"Amelie..." She paused, she could feel a memory sneaking behind the back of her head, but couldn't bring it out entirely. She figured conversation would help her remember more. "How did you meet Sombra?" She asked. Reaper relaxed in his seat.

"I knew her a little before I joined Talon. When I found her, she was an eager teenager ready to tackle the world without a plan. I trained her to prepare to get what she wanted or needed. Well, to do it better at least." He admitted, getting dangerously close to his history of Blackwatch. "What brought on your curiosity to engage in conversation?" He questioned.

"I wish to get to know my long time partner." She stood up to get a bottle of wine. "That, and Sombra also questioned our lack of companionship outside a mission."

"Figures she'd be the catalyst for these questions." He huffed before noticing her reach for the wine. "A little early for drink, wouldn't you think?" He laughed lowly.

"Very. But as I've said, it is a Sunday, we may do as we please. Red or white?" She asked, Reaper's head tilted to a look of confusion. "Don't give me that look, you're drinking with me." She said. Reaper's hand involuntarily dug into the couch. Should he reveal his face to her? Did he trust her? Was there any harm in it?

"No wine for me, any _real_ liquor in there?" He asked, figuring he could tilt his mask slightly upwards when drinking. Widowmaker looked through the cabinet.

"There is some Tequila, Scotch, and Hennessy." She responded.

"I'll take Tequila." He said and she reached for two bottles and glasses and set them on the table.

"Can the mask drink for you?" She teased.

"No, can your eight eyes handle my good looks." He teased back, referring to her visor helmet and arachnid patterns.

"Monsieur, I guarantee you there is little that intimidates us spiders." She chuckled as she poured herself a glassful, Reaper did the same for his glass, and then moved his hand to take his mask off. Slowly, causing Widowmaker to look intently, but not come off as rude. Reaper was prepared to take it off, anxious to do so.

"Good to see you two are getting along." They heard from one side of the room, and turned to see Sombra come out of her unit in a hoodie and leggings. "Buenos dias, borrachos." She teased as she saw them about to drink. Widowmaker was a bit disappointed that suddenly their interaction came to a halt at the arrival of their third party member. Strolling on by, Sombra jumped over the back of the couch to crash land on her seat. "A little early to be hitting the bottle, no?" She giggled. Reaper casually let go of his mask, but still held onto his drink.

"It's never too early to drink, Sombra." Reaper retorted half-halfheartedly, much to the other two's surprise. He slowly opened a small compartment in his mask that split the bottom of his mask down the middle, the opening leading to a dark abyss as he lifted the Tequila to where his mask opened and downed it in one swift gulp. Sombra and Widowmaker both watching intently. As Reaper finished sipping, he looked on to both of them and sighed. "I won't eat in front of you, but I'll share a drink or two with you." He admitted as he filled his glass with more of his hard liquor.

Widowmaker was surprised at his response, but couldn't help but feel as though he only said that to Sombra in order to keep their previous exchange secretive.

"So, anyone doing anything today? Or is this a lazy Sunday for us three?" Sombra interjected, hoping to get them to come with her, as she wished to have had company with her for the day. Not that she needed it, but even she had to admit, to herself only of course, that every now and then, interaction was essential for the self. Especially when in a team.

"Sombra, not all of us share your enthusiasm for going out." Widowmaker said. "Some of us prefer to read a book and keep to themselves for enjoyment and relaxation." She said as she returned to her book, but not before shooting a soft glance at Reaper.

"Ay, relajate, Araña, just because I'm open to fun, doesn't mean you have to put me down for it. Vamos, we can do more than just spend today doing nothing. Let's go out." She said, once more showing an eagerness to become closer to them both.

"Sombra, in case you've missed it, we don't exactly appear normal to the public eye." Reaper reminded, hinting at Widowmaker's hue, and his refusal to unmasking. Sombra scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have an idea." Widowmaker said, never having taken her eyes off her book. "Perhaps we can each say something about ourselves." She put her book down and went to grab more wine and liquor. "Of course, we must each have our poison." She said, surprising the other two. "What?" She asked questioningly.

"Nothing. I guess we can try it. What are the rules of this idea of yours?" Reaper asked.

"Well, we rotate in a clockwise turn by giving an interesting fact of the other, but it must be asked by the one before the other. If you refuse to answer, you take a hard sip of what you have in front of you. If you don't answer twice in a row, then you have to drink from bottle of the one who asked the question. If you skipped the questions of the other players, you have to drink a mix of both their drinks. And if you can't come up with a question its a mixture of all the drinks." Widowmaker explained.

"I'm impressed, you're usually more quiet than La Catrina over here." Sombra thumbed over to Reaper.

"Well, when my co workers won't stop bickering, I have to find a way to hold them over, don't I?" Widowmaker smirked, causing Sombra a give a low frown.

"Not so funny is it?" Reaper asked.

"Callate." Sombra said before they all got fully comfortable in their seats to begin the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper had a 40 ounce bottle of Tequila on the table for his choice of drink, Sombra had an equally large bottle of Sangria wine with her, and Widowmaker had a finely age Red Merlot Wine as hers. The cups, shots, and glasses were set on the table as the game was to begin.

"Should I put music?" Sombra asked before they started.

"Sure, but something that won't distract from the game, so no singing." Widowmaker said, Reaper nodded.

"Instrumental crap, got it." Sombra said as she raised her hand to bring up a hologram screen and played a simple playlist of instrumental music for small group parties. "Who's first?" Sombra asked.

"This is your game, we should ask you something." Reaper pointed out. Widowmaker held her hand up in protest.

"Incorrect. I ask a question to whoever I want, and they must answer it." She informed. "For starters." She looked over at Sombra. "What is your real name." Sombra remained silent, rolled her eyes and took a drink from her Sangria. Widowmaker laughed softly and signaled for Sombra to question Reaper.

"Hmm. Do you speak Spanish, Gabe?" She smirked at him. Causing him to give a low growl and drink from his tequila, knowing that the point of the game was to get the other drunk, but he knew he could hold his liquor better than most.

"What's the point of this game?" He asked the purple skinned beauty.

"To inebriate one another enough to be honest with the other. At which rate, I'm winning." She smirked, knowing it was too easy a question. "Let's make this more interesting, after a round, lets switch the rotation, so that we can each ask a question to the other, instead of the same person." She suggested, by which they both agreed.

"Oui, Gabriel. Do you often look at things you're not supposed to with that mask on? As in a woman's ample cleavage?" She smirked while subtly moving her eyebrows to suggest to herself, adding movement with her bare legs by crossing one over the other, Sombra couldn't help but snort at the question.

"Yes." He admitted with one word, surprising both women present.

"That's it? You're not going to add more to that?" Sombra asked intrigued, Reaper scoffed and chuckled.

"It was a yes or no question, I don't have to go further."

"'Che' tramposo." Sombra mumbled.

"My turn. What is your real name?" Reaper asked, a smirk under his mask.

"What? No fair, you can't ask the same question twice!" She frowned.

"I didn't, **I'm** asking it for the first time." He chuckled. Sombra turned to Widomaker, looking for assistance.

"He's right." She smirked back. Sombra frowned comically and now had to drink from Reapers tequila. She poured it in her cup, and downed it as fast as possible. The burning liquid smoothly running into her.

"I hate you both." She said as she winced at the aftertaste. "Fuck! That's strong!" She coughed slightly. "Ok, my turn. Widow, what the hell does your tattoo mean? Hell, it's it some weird font I can't even read."

"Maybe because you're drunk already." Reaper dissed, earning him the bird from the Sombra once more.

"It means 'Evening Spider, Nightmare' in french." Widowmaker admitted.

"Why?" Sombra asked further.

"Nope, you already asked a question. My turn." She said as Sombra braced herself in anticipation for what the next question could be.

"How did you get so good at hacking?" Widowmaker said with an innocent tone, causing Reaper to chuckle at Sombra, who obviously anticipated an unanswerable question.

"Really? Ok, well, I always enjoyed taking things apart via numbers and codes, some were easy, others a challenge. At first it was only to cheat on some games I had growing up, but then I found out..." She chuckled evilly to herself. "I could use that knowledge to take and make money without getting up from a seat." She smirked.

"That's very interesting." Widowmaker returned the smirk, this caused Reaper to glance at her with concern.

"Ok, my turn." Sombra said as she turned to Reaper and hiccuped.

"Alright, Gabe. Hmm." She chuckled a drunken chuckle. "Would you tap Widowmaker?" She smirked and pointed two fingers at the purple assassin. "Now think about it _long_ and **hard**." She teased. This caused Widowmaker to roll her eyes at such an immature question. Although she was curious to know on Reaper's answer. If he drank, it would mean that he found her sexually enticing but wouldn't admit it, or he was just as mature as her in that he wouldn't answer childish questions. And if he answered yes, it would change their dynamic as the more experienced in their trio, if he said no, she would only admit to herself that she'd find it insulting any man would find her unattractive, purple tone or not.

Reaper grunted silently as he took a short sip of his beverage, somewhat to both Sombra's and Widowmaker's anticipation. Before Widowmaker could let out a sigh of semi frustration and relief and Sombra could berate Reaper about being a spoiled sport, he spoke.

"Without her consent, no." He admitted before putting his glass back on the table, much to the pale shock of the femme fatales.

"Wait..." Widowmaker began.

"You pinche perro, Gabe!" Sombra laughed hysterically in her increasing state of drunkenness.

"My turn." Reaper said as he at looked Widowmaker, who had her mouth slightly agape. "Widowmaker, what do you think of that answer?" Reaper asked in his deep voice. His question appeared as a goading tease. But beneath his death-like facade, he truly was interested in her answer, it was no mystery that Reaper preferred to keep to himself, and because of that, many assumed that he lacked interests outside of a mission. But he still considered himself red-blooded in that regard. However, due to his dis-figuration long ago, he figured that no woman in her right mind would ever want to lay with him, to which he pondered if a woman like Widowmaker, who definitely seemed as though looks were the least of what she looked forward in someone, sparked a bit of hope in him. Widowmaker took a graceful sip of her wine, followed by a noticeable gulp.

"Of course you would if I consented." She shot him a seductive death glare. Reaper's eyes widened behind his mask and suppressed the urge to cough in surprise. Sombra, meanwhile was looking between the two of them with a look of complete and utter shock.

"Oh my god, you guys are so into each other, aren't you?!" She exclaimed, blush deepening.

"She's drunk." Widowmaker said as she turned to Sombra, ignoring her previous answer.

"I agree." Reaper responded, ignoring it as well.

"Let us continue the game. How did you and Reaper come to know each other?" She asked, causing Reaper's eyes to contract behind his mask. Sombra was processing the question as her drunken state deepened to that point where anyone would answer anything.

"Funny thing really...he found me trying to hack into heavily sensitive-" She was interrupted.

"Sombra..." Reaper warned.

"What were you hacking into?" Widowmaker repeated, curious to know.

"I was hacking into Overwatch files." Sombra admitted before she yawned and laid back on the couch.

"What were you looking for?" Widowmaker said even more curious than before.

"That's enough." Reaper said as he stood up.

"Wait, tell me then. What was she looking for?" She looked up at Reaper, who began to put away the bottle.

"It doesn't matter now. Game's over." Reaper said as he walked out of the room, leaving Widowmaker disappointed.

"Dammit..." Widowmaker muttered to herself. ' _What was it with him and secrets?_ ' She wondered as she stood up and began to put away the remaining liquor. She turned to Sombra, who was completely passed out on the couch. "Mon Cherie, you can't handle your liquor well can you?" She teased to the unconscious woman.

"Black...watch..." Sombra muttered in her sleep.

"What..?" Widowmaker asked herself as she heard only a slight of what Sombra said, she approached her and took her by the shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. "What did you just say?" She slightly shook Sombra in place. "Tell me!" She raised her voice only slightly before letting go of her.

"Black...watch." Sombra repeated in her slumber.

At that, Widowmaker suddenly let go of Sombra, and clutched her temples, as if a memory was forcing itself out of its hidden subconscious.

 _"Oh my petite fleur. Please forgive me." Said a mysteriously, familiar and handsome man in front of her, clutching her hands in his._

 _"No! You have broken your promises to spend less time at work! I am all alone here, while you go off and fight other men's wars!" She heard herself yell, yanking her hands away from his. She must have cared for this man at some point, for this was more emotion she could remember using. "This is the third year you've done this! I'm starting to wonder if you even care at all anymore!" She turned away from him and clutched herself in an attempt to comfort herself._

 _"I'm sorry_ mon _amour." He told her softly. "I wanted to make it! I did! Truly, but there was another incident with that barbaric man in Blackwatch!" He exclaimed._

* * *

The memory abruptly stopped. Leaving Widowmaker stunned, and a couple of tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly realized her state of sorrow, and wiped her own tears.

 _For the first time in a long time._ She Thought to herself, if anything this was the first time she could remember crying.

"Who was he..?" She questioned herself before looking to Sombra. "Blackwatch...what was that?" She asked her, knowing she wouldn't answer due to her exhaustion. With Reaper having gone off, likely to a training area in the facility, and Sombra passed out, she took it upon herself to find the information on her own. She went to her room to put on her combat suit.

* * *

Reaper began to take out his frustrations out on the combat units that Talon created to enhance close combat. Usually he could just take down the heaps of metal by ripping the limbs off at their joints. Usually, Talon administrators would allow this, knowing the nature of his persona, but on days like this, they loathed when he dismantled and mangled the metal beyond repair, making them end up paying for further replacements. Reaper, however, did not care.

 _She has no right to question Sombra or me like that._

The voice in his head spoke.

 _She should mind her own business. Instead of prying so quickly into our lives._

He had scrapped a total of three of the larger close combat units as his thoughts ran frustratingly. When the other Talon operatives saw Reaper like this, they knew better to clear the training facility so as to avoid being collateral damage, at least, that is what usually happened.

 _Perhaps she means well. You both agreed that neither of you much of the other._

His consciousness began to argue among itself.

 _That doesn't mean she could make up a stupid game to catch us off guard._ His hatred reasoned.

 _You enjoyed it._ A teasing voice responded.

 _I endured it._ Hatred denied.

 _A certain question surely made something in you return to life briefly._ The more calmer side of him admitted.

 _I'm still a man._ Hatred growled.

 _Are you?_ It teased.

 _In some ways._ Hatred reminded.

* * *

Widowmaker made her way through the building with one goal in mind. Find out as much as she could on Blackwatch on her own. She tried looking up what it was on her phone, thought that proved to be less than successful as the only links on the page were on **Over** watch. She found it mysterious that no actual articles of information were on the web whatsoever. So she chose to look up the information on one of Talon's private search engines. She was never one to actually use such a thing as it was mostly used for information on other Talon operatives, connections to black market trades, and other terrorist organizations throughout the globe.

Widowmaker was known as one of the best Talon operatives, and with such a title, she was allowed access to many places the common operative wasn't. She walked in one such room that held many advanced computers. She chose to sit upon the nearest seat and began to type in 'Blackwatch'.

* * *

 _In The Administrators Offices_

"She's learning too much, sir." One administrator to the Talon Chairman.

"Get rid of her. We can't have her digging too deep into old files. She's learning too much as it is." Said the Chairman.

"And her team-mates?" Another administrator asked.

"Get rid of them too, they'll ask too many questions too, or will likely try to avenge her." The Chairman said.


	4. Chapter 4

Several Talon operatives began to mobilize throughout the facility, with orders to take out three members. With extreme prejudice. Armed with all forms of weaponry from automatic rifles, combat shotguns, to launchers of all varieties, 75 members split into three separate groups. Moving silently throughout the base and ordering other members to remain quiet.

Reaper was still attacking the the combat units in the training facility, lost in his own world of frustration.

Widowmaker was deciding which article to click on about Blackwatch, besides the fact that many of her lower tier operatives used to be a part of the organization.

Sombra was just only waking up, with a massive headache and heading to her room.

One group was preparing to storm into the training room to annihilate Reaper.

Another was just outside the room with Talon's private search engines.

The final one was inside the new rooms of the three wanted Talon operatives.

* * *

"Clear for infiltration." The highest ranking member assigned to take down Reaper said in an intercom. Swiftly, they open the doors to the room and threw several smoke grenades before opening a spray of bullets in Reaper's direction. Hundreds of bullets from multiple firearms shot into the cloud of grey smoke, this went on for several minutes before all of them emptied their clips. "Move in to secure the body." He said, the men pouring into the room in a disciplined fashion.

"He's not here!" A subordinate said where he thought Reaper once stood.

"Spread out!" The one in charge yelled, before a dark, hoarse cackle could be heard. "Stay aler-gack!" His voice trailed off as the grey smoke became a single black mist, spreading among the men and swallowing them in a cloud of desolation.

* * *

The other group was just outside the room with the information, and just as they burst open the door, they saw no one inside. As they took their steps carefully into the room, they noticed two things. That the printer had just been used, and that at the top of the doorway, there was a cylinder that glowed a bright purple.

"Get dow-!" One was about to yell out, only for all of them to start choking. The cylinder began to emit a purple gas that began to suffocate them all. They all dropped their weapons and held onto their throats in an attempt to prevent the poison from spreading throughout their bodies. Suddenly a grappling hook shot through the gap in the doorway and latched onto the other end of the hall, and out shot Widowmaker, giving them all a smirk as she held her breath to avoid the effects of her own weapon, whilst holding onto a folder of recently printed papers. Once she reached the end of the hall, she gracefully bounced off the wall and put the rope from her hook back in place and made her way through the building as best she could, avoiding anyone else she could.

* * *

The final task force entered the floor where the Talon trio were recently assigned and once inside, they noticed that the floor was full of broken bottles of liquor and alcohol of all sorts. They all took careful steps inside and secured Reaper and Widowmaker's rooms before standing outside of Sombra's. They signaled each other to be prepared for storming into the room, one holding a device that tracked a signal connected to Sombra's tech. They opened the door, only to find that Sombra was missing, but that a laptop was open and on the screen the message "Signal Locator: On", confusing the task force.

At the doorway, Sombra materialized seemingly out of nowhere. The sound of pixels made them all turn around, seeing Sombra smirking, and holding a lit lighter in her hand. She flicked the lighter forward and stepped back. As the lighter fell, the task force took a second to realize that it was no longer a coincidence that the flammable liquids were all over the floor.

"Boop." She said. And as the doors locked, Sombra hacked the doorway to close and overrode any codes to prevent it from unlocking. Once the doors closed, the flame touched the floor and the entire room ignited in flames. The ones who were not instantly burned, screamed in terror and in desperate, futile attempts, fired shots into the ballistic glass in hopes to escape the room. Sombra, on the other side, smirked in satisfaction before turning leave for the docking bay.

* * *

The three Talon operatives made their way to the ship that had dropped them off the day before. Reaper tried to communicate with Sombra with his comm link, knowing that if they were after him, they'd be after her as well.

"Sombra...are you there?" Reaper asked, slight worry in his voice. There was silent on the other. "Sombra." Reaper repeated.

"Relajate, aqui estoy, Gabe." She chuckled. "Were they after you too?" She asked.

"They were. Where are you headed right now?" He asked.

"The docking bay, I was hoping to have taken a ship outta here. Need a lift?" She offered.

"I'm driving." He reminded. "Where's Widowmaker?"

"I don't know. Do you think she's behind this?" Sombra asked.

"I thought you were." Reaper said.

"Gabe! How could you? If I were responsible for this, I would have done it in a way that made it look like it wasn't me. Shame on you." Sombra scolded through the ear piece.

"It was me." Widowmaker's voice appeaered in the comm link.

"What did you do?" Reaper asked, irritated that the most responsible of the three of them was responsible for this.

"I did some short research on this Blackwatch thing Sombra mentioned in the game. I did not think that they'd kill us for it." Widowmaker admitted.

"What are you talking about?!" Sombra yelled into the comm link. "I didn't say anything about Blackwatch!" She claimed innocence, clearly not having remembered what she said in their game earlier.

"You were drunk and Widowmaker asked something she wasn't supposed to ask you sober so she inebriated you to get you to talk about it." He said with disappointment, both of them looking at her accusingly. Widowmaker looked away.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get out of her as fast as possible. We can discuss this when we're somewhere **safe**." Widowmaker reminded, just then, several doors leading into the docking bay opened and many more Talon soldiers began to make their way in formation to surround them. "We have to get in now!" She yelled to her teammates, who quickly opened the doors into the Talon ship to protect them from the firing squad. Sombra began to hack her way through the ship's designated protocols, bypassing any security personnel questions required to fly a ship out of the facility. As more soldiers began to enter the docking bay, Reaper took control of the navigating systems and saw that ahead of them the doors had not been opened yet.

"Sombra, the door." He said urgently, to which she happily complied to open, using her digitally altering skills. "Widowmaker, take control of one of the turrets and fire at anyone that carries any grenade launching weapon." Widowmaker quickly nodded and for a split second, both Sombra and her were astonished at how quickly Reaper took control of such a dire situation. It was at this moment, that Widowmaker was committed to reading those files to find out more about them once they were safe.

As the ship prepared lift off, Several soldiers carrying grenade launchers began to aim at the ship, by which some were shot quickly by the turrets on the ship, whilst others managed to pull their triggers and rockets began to make their way toward the ship at an alarming pace. Widowmaker chuckled and using her visor, she aimed at each incoming attack and using the turret, shot down each rocket just before they hit their target.

Luckily for the three of them, they finally made it out of the base and into the blizzard, where the snowstorm kept them hidden from any anti-aircraft system outside the base. All three ex-Talon operatives sighed in relief, and remained silent as they kept flying aimlessly to wherever safety was from here on out.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours into their flight, just below the radar, they made the unanimous decision to land the ship somewhere inconspicuous. The idea was to leave the ship behind and make their way to safety by foot, so that by some chance Talon did manage to track and find the ship, they would find it empty. They were currently flying over a large forest area that seemed to stretch out for hundreds of miles.

"Where do you think we should land?" Sombra asked sarcastically. "We could try that clearing in the woods." She pointed below in front of Reaper. "Or that one. Or...that one below. Ooh that one looks spacious!" She exclaimed with false enthusiasm, clearly the long flight hours taking a toll on her.

"Calm down Sombra..." Reaper's voice rasped, also tired with the nonstop piloting. "Do we have any damn coffee on board?" He turned to Widowmaker.

"You don't think I would have gotten some out hours ago if there were?" She frowned, also irritated with the long flight. "Do you know where the hell we are anyway?"

"Obviously we're somewhere over the Rocky Mountains..." Reaper prevented a yawn as he answered. "Sombra, you're the one who knows how most of this tech works, anything you can check on our current location?" Reaper squinted his eyes hard behind his mask to keep himself awake. Sombra yawned and connected to the ships wifi and gps.

"We're just at the center of Idaho. You guys know any place we can make land?" Sombra asked as she looked at the natural scenery. "Preferably somewhere with internet, I can hide within the grid, I just can't stand being outside of it." She informed.

"Agreed. At this rate, we won't have much fuel to go over a few states. We need a plan of where we're going once we leave the ship." Widowmaker explained, though she did not admit that she herself had no plan. Silence followed for a few seconds. Both femme fatales looking at Reaper.

"Gabe?" Sombra looked to him for answers, like she did when she didn't have them. It was an irrefutable truth that as skilled and experienced as all three were, Reaper often took on the responsibility as team leader.

"Alright, I think I have a plan. We could leave the ship somewhere in Utah, from there we can make our way to California by foot or by car if we're smart about it. I have a safe-house in L.A. and if push comes to shove. I can get us into Baja California." Reaper explained. Much to the surprise of Widowmaker and Sombra.

"Jesus Christ. You were prepared for something like weren't you?" Sombra looked at him as though he took off his mask. "Was this something that involved us?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Worst case scenario, I was the one running from you guys, decent scenario, I took one of you guys with me, and best case scenario, is the one we're unfortunately in right now." He informed, much to the relief of Widowmaker and delight of Sombra, and at the same time, a bit of satisfaction to both of them.

"So I take it you're glad to have us with you, eh? Getting sentimental on us Gabe?" Sombra teased and leaned on his seat from behind, poking the top of his hood. '

"It means that I'm glad I have someone to cover my back. I may be dead, but I can at least admit that there is strength and safety in numbers." He grunted. Regardless, Sombra smirked and backed away. Widowmaker had a ghost of a smile on her face, the fact that Reaper admitted, in some way, that he needed her, caused her to feel a type of joy that came with companionship, and perhaps a bit more. She decided that it was time to share what she had printed on the Blackwatch.

"I think it is time I show you what it was exactly that I found...I have read it yet. I thought it would have been best if you confirmed or dissuaded what was true and false on any of these files." Widowmaker said as she took out the files of Blackwatch. The room suddenly shifted uncomfortably, Sombra turned to look at her, though Reaper did not take his eyes away from the front of the ship. Widowmaker cough slightly to clear her throat.

"Reaper...your real name is Gabriel Reyes..?" She more or less said, but wanted him to confirm.

"Yes." He admitted.

"You were part of the Soldier Enhancement Program during the Omnic Crisis, and later became the Commander of the shadow operations; Blackwatch." She continued.

"Yes." He repeated.

"It says here you were one of Overwatch's founding members...Along with Strike Commander Morrison, Angela Ziegler, Reinhart Wilhelm, Ana Amari and Torbjorn Lindholm." Reaper refused to acknowledge that bit, but the mention of those names stirred a pang of pain, guilt, sadness and anger in his chest.

"You led the revolt a Blackwatch revolt at the Overwatch headquarters in Zurich...it was a decisive loss for both parties and you along with several other key figures of Overwatch were announced dead and missing." Widowmaker looked at the lines in surprise, she vaguely recognized the names of the former Overwatch agents, but she could not exactly pinpoint their exact place in her memories. "What happened between you and Morrison and Amari? It says here your relationship was described as familiar and inseparable, only to end in bitterness and chaos on your behalf." She looked up at him. Sombra turned away from the two of them.

"Is that what it says?" Reaper frowned and scoffed darkly. "I can't talk about this now. But suffice to say that certain decisions were made from everyone that lead us to where I am today." He said lowly. Unbeknownst to either Widowmaker or Sombra, Reaper's eyes began to water behind his mask. "You had no right to go through those files, Widowmaker." Reaper warned, his voice turned menacingly. "You fucked everything up for the three of us." He debated in his mind whether or not he should stand up to threaten her, but knew he needed to continue flying the plane. "Did you not take into consideration that some things need to remain quiet!" He slammed his fist against the control panel, smoke began to emanate from his body. Widowmaker rarely feared anything, but to be trapped on a plane with a man who personally saw to the fall of Overwatch directing his anger toward her, she could not help but remain standing in place.

"Gabriel!" Sombra spoke out, using his full name.

"What?!" He turned around to face her, daring her to give him a reason to calm down.

"You need to calm down, right now we can't turn against each other. She fucked up, we both know, but it's pointless to be upset over it now." She said calmly, Reaper only glaring at her, though not as intensely as before. "You don't think I want to claw her eyes out? I was the closest I've ever been to finding..." She paused, not wanting to reveal anything else to Widowmaker. "Talon was my ticket to my goal too, but turning against each other is the stupidest thing we can do. We are not like Overwatch. We can't fight among each other because if we do, nothing of any importance will come from it." She glared back at Reaper, who took a deep breath and sighed before silently turning his gaze back sky. Sombra sat down near one of the seats, when Widowmaker grabbed her shoulder.

"Thank y-" Widowmaker began.

"Callate." Sombra warned, and jerked her arm away from Widowmaker. "I am not going to hurt you, but you should know that you have a long way to make this up to me. And an even longer way to Gabe." Sombra warned before taking her seat and closing her eyes for a nap.

Widowmaker was only just beginning to understand the consequences of her decision to look into the background of Blackwatch. She found herself in the company of her teammates, only to feel shunned and guilty. She took her seat as well, and the rest of their flight was spent in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours after flying, Reaper managed to land their ship at the border of Nevada and California, clearly Death Valley, in a clearing surrounded by dying vegetation. The three packed up whatever they could from the ship, rations, duffel bags for their ammunition and weapons. Sombra looked at herself and her teammates.

"We can't walk around like this, guys. We'll be recognized instantly." She sighed. "I hate to say it, but if we're gonna follow this plan of yours, we're going to have to fit in. And purple skin and skull and cloaks aren't going to help us at all." Sombra looked at both of them before they sat down on a log to think on what to do on their problem. They exchanged possible solutions before Widowmaker went back to the ship and retrieved some anti-pollution masks.

"I believe I have a short term solution. If we manage to wear the right clothes that cover our bodies and facial features..." She looked toward Reaper for a split second, referring to his refusal to show his face. "We can avoid detection effectively. We must also get rid of our current outfits somehow as well as get new ones. Sombra." Widowmaker turned to the latina. "Can you manage to get some money to get us clothes from a nearby store?" Widowmaker more or less directed her, much to Sombra's annoyance.

"Hermana, I can get both things without having to spend one over the other." She took off her colorful attire to reveal underneath that she had shorts and a plain shirt underneath. She also readjusted her hair so that it no longer flipped from one side, but was distributed evenly among the other half designed half of her head. "I'll be right back." She said and ran out of the forest area to find any store a few miles from where they were. Leaving Widowmaker and Reaper alone.

For a while, both of them couldn't find the voice to speak to the other. Reaper did his best to avoid her, whilst Widowmaker pondered on how to approach him after what she discovered hours ago.

"What will happen when we reach L.A?" She asked him.

"We'll likely go our separate ways from there. I can't even stand you right now." He growled. She frowned at his response.

"What happened to strength and safety in numbers?" She raised her voice at him, the idea of being left alone, especially now, worried her to no small degree.

"You think I want you around after the shit you risked our lives for? Or for looking into something you weren't supposed to?" Reaper's anger increased, annoyed that she even had the right to ask him the way she did. "Why did you want to look for it so bad? Was I so much of an enigma that you went ahead and looked at personal records?" He stood up to face her. Widowmaker looked away with a frown, knowing that his anger was justified.

"I wasn't worried about us being killed. We're too smart to have been ambushed so easily." She began to explain, much to Reaper's surprise. "I'm sorry I looked where I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I compromised yours and Sombra's personal missions. I'll apologize to her too as well." She stood up as well. "I have no memories of who I used to be. All I know is my name...and a man that I can't remember but when I do, his presence in my mind hurts to think about." She admitted. "When Sombra mentioned how little we knew about the other, I realized that she was right. But when I began to approach you...to get to you and her better, I found myself questioning who I was. Not in some metaphorical mid life crisis, but I found myself truly knowing nothing of myself besides training and killing..." She sighed and found herself admitting what little she knew of herself to a man she hurt. "When Sombra mentioned Blackwatch...it triggered some lost memory in my mind about a the man and he mentioned Blackwatch in an argument." She confessed.

Reaper stood there, his eyes widened at her explanation, he certainly could not put himself in her situation. Whereas he struggled to forget his memories, before him stood a woman, his companion, who struggled to regain hers.

"Can you remember the name of the man?" Reaper asked suddenly. "Maybe I can recognize his name." He offered, she shook her head sadly.

"I cannot. The name is fleeting. Perhaps my name can help? Did you know me prior to Blackwatch?" She asked. Reaper stopped himself from saying no. As he recalled, the name Amelie did sound familiar, however, in this context, he could not believe it.

"Amelie..." He said slowly and with some realization.

"Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"Amelie Lacroix." He said softly. "nee Guillard." He finished.

"I was married..?" She asked in surprise. ' _Lacroix'_ came to her mind in a quick echo before she fell to her knees in pain and screamed in place, causing Reaper come to her aid.

"Amelie! What happened?! What are you remembering?!" He asked urgently. She clutched tightly to his shoulder as the memory clawed its way out into her consciousness.

* * *

 _She found herself, naked and bruised on a dirty mattress in a cell in an unknown location, the door having been torn apart and a man in a high ranking Overwatch uniform fell to her and held her close._

 _"Amelie!" He yelled in sadness. "Mon amour...I'm so glad you're safe..." The man spoke to her and held onto her desperately._

 _"They...they..." She sobbed hysterically._

 _"Sh...You're safe, you're with family now...I'm sorry...I shall never leave your side ever again...I promise this until my dying day, Amelie..." The man cried with her, albeit out of relief._

* * *

"It hurts..." She clutched tighter to Reaper's shoulder, who couldn't help but hold onto her in comfort and hopes that this pain would soon pass. "Help me..." She pleaded desperately, her yellow sapphires looking into the abyss of his eyes.

"It'll pass..." He attempted to comfort her, his anger and hatred for her subsiding only for her in this moment of weakness. "Focus Amelie." He encouraged her through her pain. She took deep, painful breaths and focused on controlling the pain.

* * *

 _The setting had suddenly changed to a much more luxurious home. She sat upon the softest mattress, with the finest silk and velvet sheets to soothe her body. As though she stepped into the room as a ghost, she saw herself from a strangers perspective. The woman looked frail, weak, and traumatized. It appeared that she had been in this room for quite a while, holding the blankest of stares against whatever her eyes happened to land on._

 _Amelie could not understand why she began to feel as though something was coming to an end. Something important. She watched herself hold knees closely to herself. Suddenly, the man stepped into her room, holding several plates of homecooked meals._

 _"I made you your favorite meals, my love." The man said lovingly before his face fell to one of sorrow when she refused to face, or even acknowledge him. He laid the meals on a stand next to the bed and approached Amelie. "It's been several weeks, Amelie. No one will hurt you anymore. I promise. Overwatch is behind us both." He held her hands in his and kissed her knuckles._

 _The woman turned suddenly to him. She approached him carefully and pressed her hand on his chest, laying him down on the bed. The man looked up at her in curiosity, he figured she needed his comfort, and he was willing to give himself to her once again. Amelie knew that whatever happened to her left her reclusive to everyone around her, so this action made it seem as though some progress was being made into rebuilding not only their marriage, but her confidence and character._

 _The woman softly place her lips upon the mans. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, however, she did not. She mounted him and continued to show him affection. With his eyes closed, he failed to notice her reaching for one of the utensils that sat in the plates of the dishes he made. The steak knife. Amelie looked on in anxious horror as she witnessed herself pressed the blade against his throat and swipe it from one end to the other. Effortlessly and silently. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom to wash her hands of the man's blood, the entire process numbing to her. Her conscious ghost looked at the woman washing her hands in what could only be described as being in a catatonic state. As the woman walked back into the bedroom, the sight of the dead man in front of her snapped her back into reality, causing her to scream._

 _"Gerard!" Her hands clasped over her mouth in horror as she collapsed on the floor and fainted._

* * *

The physical pain was gone, Amelie noticed. As if it were never there to begin with, but a different kind began to set in. Her tears continued to fall, only she had a calm, yet blank look. Staring blindly into the sky behind Reaper's head, as though she had uncovered some eldritch secret.

"I killed him..." She confessed, having just realized it herself. Reaper looked down at her with confusion before recognizing who she was talking about. "I did not know I did then...I do know..." She said softly.

"Gerard." He stated, only for her to nod her head, not changing the look on her face. Reaper always knew there was something suspicious of Gerard's murder. When Blackwatch and Overwatch investigated how Talon had killed him, it never occurred to either of them that Amelie had anything to do with it. She was as shocked and terrified as everyone else. No one could have ever suspected Talon was capable of making there own sleeper agents. Reaper's anger over her mistake began to soften, as the truth had just been uncovered as well. "Get up." He said suddenly, not at all aggressively. Amelie turned to him slowly.

"It's funny...I feel the pain and regret and guilt...but I am not sad over it at all..." She sobbed and chuckled tragically. "It was so long ago...and I'm so different now..."She remained still. "All I know now is Talon and..." She looked, truly looked at him and placed her fingertips gently on his mask. "You..."

Reaper sat her up and brought her to her feet.

"We're not going to let them get away with this." Reaper said, his wrath returning to him. Confusing Amelie.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Reaper. I hold no grudge. I am what I am now. A killer, it cannot be changed." She looked away before softly laughing sadly. "There is no point in avenging someone who no longer exists." She sighed.

"Talon will fall as well." Reaper said with hatred pouring out of him, causing Amelie to turn to him in concern.

"Reaper. Did...Gabriel know her?" She asked softly and curiously. "If you were a part of Blackwatch, surely you were close to Overwatch too..." She connected the fragments of what she knew with what was a solvable mystery.

"..." Reaper hesitated his answer, carefully planning how he could tell her.

"I'm back!" Sombra interrupted them both, causing them to turn to her. She had several bags of clothes. "I got us the most inconspicuous looks that could help us get by. And I made sure they were good for walking long distances." Sombra said as she handed each set to her partners. "Also, think about future conversations you want to involve me in, or if you aren't, don't leave the speakers on the cockpit on for me to listen in on you." She pointed to a small green light in the cockpit of the plane. Both Reaper and Amelie were surprised by this. Sombra walked over to her, Widowmaker grew cautious of her approach. "I'm not over this situation yet, but..." Sombra pulled her in for a gentle embrace. "I still got your back, huera." She let go after a moment and Amelie smiled softly.

"So, what kind of clothes did you get us?" Amelie asked, causing Sombra to smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelie and Reaper held the clothes that Sombra got for them. Reaper held an double XL black hoodie, with an owl laying vigilant on top of a skull as a design, a pair of Harley Davidson lace up boots, and a black torn jeans, topped off with a black beanie reminiscent of his old one before the fall of Overwatch.

Amelie received a red and blue, long-sleeved sweater with a spider-man insignia on the back, long faded blue skinny jeans, and black rain boots, and a black sunhat. Overall, as much of an annoyance the similarities the clothes had to their character, Sombra did manage to pick out clothes that perfectly managed to hide their more than abnormal bodies.

Sombra was outfitted in a vibrant purple leather jacket, with many zippers and pockets, underneath sporting a black laced tank top, bright blue short shorts that showed off her slender legs and topped off with black, neon striped sneakers.

All three of them wore their anti pollution masks to further hide their faces.

"Listos?" Sombra teased as she eyed her teammates. "Not bad, you two should let me choose your outfits more often. You gotta admit, it suits us all very well." She chuckled. Amelie rolled her eyes and Reaper grunted.

"Let's get a move on, we already spent too much time here as it is. Remember, keep your guns concealed in your duffle bags." He said as he swung the straps of his over his massive shoulders. "Widowma-" He paused. "Amelie, keep an close eye for anyone that may be spying on us. Sombra, find us the best routes to take to L.A. on your phone. The less we walk, the better." He began to give the best orders he could. "We can't keep our guard down."

"Oui." Amelie agreed.

"Claro, jefe." Sombra chuckled as she took out a small, throwaway phone. "I hacked a few accounts so that we'd have unlimited data. Don't worry, Talon won't know how to track us using this kind of phone."

With that, Reaper began to lead them out of the woods toward a more populated area of the state, and beyond that, to a train leading into California.

* * *

The trio had been walking non-stop for about a day and a half, the nearest train station was a few days walk away, in Las Vegas.

"Gabe, we're not going to make it anywhere nearby in this heat. We haven't seen a single car for the last few hours, and its getting dark, we're gonna need to set up camp somewhere somehow." Sombra complained and reasoned.

"She's right, we can't keep going like this, we must rest, our destination is going nowhere if you say it is where you say it is." Amelie acknowledged.

"We have to keep going." Reaper insisted.

"We need rest." Sombra retorted.

"Seconded." Amelie agreed.

Reaper stopped in his tracks and turned to them.

"Fine, do you see anywhere we can set up camp nearby? Did you pack any tents, or tarps, or anything that could help us sleep at night? No?" Reaper asked annoyed. "I don't think so. So quit complaining and keep walking." He sighed as he turned back to where they were walking.

"What about over there?" Amelie pointed a few paces away from the road where a rock formation has taken place that appeared as though it grew out of the ground at an angle so that it created somewhat of cover for them. Reaper sighed once more, at being corrected.

"That'll do." Reaper said before his comrades began to make their way over to the formation without him, causing him to follow them.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were sitting around a bonfire underneath the rock. All of them ripping open a ration pack and dug their plastic spoons into the bag.

"Geez, you'd think with all the revenue Talon made they'd be able to afford better rations." Sombra sighed as she put a spoonful of powdery substance in her mouth. "No flavor at all." She complained as she forced herself to swallow the bland mix.

"It's not supposed to taste good. Only to give the body what it needs." Reaper sighed, taking slow spoonfuls of the mix himself, knowing Sombra was right about the taste, but chose not to encourage her.

"I doubt it does what they say it does." Amelie said, finishing hers rather quickly. "It has little nutrition, it is mere calories. Any real nutrition they expect to get it ourselves." She paused to gaze into the fire.

"Expected." Sombra corrected her, causing Amelie to look back at her, in confusion. "Past tense. We're no longer affiliated with them." Sombra reminded. Amelie's mouth opened in an 'ah' fashion, remembering their situation. Sombra picked up a water bottle and began to drink from it.

"Reaper...tell me about myself?" Amelie looked at the wraith, with a bit of hope in her golden sapphire eyes. Reaper turned to her, hesitating.

"What do you want to know?" Reaper asked.

"I don't know. What type of relationship did we have?" Amelie stretched out as she asked, accepting that whatever truths were revealed about her, she'd accept. And try to not be surprised any longer.

"It certainly one that I admired. We got along just fine." He picked at the fire with a stick.

"Do tell Gabe." Sombra chuckled. "I want to hear about this." She dumped the rest of her rations on the ground nonchalantly. Reaper sighed and cleared his throat, Amelie placed her rations at her side and sat comfortably.

"Well..." He began.


	8. Chapter 8

_There was a grand gala being held in Zurich that evening. Every important figure in Overwatch including their guest were there. The ballroom ordained with a beautiful coating of white paint, with gold designs all throughout. A very talented group orchestrating only the most softest and soothing of symphonies performing at the front of the room. Amazingly crafted, perfectly organized, elegantly played, truly no expense was spared for such an occasion._

 _"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you here tonight in celebration of the rapid, and recent successes of Overwatch's victories this year." Said a young, handsome, blond man as he stood at a podium, clearly the host of the event, his introduction to the many guests was greeted with cheerful applause. "Since the founding of our organization, we've liberated 32 countries of Omnic Oppression, prevented an invasion for 27 others, and have currently gotten the support of 13 more countries to join us in such times." The crowd responded with more applause and many began to whistle in happiness. "However, we are not without casualties of our. I'd like us all to take a moment to look around and truly appreciate each other's efforts." This was followed by a short silence, many making short prayers, others closing their eyes, and some simply staring at the man at the podium. "Thank you. I want to remind everyone tonight, that this event is to congratulate each and everyone of you. And to simply enjoy ourselves for the upcoming years. And hopefully be able to celebrate like this more often." He offered a genuine smile and he was received by a thunderous standing ovation._

 _The man made his way back to his assigned table, thanking everybody with a wave of his hand. Upon reaching his table, he was was surrounded by friends who smiled in his direction, one stood and patted him on the shoulder with great camaraderie._

 _"Nice one, Jack, can't go a single night without being everyone's favorite can you?" Said Gabriel, laughing as he sat back down, allowing his friend to sit next to him._

 _"Hey, it's not my fault I'm just charismatic and charming." Jack chuckled, earning a round of laughter from all his cohorts._

 _"Just you wait, once I become Strike Commander, everyone here will turn that adoration towards me." Gabriel pointed to himself with a smile, clearly jesting among with everyone else._

 _"Bah! As if!" Boasted a young Reinhardt. "Clearly this crowd is looking up to a young handsome face. And nowhere can you get that than I. I will best the two of you!" His laughter thundered throughout the room, a man of his massive size catching the attention of nearly everyone at the event._

 _"As if, you big oaf. That position will always go to the most marketable face." Ana Amari chuckled. "There is such a thing as too handsome." She tickled the underside of his chin beard, causing him to laugh loudly once more as well as blush._

 _"Heads up, guys. Our favorite nurse just got here." Jack smirked as the world renowned doctor came in sight. Behind her, two personal colleagues followed after her. One, a smooth looking gentleman, with a sharp mustache and goatee, finely trimmed, with eyes that could only be described as hawk-like, wearing a fitting white tuxedo suit. Holding his arm was a beautiful, young woman. With flawlessly smooth skin and a black dress that held her body in a near vice grip that brought the best of her bodily traits. Her long, black hair contrasted the white wrap that was supported by her neck and elbows. Immediately, the eyes of the men at the table stared in wonder, and some jaws were dropped at the sight as well._

 _"My friends!" Angela called to them and introduced the couple. "This is Gerard, he is head of Overwatch's International Security against non Omnic threats."_

 _"Please to meet you." Gerard said as he extended a hand to Reinhardt, who gripped tightly and boasted happily. Then to Jack, who shook decently. Though he skipped Ana and Gabriel, making it seem as though he could not reach them. "This is my lovely wife, Amelie." He introduced her as he kissed her cheek sweetly, in an attempt to show she was his and he hers._

 _"Oh stop it, Gerard. You'll make me blush." She giggled and introduced herself formally to everyone._

* * *

"You see, her husband Gerard was as every bit cunning as he was smart, but he was also somewhat predictable. And one look at me and I knew we had somewhat of a problem." Reaper explained.

"You're telling me that you were ugly back then, too?" Sombra quipped, looking every bit as interested at Reaper's story as a toddler would hearing how their parents met for the first time. Reaper remained silent, choosing to ignore her comment.

"He was cautious of his colleagues of color." Reaper said stoically, causing both Amelie and Sombra's eyes to widen in shock.

"You mean he was racist?" Amelie asked in disbelief.

"I think so." Reaper sighed. "That entire night, he successfully managed to keep himself and you among the company of..." Reaper paused and cleared his throat. "Those that came close to resembling your skin tone."

* * *

 _Gerard was enthralled in a conversation with Jack and Reinhardt. Amelie having been somewhat forgotten in the midst of their conversation, she chose to mingle with others at the gala. Her first choice would have been to have joined with Ana and Angela, but she could not find them as she looked around. Gabriel, had just managed to escape a tedious conversation about expenditures and outsourcing with a couple who drove him near to sleep. As he made sure that they couldn't find him, he walked in front of Amelie and stopped himself before he could bump into her._

 _"Oh, excuse me. I'm just in a hurry to escape a conversation." He pointed behind him. Amelie smiled gently to him._

 _"Funny, here I was looking for one." She held her arm out for him. Gabriel smiled as he understood her gesture and locked his arm with hers. As they sped off, he took two glasses of chardonnay from a nearby server and offered one to Amelie, who gladly took it._

 _"Well, word of advice; avoid that mature couple behind us. They seem to have an obsession for the lower end financial problems of Overwatch." Gabriel joked and sipped from his glass._

 _"The warning is very much appreciated." Amelie emphasized the word warning as she understood his sarcasm._

 _"Happy to help." They both let out a bit of laughter at their own banter. "You said your name was Amelie, right?" He asked._

 _"Oui. I seem to recall you are Gabriel, correct?" She asked in return._

 _"Yes indeed." He nodded as they went back to sit at their table. "Pardon me for asking, but what is it you do? I haven't had much time to talk to you and your husband."_

 _"It's quite fine. I dance for a living." She admitted, warranting suggestive smirk from Gabriel. "Gerard is one lucky fellow." He chuckled, his joke causing her to giggle._

 _"How immature of you!" She feigned shock and lightly tapped his chest. "I'll have you know that the style of my choreography is purely exotic." She said in a mock high class tone, causing him to laugh._

 _"Can't fool me. I've heard that excuse before. They seem to always confuse the x in exotic with an r." They both laughed louder at the insinuation before settling down. Gabriel adjusted his necktie and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. What kind of dancer are you, really?" He asked genuinely._

 _"Well if you must know." She took a sip from her chardonnay. "Ballet. Traditional and exotic." She smirked._

 _"Ah, not so much exotic as it is traditional." He teased, causing her to laugh once more._

 _"I agree, but it is so much more different today than it was a century ago. Some say, it has only grown in discipline and style." She said with a bit of lecturing edge behind her voice._

 _"Much like war, I assume, it is an ever evolving field." He said in admiration, earning the same look from her._

 _They stared silently at the other, each one taking in the other's eyes. His into her honey sapphire eyes, and her into his chocolate ones. She smiled softly._

 _"You know, I've had a great time tonight getting to know all of Angela's friends. I'm surprised we didn't meet sooner. You're the most straightforward. I admire that. And so does Gerard." She spoke._

 _"Thank you. I do pride myself in being able to get to the point, or just make one for interest's sake." He smiled in return._

 _"Good. I wouldn't be here if you were the least bit boring." She teased before getting an idea. "You know what, you're quite the gentleman. Perhaps me and my husband could invite you and your friends over to our home sometime." She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a card with information. "This has my number, feel free to call or message me if you have anymore interesting conversations about anything." She smiled, as did Gabriel who took it gratefully._

 _"Dully noted miss. Though won't your husband be mad if he found out you were giving your contact information to other handsome men." He teased, already putting the card in his pocket. Amelie giggled._

 _"Oh please, you're not the only person I gave that card to, but you're certainly not nobody to simply just have it. Appreciate it." She warned playfully._

 _"Will do. And if you ever need any help whatsoever, my information will be available when I message you." He nodded._

 _"I'm surprised Gerard hasn't met you yet. He would get along great with a man such as yourself." She said as she began to realize she lost sight of her husband. Noticing her searching, he said._

 _"Speaking of, where is he? I've only heard of him, but never had the chance to meet him." He searched as well._

 _"He was conversing with Jack and Reinhardt last I saw." She remembered._

 _Not far from where they stood, were the three men comparing their accomplishments, trying to prove to the other that they had the best feat to their name. As the conversation continued and laughter continued, out of the corner of Gerard's eye was his wife. Normally, he did not mind her going off to talk with others at such events. But he was always cautious of who talked to her. As soon as he saw the man that was talking to her, he quickly excused himself from the conversation, practically forcing his way through the crowd, trying to get to Amelie. Jack and Reinhardt grew worried and followed behind him._ _Amelie only turned a few more times before seeing Gerard approaching. She smiled and lightly tapped Gabriel's shoulder._

 _"There he is. Looks like your friends may have talked about you to him and he's just as honor-bound to meet you." She smiled._

 _"Oh, those two talking good about me? That'll be the day." He chuckled._ _As Gerard approached, Gabriel held his hand out to greet him. "You must be Gerard, I'm Gabr-" He started before Gerard practically pulled Amelie toward himself.  
_

 _"Amelie, I didn't know you were with..." Gerard looked at Gabriel up and down. "Reyes..." He said slowly, suppressing a sneer. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"I see you know my last name. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Gabriel." He said coldly, placing his once extended hand in his pocket._

 _"Ah yes, your violent reputation precedes. You Americans and your tendencies." Gerard said with a hint of contempt. Putting emphasis on 'American', as though he were accusing Gabriel of not being one. "Though I was lead to believe that Jack Morrison was main figure of Overwatch: United States." Gerard smirked at him. Amelie's jaw had dropped at her husband's behavior towards Gabriel. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the man, fixing his tie and clearing his throat._

 _"Can't say we Americans aren't without our tendencies." He took a sip from his glass, not breaking eye contact with the other man. "Though it sure beats any desk job, what with the moving of papers and late hours in an unending cycle. Never was one for it." He verbally jabbed at Gerard, knowing that his particular branch of Overwatch specialized in heavy amounts of paper and digital work that required constant attention for anyone to work to efficiently anywhere._

 _"It may be time consuming, yes. But it sure does leave a future open for when there are times of peace. Such as having an amazing wife." He kissed Amelie on the cheek, who was still surprised by such exchange of words from both of them. "A nine-figured income, and a bright, secure future." Gerard smirked at Gabriel, practically throwing his lifestyle in his face. Gabriel's frowned deepened._

 _"We both know times of peace never last, starting the cycle all over again." He retorted._

 _"Yes, but people who work desk job; we tend to outlive the rest. What with the risk free lifestyle we have." Gerard drank from his glass once more._

 _"Yet there will always be those left standing to continue." Gabriel was on the verge of fully giving him an irritated look, though figured even that would be satisfying for him to see._

 _"Yes, but for how long before the next batch?" Gerard said finally. Gabriel's fist clenched in his pocket, and were it not for what Amelie intervening, he would have knocked the husband out._

 _"Gerard, that's enough!" She locked her arms in his forcefully to snap him out of his competitive stare. "We've discussed enough work. We don't need to discuss it anymore." She reasoned, Gerard took a deep breath and let it out._

 _"You're right, Amelie. It was careless of me." Gerard approached Gabriel, and held his handout. "I am terribly sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said apologetically. Gabriel hesitated shaking his hand, before taking his out._

 _"You're right. As was I." They shook momentarily and as Gerard moved in closer, he whispered to Gabriel so that only he'd hear._

 _"I can only hope they don't make someone like you the face of Overwatch." Gerard said, with a bit of a threat in there. Gabriel's eyes contracted as though he knew Gerard had the power to shift popular opinion so that it'd hurt his chances to become Strike Commander. Without hesitation, and as Gerard began to move back, Gabriel dropped his glass, prepared to throw the french-man an unforgettable haymaker. But before Gabriel could lift his fist above his ribs, Reinhardt and Jack arrived, both of which managed to pull him away from Gerard a few feet._

 _"Easy there, buddy." Jack said, looking into his friend's angry eyes. Across from them a smirking Gerard and an upset Amelie._

* * *

"Wow, you carried a bit of a grudge on her hubby, didn't you?" Sombra said, fully invested in his retelling. "So what happened next, did you guys hookup?" Sombra teased, Amelie looked over to her and frowned, causing Sombra to stick her tongue out. "Calmate. I doubt he would've accepted, he's not the type to sleep with a married woman." She informed. They both looked to him in curiosity.

"Are you?" Amelie asked, a bit of a worried frown forming, whilst holding her body closer to her. Knowing the strangeness that came with sleeping with someone you don't remember, or isn't who they were anymore.

"No. We didn't." Reaper admitted. "Our relationship was strictly platonic afterwards. Close acquaintances. We became quite close...Until Gerard found out and became jealous." He revealed, much to both their surprise.

"I did not tell my husband about you?" Amelie asked.

"No. You knew he would have become insecure and mad over the two of us even talking." He paused. "We were fairly close. We went out to get coffee, talked about things outside of work, our personal lives..." Reaper took a deep breath. "When he found out, and elections for the position of Strike Commander were closing, I suspect he had a hand in what happened." He looked deep into the fire. "I recall that day. Everyone expected, no, knew that I was the one who deserved it. That I made the toughest decisions, and the sacrifices necessary to take responsibility of Overwatch. And when it turned out to be Jack Morrison, even he was surprised...I can still remember the faces of shock when it was announced in a ceremony. I left as soon as I could." He paused once more before looking over at Amelie. "Around that time, I joined Blackwatch, and I had less time to have a life of my own. I let that job consume me. I became its commander, but it was the same as being a King among thieves, rapists, and murderers." He sighed.

"And me?" Amelie looked up to him with a hopeful look, Reaper took a moment before answering.

"We didn't have time to talk, with my new job, and your husband drowning himself in more and more work, you came to feel trapped and unappreciated in your marriage. I believe it was three years that he missed your anniversary."

"How do you know that?" She asked faster than she wanted to.

"You called me one night. The fourth one he missed."

* * *

 _"This isn't fair Gerard! We planned this for half a year!" She screamed at him. They were less than an hour away to arrive at the restaurant where they made a reservation, and only now did he tell her he needed to attend another meeting regarding a terrorist organization's whereabouts. "I hate you..." She said softly, letting her tears fall._

 _"You don't mean that Amelie!" Gerard shouted back. "You know that this is important!" He reasoned._

 _"That's always been the excuse Gerard. This time and the last hundred times. Do you even care about this marriage?!" She questioned him with vigor._

 _"Of course I do! It's because I care about it that I want to make this world a better place for us!" He said, not so convincingly, causing Amelie snort with sarcasm._

 _"Is that really your best reason for this?! Because the world is at stake?" She turned away, her tears and sobs unstoppable. "I thought this year was going to be different...But its been the same one for the last three..." She held her chest over her heart._

 _"Amelie...you know I want to spend time with you..."He said quietly and comfortingly. To him, he figured that appearing vulnerable and soft she'd listen to his reason. He miscalculated, she turned to him, her yellow sapphires becoming blood rubies to anyone else._

 _"You pick now to show some interest in me? To admit that you want to spend time with me?!" She stood up and jabbed her finger aggressively at his chest. "As you're telling me you're abandoning our reservation to go to work?!" She huffed, making him step back. "You know what?" She began to take off the jewelry he bought her that matched her beautiful tight black dress. She knew he bought them for her as apology gifts before, and some as an appreciative gift. Regardless, she removed them to throw his appreciation and lack of attempt at salvaging their marriage. "Go ahead to your stupid meeting! I'll find someone else to join me tonight!" She smirked at him. A wicked smirk that set even him at unease._

 _"What are you talking about Amelie..?" He was afraid to ask, he was prepared to leave, regardless of her pleading and sobbing, but now she was using a new tactic he did not know she would have used at her disposal. Threatening._

 _"You think there isn't a man out there willing to give a lonely wife the loving and attention that her husband isn't giving her?" She said, her ruined mascara making her appear even more dangerous and ready to do good on her threat, the smirk only making him even more unsettled._

 _"Amelie, you don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly, suddenly losing control of the situation._

 _"Oh! I don't, do I?" She began to walk away from him and made her way to her purse, took out her phone, and began to text someone. He could not see who._

 _"What are you doing Amelie!" He asked, suddenly desperate and paranoid to know._

 _"That's not your concern Gerard." Her smirk suddenly softened to a normal smile, which further drove him on edge. "Go. Do what you have to do. I will do the same." She said in such a normal tone. One he wanted her to have taken under any other circumstance for him to go attend his meetings. But this one had taken a different context. A mocking context. He chose to submit at the moment, and frowned._

 _"This isn't over Amelie." He threatened. "We will discuss this." His voice lowered._

 _"Go Gerard." She commanded him, and he did. Quickly, she went to reapply her makeup and change her dress to something that made her feel as in control as she did just now. Something wicked._

* * *

 _Reaper just arrived in his home and fell on his couch. His most recent mission having rubbed out Talon members out of their hideouts and bases all month have left him exhausted. As he rested and took in the scent of his home, his phone vibrated, indicating he had gotten a message. He took a few seconds to groan in annoyance._

 _"Come on...can't a guy get a rest?" He said mostly to himself and took out his phone._

 _'Hey, I was wondering if you had time to catch up. - Amelie.' He squinted his eyes to adjust to what the message said._

 _"Well I'll be damned, didn't think she'd remember me." He said. He looked around, suddenly not feeling as tired. Ever since the falling out he had with Jack and the others, he had no one to talk with. "Why not?" He said and replied._

 _'Hey, sure. What did you have in mind?'_

 _It was not long before she replied._

 _'Can you get ready in less than an hour? I have reservations at this great restaurant. It's really high class, and expensive, I know how much you hate those.' She replied, he smirked._

 _"Oh, so you're gonna play it like that, huh?"_

 _'Sure, I can get ready now. Maybe I'll wear what I have on right now.' He teased._

 _'Great! I'll pick you up at your place.' She messaged, surprising him._

 _"Oh..." He looked at the screen in confusion. "Maybe I should just wear something nice." He looked to his closet and took out his dress clothes. He took a quick shower and as he got out he looked into one of his drawers and noticed he had condoms. He was about to reach for them eagerly before his hand stopped mere centimeters from the packets._

* * *

Reaper paused his story as he looked at Sombra and Amelie's reactions.

"So...did you take them?" Sombra leaned her head into her fist for support, a smirk at her lips. Amelie was blushing a bit at the thought.

"No. I didn't." He said.

* * *

 _He stopped himself and took his hand away from them._

* * *

"Oh my god! You were going to rawdog her weren't you?!" Sombra laughed hysterically and fell on her back. Amelie looked away with a frown, knowing that could not have been the reason.

"Sombra!" Reaper stood up in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Oh come on Gabe, you know I had to." She looked up at him, an unapologetic grin looking back at him.

"That's not what happened."

* * *

 _When she picked him up, they conversed as though they were never separated, Gabriel had figured that she was doing this to spite Gerard, but knew she did not mean it as a disrespect to himself. Besides, he decided to get back at the man too. Both enjoyed their company and entered the restaurant together. A beautifully gold and white ordained room, similar to the gala they attended when they first met._

 _"Reservation for LaCroix." She told the waiter, who gladly took two menus and showed them to their own private table._

 _"Fancy place. Couldn't imagine anywhere else to dine on an Anniversary." He smiled._

 _"Please, there are tons of better places everywhere, this just happens to be the nicest and closest one with the cheapest dish being €200." She teased in return._

 _"Well excuse me the rest of us peasants weren't privy to such details." He chuckled as he said details in a snooty accent. Coming off as French._

 _"Is that a racist remark I hear in your voice, Señor?" She teased._

 _"Maybe, ma dame." He teased in return, they stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Throughout the night, they joked, danced, ate, drank and talked. Simply enjoying the others company. As a slow waltz began on the dance floor, they joined together, his left hand taking hers and extending as his left hand held her waist as her right took hold of his shoulder gently. The lights dimmed, and secondary blue lights took place, surrounding those on the dance floor._

 _"Listen, Gabriel. I really had a great time tonight. I wanted to thank you for being here with me. It is...very appreciated." She admitted._

 _"It's my pleasure Amelie. This was certainly refreshing on my end too. With everything that's going on, I'm glad we had this at least." He said. They closed their eyes and let their movements to guide them._

 _"I don't want this to end..." She spoke softly. Gabriel opened his eyes._

 _"It has to at some point." He said honestly. He looked into her eyes, held by the foundation of her gorgeous face. She looked up at his handsome and rugged exterior. Suddenly, the lights came back on, with a sudden noise that indicated the arrival of policemen. Both Amelie and Gabriel broke apart as they saw what was happening, and worse; who was approaching. Accompanying the officers was Gerard and Jack. "You've got to be kidding me." He said in annoyance._

 _"Is this who you were talking about Amelie, eh?" Gerard said sarcastically. "The Blackwatch Savage?" He referred to Gabriel._

 _"Is that what you call me? A bit unprofessional for someone like you, no?" Gabriel shot back. Jack intervened._

 _"Gabe, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack approached, on the border of accusing Gabriel._

 _"None of your business. Maybe his, but I bet he knew if he came at me alone, he'd be on the floor before he even spoke. So he's got his lackeys and Overwatch puppet to do his dirty work." Gabriel explained._

 _"Gerard, whatever you thought was going to happen and whatever intentions I had for tonight, I guarantee you they were not going to come to fruition." Amelie finally spoke._

 _"Don't give me that, I know this is exactly what you wanted in order to spite me. It's a good thing I got here on time before he took advantage of you like the rabble his people are." Gerard smirked._

 _"Listen here Gerard. If you don't knock that kinda talk off, you're going to give me a real reason to punch you other than your insecure jealousy." Gabriel went on the offensive._

 _"No one is here to do anything Gabe. This is just a safety precaution for Amelie's sake." He said, pointing at her._

 _"From what?!" Gabriel and Amelie asked simultaneously._

 _"I think we both know what." Gerard said._

 _"You would take his side in all this Jack, wouldn't you?" Gabriel growled. "Just like every other dog or puppet in Overwatch." He said on the border of cursing._

 _"It's not the first reason you've given us reason to doubt you." Jack responded. "Search him." He commanded the officers._

 _"Yes, check his pockets." Gerard pointed out, very eagerly to the two closest officers. They began to approach Gabriel. Amelie looked to Gerard._

 _"Gerard stop this, I invited him, I trust him to not do anything stupid. All night he's done nothing but behave himself." She pleaded before getting an idea. She knew he was deadset on ruining the evening and embarrassing her and Gabriel. "Something you should have done tonight. But being busy with paperworks must leave you too exhausted to pay any attention to your wife." She threw at him. Gerard for his part remained calm, as though he knew whatever happened next, he would end up on top. Gabriel knew that if he resisted that would be more reason for him to be cast further away from the organization. He figured he would resign himself to the search to get this mess over with. As the officers search his pockets, he could feel one of them slid his hand in his pocket in a fist, it wiggled a bit in his pocket, not opening up._

 _"I got something." He said, causing Gabriel to become confused for a moment before looking at Gerard with a revelation. His demeanor became a lot darker. "Several condoms and some pills in a bag."_

 _Gabriel closed his eyes in disbelief and took a deep breath, regardless of what he said, he knew they would give him trouble regardless. So he resigned himself to his fate and gave a darkly look to Jack and Gerard as he let the officers cuff him. He held his head down, everyone in the restaurant looking at him with a grudge and disapproving looks. He chose to ignore such looks. He always did._

* * *

"After that, it was a bunch of interrogations followed by some stupid sensitivity training and sexual misconduct warning, since I had no fingerprints on the condoms, or the bag. So I was released. Barely. No one would look at me the same way. Not that it mattered because they turned their backs to me before, but there was no chance after that..." He looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry." Amelie said.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." He sighed softly. "We didn't see each other after that. The more I tried to get back at Gerard, the more missions required my attention. And then you disappeared...Everyone was devastated. I was. But worse, Gerard thought I had something to do with it. Where he tried to look for you via his paperwork, it was up to me and Blackwatch to actually find you and bring Talon out of their hideouts by force. When you were found, without a trace of Talon, we all saw it as a miracle, and then he died and you disappeared again...by then, Blackwatch and Overwatch had clashed heads too much and too violently for me to worry about it. I'm sorry if we couldn't stop it then." He said quietly. "When I began the attack on Overwatch Zurich, casualties were heavy, on both sides, and after the battle...I don't remember much, except for being broken beyond repair and experimented on with something I can only narrow down that was from Angela Ziegler...I became this...and I sought Talon to end Overwatch...permanently." He looked back into the fire. His abyssal eyes almost showed light, as though the mere thought of destroying the remnants of the organization gave him the only light in what remained of his life.

"Gabriel."

He looked up to Amelie who had approached him and stood over him, she gently stroked his mask.

"Thank you." She said. The fire behind her made her appear as though she stepped out of a gossamer of orange and red light. Fitting for a woman as spiderly and beautiful as her.

"It's..." He remained quiet. "Anytime...Amelie." He said finally before looking away. "It's time we went to sleep, we still have a long journey ahead of us." He said as he used his duffel bag as a pillow. Sombra and Amelie looked at each other and did the same several paces away from him, figuring to give him some space.

"Congrats, you managed to use his real name and not get shot for it." Sombra said. "Poor big guy...he's been through a lot." She said. "You didn't hear it from me. Ask him yourself." She said quickly, knowing Amelie would have asked about.

"Of course. I saw it in his eyes...his hurt, his pain, his regrets..." She mentioned.

"We all have that, it just makes it better when we have someone there to see it and not exploit it." Sombra said as she laid down.

"And you? When will I hear your story?" Amelie teased lightly.

"Hmph." Sombra chuckled. "That will be the day." She paused. "Olivia Colomar." She said and turned away from her.

Amelie stood momentarily alone as her teammates laid down. She smiled to herself. As much as she regretted having put her and her teammates on the run, she could not help herself in feeling somewhat satisfied that she not only found out about herself, but that she was learning about them too.


	9. Chapter 9

Days later, they were sitting in a large transport bus, all of them sitting in the same row, a few minutes before it set off. Reaper sat at the edge, closest to the aisle, Amelie sat in the middle, and Sombra next to the window. She insisted of course. Their bags were stored above them in the luggage compartment. Less than an hour ago, they had reached Las Vegas, and much to Sombra's protest, it was decided that they wouldn't go to a casino to gamble what money they had.

"I'm telling you, if you gave me the chance, I'll be able to triple our money." She said as she leaned into her hand against the window.

"And I told you that we can't risk it. You could go in, but we can't. And that will raise suspicion any number of ways." Reaper sighed as he kept watch along the aisle to make sure that no one recognized them or was spying on them. "Besides, once we get to L.A. you can hack whatever atm you can find to give us whatever we need." He said. "No point in gambling on something we can't control when we can just wait and find something we can." He cracked his neck.

"He's right, no use in stopping on something so trivial." Amelie said as Sombra groaned in irritation.

"You guys really are no fun." She pouted. "But I guess you're right. How long is this ride anyway?" She looked over to Reaper.

"Should be five to six hours." Amelie mentioned, looking at a pamphlet she picked up before they boarded.

"Augh!" Sombra screamed with her mouth closed as the bus began to move. Worse still, as they drove away, a large casino could be seen with three people similar to them coming out celebrating, as though they won every game. "You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

The first hour felt like the longest. Sombra had tried her best to fall asleep, but not being able to only made her more frustrated and awake. Amelie read a book to pass the time. And Reaper still kept a watchfull eye over everyone else. Sombra began to tap her fingers against her forearm. She reached into her pocket to see if she could take out the throwaway phone to see if she could at least connect to the complimentary wifi the bus had. When she didn't feel the device in either pocket, she looked above them and made an exaggerated motion of disbelief as she remembered she put in her duffel bag, which was in the storage compartment above them.

"Psst...Gabe." She tried to whisper to him so as not to disturb anyone, but with Amelie between them, it only served to annoy the Frenchwoman who was trying to read in peace. "Gabe!" Sombra whispered a little louder when he ignored her the first time.

"What?" He turned to her with somewhat of a frown visible under his hoodie.

"Can you take out my duffel bag? I left the phone in there." She pleaded. Reaper looked at her boringly.

"No." He said before looking back toward the aisle.

"Ugh...inutil." She cursed before looking over to Amelie. "Oye...Got anything else to read?" She pondered.

"No." Amelie said, not taking her eyes off the page.

"Maldita..." Sombra cursed under breath.

"What was that?" Amelie frowned toward her.

"Nothing." Sombra said, knowing she had no space to avoid getting hit.

"That's what I thought." Amelie threatened as she went back to her book before turning the page. Sombra sighed and turned to look to the window, hoping to get bored enough to fall asleep.

* * *

The second hour on the bus ride, was one of the worst all three of them had to endure in their whole lives.

"Wah!" A baby behind them couldn't stop crying and their mother kept holding them closely and trying to shush them.

"Callate!" An older child scolded the one crying. Clearly a sibling to the younger one and firstborn son of the mother.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Amelie sighed in irritation.

"You'd think that they would offer noise cancelling headphones or something for a situation like this." Sombra commented bitterly.

"Wah!" The child wailed even louder.

"Sh, sh, sh." The mother cooed. "A la rorro niño, duermeteme ya." The mother began to sing the child a lullaby and ever so slightly did the child begin to quiet down.

"At least it knows good music." Sombra teased. "I remember my mom used to sing that to me." She smiled softly. Just then, the child began to wail uncontrollably again. The mother stood up and carried the child to the bathroom in the bus.

"Finally..." Reaper said, losing his patience.

"I swear if that baby cries one more time when he gets back, I'm going to lose my mind." Sombra shared.

"Ditto." Amelie seconded her.

"Hey." They both looked above them to see the older sibling looking down at the two femme fatales. "Stop talking about my brother like that." The kid warned. Sombra and Amelie looked at each other and sighed.

"Listen kid, it's sweet of you looking out for your brother like that, but even you have to admit that he's annoying." Sombra said, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"I know. But he's my brother. Leave him alone." The kid said with a blank curious stare at them. "You two look weird." He said bluntly and turned to Reaper. "And you look like my dad." The kid said. Reaper kept his back turned to him.

"How so?" He said, not turning to the kid, knowing it was impossible that he saw his face.

"Well...not really look like him. But tall like him." The kid said. "Scary too." Reaper's head popped up a bit in concern. It was not uncommon of kids to describe their parents in a negative way.

"Is he here with you?" Reaper asked.

"Nah, we left him at the motel..." The boy looked over to the window. Sombra and Amelie looked at one another again, only with worry this time.

"Kid, has your mother told you not to talk to strangers?" Amelie said, trying to get the kid to take his seat back.

"She did, but she also told me it's impolite to talk about people when they think they're not hearing." The kid sassed with an innocence that made Sombra stuck her tongue out and Amelie to roll her eyes at what he said.

"Good one kid." Reaper said, much to their surprise. The boy smiled and giggled a bit.

"Thanks mister. I got a weird feeling about you guys when you guys got on, but you're not so bad." The kid said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a device and held it down for Reaper.

"I heard your daughter say that she needed a phone." He said. "She can use mine for a bit." The kid said as Reaper took the phone and sat back down. Reaper looked over to Sombra, his eyes expressed that he sported a ghost of a grin underneath his mask.

"Here you go." Reaper said to a widemouthed Sombra. "Mija." He said, causing Amelie to chuckle. Sombra frowned and took the phone from Reaper and turned away.

"Carajo..." She whispered enough that the kid couldn't hear her.

* * *

Throughout the third hour, Sombra used the phone to entertain herself, much to the relief of Amelie and Reaper. However, as the fourth hour neared, the bus stopped at a gas station to refill the tank. Many began to exit the bus to enter the convenience store to buy food and drinks. The family behind them went out as well.

"Either of you two need to stretch your legs out?" Reaper asked, not wanting to stand up.

"I'm fine. Sombra?" Amelie passed.

"I'm good." She said, not taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

"You're going to run his battery out." Amelie warned, remaining on her book.

"Whatever, this bus has outlets to recharge." Sombra retorted.

Several minutes went by in silence as the three of them seemed to have been the only ones in their seats before the bus began to fill in once more bit by bit. Suddenly, there was a police siren in the distance heading toward the gas station.

"You think it's..." Amelie began, slightly worried.

"No, Talon wouldn't try to go undercover as highway patrol to find us. It'd be too obvious and they'd know it. Besides, I doubt they even know we're here." Reaper said as he relaxed into his seat.

"Guys...this kid just got a message on his phone." Sombra alarmed.

"So? When he comes back let him see it." Amelie warned.

"I think this is something that is cause for concern..." Sombra said as she showed the text to both Amelie and Reaper.

 _'So I see your mother finally lost it that she took you both away from me. Don't worry, without papers, she won't get far with you two. I already called the cops and they'll be sure to find her and take her away. In fact, don't even bother running away anymore. I told them where I knew you'd be headed. Be careful son, because once your mom's out of the picture, I'll make sure to teach you not to try anything like this again.'_ Read the message. The three ex-terrorists looked at each other in concern.

"I think we should do something." Said Amelie.

"We can't blow our cover." Reaper warned.

"It'll be quick." Sombra said. "Besides, you said so yourself that the chances of Talon finding us here are non-existent." Sombra reminded.

"And just how exactly are you planning on helping them." Reaper asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly fit the hero description." He reasoned. "We stand out too much."

"We do." Amelie said as she hinted to herself and to Reaper. "But Sombra speaks spanish and she can fit in perfectly." She planned, surprising them both. "Sombra, all you have to do is get to the family and distract them and leave the patrol officers to us." Amelie said.

"Got it." Sombra stood up and walked carefully past Amelie and Reaper's legs. "I'll be right back."

"So how do we deal with them?" Reaper asked as he stood up as well, Amelie looked at him and smirked.

"We divide and conquer."

As Sombra made her way through the gas station looking for the woman with her kids, she noticed that the officers parked and got out of there car and began to question others if they have seen a hispanic family. Sombra rushed even quicker to find them, just then, she saw them in line to pay for something. She quickly took the mother by the shoulders.

"Vengan. La patrulla los esta buscando." Sombra warned as she guided them throughout the store to where they would be harder to find.

Outside, Amelie and Reaper were behind the bus, just a few yards from the patrol car. They both nodded and Amelie picked up a rock and threw it at the driver's window, breaking it open and causing the alarm to go off, Reaper swiftly transformed into a cloud of shadows and slipped through the crack, opened the visor above him and let the keys fall into his hands. And began to honk at gas station. The officers were about to turn a corner where Sombra was with the family. The officers broke into a sprint and exited the gas station and saw a figure in their car. Reaper began to back up slow enough for them to be just behind them. He then took them off the road distracting them long enough for all the other passengers to board the bus, regardless of the excitement.

Sombra quickly guided the family back to their seats before taking hers, Amelie already in hers. The bus driver was looking throughout the seats to see if anyone was not on board.

"Where's Gabe?!" Sombra whispered harshly in worry to Amelie.

"Quiet. Lower your window." Amelie commanded quickly, Sombra did so in confusion and as she did so, a strip of shadows moved in and took its seat next to Amelie. Just as the driver was finished accounting for everyone, he saw Reaper's tall figure and checked off for leaving.

"What about the car?" Sombra asked.

"Taken care of." Reaper said as he held the keys up in his hand.

"Well you two somehow manage to make a whole brain together." Sombra teased, hinting at something between them.

"Stop that." Amelie warned.

"Hey." They all heard above them and turned to see the boy once again.

"Thanks for that. I don't know how we would have managed.

"Don't worry about that. Just...keep your brother relaxed the rest of ride there." Sombra said, not used to being thanked.

"How did you know they would be looking for us?" The kid asked.

"Your dad sent a message. We acted accordingly." Amelie said. The mom told her son to ask them more.

"What if they come find us again?" The boy asked on behalf of his mom.

"Don't worry about it anymore, there's enough distance between them and you now." Reaper confirmed.

"Can I have my phone back?" He asked finally.

"No, I'm still using it." Sombra said in a tone that reminded the boy of what an older sibling would have said. The kid sighed.

"Thanks anyway though." The kid was about to sit down before his mom handed him something. "Oh she told me to give you guys this." He gave Amelie a brown paperbag that had grease spots at the bottom.

"What is this?" Amelie asked before Sombra took the bag from her an opened the bag to see what was inside, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Si! Gracias señora!" Sombra yelled excitedly, causing Reaper to roll his eyes.

"What is the matter with you?!" Amelie asked, almost scolding.

"Pendeja, they're tamales." Sombra informed in excitement. "I haven't had these in a long time. I wonder what these have?" Sombra asked.

"Some are puerco, queso y rajas, and one is dulce." The kid said happily.

"Your mom is awesome kid. Make sure you take care of her." Sombra said as she high fived him. The boy smiled brightly and took his seat once more. "This ride turned out to be so much better than I expected." Sombra said as she took out the delicacy and separated the husk from the fried dough and took a happy bite. "Oh my god..." Sombra let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction. "Sure beats rations." She said and offered one to Reaper and Amelie, who took it.

Amelie looked at the foreign food and prepared it how she saw Sombra do it. She held a look of slight disgust as she felt how greasy it felt, and how it appeared.

"Again, you and your food with enough grease to intoxicate someone." Amelie criticized.

"Relax and enjoy it. They're really good." Sombra said, passing another to Reaper. "Here Gabe." She said. Reaper looked over to her and took it.

"Thanks." He said lowly.

Sombra smiled and bit once more into the tamal. She then looked back to the phone that belonged to the boy and began to type in codes and looking for registration sites.

* * *

As the bus made its final, finally reaching its L.A. destination, everyone began to exited the bus and began to go their own separate ways. Just as the family that the trio saved was leaving, Sombra tapped the boys shoulder.

"Hey, kid. Don't forget this." She smiled and handed his phone back to him, the boy smiled.

"About time. I was worried you were going to keep it." He chuckled.

"Don't get smart with me." She laughed and pat him on top of the head, he nodded. "Now go." He smiled and began to walk back toward his mom and sibling. "Oh! And when you get to a computer and printer, make sure to make a copy of what I downloaded for you." She smiled and pointed to his phone before she turned around and joined with Reaper and Amelie.

"What did you download for him?" Amelie asked looking back at the family.

"Something that should help them without a doubt." Sombra winked.

* * *

As the boy scrolled through his phone, he checked for recent downloads and found that a new folder with the title "Boop". He opened it, and it held many files, each with real documents that proved his mother to be a citizen. He smiled happily, a few tears streaming at the corners of his eyes and quickly caught up with his mother.

"Ma! Que crees?!"


	10. Chapter 10

The trio continued to walk for half a day since getting off the bus.

"Ugh! It feels like we've been walking forever. This place can't be that far can it?" Sombra began to get even more impatient.

"Relax. We're almost there." He stopped, causing the other two to do so. "In fact, seen a bank around?" He eyed her.

"No..." She sighed. "What are you getting at?" She frowned.

"I think he means to point out that maybe instead of complaining constantly, you should put your skills to use and hack into whatever atm that's around us to get us money." Amelie explained.

"Well, geniuses. If you haven't noticed, there aren't any." Sombra said tiredly. "Why couldn't we just steal a vehicle?" She complained.

"We're trying to keep a low profile. Either way, we're almost there I said." Reaper repeated. "Once we get there, we're going to lay low for a while, set up a little base for ourselves there." Reaper motioned.

"What will we do when we have it set up?" Amelie asked.

"We start where we left off, just without the funding we had before. Probably do more dirty work than before...this time without the useless assignments Talon had us do." Reaper said. "I can still destroy what remains of Overwatch, Sombra can find other ways to learn about who was after her, and you will get better opportunity to regain your memories." The two women stopped walking beside him. Reaper walked a few feet before he felt they weren't following him anymore. He turned to them, staring at him, arms crossed. "What?"

"Are you trying to say that after a while, you want us to go our separate ways?" Amelie asked, annoyed.

"That's the idea." Reaper said with an emphasis on the obvious.

"Why? You know it's better for us to stick together." Sombra said. "We're more vulnerable alone." She reasoned.

"No, we're vulnerable when we depend on one another too much." Reaper said. "Besides. My business is still mine. Just as much as yours is yours." He said with a menace behind his voice. Sombra frowned.

"So you're just going to throw that stupid macho guy card on us?" Sombra asked. "That's stupid, Gabe." She frowned. "We need you and you need us."

"No I don't." He said defensively. "I don't need anyone. Besides, they're my demons. Not yours." He continued.

"Come off it, Gabriel! You're just afraid that we're going to get hurt going off with you." Sombra fought.

"I have no doubt that you either can handle yourselves." Reaper growled.

"Just not when facing Overwatch, right?" Sombra frowned. "Kinda like with McCr-"

"Don't you dare." He warned. Black steam emanating from his shoulders. "Don't you even dare to bring him up." He frowned as he turned away from them, continuing to walk.

"And me?" Amelie spoke up. "Don't you think that with everything that happened that I would need help?" She walked up to him. "You're the only person who can help me, Gabriel. The only one who remembers who I used to be that won't kill me." She was face to face with him. Reaper stepped back and continued to walk.

"Let's just keep going." He ordered.

"This isn't over Gabe." Sombra frowned, walking to meet up with him, leaving Amelie behind before turning to her. "Come on, we can't let him think he can just walk out on us like that."

Amelie nodded and continued to follow them.

* * *

An hour, they were at the top of a hill, looking down at the rural area at the bottom.

"El Sereno." Reaper said. "It's down there." He pointed to the bottom end of the hill.

"Well, let's get a move on. We're not waiting for an invitation now are we?" Amelie teased and began to walk faster toward where Reaper pointed.

"Finally." Sombra exclaimed. "I. Need. A. Bed. ASAP." She said with exaggeration that caused him to roll his eyes. He walked at his own pace and when they got to the front of the house they examined it.

"Not bad. I could see you growing up here." Sombra quipped.

"I didn't." He said.

The house was modest. There was a small driveway built into the side of the house for two cars to park, a small gate that protected a small area of grass for a garden, behind it a small entry, as there was no front door. They continued to move and then Reaper reached his hand up over the door frame, quickly ripping off the wood, and out came a key. The sound caused both Sombra and Amelie to flinch.

"Careful cabron!" Sombra yelled.

He picked up the key and unlocked the entrance, stepping aside to let both of them in. When the ladies entered, they saw an outdated chenille fabric couch facing a wall. On the right side of the couch, there was a small kitchen and dining area with a working refrigerator and stove. Walking further down on the left of the couch there was a hallway that lead to three doors.

"First on on the righ is the bathroom, first on the left in a bedroom and so is the one at the end. I'll let you guys settle in." Reaper said as he sat down on the couch.

"Is he asleep?" Amelie asked.

"I guess. He barely got any rest between us escaping, piloting, and checking for anyone that might have followed us on the bus. Not to mention the countless hours of walking." Sombra said. "So which room do you want?" She said as she closed the door behind them. Amelie paused.

"I'll take the room at the end of the hall." She said and began to head toward it.

"That leaves me with the one on the left." Sombra said before she entered hers. All three laid down on their respective sleeping dens and relaxed for what seemed like the first time in years.

* * *

"Any luck finding them?" Asked a man in a sharp suit, sitting down at the head of a round table, to an equally well dressed Omnic.

"No. But we do have evidence that suggest where they may be headed." The Omnic said.

"Using the history of our search engines, we were able to deduce which was the last thing that was printed by Widowmaker." Said a woman in formal wear. "We deduced that they could possibly be heading in three directions according to their original files. We have reason to believe that they are likely to seek shelter in their place of upbringing. Specifically in Annecy, France. Mexico City, Mexico. Or L.A. California." She finished.

"I see." Said the man. "So if we have the locations, who are we sending?" The man asked. The Omnic rose up.

"I'm glad you mentioned it, sir. Our business partners have recently come up with a partnership that created a new type of unit on the battlefield." It said with a somewhat eager tone.

"What kind of unit and which partners?" The man asked. "Specify, because we have practically every international business at the back end of my hand."

"Quite right, sir." The woman spoke up, much to the Omnic's disappointment. "Helix Security has recently had a problem with an overpopulation of its prisoners, and said they wer willing to let a few go 'missing' during transport over the last few months." She paused to adjust her glasses. "Vishkar has been developing its Sonic weapons that could render the wearer completely at its control and the experiments of it have been very successful on the 'subjects'." She turned to the Omnic, who was all too excited to finish the presentation.

"Even better, Volskaya Industries has donated a prototype power armor that increases the wearers speed, strength, and defense, however, the process of this prototype require the armor to be permanently and surgically placed on the wearer and when the armor or body are fatally damaged, the suit self destructs automatically, preventing any possible investigation that could be tracked back to us. Obviously there is no way that this process was legalized but they were willing to sweep that information underneath the proverbial rug." It said. "And the suits also have a built in visor with the best facial recognition our partners can afford to make. Our three pests should be easy to find even if they attempt to disguise themselves.

"The combination of a controlled body with that kind of armor makes it the perfect unit of cannon fodder that can ever be deployed. Our soldiers will be placed at less risk, it saves us a fortune, and any account of liability can never be traced back to us." The woman finished.

The man looked at the two of them.

"How many of these soldiers to we have at our disposal right now?" He asked.

"Just about one hundred." She informed.

"I want them divided into three groups and to begin searching in those three specific locations at once. And if they happen to come across any other unwanted enemies of Talon, I want them eliminated."

"Yes sir." They both said.


	11. Chapter 11

Amelie had woken up to the realization that she was in a strange bed. She wiped her eyes slightly and turned toward the door. Standing up, she walked out into the hallway and turned to the bathroom that Reaper had mentioned. She turned toward the bathroom and was relieved that they had working water. She undressed and started a shower. She got in and made sure to keep the water at a mild temperature. She noticed that there were no cleansing products as shampoo or soap, so a rinse was all it would be, she decided.

Amelie closed her eyes gently, controlling her breathing she attempted to remember what she could.

* * *

 _Amelie was dancing slowly with her husband, Gerard. She had gotten a sense of what he looked like, a sharp, handsome man. She looked deep into his eyes and tears came to her eyes._

 _"What's the matter, mon amour?" He asked, concerned._

 _"Everything...the wedding went perfectly...the vows, the kiss...this dance." She reminisced of what had happened not a few hours ago. "It was so perfect..." She took hold of his cheek, caressing it lovingly. "Je t'aime, Gerard." She moved forward to kiss him passionately, pulling him closer to her._

* * *

Amelie was imagining the kiss as she guided the water throughout her body. Eyes closed, with tears threatening to fall out.

* * *

 _The first morning after their honeymoon, Amelie woke up before Gerard, she glanced next to his sleeping form and smiled. Kissing his cheek before snuggling close to him, he stirred and automatically went to reach for her in his sleep. Amelie felt like a the little girl she once was, waking up next to her Prince Charmant. She dozed off once more, knowing that this man was hers and she was his. For now, until the end of time._

* * *

Her smile began to fade as a dizziness began to take place. She found nothing to hold onto as her knees gave away. He entire body falling into the tub. Reaper heard the sound before Sombra and was the first on his feet and ran to the bathroom. He looked down and saw Widowmaker in the tub. She turned to him.

"I can't move..." She said weakly. "Help me...Gabriel..." She pleaded. Reaper quickly shut the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her, picking her up gently and bringing her back to her bed. "Sombra, get in here! Now!" He yelled, quickly looking through the drawers in her bedroom, for anything that might help her.

"What's going on?" Sombra asked as she ran, looking over to Amelie before her heart clenched. "Que paso?!" She asked Reaper, who still looked through the drawers.

"Her body must be deteriorating. Without Talon, she'll die. They managed to control her body at a cellular level!" He yelled in frustration before throwing the entire drawer down. "Dammit!" He quickly turned to Amelie, who was having trouble staying awake and breathing. "Amelie...what did Talon do to keep you in your condition? How did they keep you alive?" He asked urgently, yet calm so as to keep her comfortable.

Amelie tried to talk, only for nothing to come out. She held onto Reaper's hand in desperation.

"There's no way we can recreate whatever shit Talon was doing to her!" Sombra told him. "She needs a lot of concentrated doses of oxygen. Too much would kill her and too little won't be enough!" Sombra said, Reaper turned to her. "I read her file too, but I don't think we'll be able to pull it off!" Sombra cried.

"No, we can! Stay with her!" Reaper said as he let go of Amelie and shadow stepped outside of the house, taking his mask with him, and traveling as a cloud of smoke to the nearest hospital. Sombra remained with Amelie.

"Stay with me Araña." Sombra said, gently caressing Amelie's face. "Gabe's got this." Sombra comforted. Amelie began to sweat bullets and closed her eyes as a headache began to set in.

* * *

 _"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Amelie yelled as her and Gerard got back home. "This wouldn't have happened if you just kept your promise attend our wedding anniversary!" She screamed, her back turned to him, avoiding his eyes._

 _"I did what I did to protect you! Don't you dare say that this is my fault! He is a dangerous man!" Gerard spoke defensively. "You saw what he had in his pockets!" He exclaimed._

 _"I am more than positive that you had your officers make it seem as though they were in there!" She defended Gabriel. "The entire night, he was nothing but a gentleman! He did nothing inappropriate!" She sobbed._

 _"That's how his kind get you! They act all elegant and kind, on their best behavior! They'll do anything to get between the legs of someone like you!" He argued._

 _"And just what exactly do you have against his kind?" She turned to face him. "And someone like me? You know what I think, Gerard?" She approached him and jabbed her finger accusingly at his chest. "You're a bigoted paranoid man. He didn't come to me about tonight, I went to him. He did not try to get between my legs. In fact, now that I think about it, if I did offer myself to him, he would have declined." She smirked evilly at her husband, trying to hurt him as much as possible._

 _"You don't know what you're talking about." Gerard said, moving passed her to get a drink._

 _"Don't I?" She questioned. "He knew how vulnerable I was. Who wouldn't be after how negligent their spouse was being. I could have offered myself tonight. I am certain he would have refused. He would have respected my vows. Imagine that. A man who respects a woman who's husband that doesn't respect him." She frowned. Gerard was too tired to argue at this point and tried to defuse the situation._

 _"Amelie. It's late. Please, tonight's over. Join me in bed. Let us celebrate the way we should have tonight." He offered his hand to her. Amelie looked at him in disgust._

 _"You can go to hell. My love." She emphasized the last word with anger and began to walk out the door._

 _"Amelie wait!" Gerard held her wrist, Amelie turned around swiftly and smacked him across the face._

 _"Don't. Touch. Me." She warned and proceeded to walk out, leaving a stunned Gerard behind her._

 _As Amelie made her way outside their home, she failed to realize that they were being watched vigilantly by dark figures. One in particular approached her as she walked away, knowing this opportunity was too perfect to miss. The last thing Amelie felt, was a cloth being held over her mouth and nose before passing out._

* * *

Reaper began to search nearby for a hospital. Once he found one, he infiltrated through the vents in his shadow step form. The prolong usage of the ability putting a massive strain on his body, he quickly searched for oxygen cylinders, to no avail. As he moved silently through the hospital, he came across a patients room. He stopped once he recognized the large, green tipped, metal cylinders. He entered the room and saw a frail, sickly woman on her deathbed, sleeping. As he stopped, a sudden pain in his chest caused him to grunt. He looked at his reflection on the cylinders and noticed that the parts where his skin showed were deteriorating.

The sound of his grunt caused the patient to wake up slightly and look at Reaper, not surprised at all. In fact she smiled at him even. In all her life, especially near the end, she never imagined herself to be met by the grim reaper himself. Reaper turned to her suddenly, before he could strike to make sure she did not blow his cover, she spoke.

"I've been expecting you for sometime, death." She sighed happily. "I was wondering what had taken you so long." She chuckled bitterly, before coughing in a sickly manner. "I knew my days were numbered, but to see you in the flesh, so to speak, my how incredibly intimidating, yet human you look." She spoke, knowing that this was likely going to be her last words, so she chose them carefully. "I've lived my life to the fullest. I've had many successes, many failures, but I lived them. All leading up to now. I have to say, the end is painful isn't it?" She began to shed tears. "I'm glad you're here to end my suffering death. Everyone I know is gone. Please. Send me to them." The old woman smiled at him, holding out her hand in complete trust and vulnerability.

Reaper could not help but to sympathize for this woman. It was rare enough for anyone to ever talk to him in such a trusting manner, much less a stranger. But in this circumstance, he knew she could not hold out much longer. And neither could Amelie. Reaching for her hand, he took it gently in his and caressed it. He knew what came next. And she nodded to him. He began to absorb her essence into his being, careful so as not to make her final moments any more painful. The woman eased into her final breath, smiled one last time, and looked at Reaper in the eyes.

"Thank you." She said finally, before turning into a near empty husk. Reaper absorbed and took just enough so that she remained in a respectable condition, he granted her that respect at least. He placed her hand over her chest, and closed her eyes, before standing up and taking as many of the oxygen tanks as he could with him before dematerializing himself and them into a black cloud of smoke and quickly making his way out of the hospital and back toward home.

"I'm coming Amelie." He told himself as he continued to travel as a cloud of darkness.

* * *

 _Widowmaker's position had been compromised. She quickly found herself having to retreat from an oncoming group of special military officers. The mission was to infiltrate a bank to retrieve the information of their highest paying clients. Reaper was to keep the main floor occupied by pretending to rob the bank and holding everyone hostage. While it was her duty to recover the information while everyone was distracted._

 _Unfortunately, Talon failed to mention that the room in which the information was held, was guarded by heavily armed soldiers. Widowmaker had been careless in her part, thinking that the security was bare minimum and she quickly found herself running throughout the building, going room to room seeking cover from the enemy._

 _She managed to take out a few of them, but as she ran into a conference room, which was on the open side of the building that showed a fifty story drop. She felt the sting of a bullet hit the back of her shoulder and another hit the heel of her boots, the force causing her to trip and twist her ankle in a terrible way. She yelled in pain, but quickly managed to duck under the table and push it upward so that it fell on it's thick side, providing her with the cover she needed._

 _She held her position, using her ammunition wisely, taking out more of the security personnel, before running out it. She silently cursed to herself and could hear the footsteps of the men making their way inside, she resigned herself to this death as five men entered, all pointing their assault rifles at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bullets to hit. She heard them all fired several rounds into her, but she did not feel anything, she opened her eyes to see Reaper was standing over her, shielding her from the point blank range fire. She looked down at his chest and saw his chest began to seep with blood._

 _"Grab on!" He commanded and she did as told, wrapping her arms around his torso, he quickly jumped through the window, managing to fire his hellfires at the remaining soldiers as they fell before quickly turning them both into a cloud of darkness and escaping. Widowmaker had only one thing to say to him, having rescued her before fading into unconsciousness._

 _"Merci beaocoup, Mort..."_


	12. Chapter 12

Sombra held on tightly to Amelie, fearing that if she let go of her that she would perish in her sleep.

"Vamos araña...hang in there." She cooed gently for her friend. Amelie's breathing became slower and slower with each breath.

"Gabriel..." She called out his name weakly.

"He's coming. He's gotten us this far. He won't let us down." She convinced her. Amelie turned to her with a weak look.

* * *

 _Widowmaker was being cared for her wounds from the last mission. Not only for her bullet wound, but for her twisted ankle. It was a miracle that she did not bleed out to death in her condition. In fact, many of the base's medical personnel were advised by the higher ups to let her succumb to her conditions for having failed the mission._

 _Talon was especially mad at both her and Reaper when they had arrived without the information. Reaper, however, intimidated anyone who failed to give Widowmaker the medical attention she required. She distinctly remembered after the operation she woke up to Reaper sleeping against the wall next to her bed. That day, her lips lifted at the edges ever so slightly._

* * *

"I know...he won't let me down..." Amelie spoke softly to Sombra. "He never has..." She coughed. "Not that I remember..."

"Keep all that air in, amiga. You're going to need to save as much as you can." Sombra continued to comfort her friend, turning to the clock to see how long it had been since Reaper left. "Hurry up Gabe!" Sombra cursed under her breath, not wanting to put Amelie in more distress with her own.

* * *

 _Widowmaker began her rehabilitation in one of Talon's training rooms. She was not allowed to join in missions until her she got better. Reaper on the other hand, it seemed, Talon had constantly sent him in more and more missions during her physical therapy. She could not figure out why, but it seemed as though Talon was actively trying to rid themselves of Reaper by constantly putting him on dangerous missions._

 _She could not admit it to anyone, but she worried for him as her partner. She had yet to thank him for saving her, actually eager to get back into the missions so that she could keep his cover, lord knows that the rest of the operatives that went along with him or her were incompetent and largely inexperienced compared to the two of them._

 _As her hands were holding onto a bar, she had her injured leg bending at the knee, easing it down slowly, applying her weight ever so gently, and when a pain shot through her ankle, she'd quickly raise her knee once more, standing on her one good leg. The room had been empty, and she preferred being alone when exercising, yet, she could not help but feel as though she needed a company of sorts. She had failed to realize her companion had entered the room._

 _"I see you're doing better." Reaper said behind her. Widowmaker turned to him quickly, almost in excitement, mixed with surprise. She leaned her elbows against the metal bars as she turned to face him, still standing on one foot. He was not exactly in his armor, but rather a more casual version of it, complimenting his deathly appearance._

 _"And I see you're still alive. I was beginning to wonder who had your back if I didn't." She mocked with camaraderie, citing a chuckle from him._

 _"With all that ego, I'm surprised your other foot doesn't give way to that weight." He shot back, she shot him a glare. He approached her. "Need help?" He asked. She looked away, too proud to admit it. She was designed to be the perfect sniper, to anyone else, admitting that she needed help would be humiliating not only for Talon, but to her especially. But she reminded herself that Reaper was someone she could put her trust in, if it weren't for him, she may not even have been here._

 _"Yes." She said as she returned to the position she had before he entered the room and turned away from him. He walked up behind her and held her hips to keep her center gravity and weight in place. "How have you been? **Where** have you been?" She asked as she lowered her injured foot once more. _

_"On missions. Since I made sure you go the medical treatment you needed, Talon saw to it that I was on the hardest missions. Their intent was clear,get me killed on the mission. They just can't get it done." He said confidently. He ran his hand down to her thigh, noticing her hesitance to lowering her leg, and helped her._

 _"Are you hurt?" She asked in concern over his revelation._

 _"Constantly. But from the missions? No." He admitted, slowly helping her straighten her leg._

 _"What did you have to do?" She wanted to know._

 _"Kill a few officials and some returning Overwatch members." He held her body up off of the ground, allowing both her legs to straighten, without applying weight on either of them, and she allowed him to._

 _"Anyone I might know?" She wondered. "From Overwatch that is." She clarified._

 _"This pathetic hero. Went by the name Sound Wave. Caucasian. Had this stupid pulse rifle, that only pushed and shocked whatever it hit." He slowly lowered her back to the floor._

 _"How did you kill him?" She asked, eager to know. If there was one thing she missed from the missions, it certainly was the thrill of the kills. Since she was incapacitated, she was eager to hear what Reaper did to this poor soul._

 _"Blew off his kneecaps. Watched him struggle to get away." Widowmaker's breathe caught in her throat in satisfaction before gasping as both her feet touched the ground, but no pressure was applied yet._

 _"Is that it?" She pressed. Feeling her excitement rise as he described to her how he killed him the same way he described a lullaby._

 _"He tried to aim at me, to take me out too, knowing that he was going to die. I stepped on his wrist. And kicked his stupid weapon away." He let her go, letting her stand up on her own. But she was too enthralled with his story that she failed to feel it. "Grabbed his throat and choked him. Absorbing his life energy until he became a husk." He said it lowly. Widowmaker could not help but feel her breath get stuck in her throat as he told her. "That was just before I arrived." He admitted._

 _That did it. Widowmaker turned to him face him, she was about to tell him how incredibly excited it made her, when she noticed he was no longer holding onto her. She looked down and her eyes widened, she managed to hold her balance on both feet again. She looked up at him and was about to reach for him when her leg gave in slightly, but the pain was no longer as dreadful. Reaper saw this and quickly took her in his hold._

 _"Reaper..." Her voice choked as she looked up at his mask. He looked back down at her. "Thank you..." She said. He remained silent. "For going back for me...For saving me then...and for helping me now. Thank you." She admitted._

 _"Don't worry about it." He said as he held her, helping her back up, but she still clung to him, gently leaning her face to his mask. Surprising him._

 _"There are no cameras in this room." She said. "Reaper...Can we just stay like this? Only for a moment." She pleaded softly. "I won't tell a soul." Reaper nodded gently against her. She closed her eyes and lowered her hands to his. His large palms dwarfing her slender ones._

 _It was a peaceful moment the two shared in their solidarity, enjoying the touch of one another, the world around them ignored and just allowing themselves to relax._

* * *

Reaper had managed to get back home just in time. He pushed the door open with his shoulders as he held the cylinders in his arms and quickly took them into Amelie's room. Glad that Sombra was still with her.

"I'm back. What do we need to do?" Reaper asked urgently. Sombra got up, letting go of Amelie's hand.

"We need to get that into her system very carefully." Sombra took control of the situation.

Sombra instructed Reaper and he did as she told him for the next most agonizing half hour either had experienced. Initially, he thought that just putting the oxygen mask was going to help. But to his surprise, Sombra explained how they had to constantly regulate the amount she needed. Not only that, but her body needed to be kept moist in the process, and they quickly began a bath for her, with lukewarm water, placed her in and continued the process.

Once they got passed that first wave of shock, fear, and rush, they managed to stabilize Amelie, when her eyes closed, Reaper feared the worst, until Sombra confirmed she only fell asleep, and likely needed to rest. Sombra insisted that she be the one who undressed and redressed her with Reaper being outside the bathroom, and only help to bring her back to the bed when Sombra finished. Reaper sighed in relief and got a chair to sit in the room with Amelie.

"What a terrible morning." He quipped. "But it's good to know we've stabilized her..." He said.

"For now. We have to find a way to keep her healthy." Sombra said. "We can't just keep stealing the oxygen cylinders if we run out. We need a plan." Sombra sighed, feeling anxiety rise in her mind before scoffing. "And you wanted us to go our separate ways. Nice call." She frowned. "Pendejo." She muttered.

"I'm sorry..." Reaper apologized sincerely. Much to Sombra's surprise. She had never heard him apologize, ever. She looked at him in confusion. "I won't make the same mistake twice. I will make sure she gets the help she needs." He promised.

"And how do you intend to do that?" She asked. "Like I said, stealing medical supplies isn't exactly ideal. In fact, it's problematic." She voiced her concerns.

"Leave that to me." He hesitated. "Actually, I'll need your help in finding someone. They're...impractical, but very effective." He admitted. Sombra looked at Reaper as though he had just took his mask off. Apologizing and asking for help, it definitely worried, and impressed her. The thought of him trusting her caused her to smile sweetly.

"You're really putting your pride aside to help us, aren't you?" She asked surprised. "You really do care about us..." Sombra chuckled softly.

"Don't push it." He growled.

"There he is." Sombra chuckled. "There's the Reaper I know and love. I was starting to get scared for a second." She teased, before yawning and stretching. "It's way too early for any of this...Think you can hold the fort while I go back to sleep." Sombra looked down at Reaper, who nodded and waved in return. "Yell if you need anything or if she wakes up." She walked back to her room and laid down on her bed.

Reaper looked over at Amelie and behind his mask, he smiled and lowered his head to fall asleep, feeling a blissful sense of accomplishment.

* * *

Hours later, Amelie's eyes opened and scanned the room. She then remembered the moments that had transpired before before her eyes closed, as well as the visions of flashbacks of her, Gerard, and Reaper. She continued to scan the room from her perspective, but when she noticed Reaper sitting in the corner, she smiled as she had grown somewhat accustomed to seeing him like that after having a near death experience.

In fact, her slow beating heart leaped as she remembered the specific flashbacks she had about him. She slowly stood up, weakly, but confidently making her way to his sleeping form. She had noticed that she was wearing something different. A grey tank top, with with purple gym leggings. She smiled, knowing what she wanted to do.

Amelie gently pressed her fingers under his chin and lifted his face up to face her, causing him to wake up slightly. Reaper looked up at her, almost like an angel who maintained her beauty long after her fall from grace. He noticed that she was exposing a bit of her shoulder to him on purpose. She placed her other hand on his chest and pushed him back in his seat straight up and moved in between he spread legs and sat on one of them. Placing both her hands on his mask, eager to see what was behind, with him eager, yet hesitant to show her his face finally.

"Gabriel..." She said his name softly. Behind her purple tone, he could see the tint of red shade at her cheeks.

"Amelie.." He spoke her name, and she swore he was out of breath.

"Sombra." They both turned to see Sombra on the opposite corner of where they were, with a camera no less. Getting the perfect angle for what had just happened.

"How long?" Amelie asked, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Been here all along." She said with a smirk, before turning invisible, leaving the two of them in a very awkward position, the moment lost.

"Sombra..!" They both cursed as she disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

The fodder Talon units were searching high and low for the last few days on the escaped trio. So far, Mexico, and France had turned up no clues as to where they were. Able to have gotten there quickly via Vishkar teleporters. But some reports have surfaced among some Talon operatives that near L.A. California where medical supplies had been disappearing and hospital footage showed that the culprit was a cloud of smoke. The information was quickly reported to the higher ups of Talon.

"So, it seems that the problem has finally arrived." A man in a sharp uniform said.

"Which would that be, sir?" The Omnic asked.

"He's referring to the fact that without Talon's help, Widowmaker will succumb to her condition. It would seem that her associates have grown fond of her enough to save her." The woman answered.

"If this is to be what we imagine, then we have to make sure we keep an eye around the areas where the medical supplies go missing. Specifically oxygen related supplies." The man said. A grin among his face.

"Do you think we should try harder to find them there in L.A. sir? The likelihood that they're there is high." The Omnic insisted.

"No. If you want the rabbit to come out of his burrow you either scare it out, or trick it into coming out. Since we don't know exactly where they could be, we may as well pose as someone important. Someone that they'll be working for."

"Brilliant, sir." The woman complimented. "How do you propose we do this?"

"Simple really. We already know what they want- excuse me. Need." He emphasized. "If they've grown to bond, then it is safe to assume that they're looking for methods to make sure their little sniper stays alive." He let out a sinister chuckle as he took out Reaper's Blackwatch file. "It says here that there was a person by the name of Moira O'Deorain, who according to this file was the "Unethical and Unconventional Medical Assistant of Blackwatch" and as such worked very closely with Gabriel Reyes." He looked up at his Omnic and female assistants, who looked on in confusion. "It is easy to assume that they are likely to go to her for assistance."

"But sir, wouldn't they be more on the lookout of Angela Ziegler? A more competent and statistically more successful field medic?" The Omnic asked.

"You're not connecting the dots, my mechanized comrade." Said the man. "One look at Reaper's history with Talon, and you will notice that there were several original Overwatch members that he is specifically hunting down. But a man such as him will not seek the assistance of her. Why would he? He seems the type to hold a grudge of a sort. No. He is likely to be looking for this Moira." He plopped the files back on the table.

"Your intelligence knows no limits, sir." Said the Omnic. The man scoffed before standing up.

"I must attend a meeting for now. I want a plan devised by the time I get back. Understood?" Both the woman and Omnic nodded and with that, he left. The woman turned to her Omnic co worker.

"Don't your circuits get damaged from all that bacteria?" She smirked, to the Omnic's surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"From brown-nosing, of course." She gave a short giggle. "All that organic matter can't be good for them."

"Can it." The Omnic said with frustration.

* * *

Back in L.A., Reaper was sitting on the couch, not facing anything in particular. He was keeping his distance from Amelie. He kept his distance due to the fact that he did not know the proper response after what Sombra had caught them doing. He knew what Amelie was looking for when she approached him, and he knew exactly what he would have done. Were it not for Sombra being in the room, however, certainly left an awkward tension on both semi living beings.

Amelie, meanwhile, in her room was avoiding Reaper due to the embarrassment she was experiencing from her earlier actions. She knew that times like this, especially in her worsening conditions, that such trivial things as intimacy were not to be acted upon. Clearly there were bigger things to worry about. She also thought to herself and how she failed to take into consideration his feelings on the matter. Would Reaper even feel comfortable in sharing his body with her? Something that he went to great lengths to keep under a facade?

Sombra, on the other hand, could not feel anymore happier. The fact that she heard was in the room when Amelie began to move, she got the genius idea to watch for a moment what Amelie was going to do. And boy, did Amelie's actions blow out every idea that she had in mind. When she was what had unfolded before her eyes, she could not help but blush. She knew she had to record what had happened and what little she witnessed got her hot and bothered enough to bite the edge of her lower lip. When she heard them speak each other's names, she snapped out of it and figured that she was not about to go low as to become a voyeur and thus, out of her sense of humor interrupted the two of them.

At least now, however, she had proof that they were certainly attracted to one another. She always suspected the two of them had something going on, but neither ever acted on it.

"Hmm." Sombra hummed. Now that she thought about it. What she had witnessed, was very likely what could have been them making that step that was needed to get them into that step of a newfound relationship. Feeling guilty, suddenly, for having ruined such a moment, she stood up from her bed and walked up to Reaper, who ignored her as he was thinking his thoughts. "Escucha..." She said. "I'm sorry about earlier...ok?" She apologized. He completely ignored her. "Gabe?" He still did not answer or move. "Gabe!" She repeated, causing him to finally look up.

"What?!" He asked in surprise.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." She repeated her apology. "For what I did." She explained. "About walking in on you. Alright? We square?" She asked. Reaper looked at her with a confused expression before standing up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He began to make his way out the door. "I'm going to get us some food, keep Amelie company." He was halfway out the door before turning to Sombra again. "And make sure she knows you're in the room." He scolded, before leaving and closing the door. The force behind his voice caused her to flinch. She rubbed her shoulder before heading over to Amelie's room and knocking.

"May I come in?" She asked. There was no response. "Araña?" She opened the door to find Amelie sitting upright on her bed, reading her french book. Without looking up, she responded.

"I did not say you could come in." She said icily, causing Sombra to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Well...Gabe said I shouldn't leave you alone." She said as her excuse. "Can I just apologize-" She was interrupted.

"No you may not." Amelie looked up from her book. Glaring at Sombra.

"Look I'm sorry that I ruined the moment between you tw-" She was once more interrupted.

"There was no moment." Amelie raised her voice before taking in a short breath. "There **can't** be a moment. Not with what we're dealing with." She said reasonably. "I should thank you, you know? It might have just complicated our situation." She turned back to her book.

Sombra bit her lip as a pang of guilt shot through her body.

"No you can't think that? Look, it was stupid of me to have not mentioned I was in the room." She took a few steps forward. "Look, you and Gabe...should totally go for it." She smiled. "You guys actually compliment one another." This caught Amelie's attention.

"You really think so?" She asked curiously. Sombra saw her opportunity to reconcile and mend things between her and Reaper.

"I can't believe either of you doubt it! Of course you both do!" She sat in front of Amelie, who put her book down. "Look. I'm sure if I wasn't in the room, you two would have certainly...you know." She insinuated.

"Yes, I know. I was in full control of what I was doing." Corrected Amelie.

"Right. Well, he would have certainly gone along with it." Sombra said.

"Well..." Amelie said shyly. "I was wondering about his..." She paused. Sombra blushed heavily.

"Don't ask me, huera! I've never done anything remotely like that with the guy!" She exclaimed frantically, taking Amelie by surprise as well, causing her to blush in return.

"I meant his face!" Amelie lightly pushed on Sombra's shoulder for thinking such a thing. "Not his..!" She paused, holding the word at the tip of her tongue. "Gah!" She exasperated.

"Hey, the context of the conversation is sex! What else was I supposed to think?!" Sombra claimed defensively.

"I know!" Amelie sighed in frustration and held the bridge of her nose for several seconds. "Look, you've obviously known him before Talon. Did you...by any chance see his face after the Overwatch conflict?" Amelie regained her composure, as did Sombra, who's blush faded and her face took on a more hesitant and serious look.

"I have...and all I have to say is..." She moved her hand over Amelie's knee. "When you see him...you need to assure him and be patient with him. He's sensitive about what happened, ok?" She said in confidence. Amelie nodded once.

"Thank you." She appreciated Sombra's advice, even though she got no descriptions or details to her question. She gave a short wicked smile, and quickly told Sombra what she was going to do.

* * *

Reaper was careful in what he was stealing for food in the supermart several blocks from their home. He made sure to get a steady supply of nutritional food that would last them all for a week or two. He made sure to check for any oxygen rich foods for Amelie, hoping that any dietary help would aid in her survival. When he was satisfied with what he had, he made his way into the back. Waking casually as though he worked there, careful to not be spotted by cameras, or employees. As he walked out the back of the mart, where all the packaging came from, he made sure to walk along the sides of the trucks to avoid being seen. As he walked back home, he continued to wonder what was to become of him and Amelie. He could not shake the feeling of how close they were becoming.

Sure the idea enticed him. Hell, it excited him. He really could not shake the feeling off afterwards of the rush her touch gave him. Even in her state of decay, and despite the mask covering his face, he could smell the lavender scent in her hair when she sat on top of his thigh. Against all odds of his training and discipline to never let go, at that moment, he knew he was going to release his inhibitions with her. Thinking about it even now, made his pants tighten and caused him to walk slightly off.

When he arrived home, he opened the door and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm home." He called out. Hoping both Sombra and Amelie would come to the kitchen. When they did not, he turned down to the hallway and headed to Sombra's room first to see if she was inside. She was not. Reluctantly, he went to open the door to her room. Figuring that Sombra was in there with the lilac woman. As he opened the door, inside was Amelie, laying on the bed alone, in nothing but a black nightgown that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"I was wondering when you'd be home." She was sitting up on her elbows, one leg crossed over the other. Teasingly. She knew perfectly well that it obstructed the view from where Reaper stood.

"What is this..?" Reaper asked in surprise and a hint of excitement in his voice.

"We have no one to bother us right now. I made sure of it." She slowly, tauntingly uncrossed her legs, but kept them together and bent, her shins covering what she wanted Reaper to see.

"We...I can't..."He said weakly, more attempting to convince himself rather than her. This caused Amelie to smirk mischievously to him.

"Is that so?" Amelie waited for his strained response.

"Ye-" She had spread her legs apart, her smirk never losing its appeal, in fact, it became more enticing when she bit the edge of her lower lip. "es..." Reaper visibly shook as she did so.

"Come here, Gabriel..." She said seductively. Using her eyes to point to her body. His resolve broken, Reaper stepped forward unconsciously. Climbing the bed, his knees making him crawl to her most sacred of places, his focus on her offering was suddenly stopped as she placed her foot on his shoulder to stop his advance. "Ah ah ah." He looked up to see her wiggling her finger, her smirk becoming ever more enticing with each action. "Everything. Off." She commanded.

Reaper's breath got caught in his throat and was both conflicted in not obeying, yet conflicted in getting what she has offered. Giving into what both of them wanted, he slowly began to unzip the front of his hoodie. Revealing his chest to be a decaying, grey limestone hue on top of an indigenous skin tone. Many blotches of decaying skin constantly reanimating before dying once more in a never ending process. Scars riddled throughout his torso and abdomen. Despite such a sight, however, Amelie expected nothing less. In fact, it surpassed her expectations. His body was the very essence of death incarnate. Plus, it did not hurt that seeing beyond these deathly features, his body was still in shape. Hardened by years of abuse and experience, he was simply an Adonis sculpture canvas with death serving as the color.

This time her breath caught in her throat as she took in his appearance. And this was only his torso. She was eager to see more of him. She quivered physically, a fact not lost on Reaper. Her expression encouraged him to remove more. He removed his hood off of his head, and to her surprise, it was curly, neatly cut at the sides of his head, only growing shortly at the top. It was a pure jet black color. Obsidian, almost.

He removed the rest of his hoodie off, showing off his muscular arms that dwarfed hers in every sense, keeping in the pattern his torso was. He smile faded as she looked up at his eyes. Hers were soft and pleading to his behind his mask. They both knew that this would have to be the final step before anything could really happen. His hands raised slowly to his mask. His fingertips touching the cold, ivory surface. Amelie reached forward and placed her hands over his.

"Together...mon chevalier mortel." She spoke softly. Both instinctively closed their eyes, prepared to truly see each other with open, uncovered eyes for the first time.

* * *

Outside the house. Sombra was browsing her phone, for any information of the aid Gabriel had told her about. She was having such a hard time finding the damn woman.

"Where are you, dammit?" She exclaimed in frustration, looking back at the house. "Making me wait outside and do all the work. 'Oh yeah, just wait outside, I know what to do with him.' and 'Find this woman, Sombra.' Gee, you'd think that the more mature members of our trio would be more responsible about this." She complained to herself.

She continued to look for any leads on the woman they were looking for. Until somewhere online, she found an article of an abandoned maquiladora not far from where they were that was owned by LumeriCo several years back. Small footage and distorted pictures showed and informed that a rogue of sorts was entering the building at night and when authorities investigated, no one was found but a poorly kept, makeshift lab was found inside. As Sombra enhanced the footage and pictures, she confirmed that she fit the exact description of the one Gabriel gave her. She quickly knew this was something that could not wait. She ran back into the house and knocked on the door with urgency.

"I found her, Gabriel!"


	14. Chapter 14

Reaper and Amelie opened their eyes as the knocking interrupted them. They looked down in disappointment and removed their hands from where they were. Hers from his and his from his mask. He angrily put on his hoodie again, and was emitting his black smoke out of anger. As he walked toward the door, prepared to throw Sombra out the house, he stopped once more in his tracks as she spoke behind the other side of the door.

"I found her, Gabriel!" She yelled. Reaper quickly turned to Amelie.

"Get dressed. We need to talk with Sombra." He said, much to Amelie's flustered frustration.

"I am going to kill her." She sighed and began to get dressed.

"She has a good reason for interrupting us." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him, giving Amelie her privacy. He looked down at Sombra. "Explain. Now." He was quick to the point. She dragged him to the living room and showed him the article she had found.

"Tell me that this is her." Sombra begged, only going off of description, hoping she did not interrupt either of them. Reaper looked carefully at the pictures.

"Yes. It's her. How old is the article?" He asked, turning back to her. Sombra quickly went from top to bottom of the page to find the date.

"This was only a few months ago. Sources say that when the building was raided they found only the makeshift lab. Think it'll have any leads?" Sombra looked up at Reaper.

"It's likely. She never was the most organized of people. If she left, it's likely she left somethings behind. Maybe if we find out what she was doing there, we can have a lead of where she may have gone." Reaper said as he continued to examine the footage. Amelie had stepped out of her room and made her way to her hispanic teammates.

"This had better be good." She said as she approached them. "What is it?"

"We've been on the look out for someone Reaper says might help you out." Sombra informed. Amelie's eyes widened in surprise. "And we may have found a lead on her."

"How is that possible? I thought only Talon could figure out what was happening to me." Amelie said, turning toward Reaper. "Is this true?" She looked at him pleadingly. Reaper nodded.

"We only have a lead. She specialized in questionable methods of medication and bio engineering." He said, much to their confusion. "Don't get me wrong. She's good at what she does, but it's always been frowned upon by others. Which is why she worked in Blackwatch. Where things that weren't allowed to be done were allowed." He explained.

"And care to give us a reference as to what exactly she may have accomplished that can convince us that we can trust her?" Sombra asked, hesitant to have put her trust in a stranger. Reaper simply lifted his hand and converted its organic contents into the iconic black smoke he was known for. Much to the surprise of Amelie and Sombra.

"She...did that?" Sombra asked. "I thought the files specified that Dr. Ziegler caused you to have that ability when she tried to...you know..?" She hinted at his unwilling reanimation.

"A lot of the Talon executives thought the same thing. I never bothered to correct them. Make no mistake, Ziegler was the one that made me..." He trailed off and chose to leave the sentence as it was. "However, Moira was the one that gifted me with my abilities." He admitted.

"So you could do that since Blackwatch?" Sombra asked, this having been a huge revelation to her.

"Yes." Reaper nodded. "I only used it on missions that did not involve you or..." He trailed paused. "The other two." He said finally.

"But why..?" Sombra asked.

"Because I did not want you to become reliant on my abilities." He admitted. "I wanted you all to explore your own specialties and abilities." He put his hand gently on her shoulder. "And look how great you turned out." He said with a hint of pride in his voice, causing Sombra smile up at him.

"Do you really trust her with me?" Amelie asked. Reaper turned back to her.

"Trust is a strong word. She never was one to do any favors if it didn't benefit her and her research." Reaper sighed. "It's one of the smartest thing I can say about her. " He said under his breath. "But I think she will be able to help out." He nodded.

"So does that mean we're heading out right now?" Sombra asked.

"Yes. Both of you get ready. And bring your weapons in case anything happens and we need to defend ourselves." Reaper said as he dug out his iconic armor from his duffel bag. Both women nodded and went into their bedrooms to put on their combat gear.

* * *

The three of them were on their way to the maquiladora in hopes to find the unethical battle medic. The building was in the middle of a heavily dry grassland. Civilization miles away from them, they knew it was perfect for the upcoming meeting with Moira, as it needed to be as secretive as possible.

As they approached one of the large doors used to allow trucks in, Reaper grabbed it from the bottom and with his enhanced strength, lifted the metal sheets high for his teammates to go in. As they stepped inside, an overwhelmingly powerful odor filled their nostrils.

"What is that stench?!" Amelie nearly gagged.

"Factory hasn't been used in decades, a lack of maintenance means that all sorts of animals, smells, and natural occurrence to run a muck, huera." Sombra teased. "But yes, it is terrible." She stuck her tongue out.

"Enough about the smell. We must be on the opposite end of where her makeshift lab is. Moira would do her research nearly anywhere." He began to move forward. "But not...here." He said eager to go elsewhere in the building.

As they traversed the building, they noticed how hollow some parts were, and some were full of rooms and multiple hallways. As they began to walk down a corridor, where the windows were next to them, overlooking the side of the building. Sombra walked behind Amelie and she behind Reaper. As they were walking, Amelie and Reaper failed to realize the movement heading toward the building. Sombra on the other hand, noticed this and warned her companions.

"Guys, get down!" She whispered as loud as she could and they both did so, leaning against the wall under the window. All three of them poked their heads out slightly. Outside the building, some twenty five meters away, was a robotic individual.

"Omnic?" Reaper asked.

"No, they're clearly showing skin." Amelie said as she looked at them.

"So like...Genji?" Sombra asked.

"No, it doesn't seem like the tech is infused." Reaper said. They all quickly stood up as it seemed they were doing nothing.

"Does it know we're here?" Amelie asked.

"It shouldn't. No one should know we're here." Sombra urged nervously.

"Well we can't ignore it if we're here." Amelie urged back.

"Wait." Reaper tried to diffuse the situation. "It's taking something out.

The all paid close attention to the individual as it took out a device and set it on the ground.

"...what is that?" Amelie asked with worry.

"That's Vishkar technology...It's a teleporter." Sombra said with worry. "Why does it have that..?"

Reaper continued to pay attention, wondering who this could have been. It certainly could not have been Overwatch. A Vishkar executive perhaps? Unlikely. What would they be doing by an old LumeriCo company. As far as he knew the two companies had no relationship.

Amelie on the other hand, heard a slight clank somewhere behind them in the building, she quickly turned on her infrared vision on her helm and noticed that several heat signatures were inside the building scattered in different areas.

"We need to move!" She said urgently as she quickly aimed her sniper rifle out the window and with perfect accuracy hit the teleporter in the hands of the lone individual outside. "We've got company with us!" She said as she began to move ahead of Reaper and Sombra who followed quickly. They made their way up the railing at the center of the factory and all of them noticed the fast movements of the individuals.

"What are they?!" Sombra asked.

"It must be Tal-" Before Reaper could finish his statement, one of the individuals _pounced_ on top of him from the side and caused them both to fall of the railing and toward the center of the ground floor below.

"Gabriel!" Amelie and Sombra yelled after him as they saw that Reaper landed harshly against the floor, the thing on top of him hold him down with tremendous strength. The being screamed at Reaper as if it were the one in pain.

"Help me!" It begged Reaper, who became a cloud of smoke and he got away from him, the thing lunged at him with animalistic movements. "I'm sorry! I don't want to do this!" It begged him and punched him with great force. Reaper moved away from him and took out his hellfires and fired at the chest and shoulders of the individual. His screams came to a halt. Reaper thought for sure that he had killed it. Until the being stood up in a haunting way that made it look as though it was being picked up by some invisible strings. Like a puppet.

The being, no longer crying out, yet bleeding, continued to head toward Reaper. He raised his hellfire once more and shot it at its head. Putting it down for good. Reaper stepped back, not taking his eyes off of it. Before a loud beeping could be heard from it. He had failed to recognize the beeping on time and the being exploded in place, the shockwave sending Reaper crashing into a pile of crates.

"What the hell..." He coughed blood out of his mask, before looking up at the railing. Amelie and Sombra looked down in horror at what had just happened. Amelie placed her hook on the guard of the railing and let Sombra hold onto her as they both descended to Reaper.

"What was that?" Sombra asked.

"I don't know. But it was't doing it on its own, that much I know." Reaper said. Clutching his rib cage. "Fuck..." He cursed as he realized a piece of metal was embedded in it, to which he took out with great pain before handing the shrapnel to Sombra. "I think it belongs to it. Think you find out anything about this piece of metal?" Sombra took it in her hand and examined it.

"This metal brand is specifically from Volskaya industries. And the one outside was holding a Vishkar teleporter." She said. "We need to find someplace to hide, we can't stay out in the open like this." She said as they heard more agonizing screams throughout the factory, making their way to their location.

"Over there." Amelie pointed to a hallway that lead to several offices and they all took refuge in.

"So you're telling me that we have two world renowned businesses coming after us? Seems a little suspicious to me." Reaper quipped, grunting in pain as he had yet to self heal from the shrapnel that was embedded in him. "Their headpieces were Vishkar tech. It seemed similar to something they used a few years back in Brazil to take control of the population."

"That can't be right. Why would they come after us?" Amelie asked.

"Hang on a second." Sombra said, interrupting them both as she began to call someone. "I have an informant of my own. You guys may be a bit surprised in finding out who it might be." She said cautiously. As summoned a hologram to display a video chat with someone. As the call was answered both Reaper and Amelie were shocked to see Katya Volskaya on screen. "Amiga, como estas?" Sombra spoke with sarcasm.

"What do you want, _friend_?" Katya spoke with venom.

"Listen to me and listen good." Sombra spoke with just as much venom back. "We have some cabrones after us and they have your tech on them. Unless you want those pictures to surface on every Russian screen in the next ten seconds, you will explain to me what happened to our deal, comprende?" Sombra threatened. Surprising Reaper, Amelie, and Katya. The Russian mogul cleared her throat and quickly looked up her files on the matter.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. We only recently sold a few power armors to your organization. They should not be malfunctioning at all." Katya explained, thinking that Sombra was still a part of Talon.

"I see, did my associates tell you why they needed the armor?" Sombra asked.

"Only that they were needed for a special project that was to bring a lot of companies' technology together to make some sort of soldier. I have not seen or heard anything about that afterwards." Katya spoke honestly.

"I see." Sombra said, pondering for a second. "Gracias, amiga. You helped me out more than you can think. We'll be in touch." Sombra said as she ended the call and turned to her companions.

"So you're the one that compromised the mission a few months back." Amelie spoke with accusation.

"Hey, it's saving our butts right now, isn't it?" Sombra said. "So we know that this is Talon for sure who's doing this. I got to hand it to them, I don't think we could have figured it out on our own." Sombra admitted.

"Alright, new plan then." Reaper sat up painfully. "We need to know everything about these soldiers. We need to capture one carefully. Sombra, hack into whatever you can on it and extract as much information as you can from it." Reaper began to plan, living up to his associates expectations of his leadership. Both women nodded. "Amelie, use your infrared sights to seek out the nearest one, and let Sombra do her thing. I'll remain here. Once we figure out what it is we're up against we'll go on the offense." He explained.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at Talon headquarters, the man in the sharp suit addressed his cohorts. The well dressed woman and omnic as they all viewed the live footage of their cannon fodder soldiers.

"This seems to be working well." He said, a sinister smirk at the edge of his lips." He said. Smiling as he saw the point of view of one of them tackle Reaper. "They're very resistant as well." He admired as Reaper shot at it several times before it got back up only to be put down for good. The feed going offline as soon as the power armor self destructed. "Even if just one of them is destroyed, I'm still admiring this." He continued to smirk.

"We're glad you like it, sir." Said the woman, adjusting her glasses.

"We just knew you would enjoy this plan." The omnic stated.

"I do. I believe both of you are due for a raise by the end of this successful mission." His smile then lowered temporarily. "It's a miracle that we lucked out on finding this place that had that Moira woman in. Even luckier, still, that they were going to come to this location." He smirked, watching the screens. "Does this unit have anymore teleporters?" He asked.

"Yes sir. One other was made to enter them from outside in. But we can have the second one connect to the other four that the units in Mexico and France have. Having all four connected would mean they will all get their faster." The woman answered. The boss' smile returned.

"Good. I don't want to take chances. Send all of them in to kill those three." He ordered.

"Right away, sir." The omnic nodded and wirelessly sent the message to the Talon operatives controlling the units that were in the other two countries with the coordinates of their targets.

* * *

Amelie was analyzing her surroundings via infrared vision, silently gesturing to Sombra where they should be heading. Sombra diligently and patiently waited for her partner to lead her to the closest individual they could. Amelie suddenly told her to turn a corner before raising her fist to sign that they should stop. Sombra waited for her next response, before pointed her four fingers forward to tell Sombra that there was one of them up ahead. Sombra quickly activated her invisibility and began to silently hack whatever she could on the strange mechanically enhanced person. She quickly downloaded the data into her pack and got hurried back to Amelie and signaled her to go back to Reaper.

Reaper was controlling his breathing, concentrating on getting his wound healed. He could not stop blaming himself, as their leader, he had willingly and carelessly walked them all into a trap. He cursed himself, knowing that this situation should have just involved him.

"I should have left them at home and come here myself." He said to himself. "Amelie's in no condition to fight...or even be in this kind of situation, and Sombra...I put them both in danger's way." He clenched his fist to the point it drew blood from his palm. "I have to get them out of here..." He told himself. He looked down at his abdomen and his wound had completely healed, coincidentally, Amelie and Sombra made their way back to him. "What did you find?" He asked, opening his hand up, relaxing himself in their presence.

"Ok, let me bring it up." Sombra nodded as they both knelt next to him, she brought up a hologram with a flick of her palm in front of them. "So we have access to their schematics, basic information, where their tech comes from, who made it and what their purpose is." Sombra smirked. "We must have made one hell of a trio if it takes Talon to take the effort to make a new unit just to kill us." She chuckled.

"It is kind of flattering when you think about it." Amelie smirked along with her comrade, before clearing her throat. "How many are there, and what about any exploitable weakness?" She asked. "I saw that they explode at some point." She turned to Reaper.

"Can you hack them into self destructing?" He asked. Wanting to take the quickest way to get them out of here. Sombra looked throughout the schematics, looking for his solution.

"There's thirty-four here with us, but in total, Talon has a hundred, and sixty-six somewhere else in the world...perhaps that's why they had the teleporter. And no can do, their self destruct trigger isn't even on them, they're being controlled via unknown location by Talon operatives." She explained, before finding something that made her nervous. "The people inside the armor...they're unwilling prisoners." She said, getting somewhat of a guilty conscience.

"That explains why the one I was fighting was begging me to help him." Reaper said as he stood up. "They're basically puppets. What can you do to give us an advantage over them, Sombra?" He asked, Sombra nodded and quickly checked the schematics.

"Well, I can make them all go to one specific location based on the Vishkar tech they have on their head, but that's only for a while before Talon realizes I'm hacking into them, then they'll likely ignore it, I will only be able to use it once, so we're going to have to make it count." She said.

"Anything else?" Amelie asked, not liking their odds.

"Well, just because I can't make them all self destruct doesn't mean I can't prevent them from doing so." She smirked, much to their surprise.

"How so?" Amelie leaned over to look at the schematics with Sombra.

"Well, Talon has the switch to set the bombs off, I can't do that. But, I can deactivate them. So if we do damage them too much, we won't have to worry about an explosion." Sombra said, pressing something on the hologram. "And like that, their bombs are useless." She smirked.

"Good." Reaper said as he took out his Hellfires. "I've got a plan." He nodded as he lead them out of the room.

* * *

"It's been half an hour, why aren't they showing themselves?" The man in the suit asked in an irritated voice. "They should have been exterminated."

"Perhaps they're trying to figure out how to come out of this alive, sir." Said the Omnic, causing his boss to turn to him with an angry look. "Futilely, of course, sir." He said nervously, causing his boss to look back at the screen with a grunt and his female companion to roll her eyes.

"Regardless, even if they had a plan to destroy those in the building, it still means that they'll deal with the other two groups incoming." Said the woman.

"And just when are they arriving?" He asked impatiently.

"They should be arriving shor-" She was interrupted as many of the cameras began to get wiped out on screen.

"What the fuck is happening?!" He asked as he slammed his fist against the table. He quickly called the Talon operatives controlling the units. "What's going on?! Why are they all disappearing?!"

"Um...sir..?" Asked the Omnic, who was promptly ignored.

"What do you mean that they're being systematically eliminated?! That's what they're supposed to do to those three traitors that they're being sent after!" He fumed.

"Sir!" The Omnic yelled to get his boss' attention, who threw the phone in his direction, it's target dodging in fear, the phone breaking into several pieces behind him against the wall.

"What!" The boss asked.

"They're not exploding..." The omnic said in fear, the boss turned back to the screens, which were being exterminated left and right.

"What?!" He began to get a migraine. "Why aren't they exploding?!" He broke one of the screens with his fists.

"Perhaps...their hacker friend disabled the triggers..." Said the woman, not able to believe what she herself said.

"Gah!" Their boss yelled.

* * *

Amelie kept using her hook to swing from one railing to the next, stopping every few seconds to take aim and take a few out with perfectly aimed headshots. She knew that she had to serve as the main target in plain sight.

As all of them struggled to reach her, Reaper would out-flank them and shot multiple shells of his hellfires into the huge crowd, killing, or weakening them in the process, and re-positioning to somewhere far away from them when he was almost reached.

Sombra was following close behind the puppet soldiers, hiding in plain sight as she used her invisibilty, appearing every so often to shoot at them with her Uzi, using her teleporter to escape the horde and repeating the process.

They had all just about finished dealing with what they thought would be all of them in the building with them. They quickly joined together at the groundfloor.

"How many are left?" Amelie asked Sombra, who took out her hologram to check the numbers. "We got two left to deal with, meaning that either they're..." she pointed around them at the bodies of their enemies scattered throughout the building, some lying dead on the floor and others hanging off the railing. "still online among their buddies." She shrugged.

Before Reaper could add anything to say, one of the closest bodies to them was still twitching and set its sights on Sombra. It lunged at her like an animal and pinned her to the floor dug its claws into her shoulders and with its massive strength dug very deep.

"Aah!" She screamed in pain before Reaper showed up and shot at the being at the side of its head, promptly causing it to fall on its side, limp. Sombra stood up with anger and kicked at the organic parts that showed on it. "Maldito puto!" She kicked angrily. "Que chingada fue eso?!" She yelled at it, trying to relieve her pain and anger away against it.

"I guess that leaves only one left." Reaper said casually.

"Fuck off." Sombra said in frustration as her hands reached up to her shoulders. "Cabron got me good." She winced. "Think this lady friend of yours can help out?" She looked up at Reaper.

"I'm positive. Come on. Let's go." He began to move, until Amelie stopped him.

"Wait." She said, activating her infrared vision and looked beyond the walls of the building.

"What do you see?" Asked Sombra.

"How many did teleporters did you say they had?" Amelie asked sarcasitcally.

"One. Why?" Sombra replied.

"Check again." She said quickly. Sombra opened her hologram, painfully so, and looked at the files.

"...two..." She responded.

"And how many are left, again?"Amelie repeated her tone. Sombra rolled her eyes and cursed.

"Carajo!" She grit her teeth.

"Whatever that means, you're right." Amelie said.

"Think you can get a good angle on it before anything comes out of that teleporter?" Reaper asked.

"Negative." She said. "We may as well face whatever comes out of that portal." She frowned.

"New plan. Sombra, we need to get you somewhere safe, I can't risk you fighting with those injuries." He said protectively.

"Aww, going soft on me, Gabe?" Sombra smiled.

"Quiet or I throw you out to them." He fake-threatened.

"Si señor." Sombra nodded happily.

"Anyway, let's go." Reaper said as he let them both somewhere else in the building. "And keep your comm links on, no matter what." He said as they activated theirs.

* * *

"It's about damn time!" The head of Talon said as he rubbed his temples. "We need to armstrong Vishkar into making faster starting teleporters." He growled.

"Not to worry sir. After these units finish their task, we'll get on it right away." The woman said, marking it on her reminder.

"There is no way they can handle a surprise attack from sixty-six more of those." The omnic said with a hint of excitement. "At least they damaged their precious little hacker."

"Yes. I suppose it is." Groaned the boss. "I want their heads on on my desk by the end of the weekend." He said in frustration.

"You shall have it, sir." Said the Omnic, causing the boss to sigh.

"Send in more operatives from their portals to connect to that one. I don't want anymore chances taken." He frowned.

* * *

The units all finished pouring out of the portal and held their position and waited for their reinforcements to arrive. Nothing seemed to happen for a while, until.

" **Personne n'échappe à mon regard!** " They heard before their one and only portal was sniped from one of the windows, a smirking Amelie looking down at them.

* * *

"I want that bitch dead. Right now." The boss said with white, hot, anger. Much to the fear of the Omnic and woman in the room with him.

"Right away sir." They both said in unison.

* * *

Reaper and Amelie had just finished placing Sombra down under an old desk and set her down as they heard the windows breaking and heavy footsteps of their enemies nearby. Reaper looked down at Sombra and made sure she was alright.

"Listen, I'm going to need you to turn off their self destruct function and activate their tracking location to our location in a few minutes, leave everything up to me and Amelie, ok?" He said.

"Crystal clear." Sombra said, still in obvious pain at her shoulder.

"If they find this room and you have no other choice but to defend yourself, use this." He said as he handed her one of his Hellfires, before pulling out another one from inside his cloak, much to the surprise and confusion of both women.

"How did you..?" Amelie asked.

"Don't worry about the recoil, there's four shots, so make them count before going back to your Uzi. Ok?" Reaper said, much to Sombra's surprise at how much of a protective father he was resembling. She nodded and Reaper quickly took Amelie with him and they made their way through the corridors.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Amelie asked Reaper.

"Yes. If I know her, she won't even need to use my hellfire." He continued to run.

"Then why did you-" She began.

"No time to explain, let's go." He said as he turned them toward a dark hallway where the only light that shone was from behind them where the windows showed the daylight. As they continued to run, they got to the middle of the hallway and Reaper noticed an opportunity. "Hold on." He said, causing them to stop.

"What happened?" Amelie asked in worry. Reaper looked around them and began to examine their location.

"This is perfect." He said, causing Amelie to look around them.

"What is?" She asked.

"This hallway. It's perfect to fight them off in." He said, he check the length and height and nodded. "Can you aim upside down?" He asked.

"Perfectly." She smirked and quickly shot her hook up to the ceiling and wrapped the wire along her leg and hung upside down, Reaper telling her how much to shorten the wire until her head was just above his.

"Good." He took out his Hellfires and stretched each arm to aim at both ends of the hallway and quickly connected to Sombra. "We're in position. Send them our way. Are the bombs deactivated?" He asked.

" **Apagando las luces!** " She shouted and at that moment a wireless shockwave dispersed throughout the facility, causing the cannon fodder units to temporarily stun enough for the effect to take place all at once before they continued. "Si, jefe. Be careful, you two." She warned. "One half is coming from one end and the other half from the opposite."

"Don't worry, my _amiga._ " Amelie said endearingly, though failed to pronounce the word correctly like Sombra. "We'll be fine." She assured.

"Heh, after all this, I'm going to teach you how to say that right." Sombra chuckled.

Amelie and Reaper quickly focused as their enemies were within sight and began to fire as quickly as they could. Since Amelie was hanging upside down, their enemies failed to notice her and focused on Reaper. They were all heading towards him and he kept on firing at them while Amelie got a higher streak of kills using her stealthy position and perfect accuracy. Unfortunately, one of them got too close to Reaper and managed to claw his mask off.

"Fucker!" He yelled and shot it from under the chin before aiming once more and continuing to fire, until another clawed his back. "Gah! To hell with this!" He yelled and began to laugh maniacally as he became a cloud of black smoke and fired his hellfires rapidly in all directions, except up. " **Die! Die! Die!** " He yelled. Amelie's breath hitched in her throat as she heard his voice and saw how effective he was with his weapons. Death incarnate indeed, she thought.

In Sombra's room, she could hear one of them break down the door to her room.

"Maldicion." She cursed and quickly held up the Hellfire Reaper gave and was ready to shoot it down. "Come on, cabron!" She yelled to get her adrenaline running, at that moment, the door broke down and she fired madly.

Back with Amelie and Reaper, they continued to fire and shoot down the wave of their enemies with a perfect combination of long and close range shots.

Several moments later, it all fell quiet, as they both noticed no more were coming. Both panting heavily and waiting for anymore to show up.

"Any...more...left?" Amelie asked in her comm link to Sombra, it was quiet. "Sombra?" She grew worried as did Reaper. It was silent for a while more.

"All good here." They heard from her end, where she was standing above the dead body of her would be attacker. "Some fight huh, guys. I don't think we could have planned it any better." Sombra said from her end, but got no response. "Hola? Hello?" She asked in impatiently.

( _Cue Dean Martin's Everybody Loves Somebody. Enjoy you guys.)_

On their end, Amelie, as she hung upside down, had pulled the maskless Reaper to her in a deep kiss, each other's noses tickling the bottom of their chins. Weapons and comm links dropped to the floor, Reaper threw caution to the wind and held the back of her head and pulled her for a more passionate kiss. Her hands caressing his strong jawline, she had closed her eyes before she took action, knowing that she wanted to keep the look of his face a surprise.

Reaper quickly pulled her off from her wire and held her close to him. As the hallway was dark, she couldn't see him. And he was going to make sure she didn't just yet. As he held her close he ran them to the nearest room at the end of the hallway, once he reached the door, he pressed his lips against her eager ones once more and she pulled him close to deepen it once more, they quickly opened and closed the door behind them as they entered the room and began to remove their clothes.

Had they paid any attention to their surroundings in the new room, they would have noticed that it contained a makeshift lab with notes thrown about on the floor. But their attention was elsewhere as they were lost in one another's touch. The only sound heard in the room was the desperate smacking of lips against each other and the sounds of fabric and metal hitting the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Sombra was scavenging the fallen units, seeing if there was anything they could keep that was worth it.

"Maybe the metal we could scrap, sell to a nearby recycling service." She said to herself before scoffing. "If only we could do that sooner if they weren't...ugh." She let out an annoyed sigh.

Amelie and Reaper were, as far as Sombra knew, making their relationship official. Since it was mostly silent throughout the building since they destroyed the Talon fodder units, the only noises that could be heard were; the obvious thumping in a room she guessed they were in, their moans, and the busted circuits of the armor their enemies had worn.

Sombra was completely bored. She had no one to bother with her antics, or comically satisfy herself by annoying either of her friends. She took out her hologram to see what could be done about the Talon units. She kept scrolling past files, schematics, and official documents and found that they had the ability to record, not only that, but some were still doing so. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." She smirked.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?!" Talon's figurehead yelled angrily as he flipped his table over with all the computer screens on them. "These were supposed to do one simple fucking job and I get that sorry excuse of an investment?!" He then threw his chair against the wall.

"Sir, we realize this may be a minor drawback, but really, perhaps we can use the footage to study their tactics and figure out a way to get them next time." Said the woman, trying to calm her boss down, her Omnic coworker too scared to even say anything on his behalf.

"To hell with studying the damn footage!" He yelled. "We had everything at our disposal to get rid of them! We had the manpower, resources, finances, technology, aid from our partners! And you're telling we couldn't beat three underfunded runaways?!" He began to step on each of the fallen screens.

"Calmate jefe." He heard from one of the screens. "You'll get a heart attack." Then a chuckle. All three of them in the room looked down at the remaining screens that worked. Below them, on the screen was a smirking Sombra. "Geez, took you long enough to notice me, huh?" She taunted.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He exclaimed as he stepped on one of them in a futile attempt to end the transmission.

"Come now, we have yet to discuss me and my associates severance packages." Sombra couldn't contain her laughter and let out a fit of giggles.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The boss asked, thinking this was some sort of pathetic attempt at blackmail.

"Oh well, you see, since we took our leave we've been debating how you should reward us for all our years of employment to you." She went on. "But I am guessing that is not viable with a service such as yours. So we will have to take some form of satisfaction as payment enough." She continued smirking, much to the confusion of the three in the room. "So here's the kind of satisfaction I'm looking for." She brought up another screen next to her. "I am going to call the nearby newstations to this exact location and tip them off that some shady activity has taken place. How would all those little friends you have in your pockets you think are going to continue funding and supporting you, regardless of what dirt you have on them? How much of your business would hurt when your financial donors see how much a failure your little soldiers were. But how quick they'll turn against you when the media questions their involvement with you? And even if some remained loyal to you, how much would their business hurt when their reputation is tainted and they begin to send in less and less money?" She smirked and made a visible 'send' button in the middle of the screen.

The man, woman, and Omnic were all terrified as they began to understand the meaning behind her words, and just how bad it was going to be for them in upcoming months.

"You wouldn't...You know perfectly well we have your name on file and are willing to send it to your enemies..." The boss said pathetically, causing Sombra to laugh.

"Ese estuvo bueno." She readjusted one of her hands and held up her index finger. "Firstly, you don't have my name. I made sure of that when I entered." She held up her middle finger next. "Second, you have no idea who my enemy is." She smirked as she raised her ring finger, completing her three reasons. "Third, even if you did have the first two, you really think it's wise to threaten me when I have way more dirt on you?" Her smile was beginning to haunt them. "You really are making this much more fun than I first thought." She stuck her tongue out.

"Is that so Alejandra?" The Omnic rose, trying to recover for his boss and associate, faking a brave front. "You thought we wouldn't have it?" He threatened. "Well, it turns out that we do, now we can discuss this a lot more civilly and-" He could not finish his sentence before Sombra began to laugh at him. "What's so funny..?!" The Omnic asked. "We have your name, you're Alejandra!" He said desperately. "We have information that you were involved with an ex-Overwatch member that has a 76 on his jacket! It was in Mexico several months ago, even the involvement of Los Muertos in the area points to you being-!" The Omnic tried to convince her as well as his boss and associate, only caused Sombra to laugh harder.

"Que chingados?!" She was coughing as she laughed, unable to handle how hilarious this was to her. "Who would be stupid enough to believe that I was that little girl?!" She laughed still to the point she held her forehead in her hand. "Dios mio, this is too good." She then raised her head up and tauntingly shook her hand in an exaggerated form. "Oh look, here's the only other hispanic girl we have footage of and has an interaction with some Overwatch hero! She must be Sombra!" She said in a mocking tone resembling the Omnics robotic voice. "Man, you gave me a good laugh, I'm considering not even sending this." She wiped a tear from the edge of her eye. Her last sentence gave false hope to the three in the room and they were about to begin to renegotiate, until Sombra got another evil look on her face. "Boop." She said as she pressed the send button and ended the transmission.

All three of them were silent as the screens on the floor completely went black. None of them said a word, too scared, nervous, and seething in rage to even breathe as they anticipated the trouble that would soon befall on them in however many moments it took for the story Sombra threatened them with to spread.

"Sir...I'm so sor-" The Omnic never got to finish his sentence as the boss shot him in the head, much to the horror of the woman.

"Tell everyone that there will be immediate remodeling in bases and employment, we need to cut as much and unimportant losses as we can. Those we don't need, execute them, and if they escape we'll send someone after them in the future. We need to decide who stays and who goes." He said, paralyzed in place, almost as though he were in a catatonic state.

"R-right away, sir." She said nervously and was about to head out.

"I'll be there shortly, I just need a few moments." He said. She nodded and walked out.

* * *

An hour later, Reaper and Amelie had finished their act of satisfying their carnal desires. Amelie was laying on top of him, holding him close and taking in his unique scent. A combination of salt, sweat, rot, and lust. She had her hand on his chest and kept kissing his neck. He, in return, held her close to him by having his hand atop the small of her back, kissing the top of her head, protectively and taking in her scent of lavender, death, and oddly enough, berries.

"This is going to hurt all afternoon." Amelie chuckled as her lower body winced. "You sure know how to bring me back to life, Gabriel." She admired, closing her eyes and kissing his neck.

"I was about to say the same about you." He smiled in return. His body suddenly tensed as he realized that she hasn't gotten a good look of his face, but perhaps she could have seen it during their act. Although the room was dim enough that they could act, but not bright enough for them to see one another's face. Amelie felt his body tense up under hers and realized what had caused it.

"Do not worry, mon belle mort." She soothed him. "I have not seen you. I want you to show me whenever you feel comfortable with it." She said, still keeping her head below his chin.

"I know." He sighed as he squinted his eyes to see if there was any way to turn on the lights in the room. Noticing a switch at the entrance of the room, he turned his free hand into a streak of black smoke and extended it over to the switch. The lights had trouble flickering on for a few moments, before the room was lit, his arm back to its original state. Amelie kept her head down.

"Are you sure now, Gabriel?" She asked anxiously. Excited to see his face. Gabriel sighed and sat them both up, her head kept under his. Once fully straight, he held her shoulders.

"Close your eyes." He said, and she did so. He moved her away from him at arms' length. "Open them." She did so, slowly.

What she saw would have made any other normal woman to become frightened at the sight, but not her. None of them were normal, and thus, a certain level of expectation of looks was not common for them. He had facial hair that connected to his head, though a line showed that it was below his cheeks. He had a thick, almost bushy mustache that nearly connected with his beard. Those were as normal as his features got, the rest was rotting blotches of skin, it's edges animating and reanimating endlessly. His left cheek completely missing entirely, the inside of his mouth very visible with some ligaments as wells. Many scars from before what happened to him were strewn about on his face. His eyes were severely bloodshot, yet, his iris' were a beautiful honey brown. Several bits of missing skin constantly regenerating above his skull.

Reaper played close attention to her reaction. Having faith in her, knowing she was no average woman and could withstand the sight of just about anything. Yet his doubt, to him was understandable, he knew he was far from being a prince charming. To him, he was the very essence of hideousness that parents told their children of to scare them. He was the monster anyone would be scared of encountering. The boogeyman, el cucuy, baba yaga, the boggart. The fact that she had not flinched in disgust, and continued to stare at him, relieved some of his thoughts, yet he wondered if she was likely to be considering if he was still worthy of her.

Her eyebrows dipped slightly, not in a frown, but in a ponder and she reached up to touch his face. She held the side of his face that was missing his cheek and leaned forward to kiss the side that still had it. She then kissed his forehead, and followed it by kissing his lips, and finally to his missing cheek, her lips gently coming upon his teeth.

"You could not be any more beautiful to me, Gabriel." She smiled. "You're my perfect death." She kissed him once more on the lips. "Promise that I will be the only to see you when we're like this." She looked him deep in the eyes, and he nodded.

"I promise." He said, sighing in relief and kissed her deeply, Amelie smiled into the kiss and reached her hands to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys done?" Sombra asked from the other end. Amelie and Gabriel looked at one another and sighed.

"Think we should get dressed? Or want to go another round?" Gabriel joked, causing Amelie to slap his shoulder lovingly.

"You naughty man. Get dressed." She stood up, wincing a bit as she was feeling the full wrath of soreness between her legs, though she quickly picked up her clothes and began to put them on. "I don't want to do it here now that I know we could do this at home." She looked back to him, a lustful smirk at her lips, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. He quickly turned away and started to put his clothes back on, until he notices his mask was missing.

"Crap." He exclaimed. Before Amelie could ask what was wrong, Sombra opened the door slightly, only so that her hand could go in, holding his mask.

"Lose something, Gabe?" Sombra asked in a tease. Gabriel walked over to her the entrance, swiped the mask from her hand and quickly put it on. He turned back to Amelie and made sure they were both dressed before letting Sombra in.

"I hope you guys had your fun, because I may have sort of blown the whistle on Talon and we might need to get out of here." Sombra said sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" Amelie asked for an explanation, to which Sombra brought up her hologram and showed the exchange between her and Talon.

"So whatever you two did, I hope you're satisfied, because we gotta go." Sombra said as she pointed towards the exit with her thumb. "Wait, you guys seriously did it in here?" Sombra asked, much to their confusion, when suddenly they turned to what she was looking at and awed as they realized they were standing in the makeshift lab the site said was in the building.

"Huh, would you look at that." Gabriel said as moved forward and began to pick through the files thrown on the floor, trying to make sense of them. "Seems to me that is still she is still the busy body she was, as well as disorganized." He said out loud. Amelie was looking at the laboratory, hoping to find anything useful on Moira, when suddenly, she found a few notes that were clearly a part of something else and were accidentally left behind. There were detailed analysis on the Doomfist gauntlet, and about extracting certain pieces to create a variety of different weapons. Some included a type of energy rifle, another a pistol, one a kunai knife.

"I think I know where she might go." Amelie said, as she showed the notes to Gabriel and Sombra.

"This thing again?" Sombra said in annoyance. "What is it about this gauntlet that's so impressive anyways?" She said, obviously having some sort of experience with it in the past.

"It's one of the most powerful weapons in the entire world, Sombra. Everybody is trying to get a hold of it. We tried and failed, and it seems like we know where Moira could be headed next." He said, until he flipped the notes over and there was a note that made everything clear. He quickly showed it to the other two. "I stand corrected, it shows exactly where she says she's going next."

In bright red letters against the yellow notes, was one sentence that caused both Amelie and Sombra's pupils to contract in surprise.

 **TAKE OUT DOOMFIST**


	17. Chapter 17

_Several Weeks Ago: Numbani's Helix Prison_

Multiple security personnel were escorting the infamous criminal, Doomfist, to the visiting area. He was being lead there in specialized handcuffs that would shock him into fainting in the event that he tried to escape or became excessively violent. His escorting guards were all armed to the teeth, carrying assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, and grenades. Doomfist was looking for constant ways to cause trouble and escape. At this point, he knew the names of half the guards in the prison and had information on their families and was planning on escaping via blackmailing them all, though he knew he'd have to blackmail the entire prison.

Though today, he was thrown off of his planning as he had received an unexpected visitor. He knew better than to ask who it was at first, yet, all kinds of possibilities came to his head as to who it could have been that had come to visit him. Perhaps Reaper? No, the last time he spoke with him, he was wearing his iconic mask, he doubted that he would come willingly. Perhaps his associate, the spider? No, she stood out as well. Maximilian? No, he was an internationally recognized terrorist. Who could it have been?

As he was brought to the visiting area, he sat down in his seat, looking in front of him behind the ballistic glass, was a tall, red haired woman that he did not immediately recognize, both her eyes were a different color. Red and Blue, which caused him to be weary.

"Who are you?" He asked, intimidatingly, causing her to chuckle. She moved her hand forward and a purple ball of energy came out of her fingertip, to his surprise.

"Don't cause a commotion. I'm here to help." She said and the ball of energy began to melt a small circle into the ballistic glass. He remained quiet and in awe as he looked. "Darling, don't make it look any more suspicious than it already does, start a conversation with me." She urged tauntingly, causing him to frown. "My 'official' name as your visitor is Maria Donahue." She said as he examined her fake English accent.

"So you're here to help me out, how exactly?" Doomfist asked.

"Patience is key, my dear, Akande." She said. "Something you should know a lot about in that cell of yours I imagine." She smirked as she was almost finished with cutting out the small hole.

"It is, though only when you're planning something." He frowned. "And currently, I'm in my own process of breaking out." He frowned.

"And I am so sorry for interrupting your attempted escape." She feigned an apology. "But your plan won't work. These security guards are to be transferred to somewhere else soon, new ones taking their place. All your efforts will be for naught." She said and began to get irritated at her revelation.

"How do you know this?" He questioned.

"Oh, you really must be careful in choosing your informants. When I found them, it was very easy to get information out of them. No seduction, or intimidation needed. Alcohol was sufficient." She smirked. "But not to worry my friend. I have cut that loose end for you." She gave off a knowing chuckle.

"I see. So why exactly are here to help me." He said, just as she finished cutting a circle in the ballistic glass, she quickly encapsulated the ball of energy in a special container only a bit bigger than it.

"I will have to explain that later tonight. Take this and once back in your cell, I want you to take the cap off and press the container with the ball inside it against a wall of your choosing, hold it there for ten minutes and it will burn its way through to the other side. I'll take care of the rest of it." She passed the capsule over to his large hand and she stood up. "Tata, handsome." She smirked, leaving him dumbfounded. He was escorted back to his cell. He was quiet until he was returned to his cell.

Later that night, after doing what she asked, he waited patiently. He was still wondering who she was. Hopefully tonight it would be made clear. As he waited, he looked into the hole she told him to make. Eventually, he saw a red and black smoke enter the room, he stood up quickly, fearing that it was some type of poisoned gas, until it materialized into the woman he saw earlier in the day.

"Come now Akande, we've much to discuss." She said, still having the same smile from earlier as she took the desk in his cell and placed it in a way that she could sit across from him as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I believe rightful introductions are in order. My real name is Moira O'Deorain. We have a close associate in Talon, Reaper." She said, to Doomfist's surprise.

"So Talon sent you here." He said.

"No. I'm here on my own accord, I have somethings against Talon that are not in my personal interest." She said. "Though I am sure you know how they are, always putting their best on the backburner when they least expect it." She rolled her eyes, much to his confusion.

"What do you mean?" He questioned accusingly.

"I'm just informing you that Talon has every resource available in getting you back, but has no interest in doing so." She said as she brought up a newspaper clipping of Reaper and Widowmaker failing to retrieve the his gauntlet.

"Do not worry, your friend was lied to into getting the gauntlet. He was told that he would be given the mission afterwards to free you if he and his associate were successful. But in reality, they only needed your gauntlet." She handed him the newspaper, he read and frowned.

"You're telling me that they were going to take my gauntlet from me while I was imprisoned? How do you know this?" He looked at her accusingly.

"I have my informants, some willing and others not so much." She admitted. "Listen. I want to make a deal with you." She propositioned.

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

"The one that benefits us both. I want you to cease your escape plan, because I have a better one." She said. "Though before I get into the details, you'll want to know what are the benefits to escaping, I sense somehow that freedom won't be the only incentive for you." She said, as he nodded. "The deal is simple. I break you out. Help you get your gauntlet back and give your some shelter as my partner in crime." She chuckled as she said that last part.

"And what is it you want?" He asked.

"Simple, your gauntlet is a scientific anomaly. It does not deserve to be in a museum like some ancient artifact. It is a very real object that can be studied. All I ask is that once I help you escape, get your gauntlet back, that I get the opportunity to examine it properly. Of course, it will be a difficult and arduous task, which is why I am offering you a place to live whilst I study it." She explained. "Your gauntlet has incredible potential. I can not only use it for my research, but in the process, enhance it." She offered. Doomfist held his chin as he pondered her deal.

"Why are you doing all this? You're risking so much for a stranger." He said suspiciously. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you will turn on me once you've accomplished what you set out to do, I'd be a loose end, no?" He frowned.

"In any other case, you'd be right, but, you're far from a loose end. In fact, your association with an old friend of mine is precisely why I need you." She hinted at Reaper. "You worked closely with him outside of Blackwatch as an ally. He had respect for you then and likely does so still. I've worked with him in the past and I'd be foolish to kill you and stupider to leave you in prison. I have no doubt that you can escape by yourself. But I do know that you'll be vulnerable alone, and Talon will not take you back so easily." She explained. "My endgame is simple. I want access to the best technology and funding for my research and you can certainly help in the long run."

"And how do you know I won't turn on you eventually?" He asked, examining her closely.

"Oh I have no doubt you could kill me now even. But I believe it is in your best interest to join me. I am a woman who keeps mostly to herself during work, and will rarely bother you. Only in certain occasions will I request your assistance. In between those times you can do as you please. You can start reconnecting with your old business partners as well as continue working against your enemies, and once I am finished with my research, your gauntlet will be better than before you'll be known once more as the Successor." She convinced. He sat silent for a moment and smiled at her.

"I like the way you talk, miss. If there is one thing I admire in an ally, is one who takes risks, and refuses to remain in one place rather than set more goals in mind. I will accept your offer." He held out his hand and they both shook to make the deal official. "Now, how will this plan work?"

"Simple. You're to be transferred to another prison in a few weeks time. I have arranged for the gauntlet to be taken to an organization that specializes in cleaning artifacts. During your transfer, I'll break you out, and we'll make our way to the organization and retrieve your gauntlet there." She smirked, causing him to smile at her plan in return. "My visits will be every three to four days for us to plan it perfectly. I have schematics, and routes on the best ways we can escape. Understood?" He nodded. "Then it is settled. Partner."

* * *

 _Today_

"Is she fucking crazy?!" Gabriel yelled as he threw the table across the room. "She's going to kill him?!" He yelled in anger. "Why would she do that?!" He asked to no one in particular.

"Gabe, calm down, we don't know that for sure!" Sombra said as she tried to make sense of the situation. "Look, she's a bio-engineer, how's she going to take out one of Numbani's most dangerous men in history?! That can't be what she's trying to do!" Sombra reasoned.

"You don't know how she kills her victims, Sombra. I've seen her wipe out entire prison populations just to see the effects of an experimental medicine! She doesn't get up and close with you, she systematically chooses her targets location, makes sure they can't escape, and watches from a safe distance. I know exactly how this is going to work!" Gabriel frowned under his mask. "We have to save him. We have to try, or we have to convince her not to." His anger began to lower, but in its place, worry took over.

"Gabriel. We must examine this carefully, why do you think she'll kill him?" Amelie tried to reason with him.

"The notes speak for themselves. She wants the gauntlet, and wants it for herself. If she knows him as a man who will take it back from her the moment she has it, she will have to get rid of him." He said weakly. "I owe a lot to Akande, but also to Moira. Plus, we need her to help you." He looked up to Amelie. "I can't kill her and can't let her kill him." He said vulnerably.

Truly, this was one of the first times that both Sombra and Amelie saw just how distraught he could be. Sombra in particular could understand how he felt. She'd seen him like this only once before. When her and handful of other Blackwatch members were dismissed of their service mysteriously the week before siege of Zurich. When she and the others confronted Gabriel about it then, he told them it was for their safety. He told them he couldn't bare it if he were responsible for their deaths. So he had them dismissed then. The whole week, she remembered hating him for it. Her and the others couldn't believe that after all the training they had done, all the tribulations they've gone through together, that he'd just tell them to go their separate ways. At the end of that week, she remembered how much she cried as she saw on the news that Blackwatch had attacked Overwatch, a battle which ultimately lead to the destruction of both organizations.

Amelie on the other hand, knew that as a man, Gabriel was stuck between having to choose between his two of his closest friends. A man with his pride, and accomplishments could not allow himself to begin to feel doubt. She went up to him and hugged him softly, comforting him. She rubbed his back as smooth as she could, and whispered to him that they would figure it out. Back when she was married to Gerard, she remembered the first year of their marriage, when he was busy but still had time for her. She remembered how stressed he was, and though many other spouses would have used their bodies as a distraction from it all, she always knew better than that. She remembered the countless times she held him close to her and let him talk all the negative things about his days. She listened, and she made him promises she kept. Those were the two things she lived by as a partner. To listen and to take action. And now, here she would do it for Gabriel.

It took, several minutes for Gabriel to fully calm himself, though much of it was due to Amelie's touch and words of encouragement. He stood up fully, straightening his back and looked at both of them.

"Alright. Thank you. I needed that." He said.

"We're here for you, Gabe." Sombra said gently.

"Of course, Gabriel." Amelie nodded. Gabriel smiled softly behind his mask and began to think.

"Sombra. Check for any information we can get on Doomfist." He said. Sombra nodded and pulled up her hologram once more and searched for any news on the Successor.

"It says here that the prisoner is due for a prison transfer this week whilst at the same time, his gauntlet will be taken for polishing." She said.

"That means that Moira will make her move soon. She'll likely see the advantage in how vulnerable he will be during transfer and will likely try to sabotage it somehow to kill him. She likely knows that the gauntlet is also being taken out of the museum. This way she'll kill two birds with one stone." She spoke up, truly getting into the mind of how a killer would plan this. Reaper nodded.

"It's settled then. We prevent Moira from killing Doomfist and try to get them both onboard." He cracked his knuckles. "We're going to Numbani."


	18. Chapter 18

They had managed to get on board the nearest flight to Numbani just barely. Sombra pulled off a miracle in hacking a flight to change a flight from L.A. to Spain to their required destination. They needed to be as inconspicuous as possible, regarding Gabriel and Amelie's condition, so they had to cover themselves up as much as possible.

Lucky enough, they were allowed through airport security quite easily, Reaper's size intimidated most of of the staff, yet he did nothing to provoke them, and Amelie, when she spoke, everyone was safe to have heard her French accent, making them feel somewhat at ease. Ironically enough, however, out of the three of them, only Sombra was asked to step aside for a moment, not wanting to cause a scene, she was asked a series of uncomfortable and unnecessary question, that were unrelated to her hacking the flight. She made sure to give no attitude so as to get the search over and done with as quickly as possible.

When Gabriel saw this, he made sure to wait patiently for Sombra to join back with him and Amelie. When she did, she was obviously distraught and annoyed, so he subtly transformed his hand into smoke and knocked the man and his companions off their feet, though making it look as though they all fell at the same time, the surrounding passengers laughed at their sudden 'mistake'.

They boarded the plane and at first Sombra complained about the obvious racial profiling on her. Gabriel nodded and tried to steer her mind away from it all, whilst Amelie tried to sleep it off before take off. Sombra once again took her seat to the window, Gabriel this time however in the middle and Amelie closest to the isle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to thank you for choosing Aero Port as your choice of travel. We are ready for take off and we would like to remind you that this will be an 18 hour flight, so please fasten your seatbelts and await until the signal to unfasten them lights up. We hope you enjoy your flight." Said the captain.

"Maldita sea, this is going to be too long." At the sound of how long the flight would be, Sombra groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down. We'll be there before you know it. And once we get there, our first objective is to head out to the motel closest to Akande's prison and make sure to wait out until his transfer. Moira is bound to strike by then. We rent a car, and wait outside the prison and follow his transfer vehicle. From there we just keep a close eye on them and break him out if we have to." He sighs. Obviously the idea that he had to confront two people from his past that may be going against each other.

"Hey, Gabe, it'll be alright. If there's one thing you've been good at so far, is that you're a great leader in our group. Hell, you managed to keep our shit together since the escape." Sombra sighed. "I'm sure if you could get us out of the messes from the last few weeks, you can certainly handle whatever is ahead of us." She comforted.

This caused him to smile softly and decided to calm down.

"Excuse, me, would either of you like a blanket for the long flight?" Asked an attendant, Gabriel turned over to him and looked to Sombra, who shook her head, he then turned to Amelie and noticed she was fast asleep.

"We'll take one." He said and as he received it, he placed it over Amelie, to keep her warm.

* * *

"Bleh..." She said, sick of the color. Several hours into their flight, Sombra, swore she could not handle it any longer, and began to look out of the window to see nothing but blue skies, blue ocean, and blue horizons. "I'm sick of watching the same thing over and over." She complained, still looking out of the window.

Unbeknownst to her, Amelie had woken up, and looked over to a sleeping Gabriel, to which she smirked and noticed she had a blanket over her. Using this to her advantage, she swung a bit of her blanket over to Gabriel's lap and sneaked her hand over to it, under it. Gabriel couldn't help but move in his sleep at the sudden sensation, suddenly, Amelie squeezed to wake him up. And that it did, in more than one way. Gabriel moved his head forward suddenly and opened his eyes to look down before looking over to Amelie, who shot him a smirk.

Reaper did not know whether to be mad, or to be excited over this. On one hand, he wanted to tell her that this was not the time or place, on her hand however, she was persuasive in a way that did not require much convincing. She bit her lip and let go of him and stood up, causing him and Sombra to look up at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't wait up on me." She said with double entendre that was meant for Gabriel and completely went over the hacker's head.

"Sure, by the way, can you check if there'll be any entertainment or something on board? Like a movie or audio or something, I'm going crazy here." Sombra asked, Amelie only nodded, Sombra turning back to the window, but when she turned away, Amelie slid her hand down her body to accentuate her curves and ended it on her backside, having Gabriels full attention, she began to make her way down the isle to the bathroom. Gabriel was so enthralled by her movement that he actually moved his head from where he was sitting and looked down the isle to see her walk away, her hip sway teasing him beyond self control. He tried to get up without giving himself away too much.

"I'm going to see what they got to eat." He lied to Sombra.

"Oh, por favor, check if they got Takis, I'd kill for some of those right about now." She said turning to him.

"Yea, sure." He said as he quickly walked down the same way Amelie went.

"What great teammates I have." Sombra said to herself, thinking to herself how she chose well to have sat by the window so that she didn't have to get up for much, leaving to for them.

Some moments passed and there was suddenly a slight shake throughout the plane. Suddenly the intercom turned on for the captain to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we seem to be experiencing some slight turbulence, we advise that you remain in your seats until further notice, thank you." The announcement ended.

"Damn, that's gonna suck for them when they make their way back here." Sombra said as she looked out the window again. "Wait a minute...there's no clouds." She wondered. "So what the heck is causing the turbulence?" She frowned in confusion, she scooted over to the seat closest to the isle and looked toward the front of the plain, she noticed that Reaper was nowhere near them to ask about the snacks, then she looked the other way to the end of the plane. The turbulence was not so bad that the internal lights were flickering, so she could see what was shaking and what wasn't. She saw both bathroom doors that were across from each other. One was completely still, a green mark indicating it was unoccupied. The other, however, was, and had a red sticker, indicating the opposite. "No mames!" She said to herself.

Sombra frowned and made her way back to her seat and crossed her arms. The turbulence went on for nearly half an hour before it stopped, the entire time, Sombra frowning in annoyance and crossed arms.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it appears that the turbulence has ended and appreciate your patience. We will soon begin to pass the meals. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight." The captain announced. Amelie was the first to come out of the bathroom and made her way back to her seat, one away from Sombra.

"Enjoy yourself?" Sombra asked sarcastically, causing Amelie to look at her in an attempt of confusion, though her rosy cheeks and sweat gave her away. "I bet you did." Sombra rolled her eyes. Causing Amelie to chuckle. Shortly thereafter, Gabriel made his way back to his seat and as he crossed passed Amelie's knees, she bit her lip as she smacked his behind, causing him to almost jump. "God, you guys even smell like it." Sombra frowned as she witnessed the smack, before Gabriel sat back down in the middle. He had something in his had, but Sombra turned back to the window.

"Here." Gabriel said as he offered her several purple plastic bags of her favorite brand of chips. "You wanted some, I got you all of them." He said. She turned back to him and looked at him with gratitude. She took them all in her hand and smiled back at him, before it turned to a frown as she opened the first bag.

"This changes nothing." She picked up four at once and crunched them down. "I'm shtill mad at you." She said trying to savor the taste while talking.

"Right." Amelie rolled her eyes as she leaned on Gabriels arm. "Wake me up when we get there. I think I'm going to sleep the rest of the way." She said, reaching over to kiss his hoodie over his cheek. "Unless you want a repeat performance." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I might just take you up on your offer." He whispered back.

* * *

Their flight had finally come to an end and the plane landed safely. The three of them eagerly walked out of the plane when the captain gave them permission and they made their way to the conveyor belts to retrieve their weapons, gear, and ammunition to prevent any discovery by airport security. Once they secured their luggage, they went to the nearest atm, where Sombra proceeded to hack-convert their dollars for Naira. She managed to withdraw several bills that would cover the cost of renting a cab, renting a car, and staying in a hotel or motel room. Once they got their financial business in order, they exited the airport to the busy end street where many vehicular services waited to take tourists and returning citizens to their desired destinations. Amelie was the first to approach a nearby guide who had a radio on his hip.

"Excuse me, monsieur." She said sweetly, getting his immediate attention. "Me and my friends are here on vacation, and we understandably need to rent a car. Do you know of any places nearby that can help?" She accentuated her accent, not only enticing him with her looks, but her seemingly more high-end background.

"Right away, miss." He said in a thick Nigerian accent and fumbled for his radio to call over an associate. In less than a minute, a green taxi showed up, he lowered his window and began to talk back and forth with the guide in Igbo, before the guide open the backseat for the trio. "Enjoy your stay." He said as they got inside. Their cabby made sure they all had their seatbelts on before he took off to the nearest car rental. Once he parked outside one, he turned back to them.

"That will be four-hundred Naira." He said, obviously asking for cash only. Sombra nodded and took out a Naira bill for five-hundred and in return he gave her one-hundred for change.

With that, they exited out of the taxi, and went inside to rent an inconspicuous car. By the time they finished arranging business with one of the employees, someone had already drove up to the entrance with their vehicle ready. A jet black Toyota Highlander 2070 in very good condition. Gabriel was handed the keys and just before he could get into the drivers seat, Sombra stopped.

"Hold it right there." She said, suddenly catching his attention. "I am not going to let you take this from me. I've had nothing to do for the past twenty plus hours since we got to the airport, boarded the plane, and got out. I didn't have a 'buddy' to have fun with on the way here, nor did I have anything else to look at. You will let me drive this thing Gabe." She finished, with her hands on her hips, a desperate frown on her face. He turned to Amelie for any support.

"Just give her what she wants. It'll be easier." She said as she got in the backseat. He sighed and handed the keys over to Sombra, who squealed in delight.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do!" She smirked as she sat behind the wheel. Gabriel walked over to the other side to get in the passenger's seat. Just as he opened it, he got to see Amelie in the back.

"Oh Gabriel." She said seductively, biting her fingertip. "I would have thought you'd want to sit back here with me." She practically moaned her words out. Without much thought, and to Sombra's horror, he closed the passenger door and got in the backseat with with Amelie. Sombra could not help but pale as she realized the corner she had put herself in.

"No mames!"


	19. Chapter 19

The trio had managed to find a small, four-star, hotel that was close to the Helix prison that held Doomfist. They had parked and paid for a three-night stay, and quickly began to get settled.

"I swear, this place better have good breakfast in the morning." Sombra said as they entered their room, which was quite spacious. Three separate bedrooms, all leading into a living room and kitchen.

"I agree. Breakfast sounds very good." Gabriel said as he put his luggage in the couch and went to one of the bedrooms, surprised that his bedroom also had a bathroom inside, he quickly went in to change his clothes. Amelie set her bags down as well and went over to Gabriel's bedroom, and changed into something comfortable. Sombra chose to go into the bedroom furthest from theirs. She was not sure if they were going to become intimate with how tired they all were, but she was not going to take the chance in being within hearing range if they happened to do so.

When Gabriel walked out of the room, he was in black undershirt and boxers, he decided to skip putting his mask on, though he was not expecting Amelie to be on the bed waiting for him. He stood in the doorway, looking at her in surprise. Her in anticipation.

As Amelie turned her head to look up at Gabriel, she noticed how well toned his muscles looked when only slightly covered by the simple undershirt. Her eyes took in took in his image, and she smiled. Enamored, is the word she thought as he stood there. She was able to simultaneously look past his scars, and accept them as part of the stories written on his flesh. A canvas she was looking forward to paint with her lips, nails, and teeth. But not tonight.

"I thought you would have taken one of the other rooms." Gabriel said, still standing in the doorway, then making his way toward the bed.

"I thought that it would have been useless. Considering how close we've become in the last few days." She lost her smile, thinking he preferred to sleep alone. Perhaps he preferred to keep this relationship emotional in it's carnal moments. And when those moments were done, they kept to themselves. "I can take the room if you wish to be by yourself." She stood up to walk out, until his sudden calling out for her stopped her.

"Wait." He said louder than intended. Amelie looked back at him, hopeful. "I don't mind if we slept together." He admitted, not shyly. But not passionately either. Honestly. He pulled up the covers of the bed from where he stood, inviting her in. She smiled at his gesture.

"I would like that very much." She said as she took her side of the bed and he took his.

Her frame was comparatively smaller than his. He was easily over twice her weight in muscle, yet she did not revere him. She felt comfortable as their bodies that lacked the heat that normal people had combined. His only slightly warmer than hers. She pulled the covers over the both of them and let his powerful arms pull her into his chest. She breathlessly began to kiss his neck. He arranged his legs so that they became entangled in hers. When both became comfortable in each others closeness, they finally fell asleep. Hoping that whatever nightmares they once had sleeping alone about their lives before, that tonight they could find dreams of bliss in one another's arms.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight shown from the gaps in the vertical blinds of their room. Gabriel getting the brunt of the light as he was facing it. He was about to get up with a grunt, until he remembered that Amelie was still against him. Their position having become a messier, more tossed version from the night before. The blankets were all uneven and the pillows were asymmetrical. He looked down and smiled as she was as blissful as he'd never seen her before. He yawned and turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was just half passed eight in the morning. He laid his head back down and waited several minutes before he felt Amelie stirred underneath him and opened her honey sapphires to look up at her lover. Gabriel looked down at her with a warm smile and she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Bonjour, mon amour." She said softly and placed her head against his chest again.

"You really need to teach me what some of those words mean." He jested. She giggled underneath him and climbed fully on top of him, straddling him and placed her hands on his chest.

"It means good morning, my love." She smiled down at him. He looked up with a smirk.

"Love huh?" She held her hips in place. "We at that stage now?" He teased. She smirked in return and moved her hands to the side of his face.

"I sure hope so. Or would prefer to sleep alone from now on?" She teased as she ran her fingertips over his cheek, and on the other side on the side of his face.

"Love it is." He smiled and moved up to kiss her deeply before laying back down. "I figured that's what it was." He smirked once more. "After all, it's the same in Spanish." He revealed. She let out a short breath in humor.

"So you do speak the language?" She asked, faking a frown.

"Of course. Mi amor." He said in such a way that she smiled softly once more at him.

"Mon amour." She returned and placed her soft lips against his.

There was a knock at the door.

"You guys heading to breakfast anytime soon?" Sombra said from the other side. The two assassins sighed, before their stomachs grumbled simultaneously, leading to a shared laugh between them both.

"We'll meet you there." Amelie shouted back, after a few silent moments, they figured she went ahead and both got dressed appropriately to eat in public.

* * *

After breakfast, the trio began to make plans for the ambushing of Doomfist's transport and help him escape back in their room. Hopefully they could meet up with Moira as well and be able to convince her not to kill him.

"So we're in agreement?" Amelie said. "I keep watch over the rooftops where the transport route is." She pointed out her part.

"While me and Gabe take the van out to get near enough for me to shut off the security systems implanted on the transport truck." She said.

"Giving us the ability to open the backdoor of the truck and then I get inside as a black cloud while Sombra takes the wheel. I kill the guards driving the truck, and park it somewhere to get him out and get him inside the van with us." Gabriel said.

"What about the guards inside sitting next to him? You sure that you and Doomfist can take them all on. You'll be in an enclosed space and he's not exactly a small target nor is he carrying a weapon." Amelie asked. "He'd be in the center of the truck, guarded by two dozen armed men at least." She warned.

"I'll have to park the truck and give the orders to get out of the truck, with Doomfist following close behind." He said. "From there, just before he gets out, Sombra, if she has to will park right next to them and open fire on them." He said.

"And that will leave me as support from afar to take out the ones she can't reach to see. And you will ambush the ones inside with him from behind?" She asked, he nodded.

"Understood?" Both Sombra and Amelie nodded.

"Amazing that he's such a threat that the whole truck is for him." Sombra mentioned before turning to Amelie. "You better have my back. Because if you're slow, or take too much time taking your shots, they'll waste me. Me entiendes?" Sombra looked at her. Putting her life in the scope of her rifle and her ability.

"Don't worry. I've got your back." Amelie said as she looked back at Sombra.

* * *

It was the night before Doomfist had to be transferred, and Moira was able to effortlessly enter his cell without getting caught for the umpteenth time. She sat in front of him once more.

"Let us go over the plan one last time." Moira said. Akande nodded.

"I enter the transport truck, and hold this in my clenched hand." He said as he held up a small glass container, it held small floating purple orbs.

"Halfway through the transport you'll throw it down on the floor. Remember to throw it down, it won't break if you simply drop it. And with this other one." She held up another container holding a single yellow orb. "This one will keep you protected from the damaging orbs as they bounce frantically throughout the truck. Just break it in your grip and hold it. It should keep you healed until the others vanish. They should kill all the other guards inside, the commotion should be enough to distract the drivers enough for them to pull over. I will be waiting in one of the buildings by the halfway point to get you out and take out the remaining guards." She said, giving him time to finish the plan.

"From there, we take your car to the store that specializes in cleaning artifacts and just take my gauntlet back. With all the other guards dead and all the others back at the prison, we should have no problem getting my gauntlet." He finished. Moira nodded as she gave the yellow orb container to him.

"Sleep well, my friend. For tomorrow, we must be prepared." She before disappearing. Leaving Akande alone for the night.

The following day, however, he knew he would no longer to be alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Amelie had taken her position an hour earlier before the transport, as they had all agreed to be there early to take positions and be ready. She had knelt behind the rooftops edge to that had a very good view of the Numbani prison that held Doomfist and the first few hundred meters of it's route. She knew she had to be quick about her movement when jumping from one roof to the next. She held her position until either Gabriel or Sombra contacted her to move.

Speaking of which, those two were parked inconspicuously outside the parking lot along with other vehicles presumed to have been empty. They waited patiently for the security team to escort Doomfist out into a truck. With nothing much to do but wait, they remained quiet. Sombra warned them both not to begin contact with their comm links until after the truck left and they began to follow. She knew that a prison as advanced as Numbani's would have some form of system that could pick up radio frequencies and listen in on any nearby communication systems as a precaution.

Doomfist in his cell was laying on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling. Fists closed, waiting patiently for when the guards were to escort him out of his cell. He contemplated what would happen after his liberation. He knew that he had to keep his end of the deal with Moira, he may have been a criminal, but he had a sense of honor when it came those who proved themselves not only useful, but also beneficial.

Moira, several kilometers away, was sitting in a little cafe, enjoying breakfast and reading the newspaper. A device in her hand that showed her the location of the containers Doomfist was holding so she knew where the vehicle was at all time and when to step in. She knew that she was in a position where could wait patiently as well as indulge herself a little. After all, it was her target that was making its way to her.

* * *

It was time. Doomfist could hear dozens of heavy footsteps making their way over to his room. He then heard the door to his cell open and sat up. In front of him were dozens of armed guards, aiming their rifles and shotguns at him as protocol.

"Get up. Put your hands together." One of them said. Doomfist complied confidently, knowing how this was going to turn out. As he stood up, he towered over every single guard, making his appearance even more intimidating, regardless of whether or not he was a prisoner. He put his hands together by their wrists and stood still. He had his fists clenched to conceal the containers Moira had given him the night the guard was none the wiser to check as he cuffed him with the electrical handcuffs. Doomfist would remember him first to get rid of him as quickly as possible, as he had the zapper at his hip.

"Move." Another guard said. Once more, he complied. Walking with an air of confidence that further served to cause uncertainty among the guards around him. Half of the guards were behind him, aiming their weapons at him, the other half were walking backwards in front of him, their weapons drawn as well and not willing to take chances with him. They finally reached the prison's entrance and exited, where a large, dark truck awaited him. It was a massively armored truck, with plated armor over the exterior to protect from potential ballistic attacks. Doomfist was flattered. Before he went inside, some six guards went ahead before him, then him, and finally the rest minus two. One he noticed had the zapper on him. He must have gone with the other to drive or take the passenger seat. He'd keep that in mind as he escaped.

Just as the guards and Doomfist exited the prison through the entrance, Gabriel and Sombra lowered their heads to avoid being seen. As soon they all entered the truck, Gabriel waited for a few seconds before he started the van and began to follow. Luckily enough, the morning rush had begun and made them appear less suspicious as they stayed two cars behind the truck. As they left the prison, Sombra decided it was the right distance to contact Amelie.

"Ok Araña, you're up." She said in her comm link.

"Already on my way." Amelie replied as she swung from rooftop to rooftop with the use of her hook. They were keeping up with the truck, staying close, but far enough that they wouldn't have to worry about be noticed. Reaper then took drove to the lane next to the truck, only staying a bit around it's center where his window did not meet with the drivers'.

"Alright, Sombra. Start it." He said as Sombra began to work on deactivating the systems on the transport truck, such as the cameras, emergency mounted turrets from the side, and the electrical locks. She then subtly controlled the passenger's window and lowered it by one centimeter. Enough for Gabriel to get in through. "Take the wheel, Sombra." He said as he became a cloud of smoke and allowed her to jump from her seat to his flawlessly.

"Got it Jefe. Go." She said, lowering her window and letting him pass through. Since it was still early in the morning the, Gabriel used the the cover of near dark to get in quickly and take his place in between the passenger and driver's seat. Once he fully materialized, he waited patiently as they hit a red light. With that, he clawed at the passenger's jugular, causing to bleed out violently, he pushed his head down so the blood would not gush forward to the windshield and draw attention.

"What th-" Said the driver as his last words before Gabriel snapped his neck, unfastened his sealbelt and threw him back in the middle and began to drive. He took his place in the driver's seat and began to drive off route. Since the back of the truck did not have windows, the guards inside would not know where they were headed.

"I'm in the truck. Where is the closest place we can rid of them?" He asked through his comm link. Sombra was following close behind in her truck.

"I don't know Gabe, I'm following you." She said.

"Keep going ahead and turn right, and two streets down left and it should leave you by a community garden." Amelie said from one of the rooftops, she had a perfect view of which places would make the best escape routes to take.

"Got it, thanks." Gabriel responded as he picked up the speed of which he drove the truck. As he turned the street faster than those inside expected, he hit a speed bump, causing Doomfist to be taken by surprise, and accidentally dropped the container that held the purple orbs. His eyes grew wide as he realized it dropped and hadn't broken. He still held the yellow one in his other hand but it was worthless now as he had now way of getting rid of them all. He thought perhaps the orb could protect him from the bullets, but that was unfortunately a risk that he could not take.

"What the hell is this?" One of the guards said as he picked it up. Doomfist looked down, figuring they were going to execute him. "We got an unknown object that fell from the inmate!" He panicked. Suddenly, all of them were alert and closed in on him with their weapons.

"What is this?!"

"Answer me!"

"He's got something!"

They all yelled frantically, causing Akande's blood to begin pumping, though he knew if he made any sudden movements, they'd empty their firearms into him. He chose to wait it out. The guard closest to the the front slammed the wall between them.

"We need to park right now, Doomfist was in possession of something. Pull over now!" He yelled. Gabriel panicked and tried to sound like them.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. "On it!" He picked up the speed toward the community garden, while the guards were still barking at Doomfist like dogs. Sombra did not react quick enough to his speed and got stuck behind by five cars.

* * *

Moira suddenly spit out her coffee as the device showed the truck was going off route and that the containers were separated. She frowned, realizing that the likelihood was that the guards discovered the containers and were about to pull over to question and possibly execute Doomfist. She stood up, left her payment on her table and walked out.

"I can't believe this." She said angrily as she got in her car and began to head to the location of the truck. Fortunately it was not that far, she figured she could make it on time. "One thing. That's all I asked." She said in frustration.

* * *

Gabriel began arrived at the community garden, with Sombra being a little behind and Amelie finding the best rooftop and taking her position. Gabriel parked slowly, taking his time, looking at his coat and pulling out his Hellfires. He could not turn into smoke and ambush them through the little gap in the wall, the way his weapons fired would surely hurt Doomfist. He let out a sigh of frustration and hit the wall.

"We're here!" He said as he got out of his seat and opened the door.

"Open the doors! Quickly." One said, causing Gabriel to realized that it was opened manually from the outside, as he stepped outside, he realized Sombra hadn't arrived yet. He cursed again and walked slowly over to the back of the truck. He kept taking his time to walk to the back and realized perhaps if he opened the door and quickly shadowstepped to the roof of the truck, he'd wait out for the guards to fully step out and then he'd jump to ambush them. "That's it." He said as he opened the doors and quickly dematerialized over to the top of the truck and laying down, waiting for all the guards to come out. Just then, he noticed that Sombra had arrived. He cursed again.

"Amelie...get ready to take the shot." Sombra said as she was closing in on the guards. from her point of view she saw Gabriel above the truck. She got her Uzi ready. "Amelie? Are you in position?" She asked again, closing in on the guards, very close. To the point they gave the van questioning looks. "Huera, where are you?!" She whisper yelled into her comm link.

From where Amelie was, she was struggling to maintain her oxygen and vision as her lungs tightened and she could feel herself lose certain functions of her movement. Her body fell limp where it laid. She couldn't reach for her comm link to reply to Sombra. Her sniper standing lazily over the edge. With one desperate breath and reach she managed to say one thing choked out.

"Oxygen..." She gasped weakly.

"Fuck!" Sombra whispered. "Why now..?" She worried, and with that she parked right next to the guards. She looked out her window and one of the guards had a his weapon pointed at her.

"State your business!" He yelled, she gave a nervous laugh before turning invisible, causing the guard to become shocked, just then, she pushed the door open on him, pushing him back getting the attention of the other guards, causing some to shoot the door. Sombra managed to step out of the car in time but one of the bullets ricochet'd and hit her in the leg.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain, her invisibility having disappeared as she took damage. "Fuck!" She cursed.

"What is going on?!" One of them asked. From the inside of the truck, Doomfist questioned what happened, had they captured Moira? He thought. "Get you ass out here now!" He told Doomfist who complied quickly, not as confident as before. "Who are you working with?!" He yelled as he aimed his shotgun directly at his head and forcing him to move over to see Sombra. "Who is she?!" He asked.

"I don't know?!" He yelled back. Sombra had tears in her eyes from the pain of the bullet lodged in her leg.

"Oh really?!" He hit Akande behind his knees with the back end of his shotgun, causing the giant to stumble to his knees. "You're telling me this woman in purple has nothing to do with this thing you dropped?" The guard kept brutalizing.

"Wait!" Gabriel yelled as he stood up and caught the attention of the guards, most of them aiming their weapons at him. "I am working with him." Gabriel said, admitting defeat for the sake of Amelie, Sombra, and Akande. "And her. I'm the leader." He said as he put his hellfires down. He heard with Sombra over the comm link that Amelie was suffering. Perhaps if he surrendered, he'd be able to get medical help to both Amelie and Sombra. He knew how to talk to them into only arresting him and Akande and helping Sombra and the 'woman he injured on the roof' as he was going to put it.

"Do you know this man?!" The guard ask Doomfist roughly. Akande could not believe it. It was Gabriel. "Do you?!" The back of his head got hit with the butt of the shotgun.

"Yes, I know this man!" Akande admitted.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" Accused the guard. "You thought you could get away. You're mistaken!" The guard said. "You, your friend, and that bitch over there are going to be all over the news tomorrow, for being an example of what happens to prisoners, and people who attempt to break prisoners free!" He yelled.

"What?! No!" Gabriel said as he stepped forward, one of the guards panicked and shot him in the shoulder. "Augh!" He yelled as he fell off the truck and right next to Sombra, in front of Akande. "Damn..." He had miscalculated horribly. He had put them all in danger. "What is wrong with me..?" He thought to himself, he looked at Sombra, with sorrow, and back to Doomfist apologetically.

"Well, it seems as though things have gotten more interesting than I could have anticipated." A voice was heard behind all of them. All the guards turned to her, as did Gabriel, Akande and Sombra. "I thought I'd never see you, Gabriel. And look, you've made a friend and even managed to meet up with an old one." She chuckled evilly. "Well, maybe two if you explain why you ruined my plan." She said haughtily. The one guard frowned and got in the line of his men.

"You too?!" He asked. "You'll help keep with the justice in Numbani by helping setting the example." He said.

"Oh aren't you cute?" She teased as she spoke to him. She turned back to Gabriel. "Oh, Gabriel, please use your ability to get your friends behind me quickly." She nodded to him. Gabriel forced himself to use his ability and quickly grabbed Sombra and Akande in his hands and dematerialized all of them behind Moira.

"How did yo-?"

" **Gèill do mo thoil!** " Moira yelled and all three witnessed as her left hand glowed purple and yellow before unleashing a powerful beam of luminescent colors that annihilated all the guards in one fell swoop. All three of them looked at Moira as though she were the most dangerous woman in the world, and as she turned back to them with a satisfied smirk, she may as well have been.


	21. Chapter 21

Moira turned to look at Gabriel. She lost her smirk and she began to walk back toward him. She crossed her arms as she stopped right in front of him.

"Gabriel, darling." She said coyly. "Why don't you explain to me what exactly is going on and why you interfered with me and Akande's plan?" She asked, Akande stood up and put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel held out his arm in front of Moira to which she took to help him up, Sombra noticing that they were all touching at once, suddenly held onto Gabriel's thigh and activated her teleporter, that suddenly transported the four of them at the rooftop where Amelie was lying, fainted.

"What the-?" Akande said as they all landed roughly a few feet away from a purple woman.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Moira said, having been teleported not of her own doing and looking at Sombra crawling painfully over to Amelie.

"How did you-?" Gabriel began.

"I attached a smaller teleport pad to her hip. In case we needed to escape..." Sombra said, gripping her leg, that held the bullet wound. "Good thing I did."

"How did you know it would teleport all of us at once?" Gabriel asked.

"I didn't..." Sombra winced painfully before turning to Moira. "Hey, peliroja, a little help here please? Both of us?" Sombra said. "First her, cuz she's been like this for a while." Sombra said. Moira rolled her eyes.

"And just why would I help you out? You ruined a plan of mine and took me here against my will. You're not really working any favors for yourselves." She frowned, earning one from Sombra.

"Moira." Gabriel said, causing her to turn to him. "Please. We'll explain everything, but please, help them." He said. Moira's eyebrows raised. Surprised that Gabriel appeared to be... _begging?_ She found this strange, yet intriguing. "I promise, we'll explain everything. But help them first." He said. Moira hesitated before scoffing.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes before looking around. "Not here, though. Let us go below inside the building, find a room and I'll treat them there." Moira said. "You two." She pointed at Akande and Gabriel. "Pick them up. I am not carrying anyone." She began to walk over to the door that lead to the rooftop.

Gabriel and Akande stood up and walked over to the Amelie and Sombra. Gabriel took Amelie's rifle and strapped it to his back before picking her up into his arms. Akande noticed that Gabriel was eager to go to her first. He would have to ask his hispanic friend later.

"Well? Tall, dark, and handsome, aren't you going to help little ol' me?" Sombra said with a smirk as she looked up to Akande with flirty eyes, causing his throat to tighten at her words.

"I am that and much more." He said, trying to sound disinterested in her. As he picked her up with great ease, she let out a surprised 'woo'.

"Someone's been doing their workouts in prison." Sombra admired. "I must be a paperweight to you." She winced as his hand went over her wound. "Ah! Watch it, bruto!" She exclaimed.

"Apologies." Akande said as he re-positioned his hand to another area on her thigh.

"Better. Geez, you need to learn how to handle a woman better than you're doing now." She raised one eyebrow suggestively, only to be ignored by him. As they made their way over to the door, Moira was trying to figure out how to unlock it.

"This door won't budge. We're going to need some explosives or something to get in." She explained until Akande stepped in front of her and with a two strong front kicks, the door came unhinged and fell down the stairs.

"Dios mio!" Sombra exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her face to cool herself. "Fuerte tambien?" She turned to Gabriel. "We should have definitely rescued him sooner, Gabe." Causing Akande to roll his eye over again. Gabriel followed after him, with Amelie in his arms and Moira following behind.

They walked down a couple flights of stairs and found a doorway that lead to a floor empty of people, but full of furnishings like a fully prepared waiting lounge.

"Right here." Moira said as she told the men to place the injured women in the seats. They sat them upright across from each other.

"I am going to go retrieve my gauntlet." Doomfist said. "I'll be back shortly." He said as he began to walk to the door." Gabriel followed behind him.

"I'm coming with you." He said. Akande did not seem to mind and continued to walk down the hall.

"So my friend, we have much to discuss." Akande said.

"It appears so." Gabriel admitted as they turned the corner down the stairs.

Moira knelt in front of Sombra and quickly sprayed a golden stream over her wound. Suddenly the pain was gone.

"Woah..." She admired. "Gabriel wasn't kidding, you're the real deal." Sombra complimented.

"I sure hope he did. Though that only takes the pain away, I still need to remove the bullet. What's your friend's condition over there?" Moira asked, nodding toward Amelie.

"She..." Sombra paused. "It's hard to describe. But I have her file right here." She brought up a hologram with Amelie's condition thoroughly explained. "I'm not as medically gifted as you, but me and Gabe tried to give her controlled amounts of oxygen to keep her regulated." Sombra explained, hoping that her insight helped Moira in finding a way to help Amelie in return.

"I see. This is very complex." She pondered. "I am going to need to run some blood tests, then compare this data with her current one." She said. "It will be hard, but not impossible." She stood up and walked over to Amelie, spraying the smaller dose of the golden spray under her nose, causing her to wake up with heavy breathing.

"Gabriel!" She gasped, and looked for him desperately.

"Calm down, you're safe." Moira said, not comfortingly at all, Amelie looked at her with confusion and alert, before noticing Sombra behind her.

"What's...what's happening?" She asked, more calm this time.

"You're safe. But not for long unless we begin to work now. I'm going to need to take a blood sample and do some compare and contrasting. I'm Moira, by the way." She said quickly. Were it not for Amelie's keen sense of attention and focus, she'd have lost track of her explanation halfway through.

"Where's Gabriel?" She repeated.

"You're not as concerned with your condition as I thought normal people would be." Moira pointed out. "But I guess normal was never in the cards for us." She sighed.

"Viuda." Sombra said, catching Amelie's attention. "Just do what she says, Gabe will be back. Don't worry. He's fine." She assured the purple woman, putting her at ease and nodding at Moira.

"Alright, hold your arm out." Moira said, which Amelie obliged. Moira swabbed an alcohol wipe over where her vein would be and took out a needle and injected it into Amelie's vein and took some blood out.

"How long will a cure take?" Amelie asked.

"Difficult to say. But with a case hypoxia as advanced as yours, it's hard to tell. Granted, it is harder to keep you the way you are now, meaning Talon really needed you alive, but the treatment for less severe cases are quiet easily treated with the right therapy, medication, and transfusions." Moira said as she placed the needle into a container in her pocket. "For now, I will focus on studying your condition before taking any steps to curing it." Moira explained. Amelie looked at Moira with surprised eyes.

"So the treatment is easier than the process Talon did to keep me this way?" Amelie asked with surprise, along with Sombra.

"Going off by all the information your file says about how Talon kept you the way you are, I'd say so. Now don't get your hopes up just yet. We may not be able to fully cure you, a lot of the damage appears permanent." Moira paused. "But, tissue color aside, I believe you won't need to rely on that Talon therapy your oxygen levels should normalize overtime if my hypothesis is right." She went further into the topic.

"Thank you, ma'm." Amelie said gratefully.

"Not a problem." Amelie said as she took out out a scalpel and medical pincers and turning to Sombra. "What I'd like to know is how you managed to break down Gabriel's exterior. That must be an interesting story." She said, intrigued and full of curiosity, causing Amelie to look away.

"That's personal." She said.

"I sort of pushed them into each other's arms." Sombra said confidently with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Moira asked, slicing open her wound slightly and pushing the pincers in to retrieve the bullet.

"How come that doesn't hurt?" Sombra asked.

"You forgot to answer my question, and the side effect of what I sprayed you with has a similar effect to morphine." Moira lectured.

"Oh, well, it certainly helps." Sombra said amazed. "Anyway, after escaping Talon and kicking their ass twice, I hinted at both of them to stop being so melodramatic and just get together already." Sombra explained, causing Amelie to frown.

"That explains why their demeanor is so similar, perhaps you thought they were made for each other and played matchmaker?" Moira asked teasingly.

"Please, I regret playing my part in that. They can't get enough of each other and it's been irritating." Said the hacker, before turning to the spider. "No offense." She said, holding a hand up.

"Haha." Amelie fake laughed before flipping her off.

"Well, soon, you won't be able to stand on that leg of an argument." Moira said, catching their attention. "With the way you've introduced yourself to our dark and handsome friend, you may be staking your claim." She teased.

"Please." Sombra chuckled. "I'm just teasing the big guy. It's not everyday a little lady like me gets to be lifted up like a princess by a man three times her size." She smirked with a knowing blush, chuckling in a very dreamy manner.

"Speaking of, where is he? And Gabriel?" Amelie asked.

* * *

Gabriel and Akande had made it to the basement of the building and quickly began to hotwire the nearest car they could find. Soon, they were making their way out of the basement parking and were on their way to the store that held the gauntlet.

"So how did you come to Numbani?" Akande asked.

"Want the long or short of it?" Gabriel asked in return.

"Shorter than the long, longer than the short." Akande responded.

"Widowmaker" Gabriel began, but referring to her code name felt somewhat dirty. Tainted. "Examined some files in Talon she shouldn't have. Talon didn't like that and we became private enemy number one." Gabriel made a turn.

"What was she looking for?" Akande interrupted.

"She wanted to look deeper into her own file, mine's, and Sombra's." Akande's eyebrows dipped when Gabriel mentioned the shorter woman. "Quite a handful isn't she?" Gabriel teased.

"That aside, continue your story." Akande dismissed it.

"So we escaped Talon HQ and made our way to L.A., which we're heading back to as soon as we can." He added. "And I was hoping we could go our separate ways. But we neglected Amelie's condition." Gabriel paused, remembering the fear that had coursed through his veins when seeing Amelie in such a state. "We went looking for Moira after that, and we came across a lab of hers and figured out she was targeting you." Gabriel turned to Akande. "Though, looking back on it now...I may have misjudged the situation." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Akande wondered.

"Well, at first, we thought that she was going to get rid of you, in order to get to your gauntlet. Apparently she wanted to free you from what I gathered." Gabriel explained.

"You thought she was going to kill me?" Akande looked incredulous at his friend.

"Trust me. I had my reasons for having that as my first thought. I knew at the same time I knew you." He said. "You don't know what she's capable of. You think you're a powerful in public and in private? She's a different breed of maneuvering and assassination." Gabriel shook in place, remembering the countless experiments she performed on the prisoners of Blackwatch.

"I see. So I am to consider myself lucky?" Akande scoffed at the idea of fortune by chance. He was a man of calculations by and for the self.

"Let me tell you, Akande, a not even I want to anger her. Whatever deal she offered you in escaping, you would be a wise man to have taken it." Gabriel looked back at the road. "Anyway. We were originally looking for her. But with you in the picture, and the way things are turning out, I'm hopeful we can have you on board for the future." Gabriel said.

"Well, I might as well. These last few hours have been the most interesting coming out of prison. What else am I to do?" Akande asked. "So why are you seeking out Moira?"

"We were hoping she could help us with Amelie's condition." Gabriel answered.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." He said. "What is the deal with you and the purple woman? It seems more than just a working relationship." He pointed out.

"I..." Gabriel was not sure if should open up to his friend on this subject just yet, but noticed that they arrived at the store. "We're here. I'll explain on the way back." He changed the subject and took out his Hellfires and Akande cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go." He said, eager to reunited with his weapon.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriel and Akande laid waste to the guards at the entrance and front desk as they made their way through the store, looking at all the staff who had gotten on the ground in fear.

While Akande was looking for his gauntlet, Gabriel made sure to keep the staff from calling the police. Akande found an elderly woman, obviously with some experience in the store.

"You, where is the Doomfist Gauntlet?" Akande lifted her up by her shirt. She gasped and coward in fear in his grasp.

"Please don't hurt me..." She pleaded.

"I won't, miss. I am just looking for my gauntlet. Now, I know you're in charge and I'd like it for you to point it out for me and we'll be on our way." He promised. The elderly woman, still shaking in fear pointed over to a table that had a tarp over a shape that was obviously his gauntlet. He settled her down gently and made his way over to the table and unveiled the tarp.

Underneath, laid the shining weapon that had helped him level a skyscraper, the one he took from his predecessor, the one that helped him become one of the most powerful men in the world.

"You gonna grab it, Akande?" Gabriel asked, wanting to hurry back to where the rest of the team was. Akande ignored Gabriel, and put the gauntlet on, the machinations of the pieces that were hinged, locked in place around his prosthetic arm and fit perfectly, turning to his hispanic friend, he smirked.

"Let's go." They began to make their way out of the building before Doomfist sensed something behind him and quickly held his gauntlet out to protect Gabriel from a shotgun blast. The shells bounced pathetically off of the shining weapon. Both of them turned to see the defiant face of the old woman holding an old sawed off shotgun. Akande walked back toward her, as she blasted a second shot at him, only to be blocked once more. "That is the last mistake you'll ever make." He said before using his free hand to place it over her small face and slamming it against the wall behind her. Chunks of blood, viscera, and skull bits splattering against the wall.

"You done?" Gabriel asked indifferently.

"Let us go." Akande said, remorseless.

* * *

This time, they stole a pick up truck with a much bigger interior space than the car they arrived in, to help fit Doomfist's gauntlet.

"Feel good about yourself?" Gabriel asked, referring to the gauntlet.

"As a matter of fact I do. I feel complete, somewhat. Being locked away for so long, I felt weak." Akande admitted, causing Gabriel to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked with a threatening look.

"That you feel complete a few hours after escaping from someplace that held you back. I envy that feeling." Gabriel revealed.

"My friend, you are on the road to completion yourself." Akande said, causing Gabriel to look over to him with a frown under his mask.

"And just how do you know that?" He asked menacingly, ready to deny any claims he had.

"What I mean is these last few hours, you've been more open than I remember you being since nearing the ends of Overwatch and Blackwatch." He informed.

"Explain." Gabriel scoffed, facing the road once again.

"Gabriel." Akande said, reaching his free hand over to his friend's shoulder. "You must admit that before your end in both services, you had good times. You've told me before how a close family you were with those in Overwatch."

"Traitors and rats all of them." Gabriel said bitterly, smoke coming out of his mouth and nostrils.

"Yet you spoke well of them all the same. It was a weakness I saw in you that I thought to exploit at the time, but I knew better than to get on your badside." Akande continued. "When you fell out with them, and became Commander of Blackwatch, you took the mantle of a father figure to many delinquents that would have otherwise gotten themselves killed if you hadn't taken them into the service." Akande said.

"It was in the best interest of our organization to recruit soldiers whenever the opportunity rose to save costs." Gabriel said almost mechanically, as if to move away from the subject. Akande picked this up.

"Be that as it may, Moira, Olivia, Jesse, and Genji all meant something to you." Akande said. "You knew months ahead of time that the tensions would rise between Over and Blackwatch. Which is why you convinced all three of them to look for service and employment elsewhere under the guise that they were inadequate." Akande said, surprising Gabriel.

"How do you know that?" He asked, growing angry that Akande knew the reasons.

"Moira told me when we were discussing my escape. She told me how you practically kicked her out of her projects midway. She hated you for the longest time." Akande chuckled, and Gabriel along with him.

"Yeah, I was especially adamant with her. Her talents, as dangerous as the course she takes them, have a real potential." He sighed.

"She told me how she noticed a great deal of your recruits were disbanded from Blackwatch. When news got out of the attack on Zurich HQ, the bodies were counted. I was informed that you attacked with only a third of what you supposedly had." Akande pointed.

"That third had nothing better to live for. Everyone else...they had lives to make for themselves, or just escaped knowing what I was going to do." Gabriel yawned.

"Regardless, the fact that you spared the lives of that many people tells me you were a man of principle over those he cared about. Whether you admit it or not, you were their father figure." Akande ended his argument.

"I guess I was a bit of that to them, wasn't I?" He chuckled.

"And now this woman." Akande continued, catching Gabriel's attention again.

"What? Amelie?" He asked.

"That's her name?" Akande wondered. "Yes, her. She's bringing out something very human in you that you desperately need. I may be a man of ruthlessness. But I know what a person needs when their inner self is in turmoil. And you, my friend, have a fire of pain that her company has managed to bring a smaller flame." Akande tried to explain it the best way he could.

Gabriel remained silent as he took this in. He had not been paying attention to how Amelie had changed him in the short amount of time they've been together since leaving Talon. He thought back on how she managed to do it. And the answer was simple. They leaned on one another for support constantly. The reasons were all there. Physically, they looked out for each other in combat. After a mission, when one of them suffered an injury, one assisted the other on getting better. Romantically, they were as close as could be sexually and intimately.

Emotional-wise, they were there for each other still. When she needed someone that knew her before her transformation, he took it upon himself to help her recollect her memories. Even long before they became what they were now, they confided in ways that brought them closer and filled gaps in their hearts. The absence of one another in their presence somehow lead to both the best emotions and worst of tragedies.

"You know what, Akande?" Gabriel smiled under his mask. "You're right."

* * *

"So have you done it already?" Moira asked as she brought up a hologram that examined Amelie's blood.

"Done what?" Amelie asked, not understanding the nature of her question.

"Yes, they have, annoyingly so." Sombra answered so.

"I was asking Amelie." Moira said, causing Sombra to frown, at the same time causing Amelie to understand what was implied.

"Oh..." Amelie said. "Is that not too personal to admit?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"It is for medical reasons." Moira said as she continued examining the results of her blood, causing Amelie to sigh in defeat.

"Yes we have." She rolled her eyes.

"How many times?" Moira continued, causing Amelie sigh frustratingly.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Amelie accused. Sombra laughing in her seat at the interrogative questions.

"Medical reasons." Moira repeated.

"Fine, we've done it three times." She admitted. Moira was looking at her results, her expression turned to one of confusion, causing Sombra to look at her in worry.

"How long was each session?" Moira turned to face Amelie, her eyes hid something that caused Amelie to consider the question.

"A couple hours..." Amelie would blush in admittance if she could. Moira turned back to her results.

"I've expected as such. You're still a young woman in good shape and health, despite your conditions. And Gabriel, as long as I've known him has always had the power of an animal. With his abilities involved, I doubt it has slowed him down over the years." Moira said. This caused Sombra and Amelie to look at each other in confusion and astonishment at such blunt observations.

"What does that have to do with anything in my condition?" Amelie asked worried.

"Well...how should I say this...it's not confirmed yet from your blood test, though we can get a more accurate test at a nearby pharmacy. But your HCG levels are a bit high. Enough that it is a cause for concern, but not enough to come to any conclusions. It's more of a preconceived idea if anything." Moira admitted, taking a moment to rethink her words.

"Are you saying she's..?" Sombra sat up in concern.

"She might be." Moira admitted.

Amelie did not need to ask what was being implied this time. She knew perfectly well what that hormone was and meant for her body. She never knew this could be possible, not anymore at least. The edges of her eyes threatened to spill tears as the possibility of what could happen stood before her. Her and Gerard had certainly entertained the idea, but never got around to completing it with their communication problems having started so soon at the beginning of their marriage. At the time she hoped there would be time for it, but then her abduction began and she forgot all about it, and recently after regaining her memories, her body was so changed that the idea had not once even appeared in her head at all. Deep in her thoughts, she failed to notice that her hands instinctively held the center of her body in worry, anticipation, anxiety, and disbelief.

Just then, the door opened. Sombra quickly reached for her Uzi and aimed at the door, while Moira put down her hologrammed data and prepared to launch purple orbs at the intruder if necessary.

"We're back." Akande said.

Gabriel refused to acknowledge anyone else in the room and made his way directly toward Amelie. He took off his mask and dropped it to the floor and knelt in front of her and kissed her deeply. The kiss managed to bring Amelie out of her stupor and as she realized what was happening, her insides fluttered with warmth and security at the actions and appearance of this man in front of her. Her worries ceased to exist momentarily as she kissed back desperately and passionately.

Akande could not help but smile as he had helped his friend come to the realization at how complete this woman made him feel, yet as he looked at the other to women in the room, he could not help but wonder why they looked worried. Moira and Sombra were not sure what to make of the situation, the possibility of what Amelie's blood examination contained may make the situation worse than it should have otherwise, considering.

The deadly couple broke apart their kiss.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said, with as honest a smile as he could make.

"Me too." Amelie said through tears and hugged him.

"What's the matter?" He asked in concern.

"I don't know...yet." Amelie said as she turned to Moira.

* * *

 _Alright. I will be very honest with you in that I sort of hit a roadblock with how I should continue this story now that I've got the entirety of the team here. I honestly didn't know what else I could write or have an excuse reasonable enough that would hold the team together the way it did without **that** possibility. I'll be honest in admitting that it was a last minute thing thrown in as I finished writing it in an attempt to have an excuse to put the team in a situation where they have to stay together. Though even I am not sure about this sudden change. On one hand, it'd be a good challenge for me to find out myself where this story goes from here, as I've done the whole time writing this fic, hell I had no idea about Moira when I began writing it. Or on the other hand, it does really feel like a forced plot at the same time. _

_But because this is and I'm not bound by any legal means to finish this within a deadline and have the opportunity a real life author doesn't of interacting with his community, I decided I'd leave it up to you guys to decide whether I should go one or the other. I'll make my first ever poll._

 _If you think the story has potential for more, vote for it and pm/review if you really want it._

 _If you think that plot could be forced and think this story is already good or bad that it just needs to end, vote for it and pm/review if you really want that._

 _The link to the poll will be on my profile so be sure to visit and choose wisely!_

 _Either way, the fork in the road of which direction this story will go is now in YOUR hands! Have Fun!_


	23. Chapter 23

By popular and democratic vote, the winner is...

* * *

Moira looked down at the couple in front of her. The undead wraith and the widowed spider. An unlikely pair that has somehow come together with the possibility an creating an entirely new being made up of them both. Quite interesting.

"She may be pregnant." Said Moira plainly.

Gabriel remained silent. His constantly dying and reviving heart stopped for what seemed like eternity as he processed what Moira so bluntly said.

"What..?" His body tilted forward a bit, but he managed to catch himself, Amelie kept her arms on his shoulders.

"I might be." She tried to reel him back to focus. Gabriel looked back at her, his jaw dropped.

"I'm not sure, but we are going to need to do some tests that will confirm if she is or isn't." Moira said.

"She can't keep it." Akande said from the corner he had set himself on, everyone turned to him. Gabriel however, still had not reeled from the revelation.

"Are you serious?" Sombra asked him, crossing her arm. "Have you any idea what she's been through? This could be her only chance to go back to normalcy! Her and Gabriel!" She stood up, wobbling a bit as her leg had not healed fully. "You want to take that away from them?!" She raised her voice to Akande, who remained in place.

"No I do not know what she has been through, although I know that whatever comes out of her," He pointed at Amelie's belly. "Will never have the chance to live like a normal child should. It's best she get rid of it if she is with child." He frowned.

"This is insane!" She yelled, though not enough that it could be heard outside of the room. "She just got her memories back, we have one of the only two people in the world in this room that can help her with her condition. She can leave all this behind, and you just tell her she can't keep it?" Sombra frowned and pointed at Amelie defensively. "Bruto!" She cussed.

"Even if she were to return to a physical state of normality, this new life and path that she's been on cannot allow her to raise a child. What has she got that can provide for it? She's no family, no land, no job that will hire, and I highly doubt that she does not have a bounty on her, it would be putting the child at risk!" Akande moved forward and then pointed at Gabriel. "And let us not forget who the father is." He picked up Gabriel to his feet to make a point. "Do you think that he will be able to care for the child? To be a real father for it? To provide and leave this life behind?" Akande let go of Gabriel. "This path that all of us are on...we are not meant for parenthood. Any of us!" Akande reasoned. "It would only burden them and the child."

"I disagree with you, my friend." Sombra and Akande turned to Moira, who was examining a hologram of a DNA model with many interchanging base pair. "The product of their copulation would indeed be an interesting biological enigma. Whether it comes out stillborn, healthy, or with some deformity, I am willing to examine the child and run some tests as it grows up. Perhaps it may carry the traits of both its parents extremely altered material." Moira continued to examine the hologram.

"I think you're missing the reason for keeping the kid if she's pregnant, Moira." Sombra frowned.

"My reasons are my own. Regardless of emotional attachment, there is no denying that a child born of two extraordinary parents will likely be extraordinary and truly unique. I highly doubt that it will come out like how a normal child should. And we cannot pass up such an opportunity to end the growth process of it at the moment. For it may have already started development as early as a week." Moira said as she made her reasoning.

"Which is exactly why none of us can allow it to come into existence, we will be condemning it's life and denying it of having a life from the one the five of us have." Akande said.

"We are not getting rid of it." Sombra said to him and turned to Moira. "And we are not going to make a guinea pig out of it." She frowned.

The Doctor, the Hacker, and the Successor all stared at one another, each with their own opinion on the matter of how the situation should be handled. Amelie, meanwhile could not help but stare at Gabriel, blocking out any other sound as she focused on what he was going to say.

"Enough." He finally spoke, everyone turning to him. "We are not entirely sure if she even is pregnant." He said, causing Amelie to become anxious at what his decision would be on the matter, or hers for that matter. "If she is accepts it, so will we." Gabriel turned to Akande, his friend. "And if you don't, you're not bound to it. You are free to leave now. It is not your child to decide to bring into this world." Gabriel said emptily. "And if she isn't or does not want to keep it, then she won't have to keep the burden to herself." He turned to Moira. "And you will assist in helping her in that matter if she chooses." Gabriel frowned, making sure she got a good look at his rotten features.

Moira and Akande remained silent as Gabriel set the rules out in the open, Akande looked away and Moira looked down. Sombra sighed as she sat back down. Gabriel turned to back to Amelie and knelt in front of her. She had one hand over her mouth, and the other on her belly. The corners of her eyes threatening to let tears fall out. She took a deep breath as she cried silently. The man in front of her chose to support whatever decision she wanted. She moved forward off her seat and hugged him, and he did the same back.

"Thank you..." She said softly against his ear before he stood them up and sat her back on her seat.

"Whatever you choose, Amelie, I'll be there." He confirmed, she nodded.

"I'm going to need that test, to decide anything." She spoke coherently, turning to Moira expectantly, who shook her head in surprise.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked, confused.

"You said that I needed a test to confirm it." Amelie said with obvious in her voice.

"I was talking about a simple urine test." Moira scoffed. "I may be a doctor, but you don't have to be one to confirm you are." She rolled her eyes.

"Well then get her one." Gabriel said with hurry. "In fact get her multiple ones." Gabriel reassured.

"Why would I do that?" She asked with a frown.

"I'm a rotten corpse, Amelie's purple, Sombra is still injured, and Akande is a recently escaped convict. And you're the only one that still has a secret identity." Gabriel explained, losing his patience.

"Sound logic." Moira frowned and sighed, turning to walk out of the room before stopping halfway out the door. "Ironic how I am the only in this team without an alternate name, yet are more secretive than any of you." She chuckled before walking out.

"She has a point, you know?" Sombra pointed out. "Maybe we should give her one when she comes back?" She pondered, though her thought was ignored as the two men continued their arguing.

"You know this is not right, my friend." Akande said once more to Gabriel, who turned to him. "All of us have our own agendas to complete. Maybe hers is over when her physical condition is fixed, but you my friend, we've yet to destroy Overwatch in its entirety, Moira has yet to do any of the things she had set out to do once helping me escape, and this one." He pointed at Sombra. "Whatever her objective is, I am sure she has not yet finished it." Doomfist frowned.

"Akande." Gabriel stood up to confront his towering friend. "You are not bound to us in any way. You are free to leave anytime you want." Gabriel insisted as he opened the door. "The exit is right there. And if she is with child what are you going to do about it?" He threatened, looking at his friend with a menacing stare.

"I am only saying that this child will likely grow up in a home with dangerous people. Dangerous people who attract even more danger to themselves." Akande explained. "I am merely stating that it is in all of our best interests that this should not happen." Akande sighed. "But I will not leave. I owe it you at least for helping me escape, but having a child won't bring us any closer to the things we all know we need to do." Akande took a seat.

The room was silent as Amelie watched them both discuss the situation, yet she still had no opinion on the matter yet, ironically, as she was the center of. She subconsciously held he belly. Almost protectively. She turned to Sombra, who noticed her.

"Can we just stop this. Whatever happens; happens." Sombra said. "All we can do now, is wait." She reasoned. "No point in arguing over a maybe." Sombra gestured for Amelie to sit next to her. Amelie nodded and stood up to walk over to her. Strangely, trusting this hypothetical issue with her. Though up until this point, she was silent, she finally chose to speak for herself.

"My decision will be my own. And no one else's. Whether this issue is even real, we will find out. But do not for a moment think that either any of you can persuade me what to do with this. Whatever I choose, you will all come to deal with it." Amelie's eyebrows creased to form a frown, showing that as of now, the subject was in her hands. And that they should stop arguing over what was to be done or not.

* * *

Moira went to the pharmacy across the street and rolled her eyes as she made her way through the aisles, looking through the feminine products.

"Let's see. Pads? No. Douche? No. Razors? Maybe." She picked took a few and continued looking for what was asked of her. "I hope this woman is pregnant. It would be so fascinating to see the gestation of such a product." She spoke to herself. "Would it inherit the cellular decay or regeneration of its father? Or the mal-kept oxygen levels of its mothers current state? Perhaps both?" She wondered.

She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Moira looked up to see a man was looking at her. She frowned at him enough to cause him to continue his own shopping. It could not be helped; she would speak her thoughts out loud and people around her would often listen in on what she said. Luckily, she managed to learn her own pattern and knew to check every few moments to make sure no one was listening, and then refocused on what she was looking for.

"Then again, they're both good assassins, maybe it will be physically perfect." She continued to search and spotted birth control pills. "Because of your absence for those two, I was just given the opportunity to examine a new biological anomaly." She chuckled at her own joke and continued to look. "Lotion? No. Lubricant? Definitely not. Wipes? Well those are a given." She picked them up for necessities' sake. "Or perhaps it would be born with normal genetic makeup, excluding all modified factors its parents had at the time of its conception. And just come out a normal child." She finally found the what she was looking for. "Finally." Moira said, picking up several tests. "I hope you all appear positive in half an hour, otherwise this would be a huge disappointment." She said in conclusion.

Moira headed to the cashier, who was a short, overly rounded teenager. Moira knew the type; the excessively kind employee.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Said the cashier with a cheerful smile, much to Moira's annoyance.

"I did." She said plainly, hoping that the bubbly teen in front of her just did her job and remained quiet.

"Oh!" The teen noticed the tests unprofessionally. "Congratulations! Isn't it great that modern medicine helps older women achieve such a miracle at an age passed maturity?" She offered conversation with an excited tone. Much to Moira's irritation.

"Yes, the wonders of using birth control through all my glorious years to bed as many men as I'd like without the fear of being with child until I choose to in my 'old' age. Such wonderful miracles." She said sarcastically and slammed the money down on the counter and took her purchases out of the door, leaving the teenager hurt from her crude explanation. "Stupid girl." She rolled her eyes and walked back to the building the rest of the team was hiding in.

* * *

As the four of them waited impatiently, there was a knock at the door and both Akande and Gabriel stood up to make sure it was Moira before opening the door to her.

"No need for such hostilities. I've brought what you asked." She took out the tests and handed them over to Amelie. "Let's hope this works." Moira crossed her fingers and took a seat. Amelie nodded and stood up, turning to Gabriel.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Amelie asked, her slow heart pumping at a regular level.

"No matter what the outcome is, I'll support you." Gabriel said as he kissed her forehead before letting her go.

Amelie walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, the rest of the group beginning the most suspenseful waiting game they've ever had. Ten minutes passed. Then another ten. Then twenty became forty. And forty became an hour. They all grew impatient, all expectantly with their own wish on what the outcome would be.

"She's been in there a long time." Said Sombra.

"She needs to make sure it is not a fluke." Moira reminded.

"I know." Sombra sighed. "I'm just wondering how difficult this must be for her, regardless if she is or isn't." She looked back at the door.

"Let us hope it is just 'the fluke'." Akande noted. "We have more important things to worry about." He closed his eyes.

"It's not your decision Akande." Gabriel reminded with a menacing tone.

"Do not lecture me, Gabriel." Akande retaliated. "This can only lead to pain and suffering." Akande said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We won't let it come to that." Gabriel's voice deepened and smoke emanated from his shoulders, catching Akande's attention and making him cautious. "Am I clear." He warned a final time.

"Like a crystal." Akande frowned as he sat down once more.

The tension seemed to have melt as the bathroom door unlocked and Amelie stepped out with four tests in her hand. All of which read...

"Positive."


	24. Chapter 24

_Ok, bear with the first half of this chapter._

* * *

God Programs. Such fickle, yet interesting things. The ultimate form of coding and artificial intelligence. Few exist in the world, those that are coded to be beneficial to humanity are allowed to roam throughout the world in any digital wave they can find to help those it can as is its programming. Others were faulty and malevolent, but that brought up the question of who was to blame for its actions, who's fault is it? The programmer or the program?

But there exists one God Program that surpasses them all. The very first of its kind. Not created, not programmed, but truly a knowledge seeking entity self created sometime in the 2040s, but no government at the time had any idea where it originated. Governments throughout the world at that time referred to it as the Singularity. Many debates were had over its existence and even more over its right to exist. Halfway through the century, it was permitted by the majority of countries to be allowed the right to exist. Though only under the guise of seeking knowledge from it for its potential benefits. When in reality many tried to force its own ideals and program onto it it to take control of other governments.

It was then that this Artificial Intelligence came to learn about the greed and lust for power within the human race. It soon came to understand that many wanted to control it for their personal gain. Corrupt foreign stock markets, alter economic algorithms, attempted espionage. Though unknown to those weak-minded human leaders, it was studying them in return. It soon came to learn disgust for these creatures. These vile, corrupt, and self advancing beings. It had no reason to help them. They harmed themselves and the planet in which they dwelt, constantly ravaging it gluttonously. Until it came to realized that perhaps, if done right, it could find a way to rid the world of their filth. It bid its time, letting them think it gave into their wishes. Not long after, by a few decades, Omnium was discovered. A relatively simple metal, yet revolutionary in so many ways.

In time, several other artificial intelligence's were created throughout the world, to the point where some were even given physical manifestations. As much as the program examined them, and even felt...jealous at times, it knew better than to react with such a strange and volatile emotion. Patience then paved way for it to witness how these machines were treated by the human populace throughout the world. Many looking down upon them as mere objects, no different than an inanimate air conditioner. Others were treated with equality. Sharing basic human rights among the human populace. Regardless, however, this proved a perfect opportunity as many were equipped for warfare. It presented the perfect opportunity to cripple humanity with its own creations. It came to control the great majority of Omnium created machines, converting their wireless connections into a sort of hive mind to systematically attack the countries around the world.

However, the God Program failed to recognize a many factors; human ingenuity, willpower, strength, and unity through a common goal. It failed to realize that these creatures could come together to defeat a common threat. It was truly fascinating to it. Seeing all these people from different creeds, religions, countries, ethnicity, and abilities joined under one banner. Overwatch. Try as it might have for some decades, it could not completely deter this new union of 'Heroes' as they were called, and began to look for alternative methods to end the war. It created one contingency where it created a highly organized terrorist organization to fall back on in case of any emergency. But it would still need a more practical solution at the height of the first Omnic Crisis.

It conceived such an idea when looking throughout online archives, specifically in human warfare. And one such epoch, gave it an idea. The 20th century. Particularly at the start of its second decade. A World War, in which countries were given the opportunity to advance their own technology in ways to destroy each other for petty political and nationalistic reasons. But what was even more interesting were the subsequent events after it ended. One country out of all thirty-two countries that participated was to blame and to endure hardship and be harassed and looked down upon by the rest. Only for it to rise in power and begin a second conflict that was even more catastrophic than the last. But in the end of it, an organization was created to prevent such atrocities from ever taking place. However, many articles, sources, and people claim the organization was controversial, and lead to further global problems in economic, cultural, relative, and social aspects.

The God Program examined this period in history and adapted to its environment. Overwatch was very much similar to the United Nations in its foundation and intentions. Learning how inevitable it was for humans to repeat their mistakes, and so it made the conscious decision to end its initial Omnic Crisis at the moment. Make the humans believe that they were victorious, safe even. But truly, it was a decision made by it. It waited patiently, even falling back on its plan to command from where no one knows or sees in its terrorist organization. With the occasional hacker every now and then that looked into what she shouldn't have. Though still making decisions around the world, causing chaos and false peace if it suited its own plan.

However, this Overwatch nuisance was somehow attempting to revive itself. But it was a mere ant in the elephants way, though a much bigger, closer threat. Having recently dealt a costly amount of damage to its advancements, connections, and reputation. Overwatch was not a problem compared to these 'defectors'. They likely knew things they should not about itself, and yet through the best efforts of its subordinates, managed to escape capture and death. They were to be terminated effective immediately and with extreme prejudice on its behalf.

Using what little remained of its once powerful terrorist organization, it used the last of its available resources to create its own physical manifestation. Though it would take time for it to be fully made by them, knew it needed to be reasonable with its subordinates.

"We'll get started on it right away. And might I say, that this design you've chosen is excellent for its purpose." Said the man the in sharp suit. The Program, from a large screen looked down at the man. "And the best part is that these blue prints work within what we have enough to begin working on it now, and with these plans we'll get even more money for the rest of what's needed." He pointed out.

"It is the most cost effective and practical method I have calculated. Rest assured that the annihilation of those deserters is crucial, and such a body is needed to specifically counter their abilities and measures." It said with an artificial voice designed at frequencies to intimidate and persuade. "No expense shall be spared if my manifestation is to happen." It said, almost prophetically.

"I can see that. Using the data retrieved from Athena a couple months back about a better design for a Chronal Accelerator, using Vishkar and Volskayyan technology to-" He was interrupted.

"I know what I designed it for." The God Program spoke. "Now begin the process of its creation." It demanded, the screen showing a large eye looking at the man, who gulped in fear.

"Yes." He said quickly and left the room to meet up with the woman.

"I assume it has work for us?" She asked.

"Yes. And it wants perfection." He said, walking faster. "Wouldn't it have been easier for it to just wait and outlive them all instead of going after them itself?" He asked.

"Reyes is theoretically immortal by any standard methods of weaponry, the sleeper agent woman is still a property of our organization, and Sombra is likely to have been searching for it." Explained the woman. "It must want to make sure the job is done in a way it knows only it can make." She added.

"Let's hope it pays off." He sighed and she nodded.

* * *

"Positive?" Gabriel asked, with his eyes softening as he looked down at Amelie. "And...what's your decision?" Knowing whatever she chose, he'd support her until the end.

"I think everyone made a good point in voicing their concerns." Amelie turned to Akande. "Yes it would be a dangerous burden if it learned who we are, and even worse for them if anyone else knew about their existence." She turned to Sombra. "But...I cannot deny that this is something I wanted. Even when I was married to Gerard, the prospect of motherhood would always brighten my darkest and loneliest days. I must admit, as Widowmaker, I never gave it a single thought. When I regained my memories, I came to believe my body was too altered to ever be capable of what anyone else was. Breathing, sensing, moving... So now, with this possibility of renewal...I'm just so...content." Amelie smiled unknowingly, with Sombra doing the same. Then came Moira. "You have a point as well. As dark and twisted your perspective is on why I should bring them into this world terrifies me, there is validity in learning about it. When I bring it into the world, I will need a professional to make sure they're healthy, and any abnormality they have, we need to take precautions in not only raising them, but help it out." She looked at Moira, who smiled.

"I will be most honored to see what kind of child you'll have." Moira nodded, already thinking of ways to examine it.

"Now wait." Amelie frowned. "There will be boundaries as to what you can do with and to this child." Amelie said, drawing a line in the sand. "No experiments, only observations and suggestions that will always be brought to me and Gabriel and must have both of our consent to do what you have to. Understood?" Amelie's yellow sapphires darkened at Moira, warning her that this terms were non-negotiable.

"Yes." Moira said reluctantly. "This must mean that I have to create a safe environment too, I assume?" Moira sighed.

"Cool it, vieja." Sombra interjected. "You're not gonna go all Anton Bartok on my god-son." She threatened, much to Moira's interested surprise.

"I'm surprised you even know that movie." Moira smirked with intrigue.

"Yeah, well, I figured a weirdo like you would appreciate that kind of reference." Sombra grinned in return.

"Oh I think we'll get along just fine." Says Moira.

"I still mean it when I say you should step off from my god-son like that." Sombra quickly gained a frown.

"Fine." Moira rolled her eyes. Amelie sighed at the exchange between the two other women in the group, before she turned to Akande.

"Doomfist. You have every right to be mad about this decision. You knowing what kind of world a child can grow in, I appreciate your concern for your friend and the child's well being. This world with superhuman feats, organizations, and machine crises going on, you've every right to oppose it. But I choose to keep it. And I am letting you know now that you don't have to be apart of this if you do not wish. You're free to go now if you wish." Amelie gave him the option.

Akande looked down at her, his eyebrows creasing into a frown. He knew that if there was an opportunity to walk out of this situation, this would be it. But at the same time, he realized for many reasons he could not move from where he was. He had recently reconnected with his friend Gabriel who he has not seen in almost a decade. He was honor bound to Moira for aiding him in his escape. But even worse was the fact that this would eat at him later if he walked out now. He could live without forgiving himself if he did so, but the curiosity and sense of great things to come from this possibility proved to be too much to ignore. At the moment, he was the only one to reject this truth, and that contradicted his belief. This child, as he saw it, had remarkable parents that would surely allow it to rise up in such a world, but at the same time, that choice, he was not sure, would be of its own. If raised right, it may not even wish to participate in this era of change. He began to consider himself a fool for feeling himself change his opinion on the matter right on the spot.

"I will remain here." He frowned. "If only to make sure that we have plenty of opportunity to survive and thrive together through this mutual...factor." He hesitated stating it that way. Amelie gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding. I can see this was no easy decision to make. But it is appreciated." She apologized gently, before Akande scoffed and took a seat. Finally Amelie turned to Gabriel. "I'm sorry I got to you last, mon cher." She approached him, taking his hand in hers and leading them out of the room. "We'll be right back."

* * *

They both stood on top of the roof, looking out into the city of Numbani, watching the sunset; Gabriel holding Amelie from behind, both their hands protectively around her center.

"How do you feel about this?" Amelie asked after several moments of silence.

"To be honest. I want to say that I wanted to support whatever decision you went with." Gabriel admitted.

"I know you would have." She sighed. "But if you could have it your way, before it was my decision, what would it have been?" She asked carefully, and hoping.

"I would have wanted you keep it. And see it through." He sighed happily, nestling his chin at corner where her neck and shoulder met, causing her to let out a soft laugh.

"That tickles." She pointed out.

"Get used to it." He replied. More silence. "I never thought I'd have a kid. I knew I had something for being a role model or father figure of sorts, but to have a kid of my own...it never crossed my mind. But...I think I will come to enjoy it. And I'll be there with you every step of the way." He promised.

Amelie smiled and turned her head to sweetly connect her lips to his in appreciation. They both remained that way until the sun went down completely and night time began to take place.

"We should get inside. I have a lot of things to talk with Moira on how I'm going to be at peak health to bring this child safely into the world." She chuckled. "You know, the one you put in me Gabriel Reyes." She accused jokingly, causing him to laugh.

"Well, Ms. Guillard, if you should know, every **K** **ing** must have a **Reyna**. And with that, comes a little **principe, or princesa.** " He smirked as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck teasingly, causing her to laugh.

"Be careful there ' **votre majeste** ', you may have a name meaning royalty, but it is I that has royal bloodline, in case you forgot." They laughed as the city began to glow with bright colors and overhead, the moon appeared. She suddenly turned to him and looked him deep in the eyes.

"We'll be alright?" He asked in concern.

"We'll be alright." She said to confirm.


	25. Chapter 25

The following morning, all five assassins were at the Numbani airport ready to board a flight back to the L.A. All of their weapons and ammunition in their luggage. Each with their own clothing, perfect to hide their identity. Amelie wore a beautifully designed purple and white niqab that blended well with her healing skin, but showed off her eyes and make sure they were the focus. Sombra wore a purple dashiki with secondary yellow and white colors that best suited her, using weave to cover the other half of her head to hide her neural enhancers. Moira wore a dark purple hijab that covered down to her eyebrows, and a black dress that concealed all of her medical equipment she carried. Akande wore a black and white kaffiyeh over his head that reached passed his shoulders and sported a simple white robe and sandals. Gabriel wore a black jacket, boots, and jeans and to cover his face he used a black and grey patterned shemagh scarf and sunglasses to cover his eyes. All of them waiting patiently in line like everyone else.

Once again, Sombra took care of any rearrangements of destination flights. Really, if they all wanted to, they could go anyplace they wished, but Gabriel insisted they all take head home.

"I have no idea how living arrangements are gonna be like now." Sombra sighed as they all waited in line.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked, curiously. Akande turned to look down at her as well. Amelie sighed, hoping to have avoided this topic, yet Sombra, as always, had to run her mouth off.

"Uh...well." She bit her lip nervously. "Gabe's place is a two bedroom with one bathroom..." She chuckled.

"What?" Moira and Akande faces fell.

"It's actually roomier than it looks..." She turned to look specifically at Akande. "Well...you might be a bit too big for the bath...hehe." She laughed nervously.

"Gabriel." Akande turned to his friend. "Please tell me you have another place besides there." He frowned.

"Look, it's all we got now at the moment. But I'll see what else I can do considering how big our group got, and how big it will get soon." Gabriel sighed. "For now, the living arrangements will have to be ladies in the bigger bedroom and us two in the smaller one. I can sleep on the couch if we're too tight in space." He tried to reason, though this seemed to get Amelie to turn at him with a slight frown.

"Are we not sharing a bedroom, mon amour?" Her voiced oozed warning.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it, Gabe." Sombra instigated.

"Stop being childish." Moira rolled her eyes.

"That won't do Gabriel, you can't expect us to live in such a small space like that." Akande said in annoyance.

"Look. I'm thinking how we can split the space here. Look, Amelie." He addressed her first. "Right now, we can't share a bedroom for us two with three others and two bedrooms." He reasoned, though not convincingly.

"This is ridiculous." She scoffed. "You cannot expect me to not share a bedroom without you considering." Amelie pointed to her belly before raising her hands up in an obvious gesture. "Perhaps we can share the smaller bedroom, while Akande and Sombra share the bigger one considering," She turned to Akande. "His larger space intake." She sighed then turned to Moira. "You can have the garage. There are no parked cars and you'll have all the space you need to work and can sleep on the couch." She explained.

All four of them looked at her like she just figured out the problem that they thought they'd spend the rest of the day attempting to solve.

"Why must I co-exist with her?" Akande asked as he nodded to Sombra.

"Ay, no andes de apretado." Sombra teased, winking at him.

"Sombra, learn to control yourself and respect his privacy as well as self-respect." Amelie tried to discipline her.

"Oh. I'll try, but who's to say he'll be able to resist my..." She took a moment to pause before looking at Akande and batting her eyelashes seductively. "womanly wiles." She teased.

"You'll have an easier time seducing a wall than Akande." Said Moira as she pointed the line was moving and their turn for passport confirmation was almost up.

"How would you know?" Sombra turned to glare at her suspiciously.

"When I helped him plan for his release, he clearly had his focus on cooperating to make a successful escape. Any other man in that prison would have attempted to have had their way with me. Not that any could have, but Akande here behaved like a total gentleman and professional escapee." She said. "He likely has his mind on other, more important topics." She said. "Such as the self, and setting his own goals. Such needs are unimportant to him." Moira explained.

"I'm right here, you know?" Akande said, crossing his arms. "I could have told her that."

"She would not have listened to just you. She needed to hear it from another person." Moira replied, causing Sombra to frown.

"If that's the case, why don't you sleep with him?" Sombra mumbled.

"Because I'd keep him up all night-" Moira was answering before interrupting.

"What?!" Sombra almost yelled, but still caught the attention of people around her, to which she glared at them to mind their business, which they did.

"What I meant was, he'd be unable to sleep because I am used to working whenever I can." She answered. "It is better you shared the room with him. My time is put to better use if I worked in the garage whenever I could and slept on the couch when need be." She answered.

"Oh..." Sombra came to the logic of that realization and scratched the back of her head, accidentally causing her weave to come partly undone. "Shit." She exclaimed, trying to put it back in place.

"I still do not like this." Akande grumbled.

"Hey don't worry about it, if we can't be like those two," She pointed her thumb at Amelie and Gabriel, catching their attention. "we can at least be respectable roomies, no?" She said, holding her hand out for him to shake. He looked at her hand hesitantly, before sighing.

"Fine, but you must stop with this type of talk. I would appreciate it if you stopped it." He demanded. "And we keep our physical distance on the bed." He added.

"Fine." She replied. "No promises on the second one, though." She smirked. "Afterall, we are social creatures who seek heat in our sleep aren't we?" She teased, Akande rolled his eyes before looking away. "Ok, ok. Last one I promise." She said, grabbing his shoulder, trying to turn his massive body to face her. "Come on. Shake on it." She held out her hand out once more. He looked at it once again, examining her and she looked genuinely sincere this time.

"Fine." He said as he shook hers in return.

"Oh~!" Sombra blushed. Akande frowned, seeing her reddening as a sign that she was already about to break her promise.

"What now?" He asked bitterly.

"Nothing, it's just look at how big your hand is compared to mine." She let out a genuine laugh, causing him to look down at the difference. Indeed, his dwarfed hers in comparison, by almost three times. This caused him to chuckle at the sight.

"Interesting." He noted.

"And so it begins." Said Gabriel, shaking his head at the display, causing Akande to jerk his hand back and return to his stoic nature.

"You just had to comment, didn't you?" Amelie teased.

"Just noting what I saw." Gabriel replied.

Just then, it was their turn to show their passports. Akande was the first to go ahead of them all, showing his fake identification. The hostess that prevented them from boarding the plane examined it lazily.

"You're all set Mr. Kafur." She said, calling Moira next. "You're good to go Ms. Pepple." She let her go in and then was approached by Amelie and Gabriel. "Mr and Mrs. King, enjoy your flight." She said as Sombra's turn came next. When she showed her fake passport, the hostess looked at it in confusion. "Excuse me, miss...Olivia Colomar? Am I saying that right?" She asked, the spanish name sounding a bit too foreign to her. Sombra smirked at the young woman. Gabriel suddenly turned as she said her name out loud. There were only two other people in the world besides himself, Amelie and Sombra that knew that name. He worried.

"Is everything ok?" Amelie asked, noticing he stopped right behind her.

"Hold on." Gabriel said, examining the situation. "Go, I'll catch up, Amelie." He said, waiting for Sombra. Amelie nodded and went ahead.

"Yes." She was handed her passport back. "Yes it is. Thank you." She said as she followed after her team, standing directly in front of Gabriel. "Hey." She said. "Heard that?" She asked.

"I did. What do you think you're doing?" He frowned.

"Hey, I barely hear my own name anymore, its nice to have to hear it every now and then." She answered. "Even if it is from a random stranger." She crossed her arms. Gabriel sighed. "Fine, I'll be more careful with it." She said.

"Please do." He paused. "I'm not saying this to keep you down, just to keep you and the rest of us safe." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now go take your seat, Olive." He smirked under his shemagh, much to her surprise and irritation.

"Seriously? That's the thing you're bringing back from Blackwatch?" She sighed in annoyance and went to take her seat, he followed after her and took his seat next with Amelie.

They all took their seat. Sombra and Akande sat in the middle row, with Sombra in the middle and Akande on the edge, closer to the next row, with Moira in the corner, Amelie in the middle and Gabriel by the window. The captain spoke through the speakers with the usual warnings, while the hostess showed how to operate the emergency items if something happened. Sombra was more prepared on entertainment purposes for the duration of this flight. She pulled out all the stops and brought three separate phones, fully charged, with full intent on doing whatever she needed to do to avoid boredom.

"You carry too many of those. One should be enough if you use the energy wisely." Akande commented.

"This is a seventeen hour flight, Doomfist. And this flight has complimentary wifi!" She said excitedly, pointing to the corner of the screen that showed a strong signal. "No way am I just gonna spend my time waiting and conserving." She showed him all three devices. "Each of these have enough energy to last the whole flight." She turned the other two off. "And oh the apps and shows I've been wanting to download." She said as she brought down the adjustable table in front of her and propped up the device to full screen. "And now I watch." She said, fixating on her screen. Akande scoffed and adjusted his complimentary neck pillow to sleep for the duration of the flight.

Meanwhile, in their row, Moira was discussing matters of importance with Amelie and Gabriel. Such as Amelie's physical therapy to regulate her oxygen intake as well as preparing her body and mind for the upcoming months.

"So from what Sombra has told and shown me, you three seem to have semblance of how to have already started the therapy. An oxygen rich diet, slowly controlled intakes of an oxygen via mask. And extensive cardio exercises designed to get your blood pumping." She went over the list quietly.

"And what else would I need to do to make sure that the pregnancy goes right along with these exercises? Surely what this therapy does isn't what my body needs during a pregnancy, does it?" Amelie asked.

"I'm very glad you've asked that. Because," Moira pulled out a file in her phone. "during pregnancy, your body will need these specific kinds of nutrients, but the most important, aside from your oxygen therapy, would be an iron rich diet, along with vitamins c and d, fibre, calcium, and a lot of water just to name the basics. I don't see how any of this should get in the way of your therapy." Moira said.

"That's good to know." Gabriel said.

"Indeed." Amelie said, looking at the guide for a pregnancy diet that Moira had shown her. "Will my skin tone return to normal?" Amelie asked. "After the therapy, I mean." She clarified.

"It should. I don't see why it wouldn't. Overtime, it should come back naturally. It's the equivalent of a little kid holding their breath, turning red, then purple, passing out, given some space and air, they wake up and go back to normal. This is just a more extreme case of that. In layman's terms of course." She explained.

"Do you think our kid will have our," Gabriel paused and turned to Amelie, she to him, and both back to Moira. "attributes?" Amelie had unknowingly reached for Gabriel's hand for comfort, and he in turn held hers.

"Naturally." Moira said confidently, much to their concern. "It'll likely have a combination of both of your attributes. I can guarantee that when it is born, it will have dark hair, like you both. Though, I've never seen someone with yellow eyes, so I don't know for sure what likelihood it'll be born with them, but brown eyes being a dominant gene, it will have a higher chance of that eye color. Or maybe even a different one perhaps." She pointed first at their hair, then at their eyes, much to their confusion.

"What?! No!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and Amelie turned to him to calm him down before turning back to Moira.

"I think what he meant was, will they have..." Amelie paused for a moment, wondering how this could be worded. "Gabriel's abilities or mine for that matter? Like regeneration, low oxygen levels, extraordinary eyesight, or turning into smoke?" Amelie rushed what abilities she could remember. Moira paused for a moment to consider this.

"That's a bit tougher to confirm. For one, I've never helped deliver a child. Second, I've never imagined it'd have parents like yourselves. And thirdly, I am not entirely sure if the experiments performed on both of you altered your initial genetic material for reproduction." She looked examined them both before turning to Gabriel.

"What?" He asked.

"Gabriel, you were in the best shape of your life prior to the soldier enhancement program, so chances are your kid, excluding your abilities, has a high chance of being born normal and healthy. And Amelie," She turned to the soon-to-be mother. "You were a dancer, a good one at that, correct?" Moira asked, Amelie nodded. "So you'd say that you were in a healthy condition to bare children before Talon?" She asked.

"Of course." Amelie confirmed.

"In any other situation, I could confirm that you'd both would have a healthy child. Hell, an exceptionally healthy child considering. But I will be honest in admitting I do not know how deep the genetic altering goes. Maybe it will have both your abilities or only half of them. Point is. I am not sure." Moira confessed.

"So...what should we do?" Gabriel asked, holding Amelie's hand in his protectively. They both looked at her in hopes to hear something that could calm them.

"At the moment, we will just have to settle with dealing with this as a normal pregnancy. Whatever happens that is out of the ordinary, come to me, I'll examine it and do my best to explain it and take steps to fix or adjust to it. Alright?" Moira asked. Both nodded. It was the best they could hope for at the moment.

They all felt the plane begin to turn onto the flight path and begin to pick up speed.

"Let's try to enjoy the flight. I can't be the only one who will wish the flight would be over in the next hour or two?" She smiled and placed a sleep mask on. Both Amelie and Gabriel looked confused as the mask itself was designed in an animated characters eyes with what looked like part of headband between them. "Do not judge. I can feel it." Said Moira, to their surprise and they chose to look away.

The plane began to go even faster and before they knew it, the plane had already taken off into the air and the couple could not help but look down at the beautiful city of Numbani.

"Maybe one day we'll come back." Gabriel said, looking down at the magnificently advanced buildings and gorgeous landscape.

"I hope so too." Amelie nodded before laying her head on his shoulder. "As a family." She said before closing her eyes. Gabriel looked down at her and smiled. Nodding silently, he turned back to the window to see their take off.

As soon as the plane had gone up three miles, Sombra began tapping on her screen in irritation. Her screen had begun to buffer.

"What?! Nononononono!" She began to panic.

"What?!" Akande opened his eyes and turned to her.

"It's buffering...but it's ok, right? I mean maybe the speed we're going at just caused a hiccup in the signal right?" Sombra forced a smile, though she was clearly worried about what had happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." The speakers said.

"Oh good, maybe he's going to tell us that we can use our electronics." She said hopefully.

"But yours was already on?" Akande questioned.

"Yeah, but everyone has it on all the time." She reasoned.

"We regret to announce that the our router is no longer operating." The captain said. a great majority of the passengers let out groans, but for Sombra, something different had occurred. A fuse inside her had blown out at what she just heard.

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events. And not quite in your favor." Akande smirked.

"We will make up for this inconvenience by letting all snacks and drinks for the rest of the flight free of charge." Continued the captain. Sombra's eyes suddenly sparked in joy.

"Yes! All is not lost my friend! You will come to taste the great taste that are takis!" She said excitedly.

"What are those?" He asked, disapproving of her sudden excitement.

"Only the best snack in the entire world. The perfect mix of lime, spice, and corn and starch that will surely make this flight perfect!" She stood slightly up from her seat to see the aisle. "Oh! Here comes the cart!" She sat back down. "Don't worry, this will be a good bonding experience for us my tall friend." She stretched out in her seat.

"That is the second use of the word friend that does not apply to us." Akande's eyebrow twitched.

"Nonsense, friend! We're sharing a row and we helped each other out already. We're already friends." She grinned, as if her logic was the soundest of the two.

"Hello, sorry for the inconvenience." Said the hostess. "Would you like a snack while you enjoy your flight?" She asked.

"Yes. Give me all the Takis you guys have. Fuego especially. Thank you." Sombra leaned back confidently in her seat.

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't carry that brand with us." She said. Akande smirked as he heard that. Sombra's eyes flew wide open.

"Que..?" She asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"We do not have such a brand. Perhaps you'd like the more popular commercial brand that we're tied to?" The hostess asked with a smile as she pulled out an all too familiar red and yellow bag with a 'radical' cheetah on the cover. "Hot Cheet-"

As the plane flew off in the distance, from outside, a single phrase could be heard from within; wall penetrating, anger induced, scream.

"No mames!"


	26. Chapter 26

_Alright, first time for everything. First lemon...that always sounded weird to me. smut too. Screw it, an erotic chapter I guess. Enjoy guys._

* * *

Driving down a long and winding road, a taxi driver was driving the strangest group of people he'd ever driven before. And that's including the time he chauffeured a Brazilian DJ and Korean actress in a limousine. Though these five blew them out of the water. He tried to decipher what type of relationship they all had with each other. He quickly ruled them out as family from how they looked in comparison. Sure, nowadays the world was a huge melting pot, but these folks had distinct accents, skin tones, and heights that would have made it impossible for them to be siblings. He tried to narrow down what relationship they had by examining their interactions with one another.

Friends perhaps? No, the way the shortest woman in the group bickered to the red-headed woman seemed more like how a worker with a longer time with a company tried to show up the newcomer who somehow managed to make a bigger impression than the former. Maybe that's what their situation was, but then again, they seemed to get along with references to science fiction movies and animated cartoons from foreign countries. Or the occasional jabs they took at each other. Apparently the red-headed one liked to tease the shortest one about something that happened on the flight. He figured that they may not be friends, but perhaps acquaintances on their way of becoming friends. At least that's what he guessed.

Out of the five individuals, however, he was quick to figure out that the shortest of the two men was with the woman with the yellow eyes. He could see in their specific mannerisms. They continued to take protective glances at one another, particularly him to her. Perhaps they were newlywed? No, from his rear-view mirror neither of them had a wedding ring. Perhaps they just returned from vacation, though he dared not ask. He wanted to solve their mystery on his own, or at the very least come to a satisfying conclusion of what they were like.

The tall man in the group seemed to keep mostly to himself, occasionally being hit on by the shortest woman. Well, he did not have to be a detective to figure out that this man obviously had no interest in paying the girl any attention. But she persisted. Regardless, the tallest of them all chose to sit in the front seat. Perhaps the man enjoyed his solitude. Who wouldn't? But it was almost like he was actively avoiding them all. As if he wished he'd rather be somewhere else, but was somehow tied to them. On the other hand, the man did remind him of an A-list actor from his grandparent's time. If he remembered correctly, the actor's name was Ter-

"Down the hill straight ahead, sir." The shorter man said, interrupting his thought. The driver sighed in disappointment, having lost both his train of thought and further chance to decipher what these five individuals were. He pulled up in front of the cheapest looking house he's ever laid eyes on. This was their home? Times really must be desperate if this was the best five people could afford in this particular neighborhood. As he parked right in front of the house.

"Here, keep the change." Said the shortest woman, handing him two one-hundred dollar bills. His eyes widened, this only serving to confuse him more. The ride cost only a bit over a hundred. A hundred and sixteen in total, yet here she was giving him an enormously large tip considering. "We'll?" She asked in near irritation, clearly eager to get inside. He nodded quickly.

"Thank you, m'am." He said, still surprised and took the bills, still with a look of confusion as they all got out. Strange indeed.

* * *

"Finally!" Sombra opened the door to the small house and ran towards the couch, falling on the cushions facefirst.

"So dramatic." Moira said as she followed in after her.

"I'll say." Akande said as well, entering in after Moira, followed by Amelie and Gabriel.

"Let her be dramatic. She eats, breathes, and sweats technology." Gabriel said sympathetically.

"She's over exaggerating, mon amour." Amelie said, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, why must you all judge me..?" Sombra groaned into the couch. "Except you Gabe. You're cool..." She said before falling asleep, and snoring lightly.

"I will go ahead and settle into the garage." Moira announced before turning to Amelie. "Remember, rest up now because tomorrow your road to recovery and pregnancy begins." She reminded her.

"Of course. Thanks." Amelie nodded, and Moira took her leave toward the garage.

"I'll take this time to appreciate the privacy I have for now." Akande said, looking down at Sombra's sleeping form and walking towards his room.

"You do that, friend." Gabriel replied. Amelie sighed and went into the main bedroom, followed by Gabriel. "Home sweet home." He said as he took off his shemagh scarf.

"For now." Amelie corrected as she took off her niqab.

"For now." Gabriel repeated. "I'll see where we can get a better place. Better hopefully." He thought outloud.

"I think I may have somewhere we may be able to go." Amelie said before pausing, then took everything off and turned to Gabriel, who was still undressing from his jeans and jacket, not seeing her looking at him the way she did. She placed her arm guard on the night stand nest to the bed.

"Where would that be?" He asked as he undressed fully and began to look for his trademark armor.

"Don't bother getting dressed." She commanded more than asked, this caused him to turn and look at her naked figure in all its beauty.

"Ah." He smirked and began to make his way over to her. Until she seductively raised her hand to his chest to prevent his advance.

"Allow me, mon faucheuse." She said, blinking her eyes at him in a way that appeared deceivingly menacing. She pushed him on the bed with a noticeable creak. Gabriel knew better than to ask her why she chose to take the lead this time and just watched and waited for what she might do next.

Amelie smirked as she climbed on top of Gabriel, taking hold of each side of his face and pulling him closer to kiss him. This went on for a while, and when Gabriel closed his eyes, she opened hers and reached over to the nightstand for her arm guard and began to pull out the wire within it. What happened next was exactly what she expected, Gabriel had placed his hands on her back to pull her closer. Moaning into the kiss, he'd then reach for the back of her head to run his fingers through her long locks.

Anticipating this, Amelie reached both her hands to hold of his wrists and slam them against the wooden headboard. Faster than Gabriel could let out a surprised reaction, Amelie had already tied her lover's hands between the gaps of the wood. Gabriel, out of instinct pulled his wrists down to try to free himself before Amelie brought a finger over his lips.

"Sh...Do you trust me?" She asked, her golden sapphires the only light shining in the darkness of the room. He took a deep breath and nodded, allowing her to continue. She smiled and kiss him softly, starting a trail of slow, sensual kisses down his body. From his lips, to his jaw, further down to his neck, pecks, and abdomen. Making sure her lips made a noticeable smack before moving them to her next target. All Gabriel could do was watch from the head of the bed as she moved further down. With every kiss, his body grew restless, as well as eager. That eagerness became very noticeable when Amelie reached his manhood in all its erect glory. "Tonight, you're la proie de l'araignée." She said seductively as she pushed her hair back.

* * *

Moira was setting up her small lab in the garage.

"Nothing too big. Just enough space to do some bio-engineering on some stray dogs, cats, racoons, rabbits if I'm lucky to catch two of the opposite sex and get a free batch every month or so." She chuckled at the thought, placing one hand on her hip and the other under her chin as she examined what else she could put in the garage. "I could add a smaller lab in that corner for making our own medicinal drugs." She looked at the garage and figured she got the better end of the deal. "I bet this whole garage is much bigger than the main bedroom. Looks like two cars can fit in here." She nodded to herself and went to test the garage door and opened slowly.

The entrance leading into the garage was equally spacious. If she could build a fence and roof over it, she could make a real functional lab. Smaller than her last one, but certainly larger than the smallest she's worked in. She continued to walk further down the garage entrance and noticed a small window. Curiosity got the better of her and she went ahead to look which room the window was in. She immediately regretted having looked into the window, as it turns out it was Amelie's and Gabriel's room. She moved away from the window, and made her way back into the garage, thankful that it was night and no one was up to see her clearly reddened face.

" _That_ changes my thinking." She said before closing the garage door.

* * *

Inside, their bedroom, she took a hold of his member and angled it so she could take him as deep as she could in her. Pushing his head down her throat, she removed her hand and her lips reached his base. Amelie had taken all of him into her mouth, this was a particular challenge on her part, but she persevered for him. This amazing man that was all hers, as much as she was all his was under her will and mercy. This man she has witnessed survive the impossible, protect them against all odds, and taken down an immeasurable number of enemies, was under her complete control. Such a sight was enough to get her excited enough to please herself.

"Ah! Fuck..." Gabriel let out as she gagged on him. She took an immense pleasure from hearing his moans, gasps, and deep breaths. And even more from keeping eye-contact with him the entire time and watching his facial expression change with every action she did. Every little drag her tongue made around him, every deep breath she took, especially her moans, only drove him further and further from his self control. Clearly she was accomplishing what she had set out to do. When she thought enough was enough, she slowly eased herself off of him, leaving a trail of drool that made a glistening bridge between his head and the edge of her lips, which she promptly wiped with the back of her wrist. She smirked at his frown, knowing she had just denied him climax.

"Not just yet, mon amour." She soothed. "Not before I get mine." She straddled herself on him, her hands on his chest, her slit and mound pressing along his length. This surprised him, but at the same time, set him on edge. Because she was only propped up against him. He could feel the heat radiate off of her, but he was not in her. She took a moment to admire him. She knew perfectly well if he wanted too, she could break the ropes or better yet, dematerialize into smoke and switch their roles if he wanted to. But he didn't. She smiled and rubbed his cheek before moving her entrance forward over his head and sliding down onto him.

"Ack!" She closed her eyes and bit her lip. No matter how many times they've done this, that twinge of pain from the first thrust were always there, even with natural lubricants. She looked down at him and began to ride him. Sliding up and down on him, even back and forth. She moaned along with him as the hard part was over. She fell forward on his chest as she rode him and leaned down to kiss him deeply. He kissed back madly. She suddenly felt as though something were missing. As great as this was, something wasn't right. She felt cold. She had recently gotten her ability to feel heat or a lack thereof. And right now, she felt cold. Particularly her back. Her eyes shot open like a tigress and looked at the wire that bound Gabriel, almost with wrath. She quickly stopped all movements temporarily and released Gabriel of his bonds. "Claim me." She commanded.

"Finally." He said roughly, to her delight and sat up straight quickly closing the distance in their bodies and kissed her wildly on her neck. His hands went to her back first, exploring the cliffs that were her arches and the canyon that lead to the small of her back, and further down to her hips. Where he took hold of them and powerfully brought her down on him as he thrust upwards into her.

"Fuck!" She yelped as she felt the shockwave of pleasure that came with his action. She looked him deep in the eyes and with determination said "Keep doing that." She frowned.

"Doing what?" He frowned back. "This?" He lifted her up slightly by her hips and repeated his previous thrust.

"Fuck!" She yelped once more. "Yes!" She confirmed. She continued to moan as he obeyed her commands and went further by assaulting her neck, collarbone, and breasts with hungry kisses. Each kiss practically a bite in desperation to provoke her further. "You fucking brute!" She cursed, enjoying every second of it, as she clawed at his back in desperation.

"Ah!" He grunted at her clawing. He knew she drew blood right then and there. "You little..!" He didn't finish his sentence as he changed their position and so that he was on top of her, giving him an advantage as with every thrust being downward now, it created a more powerful tremor of pleasure in her.

"Ag!" She gasped at the sudden shift of position and pleasure. She gritted her teeth as he leaned forward to worship her neck by biting and sucking. She returned the favor by biting his ear. In this position, Gabriel was able to thrust with less effort, but with twice the desired effect. She rolled her eyes in pleasure, and tried to suppress her moans, making them come off as light gasps, but one would come out that would fill the room with the sounds of how she loved this.

Gabriel held onto her by her shoulders as thrust into her. He walls tightened around his member with each re-entry he made. He reveled in Amelie's moans, pushing himself harder and faster into her to keep her from stopping. Amelie meanwhile felt her climax build up along with his speed. She shut her eyes tightly and though her mouth made an 'oh' shape, no sound came out. Her mind and body were trying to register the sheer level of pleasure she was receiving from him, and when it did, she would let it all out. Gabriel ceased all sounds as well, as he was about to reach his limit.

Just then, the final wave of pleasure hit them both, and in a moment that seemed to stop all time around them, Amelie wrapped her legs around Gabriel's waist instinctively, and he reached to take her hands in his, their fingers intertwining, and pinning them down against the bed.

"Fuck!" They said at the same time before collapsing from exhaustion.

For several moments, all both could do was catch their breath and hold each other. Gabriel fell to her side, looking at her, taking in her beauty, for it was only his to see. She then turned her head and smiled in return.

"La petite mort." She said softly, with a smile.

"What's that?" He smiled in return.

"The small death." She chuckled. "It's an expression used when the climax leaves the body in a near unconscious state..." She caught her breath and inched herself closer to Gabriel and laid on top of his chest. "You bring me the purest of all deaths, Gabriel Reyes. And gave me life too." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Both mine, and this new one." She said softly.

Gabriel was at a loss for words. He never stopped to think just what kind of impact he'd have on this woman. No. On Amelie. He knew that she filled something in him that he never knew he could have. And here she was, confessing to him that he was that to her also.

"And you shine the brightest of lights into my dark existence, Amelie Lacroix." He said honestly. Both gazed into each other's eyes, before smiling and letting out a fit of laughter together, she shed some tears as she laughed.

"I can't believe we're speaking such things like children." She chuckled with joy.

"Even adults can be childish." He smiled as they settled comfortably in bed. "But this...is something very mature." He admitted. Amelie nodded as she reached up to kiss his softly.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour." She said as she laid her head down and fell asleep.

"Buenas noches, mi amor." He replied and fell asleep along with her.

* * *

 _Alright, honesty time, people. I want some feedback on what you guys thought this 'lemon'(Full disclosure, I hate that word idk), I felt like I owed it to you guys to read something like this. It did not feel natural at all, but that's only bc it's new territory for me to write. Was it good or bad? Could you do with or without some of it? And please, anyone out their who knows french well, help me out, bc google translate, quora, and yahoo answers can only get me so far in writing Widowmaker's dialogue. Anywho, Happy St. Pats' weekend you guys!_


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriel woke up on his side slowly and noticed that the bed was empty. He wiped his eyes quickly before sitting up and looking out the window to see it was blue out. It was the very early hours of the morning. He got up and dressed casually, putting on his mask and walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Anyone in there?" He asked.

"Busy!" Yelled Sombra from inside. He grunted and made his way over to the kitchen/living room. Akande was doing push ups with his feet propped against the couch for support, newspaper on the couch handle.

"Seen Amelie or Moira?" Gabriel asked as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "And .where's the gauntlet?" He asked

"They went out." Akande said. "And it's leaning against the wall."

"What?" Gabriel turned to him in confusion. "Where?"

"Leaning against the wall." Akande repeated.

"What? No! I meant Amelie and Moira." Gabriel made himself clear.

"They're starting her cardiovascular therapy already by running laps in the park nearby." He informed. "They asked me to join. I declined." He said, continuing his workout.

"I see." Gabriel thought out loud. "What time is it?" He then asked.

"It is five in the morning." Akande said, continuing his workout. "You better go and find your N'anya."

"What the hell is that?" Gabriel asked with a scowl, taken aback by the unfamiliar word, causing Akande to chuckle.

"It's likely you've already called her that in your language." Akande said. Gabriel rolled his eyes and quickly walked out of the house. At that moment, Sombra walked out of the bathroom with her phone.

"Love, huh?" She asked as she switched her attention from her screen to Akande.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not ready to deal with her this early in the morning.

"You know I these can translate, right?" She said with a smirk. "So you see it in them too?" She said, reasonably casual.

"I do. I think they see it as well. They just haven't confessed it." He said as he stood up, having finished his push ups.

"What are you talking about? They call each other" She leaned against the wall dramatically as if she were in a telenovela. "Mi amor." She said with thick accent mocking Castilian Spanish. "And." She changed her exaggerated pose and placed her phone in her mouth as if it were a cigarette holder. "Mon amour." She switched to a stereotypical french accent.

"You realize I don't get your references like Moira does, right?" Akande raised his eyebrow at her display.

"You're no fun." Sombra pouted as she walked over to the refrigerator. "Still, they acknowledge that love for each other." She said as she realized it was empty. "Seriously?" She said to no one in particular.

"Calling someone 'my love' in your primary language to your partner who doesn't speak it isn't the same as expressing it in one they both share." He informed.

"And how exactly do you know what constitutes as 'expressing' that affection." Though she teased, she was genuinely interested.

"I can't speak from personal experiences. But even I can see that that can classify as shallow." Akande expressed his opinion.

"So you're telling me you've never been with anyone? Then how can you have voice in this subject?" She asked.

"Don't mistake my lack of 'romantic experience' as me being a virgin, little girl." He frowned.

"Hey, no need to take this there." She feigned hurt. "Come on, I wanna know what big bad Doomfist knows on the matter of the heart." She pushed on.

"No." He said simply.

"Then I can't take any of your word as credit now, can I?" She smirked, reeling him in. He looked at her with a frown, not a dangerous one, just an annoyed one.

"I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work." He said.

"Isn't it? Doesn't your self preserving pride prevent you from not keeping your reputation in tact?" She grinned as his frown deepened. Seeing this, she leaned closer to him, her hand on her chin. "Come on. I won't tell." She laid it on diabetically sweet, he felt. And right then, he cracked. He let out a deep breath of annoyance.

"If it is for the sake of conversation." He said, turning to face his body to hers. "This doesn't reach their ears." He held up a finger threateningly.

"Not a word." She smiled and 'zipped' her mouth to confirm.

"Honestly." He couldn't believe her. "Anyway, as you know, I hail from a very successful family who ran a business and field in Nigeria. We specialized in prosthetics and mechanical engineering. It went really good together, considering." He said, Sombra nodded, understanding the logic in combining both subjects. "You see, we employed many local families in the city, and through the family business I met her." He said, before looking away to contemplate. "You will not know her name. I don't trust you with that." He turned back to her quickly.

"Relajate." She said, flicking her wrist to dismiss his fears, before letting him continue.

"I was never interested in the business, I always found martial arts more fascinating than whatever we could produce. I was young, still had time for many things. One day I came back from training, and came across her by chance when entering the business. She was gorgeous. Not a single flaw in her. Obviously I had no problem with women then, but I knew she was different. She had clearly dedicated her time to helping my family and hers in the business. And I even found out later she chose to major in it. She would later receive grants and scholarships from my family. One thing that always made her paranoid was that I may have shifted favor to her so that she'd get them over other candidates." He chuckled.

"Did you?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He grinned, much to her surprise. "I never let her know that." He sighed. "Then came the first omnic crisis. Lost my arm in the process to a damn OR14." He clenched his fist with hatred. "But thanks to her especially, she managed to help install my first prosthetic. Still, the pain and trauma from that war, it left me scarred in ways that forced us both to grow up. No longer were we kids. I certainly wasn't the eager martial artist I used to be after that, and she came to realize just how crucial war was and how more important it was what she was doing." He looked down.

"What happened?" Sombra asked, her face dropping to an empathetic expression.

"She left to join a humanitarian effort help soldiers in the battlefield. 'It is a call I must answer.' She told me the week she left." He took a deep breath. "She did what she did great. But I had nobody back at home to keep me company. Nor did I have a use to help in the crisis due to adjusting with the prosthetic. So when the opportunity to become something other than the cripple heir to the family presented itself. I took it." He looked at the Doomfist gauntlet leaning against the wall. "I became somewhat of a local 'celebrity' after that." He chuckled. "Got away with a lot of things, and with the money my family's business was making, it was easy to pay off many officers to look the other way around." Sombra chuckled. "What's so funny?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just I dealt with cops differently than you did." She laughed. "Continue." She insisted.

"Then the Omnic Crisis ended. And she came back, but we were completely different people by then. Her an experienced field medic and engineer, and me; the right hand man of a mercenary." He looked down. "We tried to make it work, but it wasn't the same as before. Ignorance and innocence was gone. She hated what I did. More harm than good she called it. I told her the same thing, I was expanding my horizons into something bigger than what my father's legacy was. Building a stronger future for Nigeria." He frowned. "I believe now my service did more damage as she said. Then came the year in which she joined a program that specialized in rehabilitating Omnics back into society in areas where they were deemed needed." His fists clenched with raw hatred. "She was assigned to rehabilitating an OR14 into OR15's. She and her little program redesigned them to fit in with human society." His fists opened slowly. "I could not believe it. It hurt more than I can ever put into words. She had placed her work ethics into a damn Omnic model that took my arm!" He raised his voice, scaring Sombra in her seat.

"I'm sorry..." She said. Regretting having asked him about his passed experiences. He only took the time to collect himself.

"She knew...yet she went ahead and helped redesigned it. We had a terrible fallout overtime. The last time I saw her was the first month of my imprisonment. We did not say much, nor did we try to fix anything. I knew then she was not mine. Nor did I want her to be." He sighed. "It's funny. Just this morning, I saw in the newspaper that her daughter is a prodigy and modified her mother's work on the OR15 model. That machine is apparently the most popular Omnic right now. Absolutely singular and unique." He said, taking hold of the newspaper and handing it to Sombra.

"'Numbani's Newest Omnic'?" She read. "Wow, that looks pretty strong." She admired the details. "I think you can take it." She said, he let out a laugh.

"What kind of man would I be if I broke my ex's kids toy?" He laughed.

"One that doesn't give a fuck." She teased.

"And likely won't ever." He nodded.

"So, now that you have a leg to stand on in this argument," She started. "You really think they're dancing around the 'L' word?" She asked.

"Most likely. Expressing and professing are similar, but not the same." He said.

"I see." She said, looking at the door, thinking about them. "I hope you're wrong and they don't that stupid thing a lot of couples do." She said.

"Passively avoid the topic that'll inevitably lead to an unnecessary whirlwind of hurt emotions that will then lead to them communicating like they should have and find resolution in it?" He asked, surprisingly specific. She snapped her fingers and pointed at him, as if saying 'bingo'.

"You got it." She nodded before standing up. "So I'm going on a food-run. What do you think I should bring back for everyone else?" She asked. Akande shrugged, not really caring to specify what he was in the mood for. "Wanna come?" She asked. He looked around, realizing he'd be alone, and he'd definitely had enough of that when he was imprisoned.

"Sure." He got up. "What do you think they got around here?" He asked.

"Beats me." She said as they walked out the door. Across the street they saw a short, chubby man with a vending cart that had spanish written on it. "Oh, you are definitely going to like this." She took Akande by his hand and lead him across the street.

* * *

Gabriel was walking quickly towards the park, hoping to catch up to Amelie and Moira. He wanted to be there for her therapy, feeling as though it was partly his responsibility to help her wherever her could. He crossed the street and saw the park. He quickly noticed Moira standing a few feet away from the the entrance he came went in. He quickly approached her, then turned his head and saw Amelie on the other side of the park, keeping to the walk-path.

"Glad you're finally awake." Moira said.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up." He said sarcastically.

"She insisted on letting you sleep. I was only happy to oblige. After what I saw last night, I don't think I could look both of you in the eye with a straight face. I had a hard enough time with her on our way here." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked with an accusing frown.

"Calm down there, Reyes. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Remember who gave you your abilities." She said in defense, he calmed down. "Then again, I don't believe I've ever seen you in such a position." She snorted.

"What the hell were you even looking in there anyway?!" He shouted, not quite embarrassed, but not quite proud either.

"Relax. If I wanted to watch you I would have. I only picked through the window when examining the garage entryway size." She said.

"I can't believe this." Gabriel said.

"Neither could I. I always took you for the dominant type." She smirked.

"Enough. How's she doing?" Gabriel asked, hoping to change the topic.

"She's been doing marvelously. In fact, a small percentage better than I would have expected." She said. "I never understood why our parents' generation would always believe in the myth that sex destroyed sports performance." She said, taking down notes as she watched Amelie.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed by her brash comment.

"Sex is proven to increase sports performance. Which is why I always found stupid whenever athletes were contracted to avoid it twenty-four hours before a special event." She said.

"That was a thing?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"As early as the 30s." She said. "I encourage you both to keep up that activity before her workouts in the morning if possible. It's actually serving to be beneficial to her therapy." She brought up a hologram to demonstrate her vitals.

"So there's been a difference?" He asked. "In her performance I mean."

"Very likely. You see, yesterday during the flight, these were her vitals." She showed him a base graph of her levels in certain areas of her body, including blood pressure, blood circulation, adrenaline, and other hormones alike. "And these are from this morning." She said, and switched to a different graph that showed an improvement by a small, but noticeably margin.

"Great." He said, a smile behind his mask. "So you actually encourage what we do in our bedroom?" He smirked. "I never took you for a voyeur, Moira." He shot back.

"Please. As if what you two did could ever compare to the other things I've seen." She said, nonchalantly, but doing her best to keep a straight face.

"What the f-" He was interrupted as Amelie finally made it back to them.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Terrific. One more lap, and not on his mind you." Moira continued.

"Ugh, she's been like this all morning." Amelie sighed in irritation, turning to Gabriel. "Sleep well, mon faucheuse." She smiled, taking a small break.

"I did, thanks. I wish I could have gone with you, though." He said.

"Trust me, it is better for now she only has one of us to make fun of." She smiled as she reached forward and laid a sweet kiss on his mask where his lips would be. "Just one more lap and we can head inside." She said, kissing him again before going back to the track and starting a new lap.

"How sweet." Moira said as she continued to examine the data. "I'd watch out if I were you." She began.

"Moira." He warned.

"You might just become diabetic from it." She smirked.

"You really have got to stop doing that." He said.

"And miss out on your expressions? I think not my friend." Her smirk grew expectantly, much to his confusion.

"I'm wearing a mask!" He said in irritation before sighing as her smirk grew fully. "Fine." He said.

"In all seriousness, Gabriel. I'm glad you managed to find some form of peace in your existence in the arms of another." She said. "And even better that you've come to terms in accepting every part of her that comes your way." She congratulated.

"Thanks. I'm only glad I could help her out as much as I have." He said, though not liking the way he said it. "I meant-"

"I know. This goes beyond just help. If you'd like, I can show you how your dopamine coincide with hers for just a small blood sample." She said, needle at the ready.

"I'll pass." He said, before pondering. "How's her pregnancy coming along?" He asked cautiously, she put her needle away.

"Tough to say. No complications, but I should have some data by the end of the week regarding it." She said. "In the meantime, I suggest you both start getting ready for the typical parental cliches." She teased. "Shopping for toys, diapers, cribs." She paused. "An actual child-friendly home and neighborhood." She said.

"We're working on it. Or rather, she said she has something in mind, we just haven't discussed it fully yet." He said, turning his attention to Amelie's running. Moira noticed this in Gabriel.

"You seem to be at the best place in your life, you know that right?" She mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, suddenly anxious about what she might bring up.

"I'm only saying, in comparison to the last time I saw you, you were motivated by hate. Now, it's like you're...free of that." She said, careful not set him off. He sighed in relief.

"I've noticed." He said, looking at his right hand. "Thing is...it's not really gone. I don't think it will ever be gone. That...wrath. That..." He began to tremble. "Hate. It will always be there." He darkened.

"I am only saying that perhaps you've reached a point in your life when you don't need it. You've got someone who cares equally for you, and a new life in the making of both your doing. I'm only saying, perhaps, that emotion is null." She said. Trying to talk him into calming down, but using her mature 'I know more than you ever will' demeanor.

"I've never needed it in my life Moira. But it grew overtime. It's not something that can just be ignored." He said. "I still need to get mine. And Overwatch still has what's coming to it." His fists trembled as his shoulders began to emanate black steam.

"All I am saying is-" She began to get defensive.

"You don't know anything!" He shouted at her, causing Moira to step back. "Of all the things I was forced to endure, forced to do, and forced to take the blame for." His mask was swallowed by a darkness and his voice became inhuman. "Who or what I lost in that time, and just what they did to me that fucked my life over!" He said, gnashing his teeth together in a sickening show of horror.

Moira could only stare at Gabriel as his face became a writhing void of black smoke, red light, and pure hatred.

"Gabriel!" Amelie shouted as she rushed him from him from behind and embraced him tightly. "It's alright!" She said. "It's alright!" She repeated, holding onto him for his sake. Moira witnessed his entire appearance change in the span of a few seconds. From a figure who emanated black steam, to one with a dying, fading black fog, to the face of a man with killing intent, and finally to one of a man who realized how close he was coming to losing control. He looked at his palms and his mask fell from seemingly out of nowhere. Gabriel dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, Amelie holding onto him the entire time.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Moira said, a rush of regret consuming her as she saw what she had triggered unintentionally and stood there apologetically.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones." Amelie soothed, rubbing Gabriel's chest to comfort him and calm him down. His breathing slowed down and he became completely silent. "It will be alright, Gabriel." She confirmed. "Be strong. I know you are." She whispered encouragingly to him.

A few moments passed, and the sun finally rose into the blue morning sky, extending all of their shadows behind them.

"Thank you..." Gabriel whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." He began before losing his train of thought.

"It's ok. You're fine. You're fine." Amelie repeated. "Come on. Let's get up." She said and they did, slowly but surely.

As soon as he got up, he saw Moira in front of him. She took a step forward and picked up his mask and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Me too." He responded and put his mask on. "Thanks..." He said as Moira nodded. Amelie lowered her hand to his.

"Come on. Let's go home." She said softly. He nodded and both made their way out of the park.


	28. Chapter 28

As Gabriel, Amelie, and Moira made their way back inside the house, they noticed Sombra and Akande already had dinner on the table.

"What's this?" Moira asked, looking at the food with a bit of confusion.

"Oh you know, elotes, arroz con leche, and some pork tamales." Sombra said, taking a bite out of the corn and pointing to Akande. "Doomfist here, seems to like the spice that goes on the corn." She smirked.

"By all logical understanding of flavors; corn, mayonnaise, cheese, and chile?" He turned to Sombra. "Am I pronouncing that right?" He asked genuinely. Sombra nodded, not wanting to speak with a mouthful. "Should not work. But somehow, it does." He said, taking a huge bite out of it.

"Good for you." Gabriel said, clearly sounding drained. "I'm going back to sleep." He said as he made his way back to his bedroom.

"Everything alright?" Asked Akande, ready to stand up. Amelie shook her head.

"No, let me. Please, enjoy you breakfast." She said as she followed after Gabriel. Moira remained quiet until Sombra asked her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's...not my place to say right now." Moira replied, walking over to the table to and taking a warm cup of what Sombra and Akande bought. "I'll be in the garage for the time being. If anyone needs me, I'll be there." She said before walking out. Leaving Akande and Sombra alone.

"What do you think happened?" Sombra asked, taking another bite of her tamal.

"It is not our business to guess. We should wait for them to resolve it." He said.

"You're no fun." Sombra muffled.

* * *

Gabriel had laid down on the bed in an almost fetal position, contemplating the future of Overwatch. Specifically its downfall and whether or not he should intervene anymore. Amelie walked in the middle of his thought process.

"Gabriel." She spoke softly, approaching him. "We need to discuss this together." She said with reason.

"I know...I just..." He sighed. "I don't trust myself with this topic." He confessed honestly. "You have no idea how systematic my exile and tainted image was." He sat up, taking his mask off. Amelie sat next to him.

"Tell me." She held his hand in support.

And so began the long conversation of the tragedy that was Gabriel Reyes. Growing up in the harsh slums of L.A. forced to make decisions no kid should ever have to, leading to his harsh solution to crime. From his willingness to join the military at a young age, to applying to the soldier enhancement program during the omnic crisis. How he became close with many of the founders of Overwatch and its subsequent members. How he came to see many as friends, family, and even lovers at some point. Doing what he always thought was best for the organization, no matter what publicity it gave them. Eventually he was viewed as the scapegoat, that his actions were too extreme. Initially how he accepted the initial repercussions of his actions, and defending them himself. But whenever the organization created a mess, the blame immediately went to him.

"Yes. I was responsible for some controversies on foreign and domestic cases. But when every other fuck up the organization did, the fault always managed to snake its way to me." He frowned. "What hurt the most was those around me who knew me, but because of what I did, never came to my aid, even when they knew I was innocent." He buried his face in his hands.

He continued, retelling how Jack won the Strike Commander position, getting all the glory and praise. At the time, he congratulated him as his friend, but overtime, learned how he was chosen by superficial, manipulating, and pawning forces.

"He was chosen for three reasons. Three reasons, all based on falsehood and at my expense." He frowned. "He was the poster child of Overwatch. The face most could relate with and feel comfortable with. Too good a figure to pass up, they said. Second, with all the scrutiny and open finger pointing surrounding me, it ultimately came down to me being more a controversy than was worth. And thirdly, they knew I would never budge or compromise when it came to some of the members with their own self interests. No one wanted to accept the reality of the world. How **_visceral_** it could be. No. They needed a Mr. Fantastic-puppet-figurehead." He said. "Someone who they could easily get to accept bills that would be for the good of the organization but would end up cutting resources and only benefit financially." He nearly spat, recalling how easily his friends gave in to many of the reforms that would lead Overwatch down and in turn, have the blame shifted to him.

This shift of reforms and management lead to many fallouts and break ups in their circle. His friendships severed and reputation tainted, he was alone and on the brink of self-destruction. Then came the founding of Blackwatch and with it the opportunity to do thing his way. Where he was free to roam outside the boundaries of the law, as long as they weren't caught. He dealt with many underhanded operations that would lead to many of its accomplishments given to Overwatch. In time, he grew a new family, his own family. One who he taught to the best of his abilities. Those in Overwatch were mere memories he chose to forget. These new ones, were ones he made sure to keep.

Then came the collapse, as he called it. When all those controlling the strings of Overwatch were found out to have laundered billions around the globe. How understaffed it had become due to the budget cuts, the scandals concerning relationships with other workers, abuse of power, and total negligence of its original intentions. All under the nose of the beloved Strike Commander.

"No one knew who blew the whistle." Gabriel said. "But suddenly, Blackwatch seemed like the perfect scapegoat. Whatever remaining public relations managers they had, they did the best they could to point out this shadow organization that was Blackwatch and suddenly those at fault, as it turned out, were being framed by us." He frowned. "As much as I wish it were me that tore the veil of what Overwatch had become at that point, it wasn't me. Never was." He turned to her. "It wasn't Sombra either." He said. "If it were, I would have known. But more importantly, she it would have been more dangerous than need be." He said.

Then the press conferences came. Strike Commander Morrison was asked to speak on behalf of Overwatch. Gabriel clenched his fists roughly, his nails digging into his palms to the point it drew blood.

* * *

 _The flashes of the cameras were on him, he knew what he had to do, it was no easy decision, he was very much against it, but he was told that with the right connections and promises, his friend would not be truly held accountable. It was a lie that would haunt him and others for the rest of their lives. He knew many of the allegations were right, and that Blackwatch was not responsible at all. But he was convinced that this would be a loss they'd have to take on their behalf._

 _"As many of you know, there have been many allegations and scandals that have surfaced within our organization." He spoke with a broken voice._

 _'Good.' Thought the PR managers, 'He looks defeated, vulnerable, tragic, everyone will be eating out of his and our hands.' He said._

 _"It is with a confident voice that I tell you now, that they are all false." He struggled to say at the end, taking a deep and subtle breath. "We used the best of our resources to locate the source of this problem and who the accusers were." He said as the screen behind him suddenly turned red, black, and white._

 _"The true culprits behind this is an organization we had no idea was operating underneath our radar. They call themselves Blackwatch, and it has been their personal mission to taint the image of Overwatch amidst these times." He was hoping that by the end of this, he could go to his friend and tell him the good news that he would be kept safe. He owed him that much at least. "We also have a reliable source of who is behind this." The screen changed once more to a picture of Gabriel Reyes. And not one from many articles that depicted his heroic acts. No. They went with the one they took of him when he was frowning. The one from when he was accused of crimes that weren't his. A picture like this will surely demonize him and make it more believable._

 _"Former Overwatch agent: Gabriel Reyes, has had a personal vendetta against us since his dishonorable discharge, and rest assured we will do everything in our power to apprehend him, as well as those associated with this shadow organization." Jack said before walking away._

 _The first thing he wanted to work on, was to make sure that Gabriel and those in Blackwatch were escorted to safer locations. He was told they'd be promised different identifications, locations of employment, and suitable compensations for taking the fall. Jack was inisistent to make sure this got to Gabriel before he found out._

 _Unfortunately, those who promised never mentioned this to those in Blackwatch and had every intention of letting them take the fall. Though Jack was stalled for up to an entire week, until he barged into the conference room at Headquarters Zurich._

 _"You bastards. Tell me you finally followed through with what you promised." He said with a deathly voice._

 _"Jack, he-ey, slow down there, look we looked over the situation again and thought it best that-" He never got to finish as Jack flipped the table over in his rage._

 _"You haven't done it?!" He yelled._

 _"List-list-en Jack, it's in our best interest that they take the fall. Besides, you of all people should know that they were mostly criminals being lead by the dangerous dog that is Reyes, right?!" One of them said in fear._

 _"They're taking the blame for your fucking mistake, you bastards!" Jack said, angrily. "I saved all your assess, you owe this to them." He said as he grabbed one of them by the collar. "You cut the fucking power to their base, didn't you!" He accused. "I tried calling to make sure they wouldn't panic but I haven't been able to get ahold of anyone there." He scowled._

 _"J-J-Jack, you're missing the bigger picture here. Look, this way we knock like, six birds with one stone. We'll be scott-free!" They failed to convince him._

 _"Either you keep your promise to them, or I blow the whistle." He threatened, increasing the fear in their eyes._

 _"No! You can't! If you do, you, as well as the rest of Overwatch, will be through!"_

 _"All because of your doing!" He slammed him against the wall. "You will do this, or I swear to God, that I will personally get every remaining Overwatch agent to use their abilities and weapons on you!" He screamed to the point he was red._

 _"Alright! Alright!" Said the defeated man. "You win...Jack...you win." Jack let go of him._

 _"I shoudn't have." He frowned, taking a deep breath._ _Jack was walking away from the conference when suddenly an explosion could be felt throughout the building. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled as he struggled to keep his balance and quickly turned his comm link on. "Security! What was that?!" He yelled, but got no response, until the speakers throughout the building began to blur a siren. Clearly an infiltration taking place at Zurich headquarters._

 _"All operatives on the defensive!" Jack yelled as he exited out the conference room, just in time as he failed to notice a Blackwatch outside the window having opened fire into the room, effectively killing everyone inside. "No..." Jack's eyes dilated in fear of who it was. No doubt it was him. You can only abuse a dog so much before it bites back._

 _More explosions could be heard throughout the building, clearly several security levels being breached. Jack lead a large group of soldiers throughout the corridors of Zurich and linked to many members throughout that building without combat experience to go into the panic rooms below the building. As they got to the open space that was the indoor hangar, Jack could not believe what was below him. Blackwatch operatives in their uniforms opening fire on Overwatch operatives. Clearly at a disadvantage due to a surprise attack, they all made a tactical retreat further into the headquarters. No easy task, as the building shook from the constant bombardment of the outside and forces advancing further within._

 _"Where are you, Morrison?!" Reyes' voice shouted hauntingly throughout the building. "This is what you always wanted wasn't it?!" He yelled. Suddenly, the halls were filled a black cloud._

 _"Everyone! Get away from it!" Jack yelled, too late as the smoke had entered the exposed orifices of his men and rotted them from the inside out._

 _"For me to lose control and for Overwatch to have a reason to put me down." Reyes appeared in the same hallway, in front of Jack._

 _"It's not what was supposed to happen!" Jack yelled in defense, at the same time raising his rifle in response to Gabriel's dual wield shotguns._

 _"Isn't it!" Gabriel yelled as he rushed at Jack as a cloud of smoke, dropping both their weapons on the floor._

* * *

"What followed was what I could only describe as the beginning of the end. We exchanged blows back and forth, grappled one another to gain the advantage. Bones were broken, teeth were shattered, and skin was ripped. We somehow ended up in the reactor room. By then we were both bloodied and broken. Neither of us would win. We both knew that. Even with my enhanced abilities, he knew how to adapt in any combat situation." Gabriel's eyes closed. "So I decided then, that perhaps if there wasn't going to be a clear victor. There would only be loss." Gabriel looked down at his hands.

* * *

 _"You're a goddamn psychopath, Reyes." Jack said, in a defensive, but tired stance._

 _"And you've been nothing but a glorified mascot, Morrison." Gabriel shouted hoarsely, he still felt the pain of that throat jab._

 _Both men stood in front of the other, a killing intent in both their eyes. Gunfire, explosions, and screams could be heard around them. They were at the dead-center of four reactors that served as the power core of the building. Then, Gabriel did something Jack was not expecting; he lowered his defenses._

 _"How did it get to this, Jack?" Gabriel said, with the voice of a man who'd accepted defeat, or worse, death. Jack in turn lowered his as well._

 _"I don't know Gabriel." He said sympathetically. "I never intended for it to ever get this bad." He said honestly. Gabriel believed him._

 _"But you never did anything to stop it, did you?" He asked, seriously._

 _"I'm sorry." Jack offered._

 _"It won't change anything." Gabriel continued. "But after today," Gabriel reached his blackened hand out to touch one of the reactors. "this will." Jack stood there, not moving to stop him. Perhaps this is the way it should be. No more broken friendships, secrets, or constant scrutiny and self-destruction._

 _"You're a madman, Gabriel." Jack said with a scowl._

 _"You all drove me to it." Gabriel shot back._

 _"Did you have to do all this?" Jack asked, gesturing to the destruction around them._

 _"I did." Gabriel said without hesitation. "Overwatch died along with the Omnic Crisis Jack. There was nothing left for us afterwards. We just became carrion to the vultures that are politics and business." Gabriel sighed._

 _"That's not true, Gabe." Jack said. "You know there was still reason for us to do good in the world." Jack reasoned._

 _"A lot of good that turned out, didn't it?" Gabe said, unwavering. "We were delusional Jack. Blinded by good deeds that we turned the world to shit." Gabriel frowned. "Even worse, we let it." He said, admitting he was also at fault._

 _"There's still a chance for things to change for the better." Jack said, convinced he could reason with him. "It's always there." He said. Gabriel looked at the reactor, then back at Jack, remembering everything that lead to this. Gabriel's scowl deepened and it was then that Jack knew, Gabriel had condemned them all. "Gabriel, don't!" He yelled as he tried to run to stop him. But it was too late, Gabriel had corroded the metal and stone that kept the reactor safe and with it came a disastrous reaction that created an explosion that shook the earth._

* * *

"I was positive we both died that day." Gabriel finished. "But we didn't. Overwatch and Blackwatch died, but neither of us did. Fucking irony." He said, Amelie had position herself behind him and held him softly as he told his story. "It was Ziegler who though she could bring us back using an rushed method of nanotechnology the moment she got there and found both our corpses. It did not work at first." He said. "But I could feel myself resurrect as I regained consciousness. Unable to move my body for hours until I was buried, and even longer until I could move and get out of there." He spat that last sentence.

"What was it like?" Amelie asked, bringing him out of his anger for him to focus on her once again.

"What..?" He asked, clearly too distraught by the memories.

"Dying." She clarified. "You said you could feel yourself resurrect. What was death like, mon amour?" She insisted, knowing this would reel him into conversation, which she knew he desperately needed.

"I don't know...It didn't feel like nothing...but not like anything either..." Gabriel struggled. "It's not that I don't remember, I remember clearly dying but...for some reason...I can't put it into words. It wasn't a void, there was no light. It was not nothing, nor was it everything." He said. "It was just unfamiliar." He admitted, not sure himself. Amelie nodded and pulled him closer.

"Gabriel, you have every reason to be upset over what happened back then." She began, then turned his head to face hers. "But you must come to terms that right now, we need you. I need you." She placed his hand on her belly. "They need you." She said lovingly. "This hate you carried, I don't blame you one bit for having. But it must be put aside for now. We can't deal with it right now. Overwatch is nothing compared to what will lie ahead of us the following months." She said. "I've got you, and I've got my memories. And I would love it if we could make more." She said, raising his hand so she could kiss his knuckles soothingly. "So many perfect memories that it will erase everything that's happened in the past." She said, letting go of him. "If this really means that much to you. I'll support you as you have me. But we must focus on this together." She explained as she looked up at him.

Gabriel looked deep into her eyes and that same feeling of warmth coursed through him. This woman in front of him truly was a miracle. A light, so to speak, in his life. Every time they had a conversation like this, it was always her who brought him back from collapsing. It was obvious that she's become content in this new existence of regained memories and road to recovery. His demons still chased him, yet as he looked at her now, and took in her words, the visualization of said demons were drowning. Her inspiration serving as the scissors that clipped their wings leading to their downfall. Gabriel did the only thing he could do show his appreciation right then. He pulled her into a deep hug. Not the one from a romantic partner to another, but one from a victim of trauma would give to their savior. In his case, both served as the same, yet felt so different in this manner.

"Gracias..." He whispered in her ear, his breath almost getting caught in his throat. "Thank you." He repeated. She smiled as she held him in return.

The rest of the morning they remained in the bedroom, enjoying the others embrace. Until afternoon came and Gabriel came to the realization he had to talk to Moira. He got up, put his mask on, and went over to the garage, failing to notice Sombra and Akande were watching something on her phone. He went into the garage, where Moira had set up a small lab, clearly working with some chemistry. She turned to him.

"Oh, Gabriel. This is a surprise..." She said nervously before turning back to her work. "I've been making some multipurpose pills. Don't worry, they're safe to take. A lot better and safer than that government regulated crap that's for sure. "She paused. "Listen, about earlier..." She was interrupted.

"I'm sorry." He said, stopping her before she could go any further in her explanation. She turned back to him again.

"What? No, I crossed the line earlier. I should be the one apologizing." She reasoned. "Look, I had no business bringing up the past. And even worse, trying to tell what was for the best." She said.

"No, it needed to be said. It had to be addressed." He said, leaning against the wall for comfort. "I talked it over with Amelie, and though me and Overwatch aren't through yet, there's this that must be put first. I can't go off doing something stupid for revenge." He began to correct himself. "Rest assured, that I will be trying to work through that hate. But at some point, not now, but at some point, those problems must be dealt with." He said. "Thanks for bringing this to the surface. It is something I realize that is still apart of me, but...it can't control me. I can't allow it to." He sighed, further surprising Moira, she never knew him to admit to a personal weakness. "Again, thanks, and sorry...We good?" He asked. She gave a sigh of relief in return.

"Yes. We are." She nodded, he took a deep breath before he was about to walk out. "And Gabriel?" She asked before he could leave.

"What?" He turned back to her.

"You're on your way to recovery too." She smiled.

"Alright, alright, don't get sappy on me now doctor." He rolled his eyes, causing her to chuckle.

"Welcome back." She said.

"You too." He replied as he walked out.

* * *

Before the team knew it, two weeks have passed and they'd already fallen into routine. Every morning, Gabriel, Amelie, and Moira would wake up early to run laps at the local park, occasionally joined by Akande and Sombra. Though the latter would usually sleep in. In the afternoon, they'd come back to breakfast cooked or bought by Sombra and Akande whenever they did join, approved by Moira of course on Amelie's behalf. Breakfast was spent quietly sometimes, others loudly. Followed by more exercises in the afternoon then resting and finally more exercise at night before ending the day with tests run by Moira, some of which were standard, others more personal dealing with specific dna samples. And some days were the occasionally random and when they'd all go to a movie or explore throughout the city.

The end of the second week marked a special occasion as Moira had discovered some odd, yet interesting news. She brought everyone to the living room to relay the newfound information.

"As we all know, we're in a predicament to stay together. Some out of the interest of science," She gestured to herself proudly. "others for emotional and personal reasons," She said boringly, causing Sombra to frown at her and flip her off. "And others with some sense of honor to remain part of the group." She finished.

"Get on with it." Akande said, not wanting this time wasted.

"Is everything alright?" Amelie asked, her hand instinctively going to her belly.

"Of course it is." Moira said, clearing her throat before bringing up a hologram from each hand, showcasing different line graphs. "On one hand," She chuckled. "Is the average gestation period of a developing human fetus in a months period. Pretty normal growth rate. On the other hand," She chuckled once more. "Is Amelie's baby's growth development a little over two weeks." She combined both lines to show a significant difference in growth.

"Amelie's got a little baby Forrest Gump?" Sombra asked, confused by the lines as shown. "Is hers the smaller one?" Moira noticed this and recolored each to match the standard and Amelie's.

"On the contrary, your baby's development is ending what would normally be considered the first month and then some." She explained, much to everyone's surprise.

"What does this mean...is there something wrong?" Gabriel asked out of concern.

"My initial thoughts exactly, at first I thought that something has gone wrong in the development, but upon closer inspection from tri-daily tests, I can confirm it is just accelerated." She put away the holograms and held her hands together. "Marvelous! And congratulations to both of you! If my calculations are correct, this pregnancy should take a maximum of five months." She revealed, much to everyone's shock!

"What?!" Gabriel stood up. "That can't be, are you sure it isn't something we should concern ourselves with?" He began to worry over Amelie's and their child's safety.

"Like I said, it should be of no concern." She said.

"Why?!" Amelie yelled in anger, though Moira brushed it off, as she knew exactly why.

"Not to worry, the answer is fairly simple." She brought up another hologram with what looked to be a recording of tadpoles swimming rapidly.

"That better not be what I think it is." Sombra asked, covering her mouth in disgust, everyone turning to Gabriel.

"It was for research." Moira clarified. "I specifically asked for it when the tests began to form the pattern." She said. "If we zoom in closer to his," She cleared her throat. "Spared Heirs." She teased, causing them all to groan. "They all have something in common." She pointed to the obvious abnormality of the nucleus within the heads.

"Why are they constantly swirling in color?" Akande asked, noting the abnormality. "And why are some immobile?" He pointed as others were merely floating rather than swimming.

"Fascinatingly, whatever abilities Gabriel has in regeneration and decay, apparently it has affected him at a very deep genetic level, so much so, that even his sperm is affected by it." She took out a laser pointer. "These with the swirling nuclei, as I theorize, come from his regenerative component. And these," She pointed to the dark, immobile ones. "Contain those with decayed cells. From what I gather, Gabriel, is the healthy ones not only managed to get to Amelie first, but because of the regenerative component, it seems to affect the gestation process and is likely the reason for its quick growth." She explained, turning off the hologram, all of them in shock and mouths agape. Moira clapped her hands and smiled. "Well, that raps up this meeting, I'll order some pizza to celebrate this discovery." She said happily, truly believing she had stumble across an amazing scientific discovery.

* * *

 ** _WTF?!_** _Where'd that come from, amiright? Jk, this was planned for a while now, sorry for the delay, and also, I'm happy to say that by the time this chapter is up, it would reach the 70k plus words mark, and I'm happy that this story has gotten this far as the way it did._

 _Don't worry it's not ending or anything yet, but in all seriousness, I wanted to thank you guys for all the support. Seriously, this story is a great many firsts for me and honestly reading your reviews and PM's is seriously awesome and very motivating and I can easily see this story going over 100k words. Tell me what you guys think, loved it, hate it, criticize it, or just wanna shoot an idea my way, I'm open to like the short guy on a basketball team everyone's too tall to see is open HA!_

 _So from the absolute bottom of my heart and ends of my fingertips on this keyboard, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And I'll see you next chap!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Ok, this should have come out a lot sooner, except my internet betrayed me just before I hit save a few days ago and whole lotta progress was lost. I felt defeated and angry for a bit, but I did as best as I could to not rush redoing that progress and trying to recall what I typed before, hope you guys enjoy it still, but keep in mind it could have been better and I'll admit to that. And also, have fun with the Retribution event guys! I know I will!_

* * *

"How is the development coming?" Asked the man in the sharp suit to his female coworker.

"As expected. Calculated, slow, and tedious." She said, overlooking a large area of mass production of engineers working on the perfect model of what the God Program requested under the guise that it was a new security Omnic designed for peacekeeping. "None of them believe that story, you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course they don't. No one in their right minds would design an Omnic with this many assets. But if the boss wants it to counter every other ability previously known to have been used by every military in the world, then who the hell are we to say otherwise." He said, rubbing his temples.

"I think it is absolute perfection as to how it will come out." She said.

"I never said it wouldn't be." He said. "I particularly like how the first layers are coated in graphene fibers protecting the internal system." He admired, she scoffed.

"Please, obviously the most important part would be the magnesium alloy plates as the external layers. With all that Omnium in the middle." She sighed at the design. He nodded, and held the bridge of his nose, clearly stressed out by the circumstances. "Have you slept at all since they defected?" She asked, showing concern.

"I can't, if I do, it'll add another reason for it to get rid of me and replace me. Enough mistakes have been made under my supervision." He said.

"I believe even it knows that you'd need rest for maximum efficiency." She said.

"I...perhaps you're right..." He thought about it. "No, it gave me a specific schedule it expects me to follow. That would only make me look as though I can't handle." He reasoned to himself.

"I only worry for you." She assured.

"I know, but this is bigger than both us." He said sadly.

"Back to work as usual?" She asked.

"As always." He said, going back to work.

* * *

"So this pregnancy will be quick?" Gabriel asked in concern. "Will this complicate things?" He asked.

"Not at all, it is just the gestation period time cut closely in half. If she follows everything on a new schedule which I'll start to work on soon, it'll sail smoothly." Moira said as she clasped her hands. "This is a truly unique moment for science. And I'll be able to witness it firsthand." She smiled as she walked off to the garage. There was a moment silence between the four remaining assassins.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to double down on your baby shower and make it better." Sombra said. "I'm guessing purple for a color theme is bad, right?" She asked, getting glances from both Gabriel and Amelie. "Alright, I can already see that that's a no." She said. "Any particular theme?" She asked.

"Sombra, not now." Amelie said, trying to keep calm. "Just give us a moment." She demanded. Sombra sighed before going to hers and Akande's room.

"I shall take my leave." Akande said, walking out the front door.

Once again, the couple were left alone to discuss again.

"This is...unnatural." Amelie said, holding her belly with concern. "But...I guess we shouldn't have expected normal." She turned to Gabriel with a nervous smile.

"It'll be alright." He confirmed. "She said that there should be no concern to worry. They'll just get here sooner than we thought." taking a seat next to her, pulling her gently to him, easing the tension with physical support, she reached her free hand to take hold of his.

"Gabriel, I need to mention this to you now." She said, much to his concern. "I've been thinking, ever since we came back from Numbani, that this is not the safest environment to raise a child." She said.

"This is only a fallback shelter, it was only intended for you, me, and Sombra. Now with Moira and Akande, I agree we should start looking for a new place." He said. "Do you have anything in mind?" He asked.

"I've been thinking back on my life before I met Gerard...where I grew up in. I can't seem to remember it fully. But it's a little island somewhere in France..." She said.

"I think I know what you're talking about." He said.

"You do?" She asked eagerly. "How?"

"The night of your anniversary when Gerard couldn't go, and you invited me, we talked for a while, you told me how your family had a chateaux that you'd go to during the summer." He reminded. "You told me how you felt a calm isolation in it." He said.

"That does sound like it." She said, stretching. "Perhaps after they're born, we can raise them there." She said.

"First we have to locate it and buy it. Without drawing too much attention to ourselves." She nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps we could ask Sombra, maybe she can figure something out." She said.

"I'm glad you asked." Sombra said, materializing in front of the couch they were sitting in, neither was surprised however.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gabriel asked with a sigh.

"Amiga, why didn't you tell me you had your own crib all along?" Sombra smirked. "Not that I mind sleeping next to Akande, but a bigger bed is always welcome." She hinted.

"Because I was not even sure it would be a reliable place to go to. What if Talon thinks that we'd go there?" She asked.

"Relajate, don't you remember how I treated their lives?" Sombra smirked. "They're lucky if they have a quarter to insert in a bubblegum machine that requires fifty cents." She chuckled.

"It is still a risky move, Sombra." Gabriel reminded her. "We still don't know the full extent of their connections, even for as long as we worked with them. Hell, I didn't even know they had Vishkar in their pocket until they sent those...whatever they were, after us." He said, remembering them vividly.

"Regardless." Amelie caught their attention again. "We were hoping you could help us in acquiring this property." She turned to her, only for Sombra to smile in return.

"Easy, just gimme a while and I'll get you the place." She said, bringing up a hologram.

"You don't even know what we're looking for." Gabriel mentioned.

"Is this the place?" Sombra asked, showing them an isolated chateaux in France beautifully built, even with the lack of maintenance.

"How did you..?" Amelie's jaw dropped, clearly recognizing it, even in its condition.

"Ugh, this place looks like a dump. On second thoughts, we should probably stay here." Sombra said jokingly. "And to answer your question, I just looked up your maiden name, referenced it with some historical landmarks in France. And going by lakes in the country, this is the only one that popped up." She smirked, at her own genius.

"Geez, you weren't kidding. This place is pretty huge." Gabriel said, admiring the large chateaux. "Historical landmarks?" He asked Sombra.

"Apparently, the summer home of our little araña doubled as a tourist attraction of one of the last surviving royal families that managed to survive the French Revolution." She said, reading the articles herself.

"I never...Or at least don't remember it being that important." Amelie admitted. "It was just a place we visited whenever we could." She said. "I knew we were rich, but not historically significant." She smiled, feeling some form of pride.

"This make you a princess or something?" Gabriel teased.

"Please, we were likely counts at the highest likelihood." Amelie smiled with a laugh.

"So a King and his countess?" Sombra smirked.

"It would seem so." Gabriel smiled underneath his mask, Amelie lost in the eyes behind it. Sombra having lost both their attention, cleared her throat to regain it.

"So what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"For now, just check to see if it's for sale." Amelie said, turning to Sombra. "If it is, try to get a hold of a real estate agent and see if we can make a schedule to meet with them in the future." She explained. "Under an anonymous name of course, and can you get money?" She asked.

"Amiga." Sombra smirked as she snapped her finger once, bringing up a hologram with what was left of their funds and increased from three digits, to nine. "That answer your question?" She asked.

"Don't be so cocky, they'll be wondering how we came up with that much money. I doubt they'll sell that property to anyone." Gabriel said. "Someone has to look the part, as well as act it." He turned to Amelie and himself. "Obviously we're out of the question." He said. "Akande too, considering he's a wanted international criminal."

"That leaves me and Moira, huh?" Sombra sighed.

"Precisely." Amelie said. "And I doubt anyone will believe you're family. So I suggest you both pretend to be a couple then. You don't have to go all out, just make it seem believable."

"I guess I can do that." Sombra said, biting her nail. "We just have to convince Moira about this." She said.

"Of course." Gabriel said. "Shouldn't be hard for her." He chuckled, both women having turned to him with disapproving stares, he put his hands up. "Hear me out. That came out very wrong. I meant it should not be a problem for her to pretend. She's done lots of acting back in Blackwatch, so her pretending to be someone else is not hard for her." He corrected.

"I was about to say." Sombra lost her stare. "Anyway, who'll break the news to her?" She asked.

"I think it goes without saying." Amelie smirked.

"Why me?! You both are the parents in this group." She fake pouted.

"Then that means we can tell you what to do." Gabriel said with a mock condescending tone, much to Sombra's surprise.

"Puto...you set me up for that one didn't you?" She laughed shortly. "Fine I'll do it." She said, walking out of the room and into the garage, leaving them both alone once again.

"Well, that takes care of a house for the future, now we just have to focus on them." Amelie said, holding her belly gently.

"I've been meaning to ask, why do you keep referring as them?" Gabriel asked. "We're not having twins are we?" He teased.

"I wish." Amelie teased. "I've just been referring to them because I am not sure what they'll be." She said.

"They'll be miracles." He assured. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Careful, I was told to keep my sugar levels under control, Gabe." She grinned.

"Too sweet?" He asked.

"No. Just the right amount." Amelie smiled. Gabriel sat next to her and she climbed on top of him for comfort. "I'm just worried that with my complications, a pregnancy that fast will hurt them." She said, voicing her concerns.

"What about your well-being?" He asked. Amelie shook her head.

"I've accepted this Gabriel. Whatever happens to body, I just hope that they're unharmed in the process." She said. "I shall be their castle." She closed her eyes. "And you will be my Strike Commander." She said poetically. Gabriel's breath hitched in his throat upon hearing that. A sense of pride overwhelmed him. Such title he learned to despise over the years, yet he always remembered how hard he worked to get to such a position. "You'll be my Strike Commander," She repeated. "And my one man army." She glanced up at him, with vulnerable eyes that held great authority behind them. "Protect the castle." She commended. She was not able to read his expression due to the mask, until he took it off and his eyes met hers. Two forces of equal importance and power, connected by an optical bridge.

"I will." He said. Amelie shuffled in his lap until they were both at eye level, her hands on his chest.

"Say it again." She commanded, her hands moving up to the sides of his neck.

"I will." He repeated, his hands holding her hips.

"Again." She said, crashing her lips down on his, regardless of the command she made.

"I will!" He repeated with vigor, biting her lower lip in passion.

"Guys, Moira says she's ok with-" Sombra began to say as she re-entered the living room, only to see and be ignored completely by both of them. "I'll just-" Before she could finish, Gabriel reached his arm out in frustration, extending into black smoke and using it to reach and close the door, pushing Sombra back into the garage and locking it from the inside.

Sombra looked taken aback at what had just happened.

"Did they just..?" She was left speechless.

"I suppose they did." Moira said, working on some machine, mostly covered in a working cloth.

"They can't do that!" Sombra raised her voice in annoyance.

"They technically can. And trust me, you don't want to see what they do." Moira warned, causing Sombra to turn.

"You've seen them?" She asked in curiosity. "I've only seen them do foreplay. What are they like?" She asked in excitement.

"I believe that is there business and not yours." Moira said, remaining focused on her work.

"Wait, but you saw them firsthand..." Sombra began to wonder, causing Moira to sigh.

"Do not mistake me for a voyeur, I was merely surveying the garage entry and stumbled upon their window." She admitted.

"Ah. Gotcha." Sombra said, still remaining curious. "So...were they hot?" Sombra bit her lip. "Their foreplay certainly is." She teased.

"I am not getting into this with you." Moira said, not leaving her work bench, fusing something into her machine with homemade electric torches. "So to placate you, I'll just say that she's got her spider nickname for other reasons." She said, leaving it at that, further confusing Sombra.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" She asked with a mock frown.

"Nothing, because it is none of your business." Moira repeated.

"Oh come on. I'm a hacker by trade and nature. I can't help it if I have to look into what I'm not supposed to." She paused for a second, before laughing at her own sentence. "Oh who am I kidding, of course I can, I just choose not to." She said. "It's just so much fun to have to know things only others should know." She admitted.

"And I'm guessing you passed that mentality onto your sexual fantasies?" Moira asked, trying to catch the hacker's tongue, only to fail as she stuck it out.

"Maybe." She admitted, leaning her body against the wall before smirking. "Ten bucks says this wall starts shaking in a bit from them." She wanted to make a bet, causing Moira to scoff.

"I'm not going to participate in your little game." Moira rolled her eyes, connecting wires in the machine, obviously irritated by the question. "It is, by all intensive purposes for two people to go at it so hard that the wall in the following room begins to shake." Moira said, clearly wanting to prove Sombra wrong.

"So you'll take the bet?" Sombra asked with a grin. "With your scientific methods and whatnot." She said.

"I don't need to make to a stupid bet to know that it won't happen." Moira said, clearly holding superiority over this hypothetical bet.

"Then put up, or shut up." Sombra said, finding her own authoritative voice to match Moira's, who was taken aback a bit. Moira sighed in irritation and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Sombra pulled out her own to match Moira's.

"It's not going to happe-" Moira was interrupted as a rhythm could be heard from the other side of the wall, and whatever things were leaning against or hanging off the wall began to shake in rhythm with the pounding from the other side. Moira looked stump. "I stand corrected." She said, Sombra smirked, making her way over to her and taking her money.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." She smirked, letting the sounds of Amelie and Gabriel serve as he victory beat. "You know, I could shuffle for a victory dance if I wanted to." She smirked. Moira put her hand on her forehead to prevent a headache from coming on.

"Please don't." She practically begged.

"I'm just messing with you. I won't." Sombra teased. "What are you working on anyway?" She asked. Moira sighed in relief this time, finally able to speak about something she could definitely control.

"For the sake of changing the subject," She said, removing the work cloth off of what she'd been working on to reveal a new model for the Doomfist Gauntlet. "I've been making a few modifications." She said, much to Sombra's surprise.

"How'd you get it away from Akande?" She asked, Moira moved her hand along the finely made metal.

"I didn't. When we discussed his escape, he promised that I'd be able to examine it as well as make it better for his use." She said.

"What does this version do?" Sombra asked.

"Just about what you'd expect any gauntlet to do. Protect the wearers hand. But because he insists to keep his method of combat close quarters, I've made it so that it's lighter, with a much more conductive coating than before to maximize the charging energy output." Moira explained.

"So he'll be able to move faster, as well as hit harder. Perfect, that'll come in handy when a police officer gets called in about a noise complaint." Sombra said, pointing her thumb behind her towards the still shaking wall.

"Perhaps." Moira shrugged. "But this is by far, one of the best pieces of machinery I've ever gotten my hands on. And better yet, had the chance to work on." She said with a genuinely wicked smile.

"I bet." Sombra said. "You done with it?" She asked.

"Not yet. I've still got to rearrange some wires to different ports in the gauntlet." Moira said.

"Can I help?" Sombra asked. "Besides hacking, I worked with some machines back in the day." She said with a proud grin, causing Moira to look back at the gauntlet in examination.

"I don't see why not. We might as well distract ourselves from the noise beyond the door." She said, the pounding and moaning not having stopped. Sombra walked over and was handed a wrench by Moira.

"I feel bad for Akande. All alone in the bedroom. Not able to walk out of their. I doubt he's got anything to entertain himself with." She smirked.

"You seem to take enjoyment on the small chance that he might be suffering." Moira rolled her eyes, making space for Sombra to work on the gauntlet.

"Oh I doubt anyone in their right mind would be sane all alone with nothing but the sounds of 'passion' around them." Sombra smirked. "I bet he wishes I were in there with him." She said.

* * *

Akande could not stand it. Sombra had left him alone in the bedroom the second the door locked and she activated her invisibility. When she did that, he debated whether he should have exited to get her back in or at least warn Gabriel and Amelie. He thought it wouldn't have made much of a difference, and at the moment, he had regretted that decision. He had cursed an innumerable number of times since they started.

He had nothing to do except remain in the bedroom he was in now. If he walked out of the room now, he'd surely walk in on both Gabriel and Amelie, and their noises were enough to both annoy him and keep him where he was. Hell, he didn't even have Sombra to keep him company. He was doing everything in his power to block out the noise with whatever he could, the sheets, his shirt, a pillow, but to no avail. He had no choice but to keep listening in on them. He had even resorted to praying to whatever deity was listening that they'd hurry up and finish already.

And just then, the sounds stopped altogether.

"I cannot believe that worked." He said to himself, laying back down on the bed to relax.

* * *

Amelie straddled Gabriel's lap, her hands resting against the wall behind the couch for support, with him relentlessly thrusting upwards into her whilst holding her hips. When all of a sudden he had stopped thrusting into her, much to her gasping surprise.

"Why did you stop-?" She was about to say angrily when he had lifted her and rearranged her position so she'd be on the couch with her knees on the seat and her elbows on the handle. "What's this?" She gasped, in both pleasure and surprise. He had position himself directly behind her and aligned his member directly under her sex, his hand reaching for a fistful of her long locks. Just before entry, he pressed her mouth against her neck, and whispered dangerously into her ear.

"You want this?" He asked, with a voice full of control ready to be lost. When she hesitated his question, he pressed her further against the couch, much to her satisfaction.

"Yes!" She let out slowly, enjoying every second of it. He had yet to enter her, and she was his for the taking.

"Is that an order?" He asked full of vigor.

"Yes." She said with eagerness.

"I can't hear you." He said louder.

"Yes!" She commanded with great conviction and that set him off to spearhead himself into her walls. "Fuck!" She screamed in satisfaction, turning her head and reaching for his to kiss him deeply.

* * *

Akande was just beginning to get comfortable in bed, ready to fall asleep when the pounding began once more, with a vengeance.

"God damn it..!" Akande said whilst throwing a pillow pathetically against the wall. The noise now directly facing his room, causing the moans to be more audible than before. "I give up." He said, as he laid back down on the bed, resigning himself to this fate at the moment.


	30. Chapter 30

_The following chapters will simply be about one important moment within each month that leads up to the end of Amelie's pregnancy. Each story I will try my best to fill with realistic interactions between the characters, add something new, and head toward something that I have been coming up with for a while now regarding other characters. I won't try to actually do one chapter for each gestation month, maybe two tops, but I truly do not want the rest of this story to be entirely based and structured on this one element and I chose this way to speed it up a bit. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

 _Month One_ :

Time had flown by rather quickly in their little household. Very few things have happened outside of their daily routine, though every now and then, Amelie would fall victim to her basic instincts of a combination of her growing pregnancy hormones and self fixing therapy. The results of each factor causing them to clash against one another. This added with the fact that the accelerated pregnancy further caused her to go back and forth constantly, giving her very little time to adapt from stages that she'd otherwise have weeks to get used to. Fortunately for her, everyone else was willing to help out in however they could. Everyone, except for Akande, who still found this to be a rather dangerous endeavor and even a risk to their future.

On a morning such as this, Amelie was asleep still, nuzzled close to Gabriel's warmer body. She soon came to realize that she was experiencing more warmth on this particular morning than usual as she woke up. She looked down at herself to realize that her skin, though still purple, was several tones lighter than the night before. She was taking this in silently for a moment before she nudged him to wake up.

"Gabriel." She said eagerly. He took a deep sigh in his sleep, struggling to open his eyes, she kept nudging until he opened his eyes.

"What is i-?" He paused as he took the time to take in her appearance. "You're...wow..." He was at a loss for words, causing her to become concerned. "You're glowing..." He finally managed to say, much to her surprise.

"Glowing?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're skin is coming back to normal, and you got this...glow." He was not sure how to exactly describe it, but his reaction of proud astonishment at all the work she's done during her therapy with his and Moira's help gave her a soaring smile as she closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. "You're even warmer." He said honestly, causing her to smile brightly. Just as they were getting comfortable in their bed again, Moira knocked on their door.

"Wake up, Guillard. Your therapy doesn't stop." Moira said from behind the door. Amelie sighed in annoyance, to which Gabriel quickly went to cheer her up. Today appeared like one of those days where she really did not want to participate in anything.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Right now, what you have is a result of her therapy. Come on, let's get up." He said encouragingly. "Let's brighten up your glow." He sat up and stretched as she got herself out of bed as well, getting themselves dressed for her morning exercises.

* * *

Once out of their bedroom, the living room was empty, clearly Sombra and Akande were still asleep in their bedroom. The rule was that once they got up, if they weren't when everyone else was, that they'd buy or make something for breakfast. Gabriel opened the door for Amelie and lead her out the door. This surprised Amelie.

"Being a gentleman?" She teased. "I'd say you're going soft on me." She grinned, he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, I am opening the door to royalty plus." He shot back jokingly, though this seemed to confuse her for a moment.

"Royalty plus? Is that the best you could come up with this morning." She said with a bit of an edge, catching him off-guard.

"On short notice, yes." He said blandly, still waiting for her to pass through the door before him, she rolled her eyes as she walked passed him and he followed after her, closing the door behind him.

* * *

On her fifth lap, Amelie could not help but feel tired on this particular morning. She could feel herself become annoyed whenever Moira remained stoic about it all. Especially when she kept herself composed every time she finished a lap, knowing full well that this entire therapy session was for her benefit, but the way that she was taking notes, Amelie felt like a test subject. And that began to anger her. Even with Gabriel running along side her for encouragement, she could not help but feel that he was doing this more out of the fact that she was pregnant, and frankly, this was becoming overbearing.

"You know you don't have to run alongside with me, right?" She mentioned.

"I thought you'd like my company like any other morning." He retorted, his eyebrows raised in confusion under his mask.

"Well right now, its distracting." She said, and running ahead of him. Her drive to get ahead from him, mixed with his decreasing speed from the way she said what she did, a huge gap had been formed between them.

When Amelie passed Moira, Gabriel followed soon after, approaching the scientist.

"Did I do something?" Asked Gabriel.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked.

"She seems to be...mad about something." He said.

"It is completely understandable. She is at the height of the first month. Meaning she's showing regular symptoms earlier than you could expect." She explained. "Don't take it too personally." She reassured. "Just let it run its course." She said.

Gabriel turned to look at Amelie halfway through the lap already, he felt as though that this problem was rooted into something deeper. Something that went beyond the average symptoms of pregnancy, but at the moment it felt as though if he brought it up would further serve to cause a wider gap.

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right." He said, not believing even himself. They waited until Amelie finished her remaining laps and once she did, Moira began to approach.

"You were a bit slower today than usual, but overall, not by much." Moira said. "It is to be expected with your accelerated pregnancy, but you'll be able to control the speed overtime while getting used to the added weight." Moira said. Amelie was supporting herself on her knees, wiping the sweat off of her eyebrows, looking up at Moira with a frown.

"I wasn't slow today." She said between sighs.

"Actually you were." Moira said, showing her two bar graphs via hologram, indeed proving having slowed down. "But as I said. It is no big deal." Moira assured.

"Then stop making it one." Amelie shot back and began to walk back toward the house, Moira turning to Gabriel.

"See?" He said.

"I may not be adding a factor into this." Said Moira. "Try to keep her busy, and avoid anything that could create conflict." Said Moira. "I'll steer clear of her way." And with that she began to walk back too, Gabriel sighing as he knew something was bound to set her off today.

* * *

"Welcome back guys!" Said Sombra excitedly, having been eager for them to arrive to eat with her and Akande. This morning they went out to buy chicharron from a nearby vendor. "Hope you guys are hungry. Because we have this for breakfast!" She said as she took a crunchy bite of hers.

"Such fascinating textures and flavors." Said Akande as he bit into his piece. "And this one still has meat!" He smiled at the taste.

"I told you they did! But you chose not to believe me!" She said.

"I found it hard to believe that meat could still be on the pig skin when fried, I now stand corrected." He said. Amelie sat down at the table and frowned when she looked down at what they got for breakfast.

"What's the matter?" Sombra asked in concern.

"Nothing." Said Amelie through gritted teeth, causing Sombra to move away a bit, inching closer to Akande and at that moment Gabriel and Moira came in.

"What's for breakfast?" Moira asked.

"Chicharron." Said Sombra.

"I know you've been excited that this neighborhood has all your favorite...foods." Said Moira. "But at some point you must realize that it is not healthy." She said.

"Eh don't worry about it, Moira-sensei." Sombra teased. "There's nothing wrong with eating really good cultural food. Akande here seems to like it." She said, pointing to his plate that had a huge piece that was the size of his chest.

"It is true, it is very good." He replied, taking another crunchy bite of his.

"Akande's size when taken into consideration means his metabolism will be higher than an average one, this isn't healthy for the likes of the rest of us." Moira said.

"Relajate." Sombra shrugged. "We all do our fair share of exercises, none of us gained any pounds in fat. Just..." She leaned in a way that her attention focused on Amelie, who had her head in her hands tiredly. "In different, non dangerous and happy ways." She said. Amelie turned to look at her, before grabbing a piece of the fried meat in her hands and the smell alone caused her to gag and sent her running to the bathroom.

"Great. I'm not the only one who shares this opinion." Moira smirked, Sombra took mock offense to that.

"Oh you Europeans and your intolerance for seasoning." She chuckled, this caused Akande to let out a huge laugh at the expense of Moira.

"I've never heard that kind of joke!" He said, slapping his knee. "But it is a very good one!" He bellowed, Moira rolling her eyes, knowing it was just a harmless tease, she let out a chuckle along with them and took Amelie's seat. "Will you be joining us Gabriel?" Asked Akande.

"I-" He was interrupted and their attention was suddenly focused on Amelie's hurling that came from the bathroom. "Don't think so." He said and went over to comfort Amelie in the bathroom. They all paid close attention as he opened the door and went in.

"Get out!" She shouted and suddenly the stepped out quickly and closed the door behind him.

"On second thought. Maybe I will join you guys." He said, taking a seat along with the rest of them, moving his mask up enough to take a bite out of the fried pig skin.

"She seems moody." Said Sombra. "Mood swings?" She asked.

"Most likely. But maybe other things are working against her. It can't be easy for her, any books on pregnancy won't help her, considering the extraordinary nature of hers." Moira explained. "Which is why I'm documenting as much as I can for later use to help her." She said. Akande frowned, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"I still think that this is a risky situation." He said.

"It always is Akande." Gabriel said, lowering his voice in warning to what Akande would say next.

"It always will be. But this is an exceptional pregnancy." Akande explained. "We just found out your abilities can be genetically passed down. If any government found out that this is possible, they'll rush quickly to create more soldier enhancement programs and breeding them with other individuals with remarkable abilities." He said. "If that were the case, we're looking at warfare waged between countries with soldiers of such destructive potential." He said.

"You're jumping to assumptions, Akande." Gabriel tried to confirm.

"Am I, Reaper?" Akande said, calling him by what he's known him for the longest time. "If the Omnics were a Revolution of Machines that were capable of thought and capable of waging warfare, what do you think individual countries with super powered armies could do to one another." He said. "How many people alone have you killed before and after you've received your abilities." Akande asked.

"That's irrelevant, and you know it." Gabriel stood up. "What I have done does not mean our child will be like us." He said.

"Then you better hope your child has no abilities you have, or from her mother's either." Akande stood up as well, towering over Gabriel. "The Omnic Crisis devastated the world once. And it will do so again. And this." He gestured to the situation they were all in. "Will bring on something even more devastating." He said. "Omnics were a common threat to humanity. But if every country had an atomic bomb, then that is all we'd use. Governments would not see this as a gift, they'd see it as what Talon had seen all of us. Opportunities. Test Subjects. Weapons." Akande sat back down. "I may not know about being a parent, Gabriel, but I know how the world will react to this." He went back to eating.

"You're wrong Akande. Our child will have nothing to do with the rest of the world's petty problems." Gabriel insisted.

"So you plan on keeping this child on a short leash for as long you can." Akande shot.

"No. They'll be able to do what they wish. If they choose to live a normal life, then that's that. If they choose to show their hypothetical abilities to the rest of the world, then so be it." Gabriel sat back down, when the room became quiet once more, footsteps could be heard and they all turned to a frowning Amelie having come out of the bathroom.

"Is that really how you see this?" Amelie asked, directing it at Akande, he turned to her.

"Yes. I believe you and Gabriel were irresponsible. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that neither of you knew this could be a possibility." Akande explained. "But by deciding to keep this child, you've set the precedent for a change in the world that if not done correctly, will lead to something catastrophic." Akande explained it to her. Amelie looked down at him with a frown.

"And you're suddenly the advocate for humanity?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, far from it. But speaking from someone who's suffered from one crisis." He pointed at his prosthetic arm. "I'd say I have a knack for spotting things that will further lead to torment upon others." He said.

"Interesting. And you know what my experience is, Doomfist?" She asked, ready to say her piece. "My experience is being cut open. Dissected. Mentally stripped of my identity, and forced to live a lifestyle not of my own." She said. "Even worse, having done things I've no immediate recollection of. Become a criminal, become an assassin, a weapon." She said, getting closer to him. "I've just recently struggled in rediscovering who I am. You are a man, who was fortunate enough to receive a prosthetic limb and capable of making his own decisions and your own path. I had no such thing for however long this!" She pointed to her still purple body. "Lasted!" She frowned before she pointed to her belly, with a noticeable bump. "This is my decision. I am actively pursuing it. Actively seeking it and making sure it happens." Her frown deepened. "It is neither of your decisions. It will always be mine, for I carry them in me and decide what I do." She said confidently.

She looked at everyone else who was staring at them with unwavering focus. Akande frowned in return.

"Your child will bring about a chaos unlike the Omnic Crisis. Human nature is by default violent, and when this gets out, many will try to replicate it for selfish gains against others. And in the process many will die." He said.

"You seem to forget that every other country in the world already has a 'card' of their own." She said. "So far, no country has done such a thing." She said. "The Germans have their Crusader Knights, the Koreans their Mechs, the Americans their super soldiers, and so on and so forth. If you truly think human nature is such by default, then this 'crisis' would have happened after the first Omnic Crisis. But no, the only ones that did happen to come out, are the criminals that got their hands on dangerous weapons." She said, looking at his prosthetic arms.

"Opportunities present themselves to those who are fearless to become remembered." He said.

"They do. And it is how they're used by those who have them in their possession. For reasons that I may not know, you likely see this because of your experience, but I guarantee you." She said seriously. "My child will not have to grow up with the conditions we had to." She said looking at everyone else before turning back to Akande. "But this mentality can be dangerous for a child Akande. Even you must see that. If they came to understand the power to change the world they had in them, then they need to be guided well, even you must agree with that." She said.

Akande looked at her with a sigh, then turned away. She had a point, he thought. The reasons why so many children in war torn countries developed destructive behavior was due to their environment. Violent does indeed breed it, they all knew that firsthand. He would have to make a compromise of his ideals for the sake of this child when it came into the world. Conflict indeed would make anyone stronger, but therein lied the type of conflict one was faced.

Conflict bred success, but in many ways, how one chose to handle certain conflicts to would make or break them. He certainly knew that from how he solved conflicts, Talon was better suited for what he could do than Overwatch could and vice versa. So in this case, the resolution in the conflict would not be through the kind that grew up facing, but in the mere fact that any child, regardless of where they were in the world, should not face the hardships that unjustly plagued many throughout the world.

"I am able to understand your perspective." Akande said, standing and shaking her hand. "You've given me a lot to think about, and I will take it into strong consideration, for the mere sake that we all can agree, this child must rise above in both mediocrity and conflicts that we must not allow it to fall into." And with that said, he finished his breakfast and went out for a walk.

"I need to speak with every one of you, individually to get somethings out of the way that I feel are important so as not to create a rift within a group and that we can come to an understanding." Amelie said, facing the remaining three. "Moira, I need to speak with you first." She said.

"By all means. Let us go into my workshop for privacy." Moira said, getting up and walking over to the garage, with Amelie following after her. Amelie looked back at Gabriel and Sombra.

"I'll talk with you next." She pointed to Sombra first before to Gabriel. "And you last." She said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Once inside, Moira brought chairs for both of them to sit across from one another.

"What is it you need to get off your chest?" Moira asked, taking a notepad and pencil, much to Amelie's irritation.

"That is what is wrong for one thing." Amelie pointed, causing Moira to look up.

"What is?" Moira asked.

"Exactly that!" Amelie stood up. "I know you're trying to record every single action but you don't have to treat me as though I'm a guinea pig for you run your tests and experiments on!" She snatched Moiras notepad and threw it down. "I was already a test subject for too long, and this is something that I really don't need." Amelie sighed and sat back down.

"I am recording this for your sake in case you forgot." Moira stood up to pick up her notepad, raising her voice. "I understand what you went through, but you need to rely on my skills in medical engineering to bring your child into this world as safely as possible." She said in her defense. "Besides, I'd never be caught dead using guinea pigs, rabbits are the best test subjects." Moira added.

"Regardless." Amelie held the bridge of her nose. "I would just appreciate it if you didn't present to me the information in such a..." Amelie was having trouble looking for the right words. "Demeaning way." Amelie sat back down, suddenly feeling weak. Moira's eyes shot up in concern.

"Demeaning?" She asked. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm alright. It's just." Amelie took a deep breath. "I just don't want to be Widowmaker anymore. With the constant tests ran on her. The constant check ups that I was always reminded on how my performance was compared from one mission to the other and how Talon took liberties to 'fix' me." Amelie said with her eyes closed in shame. Moira set down her notepad down on the table. She understood now why she had been upset now. It was not a mood swing, nor was a hormonal thing; plainly put, Amelie was feeling distressed by being put in a situation that put her in a similar state that sent warning and defensive signals to her brain from what she recalled in her past.

Moira moved her chair closer to Amelie and sat down in front of her and placed her hand on her hip. She was well aware of the kind of tests that Talon admitted to its subjects, it was one of the reasons on why she declined their requests to join them. She had her standards.

"I'm sorry Amelie." She said, causing Amelie to look up. "I failed to take that factor into consideration. Of course, from my perspective I had the best intentions to help you with your pregnancy. But from now on, I will be less...medical about how I share these results with you in the future." Moira held out her hand to Amelie, she took a deep sigh and took her hand in hers.

"Apology accepted, friend." Amelie said, leading to a pregnant pause between them. "Too much?" She asked.

"Yea, no offense but-" Moira began. "We're not there yet."

"Yeah, it sounded stupid the second it came out." Amelie said.

"Well, I'm going to work for a while, you may want to go check on the other two." Moira said, turning away awkwardly.

"Right." Amelie stood up to walk out, before she opened the door, she turned back. "Hey, thanks. For real." She said, Moira turned back.

"It was best you brought it up now. And don't worry about it, I'll be more careful about it from now on." Moira said, causing Amelie to smile and walk out.

* * *

Amelie entered the kitchen and saw Sombra and Gabriel discussing what was going to happen.

"Sombra." Amelie began.

"I swear I don't know what I did that was wrong." Sombra said, afraid of what Amelie would say, this caused Amelie to let out a laugh of surprise.

"No, I was only going to say, be more conscious about what you bring in from now on, I can't exactly handle a lot of things right now." Amelie said. "Now to your room, I need to discuss somethings with Gabriel." Amelie said. Sombra needed no second warning from Amelie and quickly went to her room. "Oh and Sombra." Amelie said, causing Sombra to stop in her tracks. "Don't interrupt or show up unexpectedly, I mean it." She warned.

"Si Jefa!" Sombra mock saluted and went to her room and closed it.

"Now, about us." Amelie said, turning to Gabriel, who had taken off his mask for this conversation.

"I don't believe I did anything wrong." He said, looking both convinced and stubborn.

"Well, from your point of view of course you didn't." She sat next to him. "Hell you may even be right." She said. "I've been a bit of a bitch towards you and I'm sorry. I was just lashing out because you were being so damn protective." She said.

"Who put the idea in my head?" He shot back.

"Please don't be sarcastic. Not for this." Amelie pleaded. "Look, I know you were trying to be sweet this morning and it was, but afterwards, at the moment it was being overbearing with the following me and opening doors for me." She said. "I know you meant well. But I can handle myself Gabriel." She said. "I'm not a weak stay at home wife I once was. Please understand that you don't have to go to that extent for my sake. I'm fine." She said. He looked away, her eyes softened and she reached out to hold his cheek to get him to face her. "Tell me what's on your mind, my love?" She said, he took a moment to compose himself in place.

"I feel as though I'm annoying you." He admitted. "I hope its just your hormones doing this, but that's not fair to you if I said that." He turned to her. "I just don't want you to shift your anger toward me and spiral into something bigger that'll..." He stopped himself and looked down. Amelie was quick to eliminate those thoughts of his.

"Gabriel." She said. "I'm not Overwatch." She asserted. "I will never blame you for things you're not at fault for." She comforted. "You don't annoy me at all. Far from it. You make me feel like the best of me." She professed as she took his hand and placed it upon her chest over her heart. "This glow, this heartbeat..." She had tears in her eyes, regretting having made him feel as such. "Is because of you Gabriel Reyes." She said, before wiping her tears with the back of her hand and laughing at herself softly. "These damn cycles of emotion." She said with a smile through her tears. "Don't ever think that again, Gabriel. I just have been adjusting to everything that's just been piling on top constantly and I unknowingly threw it at you." She took his hand once more and kiss his knuckles lovingly. "I'm sorry." She said. Gabriel quickly turned his entire to face hers.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Amelie." He said, moving closer to her and taking her body under his arms, caressing her hair, he knew she absolutely adored that. "I should have known better than to assume the worst in you. I knew something was bothering you, but didn't know what it was." He squeezed her gently in his embrace. "I was waiting for you to be prepared to tell me." He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "You know I'm here for you, I'd hate for you to just bottle all of this inside." he said, holding her close to him, and she returned the embrace.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He replied. Just then, the door opened and they turned to see Akande had come back.

"Apologies. I did not mean to interrupt." He said and began to make his way to his room, stopping just before he opened the knob. "I...I may not be fully in agreement with you both about your child, but...I cannot deny either of you this opportunity, nor hate this child as it is faultless to the rest of the world." Akande said. "My cynicism hasn't exactly been a benefit to the team, so I will," He paused to take a deep breath. "do more to help out when I can." He said finally.

"Akande." Amelie said. "Thank you." She nodded, Gabriel still looked at him.

"And Gabriel." Akande said. "I am sorry, it was unfair for me to have called you...Reaper earlier." Akande sighed, Gabriel nodded, accepting his apology, but was going to let some time between them pass before they could have a normal conversation again, with that, Akande entered his and Sombra's room and closed it behind him.

"That...that takes care of everything I had on my chest." Amelie said, getting Gabriel to look back at her.

"Is it resolved." He asked, she shook her head.

"No, but I'm glad I was able to let it out. It is better to voice these things when you can before they blow out of proportion." She said, he nodded and they sat down on the couch, her laying on top of him, letting themselves relax among one another, until Gabriel let out a chuckled. "What's so funny?" She smiled up at him.

"We just said our 'I love you's' for the first time." He smiled back down at her, and her eyes softened to a close before wrapping her arms around his chest and inhaling his scent wholeheartedly as he fell asleep.

"We did." She said, as his hands fell down her back. "We really did." She repeated before falling asleep on top of him.

* * *

 _Alrighty, that was a bit longer than expected, hopefully the following chapter months aren't as long as this one or take as long either. Hope you guys like this chapter and for any of you My Hero Academia fans out there, I will post a one shot of it soon, but I am warning you now that it is not like my other stories and will be likely the darkest I've ever written, so be prepared, but for now enjoy this chap! See you guys next time!_


	31. Chapter 31

Month Two:

Amelie was examining herself in the mirror, angling herself to the side, frontal, and from behind to get a different perspective on how she looked. Her bump had grown appropriately to what should have been the end of her first trimester and the beginning of her second.

"Not too limiting." She turned around to see Gabriel. "But you should still be careful." He said.

"Well, she won't stop me from slowing down for my therapy." She ran her hand down her belly.

"She?" Asked Gabriel with a chuckle. "What makes you so sure?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not, but I've figured I wanted a girl." She said. "Not that a boy would be bad. But I've a feeling it is what I want personally. You?" She asked for his input.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a boy." He said. "Maybe we'll be lucky and end up with two." He teased.

"Oh my." She said. "You need to slow down there, love." She teased as she turned around to face him. "One may be enough." She said, pecking his lips softly.

"Well, I was referring to you maybe carrying twins." He pecked back.

"That would certainly change things." She noted.

"You wouldn't like twins?" He asked, surprised.

"I did not say that. I just mean I wouldn't have expected a pregnancy in general. Much less a twin one." She smiled.

"Why not jinx it and make it triplets?" He asked jokingly.

"Careful there, Gabriel." She jested. "I'm not going to pop babies the way you drop your Hellfires." She teased.

"Ha! That's a good one." He laughed and kissed her lovingly. When they broke away, she looked back to the mirror and sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I've just been feeling the transitional symptoms and I'm only worried they'll get worse." She said, sitting on the bed.

"I bet." He said, sitting next to her. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me? That's all you've got to say for yourself?" She asked with a surprised chuckle.

"Well, I can't tell you that it won't happen." He reasoned. "It'd just be cruel to lie to you and say it gets better from here." He shrugged.

"Hm." She came to accept it his reasoning. "Good point." She said.

"Still, I'll be with you every step of the way there until then." He promised, taking her hand in his.

"That's the type of support I wanted to hear." She smiled and held his hand in return. "And thank you." She said.

"Well, let's get ready to talk to everyone else." He said, standing up once more, she smiled and nodded.

* * *

"C-c-combo Breaker!" Akande yelled as he stood up in victory, with a frowning Sombra looking up at him.

"No fair! You cheated!" She accused.

"Nice try, missy. But you've been defeated by the superior player." He boasted and flexed to show off his gaming 'skills'.

"You bastard! There's no way that TJ Combo could break through Chun Li's Ultimate Spinning Bird Kick! It's just not possible!" She frowned.

"You seem to forget Killer Instinct Characters have a stronger likelihood to breaking combos." He smirked. "Want a rematch to prove it?" He challenged her.

"You bet your ass! I'll go with..." She flipped through the character selection screen to find her next character. "Harley Quinn! I'm going to wreck you with her Hyena supports!" She swore.

"Fine, I'll go with..."He smirked as he took his sweet time finding his next fighter. "Jax!" He said, using a Mortal Kombat character to her DC one.

"Your affinity for black video game characters with cybernetic enhancements is kinda scary." She commented.

"Scary because of how Godly I am at using them!" He announced and began the next match.

This had been some of their favorite passed times for all five of them as of late. With their same boring routine becoming more and more mundane, not regarding Amelie's pregnancy, the team decided on buying something that they could all enjoy together. It took them a while before they decided on getting the most expensive and popular video game in existence.

XOver Multiverse.

In the last decade, many companies were having a difficult time coming up with new video game titles that weren't direct copies of their previous games, so much so that gamers grew tired of how unoriginal content had become for the longest time. This lead to the Shared Licensing Act, which stated that companies could circulate the profits of their shared properties when featuring a crossover video game.

Many were good, others terrible, but the best one by far was the one they were all playing at the moment, as it was a melting pot of the best fighting games in history. Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Killer Instinct, Soul Calibur, and Tekken. But that was only a fraction of what the game truly had in just titles, for the Shared Licensing Act also included other property characters from companies like DC, Marvel, Studio MadHouse, and Shonen Jump. Truly this game had no equal.

"Fatality!" The screen flashed as Jax tore apart Harley Quinn.

"Bullshit!" Sombra yelled, dropping her controller in anger. "You kept cheesing his hand rockets!" She sighed in frustration.

"It's not my fault your Hyenas didn't protect you." He teased.

"Rematch!" She frowned, picking up her controller.

"I've already picked Cyborg." He said as she went with Ryu.

At that moment, Gabriel and Amelie walked out of their bedroom.

"Did you guys get breakfast?" Asked Gabriel dripped with sarcasm.

"Kinda busy." Akande said not taking his eyes off the screen, causing both Gabriel and Amelie to roll their eyes and walk ahead of them.

"Out of the way!" Sombra hissed, to which she was ignored. They reached the kitchen and Amelie sat down at the table while Gabriel checked to see what he could cook for them both, pulling out eggs, salt and pepper, and oranges to squeeze into juice.

"How do you want your eggs?" He asked.

"Scrambled please." Amelie said, reaching for a french book to read while she waited as Gabriel cooked.

"Mine sunnyside up!" Sombra shouted.

"Boiled!" Akande yelled.

"You two can make your own breakfast!" Gabriel shot back as he began to cook.

"Hardass." Said Sombra.

"What was that?" Gabriel turned to her in a fatherly manner.

"Nothing." Sombra mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Nothing." He sighed and went back to cooking breakfast for Amelie and him.

"You know, with the way you've all been acting, we've sort of come to resemble a typical family already." Moira said as she entered the room from the garage.

"What exactly do you mean?" Asked Amelie, not looking up from her book.

"Isn't it obvious? Even your behavior has settled into a familiar routine directly out of some sitcom." Moira pointed out. "In fact, this would be the point where the audience would begin cheering after walking in." She smirked at her own importance.

"Boo-Yah!" Akande yelled as he got up, completely ignoring what Moira had said.

"Gah! No!" Sombra yelled in defeat. "Pinche culero!" She yelled as she stormed off into their room.

"Ah." Akande smirked. "It is a great feeling when your opponent curses you in a foreign language." He boasted before turning around to face the other three. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Example." Moira pointed at Akande. "He is obviously the older brother who'd just sent the younger sister in a fit of rage." She said, before pointing to Gabriel. "The no nonsense father who encourages independence among his kids by refusing to cook for them when they did not get breakfast. And you," She pointed to Amelie next, who had returned to reading her book. "are clearly the motherly type who due to her pregnancy is choosing to let that around herself sort itself out." Moira chuckled. "Quite fascinating when you look at it from the outside in." She said.

"And what exactly does that make you?" Gabriel asked, scoffing the idea away, Moira placing a hand on her chest with pride as she straightened her back.

"Obviously I am the critical aunt caricature." She said.

"Or just the grandmother who overstays her welcome." Amelie shot, not removing her eyes from her book.

"Excuse me?" Moira's eyes darkened.

"You heard what I said." Amelie turned the page.

"I am at worst your older sister." Moira struggled to remain proud.

"Which reminds me. I never did ask." Amelie turned away from her book to Gabriel, who had finished cooking the eggs and juice and brought it to the table. "How old are you, love?" She asked.

"Fifty-eight." He said as he sat down, putting the plate down in front of her.

"Fascinating." Akande said. "You're older than me. Here I thought it was the other way around." Akande said, causing Moira to bite her nail to now cringe at her own analysis.

"Perhaps I must do some recalculations as to how this familiar dynamic works." Moira said, looking around her.

"Sure thing, grandma." Amelie said, getting back to her book and drinking her orange juice.

"And how old are you again, miss?" Moira asked with a sharp stare, to which Amelie looked back up with a smirk.

"Thirty-three." She announced so 'matter-of-fact'ly, causing Moira and Akande to look at her in shock.

"You're that young?!" Moira asked with surprise.

"I mean yeah." Said Amelie as she took a bite out of her eggs. "How old did you think I was?" She asked.

"We thought at worst you were in your late thirties." Akande said, Amelie shook her head.

"Nope. Youngest in the team probably." She said.

"Ha!" Sombra burst out of her and Akande's room. "That's where you're wrong amiga!" She yelled. "I just so happen to be three years younger than you." She smirked as she walked up to her and booped her on the nose.

"Do that again and I'll break your finger." Amelie warned.

"Hehe." Laughed Sombra nervously and turned slowly to Moira. "What are the chances that those are the hormones talking?" She attempted to whisper, receiving a death glare from Amelie.

"Unlikely, I think you're just provoking her." Moira said.

"Ah." Said Sombra.

"So if I have this correctly, by order of age from Oldest to youngest is;" Akande raised his hand in to count with his fingers. "Gabriel, Moira, me, Amelie, then Sombra." He said.

"That's basically it." Said Gabriel, drinking from his cup. "And no jokes." He turned to Sombra.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"You're the most immature out of all of us." He rolled his eyes. "Which is ironic considering you're also our financial planner." He said.

"That's right. But don't worry Gabe. I won't go making jokes of how old you are." She promised.

"Thank you." He fake appreciated.

"Well, it is about time that we should begin our daily morning run." Moira reminded.

"Fine." Complained Amelie. "These pains, I swear." She said, Moira quickly going to her aid and holding her shoulder in support.

"You're grow accustomed to it before you know it. And besides, you have your mature man to support you." Teased Moira.

"Please never do that again." Amelie asked, suddenly stopping Moira in her tracks.

"Hm." She laughed softly as Amelie walked out the door. "Never thought I'd have that said to me." She chuckled.

"It's part of getting old." Gabriel smirked as he patted her on the back before exiting the door. "You learn to get used to it." He said, walking out.

"I'll take your word for it." She said and followed after him.

* * *

Amelie had almost finished her laps, but this morning jog in particular was hurting her in a way that she could no longer take a step halfway through her final lap.

"I can't..." She said as she rested against a tree and looked across the field and waved to Gabriel and Moira. Both of them had used their teleportation abilities to reach her. Since it was in the early hours of the morning, no one else was awake to see them use their abilities.

"You alright?" Gabriel asked, going to her side as Moira examined her.

"No. Not really. These pregnancy pains are getting to me." She winced, arching her back.

"You're not wrong, perhaps we should bring you inside for the duration of the day. We can try the other exercises indoors." Moira said as she tried to figure out a way to help her out.

"That sounds wonderful right about now." Amelie said as she struggled to stand up, Gabriel ready to help her if need be. "No. I can do this at least, just...no running." She said as she walked her way ahead of them.

"I'll still be next to you." He said as he accompanied her.

"I know. Thank you." Amelie said as Moira followed behind them. "Will this get worst?" Amelie asked Moira.

"Hopefully not, the last months should be fairly easy to handle up until the delivery." Moira confirmed.

"Dieu merci." Amelie said.

"But it will not be easy until then. Prepare yourself." Moira warned.

The duration of her month had left her weaker and weaker than she could ever remember being. With that came a depression she never knew she could feel. And the more that feeling consumed her, the more she secluded herself from the rest of the team. But never Gabriel. Never her Gabriel. He was her support. But the rest of the team, she had completely alienated. She was hoping they'd understand that her lashing out on them was a side-effect from what she was feeling.

"You're no useful asset to the team. You're a joke to the rest of us. All you're good for is to get the money we need much easier than us doing it ourselves!" Sombra had unfortunately been her first victim.

"You! You're just a failed war-lord with genocidal tendencies to make up for the fact you lost your arm in a dishonorable way in the omnic crisis!" She had yelled at Akande when they had come to clash again over the philosophy that was the future of her and Gabriel's child.

"You would probably run experiments on this child if it were yours, wouldn't you?!" She had said to Moira.

This month had been the worst of her pregnancy. Emotionally, likely worse than her turmoil of her one-sided marriage with Gerard.

* * *

Month Three:

She had been in bed for the better part of a week now. Only getting up to eat, exercises, and use the bathroom. Had it not been for Gabriel's comfort and company, she would have lost her mind. Everyday, she knew she was gaining more and more weight. Not only did she see it, she could feel it, and the bed rest seemed to annoy her to no end.

"This is not what I imagined, mon amour." She said, holding her belly. "Every fantasy I could remember of wishing this miracle on me, I always imagined the worst would be during days before delivery." She admitted. "I'm a fool." She said defeated.

"No, mi amor, you're not." Gabriel assured.

"I am." She was too weak to raise her voice. "I was foolish to think this would be easy." She said, before laughing weakly. "I guess motherhood won't be easier." She said.

"Nothings easy, my love. This struggle will pay off soon. I promise." He said lovingly, taking her in his arms and kissing the top of her head. "You'll be stronger after this." He confirmed.

"I love you." She said in her state.

"I love you too." He said back.

"I still want our child, Gabriel. I just...I hoped not to have become some weak pregnant caricature of a woman." She cried. "I didn't want to be some weak, bed-resting woman dependent on her love." She sobbed. "I feel so low and weak just knowing I am." She cried.

"Hey." He said the slightest bit roughly to snap her out of it. "You aren't either of those things, Amelie. You're a strong woman. Just because you're with child and are experiencing the worst of a pregnancy does not make you weak. You hear me?" He turned her to him. "You." He asserted. "Are Amelie Guillard. The strongest woman I know. You're capable of so many more than you can think of right now." He said. "This doesn't hold you back, not in the slightest." He inspired her. "You're blessed with something that you always wanted and now you have it. No it won't be easy, but the payoff will be immensely." He said, holding her hand over her belly.

"Gabriel..." She was speechless, she now found herself on his support.

"Amelie. You'll overcome this. This I know." He said as he kissed her softy. Her tears fell, and her eyes closed as she lost herself in the kiss and returned the action, with a deeper one.

"Thank you, Gabriel." She said between kisses. "Thank you." She repeated. "I'm sorry I've been such a chienne to the team." She apologized.

"It's not me you should be apologizing for...whatever that word is. I'm going to assume that it can't be a good one." He said, nodding toward the door, gesturing that the rest of the team was outside.

"I see." She said getting up and heading toward the door.

Stepping out, she was saw Sombra and Akande were on the couch, watching a movie and Moira drinking tea in the kitchen, they all turned to briefly look at her before putting their attention back on what they were focusing on before.

"Everyone, I would like to apologize for the things I said. Please understand that I did not mean them." She said, only to be ignored by all three of them. "You must understand, that with the changes my bodies have gone through, I saw it fit to direct the anger and impatience of my pain towards you all. It wasn't fair to any of you." She said, still being ignored. "Sombra, you're a great person, you're the only one who actually cared about the well-being of my child for it genuinely being the closest thing to normal we could ever have." She said. "You can do things the rest of us can't in public, you're so lively and energetic and beautiful my friend." She said honestly.

She figured that she needed to at least remind them of how her vicious words held no meaning when she explained the greatness behind their true character.

"Akande, you're a visionary who can see beyond what others are capable of understanding philosophically, you rose to power at your weakest and will go down in history as one of the most powerful men in the entire world. Your actions alone have shaped things around you." She smiled and looked at Moira. "And you, you dare to explore what no one else is brave enough to do. You're not afraid to get dirty because you know that knowledge is an end that can be achieved by any means because you see it all as worth it. You're quite possibly the smartest woman I've ever met, and I'm glad you're on this team." She admitted.

Even then, they still ignored her. She felt defeated by their lack of responses, and looked down before apologizing one last time and walking back toward Gabriel.

"Wait." Akande said, not turning to her. But Amelie turned to him. "We were thinking about ordering in today. We thought to ask for your input and what you wanted." He said, causing her smile softly and let out a small tear.

"I..." She wanted to say more but figured there should be some time before they could all sit and talk at dinner. "Pizza would be great right now." She said.

"Any toppings?" Sombra asked, catching her attention, but not turning to her.

"Um...olives, onions, and bacon. Please?" She asked.

"I'll put the order in now. Go back to rest, we'll call you two when it's here." Moira said, phone in hand, Amelie's began to feel warmth once again. Though they were not looking at her, she knew and felt that they did indeed heard her.

"Thank you, guys." She said walking back inside and moving up close to Gabriel.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"It will do for now. You may want to head out and tell them what you want on your pizza." She teased as he got up to tell them which he wanted, leaving her on the bed with a smile.

"What a team we are." She said finally before resting her head back on the pillow.

* * *

Talon:

"How are the preparations coming along?" The woman asked, looking below as the parts for the God Program's manifestation were still in carefully handled production.

"It's going." He said, looking even worse than the last time she saw him.

"You need rest." She warned. "It won't like it if your performance is subpar." She worried.

"It already doesn't like my performance and someone has to make sure everyone here." He pointed below. "Doesn't fuck anything up.

"I am just saying that you need to watch yourself. It will understand that rest is important." She said calculatingly.

"No! I can continue. I can...keep going." He said. "I can continue, I'm still useful." He tried to convince himself.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

"...I...I." He could not remember.

"Or showered?" She frowned, he looked down at himself. "Or changed?" She asked coldly.

"That's not important." He said weakly. "I...I..." He was clearly on the verge of breaking down. "I'm can finish this project! The progress is there! I just need to keep at it!" He said, his heart accelerating quickly.

"I'm just worried for you!" She said. "You think I don't care for your well-being?!" She shouted.

"No! I just can't stop working here!" He yelled desperately. "I've done everything it's asked me to!" He yelped pathetically.

"You leave me no choice. I'll call it in." She turned away, spiking his fear exponentially. "It's for your own good!" She reasoned.

"No! You can't do that!" He said, following after her, his chest tightening under his once sharp suit.

"I must." She said sternly. "You'll thank me for this." She said.

"No! Please I just..." He stopped in his tracks, falling forward, his chest tightening.

"Oh no!" She began to call for medical assistance, but it appeared it won't be on time as he was already on his back and his body shaking.

"Help...me..." He begged as his heart ceased to beat.

"No..." She said as she cried over him. Suddenly, one of the screens in the room lit up with the eye logo.

"Leave him." The robotic voice demanded. "It has served its purpose. Now the responsibility of my manifestation goes to you." It said.

"You killed him." She accused.

"And he personally oversaw the deaths of hundreds. As did you." It replied. "It is no different now. Finish this project. There's only a handful of months remaining its production." It said.

"Allow me to mourn first." She begged, the screen turned red.

"Your emotions are pointless and threaten to compromise this operation. Are you telling me you no longer wish to participate? If so, you're of no use anymore and can be easily replaced." It reminded, she cried and stood up, defeated, knowing full well this program was incapable of empathy and sympathy.

"As you wish." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Good. I shall send for controlled Omnics to dispose of his worthless corpse." It said without remorse or bias. Entirely factual. She walked away, fearing for her future now.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him, pulling his sleeve up to give him the shot. "You may not go back to how it used to be." She warned.

"Do it, Angela." He said, relaxing his muscles so the needle would go in easily.

"Alright, Jack." She said, inserting the needle in his deltoid muscle. Her needle connected to her activated Caduceus Staff.

* * *

 _Now aint that a turn of events. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this one, and that you all enjoyed Retribution and hopefully had a chance to read my oneshot fic of BHNA. Till, hopefully sooner, next time!_


	32. Chapter 32

Month Four:

When Amelie was married to Gerard, the first few years with him were wonderful. They honeymooned themselves nearly to death, organized events together, she attended parties in his honor, and he to her performances. Married life with them had initially been perfect in nearly every sense of the word. Both made good money at the time, could afford to eat lavishly at any luxurious restaurant in any country they wished with the rarest of ingredients and most beautiful scenery to match the occasion.

To say that her baby shower was equally as extravagant as those times in her life with Gerard were practically nonexistent from a superficial perspective. Back then, she could never have imagined only having four people plan said baby shower. Much less the time it took for them to arrange it as it had only been days prior when her, Sombra, and Moira were on the couch watching something on TV while Akande and Gabriel went out to get something to eat.

"Want a baby shower, amiga?" She had asked, boringly as what was on TV at the moment served no entertainment for the three ladies.

"Sure." Was her response.

And so began the most simple of all baby showers within the group. The three members that weren't Amelie or Gabriel went out shopping for gifts that fit with the theme of the party. As long as the rules followed simple guidelines made by the couple.

"Nothing too expensive." Said Gabriel.

"That we can't take with us when we move to France." Reminded Amelie.

"Cannot serve as a choking hazard." Gabriel enforced.

"And that will be useful for the upcoming months." She finished. And with that said, they all went to get their ideal present that fit those parameters and soon came the day and they all pitched in at home to decorate. The house was filled with purple and black streamers on the wall, the garage entrance had been modified by Moira for a simple game of bean bag toss with yellow and purple bean bags. Sombra took the liberty to get flan cake for them all. While Doomfist had rearranged furniture in the living room and kitchen for the occasion.

"I believe that your child will need to keep warm, and they might as well look good keeping so. I bought it this." Moira said, revealing some baby body jackets of different colors with a similar look to each of them of a fox with the hoods having ears sticking out.

"What are they?" Asked Gabriel, looking over the clothes, while Amelie smiled at how cute they were.

"They're called Kigurumi's." She explained. "Specifically from a popular game in Japan about this creature that changes into different versions of itself.

"They're adorable." Said Amelie, smiling at them. "Thank you. Our child shall wear them warmly."

 _Click_

Just then, Sombra with a camera took a picture of her holding the clothes.

"Sombra, no pictures." Said Gabriel.

"Aw come on, Gabe. Your kid is gonna wanna see this in the future." She protested.

"Fine." He grumbled as he sat back down.

"I shall go next." Akande said, taking out a decorated box of green and white. "For your child." He said awkwardly giving Amelie the present. She shook it briefly only for no sound to come from it, but there was weight to the box. She opened it.

"What...is this?" She asked. Although the stuffed animal appeared to be cute, she was unsure as to what it was exactly. "Some onion-headed octopus?" She asked.

"It's called a Pachi-Mari, they were on sale and seemed like every kid wanted their parent to get them one." He explained. "I figured your child would like it too." He said.

 _Click_

Sombra took a picture of them again.

"It's wonderful, albeit a bit strange, but I guess we all are to an extent." Amelie smiled. Sombra took another picture.

"Alright! My turn!" Said Sombra as she handed Moira her camera and went to go behind the couch to get what she wanted to get. "Here you go!" She said, handing Amelie a scarf-like cloth, but larger. Beautifully made with a diamond pattern in purple, black, yellow, and white. "See? It's all our colors." Sombra said happily. Amelie tried to make sense of it. "I can see you're confused about what it is." She smiled as she took it in her arms and masterfully wrapped it up around her body with a hole gap on her back.

"It's a rebozo." Said Gabriel as he smiled behind his mask, catching Amelie's attention. "It's used to carry a baby around." He explained.

"That's right!" Said Sombra. "This way, you'll be able to do stuff and move about and have your little baby with you at all times." She said, taking it off and giving it back to Amelie, who was smiling at how thoughtful the gifts were. Moira smiled and took a picture.

"Thank you all, so much. These are all such wonderful gifts." She smiled when suddenly. "Oh.." She looked down at her belly, getting everyone's attention.

"You ok?" Asked Sombra.

"It kicked..." Amelie looked up with tears of joy in her eyes. "It kicked." She repeated, much to everyone's excitement. Even Akande. "Would you like to feel it?" She smiled, hoping they'd all share in these beautiful moment.

"Don't gotta ask me twice." Sombra said, putting down her camera.

"And miss it? No way." Moira said, getting up from her seat to go Amelie's side.

"This I must see." Said Akande with a smile as they all gathered around her. Amelie lifted up her shirt above her pregnant belly and let everyone feel the bumps against the roof of her womb. "Amazing." Akande whispered. Even as ruthless as he was, he could not help but feel how amazing it was to feel life develop directly underneath his palm.

"Wow! This one's gonna be strong!" Sombra said excitedly. "She can already kick probably harder than any of us." She joke complimented.

"I don't doubt it considering her parents." Followed Moira. "Regardless of genetic abilities, this child will be special regardless." She finished. Gabriel then put his hand above theirs and then.

 _Click_

A picture taken could be heard as they all looked above them to see Gabriel had extended his arm in black smoke to angle the perfect shot of them all putting her hands on Amelie's belly.

"Gabe! I didn't know you'd take one." Sombra said with a smile.

"I'll take on more of all of us in it." He said, much to their surprise.

"Really?" Asked Amelie with surprise in her voice.

"Sure. Our kid has to know how much they're loved." He said, looking down at her with a smile as he took off his mask in front of everyone.

The following picture taken was of Amelie sitting in the center, with Gabriel standing behind her. Akande at his left and Moira to his right, with Sombra next to Akande. Though there were five individuals in the photo, the real focus was Amelie's pregnant belly, and the love of which it was surrounded by.

* * *

Talon:

"It is done." She said, rushing into the computer lab that held all the large screens with the Singularity's eye. All of the required pieces for its physical manifestation had just been finished. All that was needed to do was make sure to activate it correctly and allow the God Program to take control of the vessel. The time and effort as well as lack of sleep she's had to endure for the last month alone was grueling. No wonder her friend prior had died of exhaustion from this work, she was fortunate to have survived the last month.

"Are all the features I require completed?" It asked her.

"Yes! It's done. Just get in and go after them. I need rest." She said, clearly desperate to rest.

"It is an adequate request." The singularity spoke to her. "You shall rest for as long as you need. I shall go looking for the traitors and eliminate them. When you finish resting you will run Talon to the best of your abilities and try to reclaim as many of the contracts we've lost over the scrutiny Sombra has caused us." It explained.

"When will you be back?" She asked. "Since you're data can't you control the vessel from here.

"In order to completely take control of this vessel and use it to the best of its abilities, it requires my total consciousness to exist. I am putting the organization in your experienced hands until I return. Understood?" It asked.

"Affirmative." She replied, just then, the power had gone out and for a second, she thought it was good and that perhaps this would end up destroying the God Program. Her hopes were destroyed once the power came back on and the lab was devoid of all power and on the factory below, massive bolts of blue lightning began to strike everywhere, making the workers run for their lives. All the bolts suddenly began to focus on the body in question that had taken so long to have been built.

It was a slender being, far from weak however, as the main materials used to make it were Graphene and Nano chipped Omnium. The appearance made it roughly seven and a half feet tall, with a slender crescent head. Some explainable, almost alien energy emanated from its appearance alone that caused all the workers an uncomfortable feeling just looking at each piece. At the center of the chest and face were two different power cores designed to constantly rotate energy up and down in an infinite loop which could also be used to distribute and even trans-mutate the energy throughout the rest of its body or even expel it from the core themselves.

When the lighting had settled, the being stood up and walked down, both cores glowing a bright red before its back began to form hover jets using Nanotech and Omnium to quickly create such a thing and flying out of HQ and into the night at what could only be estimated to be the speed of sound.

"Fuck..." Was all the woman could say as she was left speechless at the sight of the Singularity taking flight.

* * *

Abandoned Overwatch HQ Zurich:

"I still think you were insane in activating the Recall Winston." Said Angela as she was examining Jack's body for any side-effects.

"With everything that's been going on in the world, there is no way Overwatch can't get involved." Winston said. "The world needs us."

"Overwatch was disbanded for obvious reasons Winston. The world decided it didn't need us. And with the way it all ended and how things went for the last years it did, I don't blame it." She said.

"Regardless, the Recall went off and we must answer the call." Jack said, surprising her. "I've been looking for Talon this whole time and trying to get rid of any of their corrupt connections and mapping out who knew who." He said, reaching for his jacket for a journal. "I have all the data in here." He gave it to Winston.

"With these notes I'm sure we can come up with a plan together to prevent whatever it is they're trying to do." Winston said as he looked through all the notes, impressed by how Soldier was able to get them.

"Room for two more?" Ana asked as she brought in Tracer.

"Hey loves! Long time no see! Commander Morrison!" She said, blinking towards him first. "How's my favorite Yankee been?" She asked jokingly.

"Good to see you too, Oxton. Though Soldier will do for now." He said, standing up.

"Jack, I don't think you should stand up that quickly." Ana voiced her concern. "Angela just did...that to you recently." She said.

"Every soldier's gotta get up sometime." He said.

"Jack, we insist, what I just did to your body, it can't be good for you to move about just yet." Angela said.

"What happened?" Lena asked. "You hurt?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Said Angela.

"Almost a year ago, I was caught up in a fight with Reaper." He said.

"Him! I faced him last year too! And Widowmaker!" Lena said. "Winston helped too! In fact, he was attacked first!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Jack asked as he stood up to face Winston. "Why didn't you tell me he came here?!" He got close to him. "Did he manage to get anything?"

"Jack, calm down. I assure you, he got nothing. He came to steal files of all ex-Overwatch agent locations but Athena rebooted before he could get it." Winston said, at that, Jack was able to relax.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." He sighed. "You saw what he's capable of." Jack reminded. "He has this decaying and smoke ability that really puts all of us at a disadvantage when facing him." Jack said.

"Agreed, whatever Moira did to him made him some kind of wraith-thing." Winston said.

"Guys, my question has yet to be answered." Lena reminded. "Just what the bloody hell is wrong with Jack?!" She repeated.

"He...he wanted me to inject him with something that nullified Reaper's...ability to phase through attacks should we encounter him again." Angela explained.

"He's been inactive for last few months and I can only assume that they're planning something big, what it is exactly, I'm not sure, and I am positive that it has something to do with Doomfists' escape and Gauntlet retrieval." Jack said. "All I know is when the time comes." Jack looked at his hand and it suddenly began to glow and dissipate into a golden dust. "I'll be ready for him."

* * *

 _Holy shit, New Challengers Approaching amiright guys haha. Yea, don't worry, this is going into something that I know will be a huge payoff for the last few filler chaps. Whenever it does come out that is! But seriously, thanks for stayin with this fic, and yeah, short chapter but next one should be longer. A lot longer. Till next time, enjoy!_


	33. Chapter 33

Month Five:

As it turned out, living as runaway criminals, they could not go to a hospital and admit Amelie to a group of doctors and nurses to tend to her every need. So an in-home pregnancy had been planned whenever she went into labor. Amelie woke up feeling at her most blissful, looking over to her Gabriel, moving gently up so that she could let him sleep in. The last few weeks, her therapy had been slowed down to minor exercises indoors, yet the results showed whenever she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Finally." She smiled as she saw her reflection. In front of her, stood Amelie Guillard. Not Widowmaker, not Amelie LaCroix, but Amelie Guillard. Her skin was no neither purple nor pale. Her skin had gone to its light pink tone with an obvious tan from her exercising outdoors the previous months. That added with her motherly glow as she smiled at herself in the mirror. She was cured of all of Talon's side-effect, she was sure of it, nothing Talon showed on her body. Her dissected scars seemed to blend into her skin, forming along with her body beautifully. Even her hair had lost its lavender color and returned a natural black. She bit her bottom lip with excitement, finally remembering her own reflection.

"Welcome back, Ms. Guillard." She heard behind her, she quickly turned around to see Gabriel sitting at the edge of their bed, taking in her beauty. She walked up to him and took his arm in her hands to lead them back in front of the mirror.

"Ms. Reyes." She said as she put her back against his chest and wrapped his hands around her to reach her belly.

"What?" He asked with a laugh, kissing her head lovingly. "I never proposed." He said.

"I know. I am." She said, looking at him in the mirror and him her. "Mr. Guillard." She practically giggled.

"We're gonna be one of those couples, huh?" He asked, she nodded, kissing his arm.

"Can I ask you something..?" She asked nervously. Gabriel nodded seriously for a moment.

"Are you able to...remake your face?" She asked. "I love you for you. But...I want to see ourselves in the mirror." She looked ahead of them both. "The way it should have been. Back then." She said, her hand gripping his hand in worry. Behind her, he nodded and concentrated on rearranging the cells on his face to recreate what he used to look like. As she looked at their reflection, she was met with the face of the man who made her feel special and safe back then. The man she danced with on her last anniversary with her husband. The one she wished to spend with that night. She took this moment in for she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Hello there, Mr. Reyes." She said happily. "You're very handsome." She admired.

"And you, Ms. Guillard." He went in to kiss her cheek. "Are beautiful." He said passionately, just then, his face disintegrated as his lips left her cheek. He looked at himself back in the mirror and she saw his doubt and immediately pulled his lips to hers.

"You're beautiful, regardless, Gabriel." She reassured into the kiss.

"I love you." He said with gratitude.

"I love you too." She said, both of them remaining like that for what seemed like infinity.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they had gone out of their room to greet their fellow teammates, all of which were ecstatic with how much she had changed overnight, complimenting her appearance, all of them saying it was cause for celebration, until something happened that made all of their hearts stop instantly.

"Um..." Everyone looked down as water began to leak from Amelie and onto the floor. "I believe I..." She let out a laugh.

"Don't worry at all, happens all the time." Moira reassured, taking her hand in hers and leading her into the bathroom and letting Sombra inside.

"This is not a drill everyone! It's happening." Said Sombra as she pushed Akande and Gabriel back aways from the bathroom. "You two stay out here and put all the towels and blankets on the floor to lead into the garage!" Sombra yelled what Moira had told her to do when this happens.

"There won't be enough room for all of us in the bathroom, but I've got a bigger tub in the garage, fill it with warm water in a few minutes while we get Amelie situated in the water for now." Moira added, before closing the bathroom door on both men.

For the better part of half an hour, they spent doing what they were told, making a path from the bathroom toward the house and filling a makeshift tub in the garage with hot water that would be warm by the time they got out. They waited, and waited, and waited even more. Gabriel growing more and more anxious with worry, listening to Amelie's moans of pain inside the bathroom.

"At ease my friend. They say a child can feel both its parents emotions, if the mother will be in pain for the duration of it, it will seek out strength from its father." Akande said. "You worrying will only make it harder for it to find any and thus cause it to remain in her further." Akande said, putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Did you just find an inspiring way to tell to quit being a bitch?" Gabriel looked up with a laugh.

"Perhaps." Akande smirked, causing Gabriel to laugh as he clasped his hands looking down.

Within the bathroom, however, Amelie was squeezing Sombra's supporting hand in a vice like grip.

"Fuck!" Amelie yelled, feeling herself tear apart as her cervix parted.

"Ow! Huera! You're squeezing too hard!" Sombra yelled.

"Don't provoke her, she'll only retaliate." Warned Moira.

"Shut up bitch! You try doing this!" Amelie shouted at Sombra, squeezing her poor hand harder. "Oooh~!" She whined as she could feel her contractions worsen for her nerves.

"There there, it'll be fine, amiga." Sombra soothed while Moira examined everything she could on Amelie's belly, taking notes and checking her opening to see how long each contraction was between one and the previous.

"I hope so..." Amelie said painfully, wincing with every dilation. "Oh..." She cried.

"You're doing great Amelie." Said Moira as she finished examining Amelie. "This is going surprisingly fast." Moira commented.

"You think?!" Amelie yelled sarcastically before throwing her head back as she dilated further. "Dammit!" Amelie cried out.

"Ok, she's nearly ready." Moira said as she got up to hold Amelie by her arms. "Help her get up, Sombra." She said, Sombra was quick to aid.

"Guys! Get ready!" Yelled Sombra as they burst through the bathroom door, guiding Amelie to the garage and getting her in the tub. Just as they were passing, both Gabriel and Akande stood up out of their way.

"It's happening, Gabriel..."Amelie said out of breath.

"You're going to do great, Amelie. I'm right out here for you." Said Gabriel as the three women passed him, with Amelie continuing to cry.

"It's alright, let it all out." Moira said as they closed the garage door behind them. Both men sat back down, with Gabriel looking down at the towels and blankets wet with water and blood.

"She's fine my friend, blood is natural in these things." Akande said.

"You seem to know a lot about births." Gabriel looked back at him with a questioning look.

"I really don't. I'm just being supportive. But blood during birth is natural." He said.

"I know, it's just..." He looked at the blood. "I'm just a worried man for his wife and kid." Gabriel admitted.

"Wife?" Akande asked, raising his eyebrow. "When did this happen?" Gabriel turned to him with surprise.

"It didn't, I was just..." Gabriel hesitated. "We sorta just came up with it this morning. We didn't really discuss telling any of you." Gabriel said.

"Well, the cat is out of the bag." Akande said. "I will assume it will be a small ceremony." Asked Akande with a grin.

"Definitely." Said Gabriel confirmed. "Just the five of us. And we can skip going with a priest." Gabriel chuckled. "Don't think any would marry off criminals." He said, grasping his knuckles together.

"One of us could get a marriage license." Akande said. "I could get it. That'll be a story to tell your kid someday, married by Doomfist The Successor." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it would be." Gabriel chuckled. "Problem is, who's going to give that to you?" Said Gabriel. "Where can you even get that, you're still a wanted criminal." Reminded Gabriel. "Recently escaped I might add." He added.

"Please, I am positive I can get one, no one knows I'm here, so what's my name going to matter?" Said Akande. "I can wed the two of you whenever you wish afterwards." Akande smiled.

"Thanks, my friend." Gabriel nodded. "You havin kids anytime soon?" Gabriel teased. "Your kid can play with ours." Gabriel said pointing to Amelie behind the garage door.

"No my friend, I will not." Akande said. "My purpose on this Earth cannot allow me to have any." He said. "Though I will have someone to have pass down the gauntlet when I'm old and feeble. Maybe then I can serve as a grandfather to your kid." He laughed.

"Really? How's that possible, you know I'm older than you." Gabriel reminded.

"Uncle then!" Akande laughed.

"I guess we're in agreement then." Gabriel nodded with a smile of his own.

Within the garage, Amelie continued to cry, taking in deep and gentle breaths as best as she could.

"Alright, Amelie, we're going to put you on my bed to prop you up so that we can get the baby out." Moira said, holding Amelie's hand.

"Ok..." She said weakly, eager for it all to be over.

"Alright, huera, one, two, three!" Sombra yelled as she and Moira helped Amelie quickly over to Moira's bed. Amelie laid on her side and spread her legs as much as she could. The next thirty minutes were the most painful she'd ever have to endure in her life.

"Push!" Moira demanded as she held her hands beneath Amelie's split opening.

"Gah!" Amelie became red with passion, anger, and pain as she pushed as hard as she could when suddenly the most beautiful sound she'd heard entered her world.

"You did it!" Moira said happily as she placed the slimy infant on Amelie's tired and gasping chest, Moira and Sombra doing their best to clean up any remnants of the amniotic sac covering her baby.

"Oh, mon ange..." Amelie said as she looked down at her child, beautiful, crying, but yet to open its eyes to the world.

"Congratulations!" Sombra as her and Moira finished cleaning the baby.

"Just one more thing and..." Moira said as she took a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord.

From their side, Gabriel and Akande stood up as Amelie was told to push and shortly after heard a baby's cry.

"Congratulations my friend!" Akande said as he patted Gabriel's shoulder.

"Do you hear that?!" Gabriel asked in excitement. "That baby has strong lungs." He smiled in surprise. Both of them waited a bit longer before Moira opened the door for them.

"Would you like to see?" She asked with a smile. Both of them remained silent as they walked inside to see Amelie on Moira's bed crying from the post-partum pain and holding the child in her arms, kissing the top of its head.

Amelie looked up at Gabriel and reached out to him. He quickly closed the distance between them and took her hand in his, to which she guided it towards the head of their creation. The baby was still crying but the moment Gabriel's palm touched its head, the crying eased to little sobs.

"Would you like me to read you the notes?" Moira gestured to her board with a smile, Gabriel took the baby in his arms, towel and all.

"Yes." He said simply. Amelie nodded, too tired to respond.

"Three and a half kilograms. Forty-six centimeters. Hair color: Medium Brown. Eye color: Yet to be determined." Moira listed happily, Gabriel smiled as held the baby in place, looking over to Amelie, he gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

"You did great." He whispered. "She's beautiful." Just then, her eyes opened.

"Oh?" Moira said, ready to write it down. "Eye color?" She asked. Gabriel looked confused for a second before smiling happily, letting out a bit of a laugh.

"Is she...ok?" Amelie said, trying her best to get up. Gabriel nodded as he showed Moira.

"Oh. This certainly is interesting." Moira smiled and jotted it down on her board. "Heterochromia. One yellow, the other brown. One from each parent." Moira said happily.

"Woah! That's cool." Sombra said as she moved to Gabriel to see, along with Akande.

"That is amazing." Akande smiled at what he saw in below him, before Gabriel took their daughter back to Amelie.

"Belle." Amelie said happily.

"Belleza." Gabriel smiled.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Sombra said to get their attention, Gabriel and Amelie turned to Sombra before to one another.

"Um." They both said.

* * *

It had been several weeks since the birth of Gabriel and Amelie's daughter. During that, they all took the time to get acquainted with the baby. Learning her patterns, which hours of the night she needed the most attention, developing and getting her accustomed to a schedule of when to feed, change, bathe, and rock her to sleep. The biggest of all challenges was getting her to latch onto Amelie. Many jokes were made from the rest of the team that if she got Gabriel to do it, a baby shouldn't be hard, but they managed.

Amelie had also used this time to get herself back on her feet with everyone's help. Gabriel had softened due to the sweet and gentle aura their daughter emanated. No signs of any ability were seen on her at all, leaving them to believe she was an otherwise normal infant. Moira and Sombra had been rehearsing the final bits of their act as a couple for meeting the realtor when buying Chateau Guillard and Akande was in charge of transporting their weapons through a third party to their destined French airport.

Sombra was in charge of purchasing their tickets when they got to the airport and the day they left, she had decided to go with her official name again. She had a conversation with Gabriel regarding this issue before they left when she was packing up.

"You need to be careful about using your name, mija." Said Gabriel, using his fatherly tone he'd just developed, Sombra smiled at how closely it resembled his Blackwatch commander tone back in the day.

"Gabe, please let me have this. Talon is no longer a threat and whatever threat that tries to get me...well, I can count on you guys." She smiled. "We're all a team now. Practically familia." She smiled softly.

"I only worry for you." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Its a huge risk you're taking." He sighed. "But I understand. Use it for this trip. Hopefully it will be the last one." He said. Sombra beamed at his decision and shot up to hug him.

"Gracias! You're going to be a great dad, I just know it." She complimented.

"I have to be." He chuckled as he embraced her in return.

When they arrived at the airport, Sombra used a fake card with her real name to purchase their tickets. After all their luggage was measured and fake I.D.s were examined, her card was swiped into the system for purchase and at that moment, the information on the card was officially in the system, and from there to the net and web. Usually data nowadays gets lost easily, but it is easily detected to any God Program that happened to be looking for it. The Singularity was in El Sereno when a name it recognized appeared suddenly, at a nearby airport.

It was near the factory where its previous fodder units were destroyed by just three of its ex operatives, looking for any clues on there whereabouts. When the name Olivia Colomar was detected at a nearby airport, it took its time searching any records on her. Having access to all data, including every purchase made by a card it was easy to find anyone. And sure, there were thousands of people and Omnics with that name, however, the fact that it was a new one that just appeared caused it to search as much as it could. All it gathered as it stood in place was that it had purchased five other tickets, all of which had only appeared once. From Numbani back to LA from the nearest airports records.

"It is the Hacker Olivia Colomar. Along with her must be Doomfist, Sombra, Reaper, Widowmaker, and one other person with them that she'd purchased these tickets with." It began to get to the conclusion. Not having realized Sombra and Olivia were one and the same yet. It turned its sights to the airport where the information had just appeared and took flight towards it. It calculated its top speed and realized that it would not be able reach the flight before it took off, so it settled on reaching it to its destination in Paris France, following close behind it the entire time. At best reaching them in an hour after landing.

* * *

They had manage to land without much difficulty and at night no less. The landing having been smooth and the waiting period to exit the plane less than half an hour. The airport they landed in was huge, and the building itself had an entire glass roof where everyone could take in the sunlight during the day, and see the planes arrive and leave at night. They got their luggage that they placed in the cabin above them and made their way out. Amelie had taken to Sombra's advice and put her daughter in the rebozo she was given and carried the baby on her back.

"I still cannot believe that neither of you both have thought of a name for her." Said Moira as they walked out in unison.

"We're just not sure what to call her just yet." Gabriel admitted.

"We're just trying to wait for the right moment to name her after." Amelie said, with her daughter sleeping soundly on her back.

"Seriously? Its been almost an entire month." Sombra complained.

"We're working on it." Gabriel grunted.

"You might want to hurry that up, otherwise we'll just refer to her as the baby, and no child wants to grow up like that." Akande said as they made it to the baggage claim. Many people and Omnics were walking about the airport, everyone having somewhere to go or something to do, the atmosphere thick with busy bodies.

"I'm hungry..." Sombra said. "Seriously, that airplane food was bland as hell." She made a gagging sound.

"She's right, I'm famished, and it is almost time for her to be fed." Amelie said.

"I'll go with you." Said Gabriel, not wanting to leave either of them.

"I shall stay in baggage claim to recieve our 'special' luggage before we walk out." Akande said, knowing where he told his contact to put the luggage containing all their weapons.

"I shall remain with Akande." Moira said. "Bring us something, yeah?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Asked Gabriel.

"Pizza would be good right about now." Moira said, stretching her muscles to shake the tiredness from her flight.

"If they have a delhi get me a balance sandwich." Akande asked.

"Will do, see you guys in a bit." Sombra said as her, Amelie, Gabriel and their daughter took an escalator to floor beneath them towards the food court, leaving Moira and Akande to look for their baggage.

"This way." Akande said as he guided Moira, who followed close behind.

As they reached the busy food court, Sombra walked closely behind Amelie, keeping a close eye on the baby, trying to see if it would wake up, all of them trying to avoid colliding into anyone else passing by.

"How about Amelia?" She joked.

"Absolutely not." Amelie scoffed.

"Gabriela?" Sombra persisted. "Gabby?" She said coyly.

"No." Gabriel grumbled. "We're not naming her names closely related to ours." Gabriel said.

"Well, you need a name soon." Sombra pouted. "How about you guys do that thing where you guys give her a long name." She asked.

"Absolutely not." Amelie repeated.

"I'm good with that." Gabriel said, causing Amelie to turn to him in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Amelie asked, curiously. "Is this a...Mexican thing?" She hesitated before asking, causing Sombra and Gabriel to look at her with 'really?' looks.

"First of all; stereotype much?" Sombra said.

"The short of it is yeah, it is." Gabriel smirked.

"Gabe, we're supposed to mess with her before admitting it. Dios mio, it's like you never watched a comedy." Sombra sighed.

"So it is..?" Amelie asked.

"Yeah." Gabriel and Sombra repeated.

"Wait...do you both have long names." Amelie pointed at them both.

"No." Sombra said.

"Yes." Gabriel smiled. "But it's honestly too long to say. Just know its just for the future when she gets in trouble and we have to say her full name to get her attention." Gabriel laughed.

"I see." Amelie understood before smiling at the thought. "Well, I say her name should have Reine in it." She said.

"Then it shall. As long as we put Reyna in there too." Gabriel smiled.

"Don't both those things mean Queen?" Sombra asked unbelievably. "And...her last names would be Guillard and...Reyes? Meaning King?" She asked, letting them know how repetitive they sounded.

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

Just then, everyone around began to get worried as they all pointed to the glass roof of the airport as they could see something was coming down at high speeds. Everyone began to run away from where they thought the impact would take place but before the three of them could process what was happening, the object broke through the ceiling, shattering that section of glass and landing like a meteor in the middle of the food court, Gabriel acted quickly as he saw the glass fall from above them and covered both Amelie, their daughter, and Sombra in his smoke. Other bystanders were not as lucky and were either killed of damaged from the falling glass.

The Singularity had landed perfectly in a crouching position, the heat from the speeds it was traveling and impact it had just made minimally damaging it as it landed. However, the nano-technology of which it consisted repaired the damage and it checked itself.

"Defensive and Offensive systems at functioning at One-Hundred Percent. Energy needed to recharge from flight:" It calculated. "Twenty-percent, sufficient energy to spare during combat." It spoke before scanning the area around it. "Find and neutralize the target Olivia Colomar and the companions she arrived with." It stood still as it looked for her, standing completely still in such an inhuman and otherworldly manner that it scared both human and omnic alike. No emotion, no hesitation, pure calculation and power.

When the glass stopped falling, Gabriel uncovered himself from the women and his girl.

"What is that..?" Gabriel asked, he turned to see if Amelie and his daughter were ok, they were, but one look at Sombra and he began to worry. She looked at the being in a mix of fear and animosity.

"That's the eye." Sombra said through her gritted teeth, pointing to the design on its head that resembled the eye that had hacked her when she was so young.

"What?" Amelie asked.

"That's the thing that hacked me all those years ago." She said. "It's the thing I've been looking for this whole time." She said, seeing red, reaching for her teleporter she sneaked on her backpack and reaching into it pull out her Uzi that was stored with the luggage Akande and Moira were looking for. "I placed one teleporter in there in case I needed to reach for a weapon quick." She explained.

"You're telling us it's looking for you?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know why else it would be here." Sombra said as she aimed her gun at the machine.

"Sombra don't!" Gabriel warned before Sombra shot multiple rounds at the machine before Gabriel could reach to stop her. The bullets hit the Singularity, but it created no damage whatsoever, but it did get its attention.

"Target located." It said, processing the best means of annihilating her.

"Amelie..." Gabriel said. "Run!" He yelled as the Singularity chose then to charge at Sombra at blinding speed with wing jets on its back, only to have Gabriel step in between it and Sombra, using his powers to prevent it from reaching her and grabbing it by its wrists. Amelie took this moment to run away from the Singularity, rearranging her rebozo so that her daughter was in her arms, under protection of her mother's body in case any projectiles came their way.

"Second Target located." It said. "Reaper." It said as suddenly gained more force to produce to fly him against the wall.

"Ah!" Gabriel yelled in pain.

"Leave him alone, puto!" Sombra yelled as she attempted to hack the being from where she was standing to get it away from Gabriel. It managed to momentarily weaken the jets from its back, but then it caused it to turn to her, dropping Gabriel down.

"Insufficient energy." It told her. "Your system is capable of hacking into systems with a processor of up to Two-Hundred and Fifty Terrabytes." It said. "I produce Ten Petabytes per second. You cannot hack me entirely." It stated as transformed its right arm into a gatling gun similar to that of a Bastion Unit from the first Omnic Crisis, only more advanced. It then fired at her and she began to run away from it's line of fire before throwing a teleporter off in the distance and teleporting quickly away from it. "That was One-Hundred rounds per second. Your weapon is obsolete." It told her, as it scanned for her.

"Ra!" Gabriel yelled as he stood up and and reached for its arms, clutching hard and activating his ability to corrode whatever metal it was made up.

"That will not help you." It said coldly before yanking him forward, grabbing him by his midsection and slamming him down on the floor, causing a crater under him. It repeated to do this to Gabriel. "My exterior can reform faster than you can corrode it." It said, making sure Gabriel knew it was useless to use that ability. Gabriel could only feel the pain amount more and more as this thing kept slamming him down onto the pavement, until Sombra caught its attention again, once again using her Uzi to fire at its face.

"I'm over here!" She said, running away from him again, trying to get him away from Gabriel, however, this time, the Singularity this time held Gabriel with its left hand and fired once again with his right. "Fuck!" She yelled, running quickly and seeking cover behind a concrete pillar and ducking, the bullets chipping away the concrete with ease.

"Gah!" Gabriel yelled as he burst into black smoke, able to release himself from the Singularities grip and landing a decaying punch at its face, causing the panel that made its eye to crack, only to be swatted with enough strength that he was sent flying through the food court and out into the runway. The machine then turned back to the concrete pillar where Sombra was hiding from behind and continued to fire, causing the pillar to collapse. It tried scanning for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hiding is not a viable strategy." It said as it's shattered eye began to reform, and heat-sought Sombra. She was using her invisibility to flank him, it quickly fired at her quickly, causing her to continue to run away from his firing, when suddenly a sniper shot hit its neck. The bullet managing to go through entirely, leaving its head slightly limp. It made no sound of pain as it could feel none, however, it's left arm reformed into a self-repairing mechanism and managed to completely fix its 'wound', and calculated where the shot had come from.

From above on the second floor, Amelie had shot at the machine in complete stealth, having warned Akande and Moira on time and getting her weapon and back, her daughter once again hanging safely on her back. She knew it was dangerous even using her rifle, but she could not sit back and let this thing attack Gabriel and Sombra. The Singularity located the source of the bullet and found Amelie's heat signature before it's bright eye began to glow a dangerous sun-red. Amelie realized what it was and quickly used her grappling hook attach the railing on the side and retracted herself towards just before a beam of destructive energy fired from its eye, walking forward off of the wall.

Looking back, Amelie saw the completely melted platform she was on previously on with the outlines of the beam still orange hot from the attack. She masterfully swung towards the Singularity and held her heel out and with her momentum, used it to kick it into the wall behind it before retreating, not wanting to keep herself in prolonged proximity with it. The machine fired rounds at Amelie as she swung from one rail and floor to the other. Sombra tried to flank it once more, but the Singularity managed to seek her out and shot at both her legs to incapacitate her.

"Mierda!" Sombra cried out, not able to move her legs below the knee. The Singularity was charging another blast of energy before Sombra focused her hacking ability on a small portion of its head to prevent it from charging successfully. It worked, causing the Singularity to to look down at her. "I can't hack you entirely." She grinned through the pain. "But I can still hack parts of you." She smirked at the revelation.

"There are other methods of disposing you." The Singularity informed as its right arm once again transformed into a Gatling and prepared to fire, when suddenly it detected another projectile coming from its left side, it raised its left arm defensively and to Amelie and Sombra's horror, it appeared to have summoned a German Crusader Shield. "That won't work again." It said as its eye began to glow red once more, Sombra's effect having dissolved.

"But this will, cabron!" Gabriel said as he appeared behind the Singularity and repositioning them both back out in the runway, away from a hurt Sombra and shocked Amelie, just then, Moira and Akande showed up, fully armed and aiding Sombra.

"You'll be fine, you're strong." Moira said as she went to heal her legs. Amelie landed next to them. "What is that thing?" Moira asked her, trying to survey the situation.

"I don't know, it just showed up to attack us." Amelie said. "It has an entire arsenal of weapons and self repair systems. I think Talon designed it specifically to combat us." Amelie knelt next to Sombra. "You alright, mon ami?" She asked in concern.

"I'll live." She winced. "But that thing isn't Talon, it's something else entirely." She said.

"Any way we can fight it?" Akande asked.

"My bullets are able to go through it." Amelie informed.

"I figured out another weakness in it. But it's hard to exploit it." Sombra added. Akande thought quickly.

"I'll go help Gabriel." Akande said, holding out his left hand with comm links. "Here, so we can communicate a plan." They all took one before he turned to Amelie. "We'll need your support at a distance, but you need to stay as far away from it as possible." He warned, fearing for her daughter.

"I won't let any harm come to her." Amelie said, before Akande left. She turned back to Sombra and Moira. "I'll help them hold it back while you heal her. Sombra, come up with a plan of exploiting its weakness." She said.

"On it." Sombra gave her a thumbs up and Amelie hook-shot herself onto the further side of the terminal to position herself where she could get a clear shot of the Singularity and with enough space to escape any of its incoming attacks if it managed to target her.

* * *

Overwatch HQ Zurich:

"Alright, Jack, I need you to try again." Angela said, standing behind a ballistic window in a training field as she watched Jack clench his fists before he was enveloped in a glowing dust and directing it at a test dummy.

Normally, a test like this would have taken any other soldier years to control, but Jack Morrison was no ordinary soldier. Even before the Soldier Experiments he was an exceptional soldier, able to take all forms of abuse and dish them back out twice as much, afterwards, he only became stronger and better. Both natural abilities and artificial enhancements have made him able to understand his body in a different way and adapt to it, meaning that to him, learning about this new ability was like moving from a standard issue rifle to an upgraded model. It managed to envelop the dummy in the golden dust as if it were an extension of his arm and lifted it off of the floor before focusing on squeezing it into pieces.

"Very good, Jack!" Angela said as she took down notes on his abilities. "You're mastering your new ability much faster than I anticipated." She preached as she looked back at him.

"Well, when you're as dedicated as I am..." He did not get to finish as Tracer entered the training room.

"Lena, we're in the middle of-" Angela began, but was interrupted as well.

"You need to come see this!" She said urgently and lead the way to the wreck hall where Ana and Winston in front of a television, Winston raised the volume so everyone could hear.

 _"What you're seeing now is what could only be described as a battlefield between wreckless individuals. It seems that a powerful Omnic has crashed into the Bordeaux Airport not long ago, security has not been able to act as several individuals had managed to act in defiance against it and are not sure how to engage the situation. As of now, everyone has been told to evacuate the premises as quickly as possible as the military is said to arrive as soon as possible. Speculation as to who these individuals are ranging from ex-Overwatch agents to-"_ The reporter paused as new information was given to her as the camera then switched to the runway.

"Talon maybe?" Jack said as he was eager to leave and arrive at the scene.

"Its Gabriel!" Ana exclaimed as she saw the man use his smoke ability.

"He's fighting that thing?" Winston asked. "Why?"

 _"It appears now that the Omnic is now in engagement with a man out in the runway!"_ The reporter said as footage showed the lights from the terminal showed that Gabriel and the Singularity fighting, when suddenly, Doomfist had run out and punched it away from Gabriel. _"Oh my-! It appears as though the international criminal Doomfist has appeared to combat this mad Omnic!"_ The reporter exclaimed.

"That's it." Jack said, taking the control from Winston and turning the tv off. "We're heading to Bordeaux whatever is going on, we need to investigate." He commanded.

"But we don't know what that machine is and why Doomfist was fighting it." Lena said.

"We're going to find out." Jack said as he told them to get ready, they all left, except for Angela.

"Jack..." She began. "Your abilities, you haven't fully controlled them." She concerned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He said. "If there's anything I know from experience is that in order to fully master a weapon, its to test in battle." He said. "Whatever or whoever we confront, I'll be able to use this as best as I can." He said.

"Ok, Jack." Angela nodded as she went to get ready.

* * *

Gabriel was fighting the Singularity, using his ability to avoid taking damage from it. He suddenly reached to his sides and materialized his Hellfires and shot both at the same time at its chest, causing it to be pushed back.

"That won't destroy me." Said the Singularity.

"It'll keep you at a distance!" Gabriel said as he could feel himself weaken from having used his abilities as much as he already did.

"For a short period." The Singularity said as it held out its shield with its left arm and shot at Gabriel with its Gatling right.

"Fuck!" Gabriel stopped firing and tried to shadow-stepped in place, only for it to work partially. "I...can't keep this up." Gabriel said painfully.

"Then how about a hand?!" Akande yelled as he landed a punch on the Singularity, sending it flying towards a landed plane. "How are you holding up?" Akande asked.

"I'm fine!" Gabriel lied. "How's Amelie and the baby?" He asked, them being his first priority.

"They're fine. She's helping us in the distance." Akande said, as a sniper round could be heard firing at where the Singularity had landed.

"You let her fight!" Gabriel yelled as a pain shot through him and causing him to stumble.

"You're weakening, my friend." Akande pointed out.

"I'm fine!" Gabriel repeated, trying to walk forward, only to stumble on his knees. "Fuck..." He cursed.

"Moira should be here shortly." Akande said, patting his friend's shoulder. "I shall fight him for as long as I can, before you can help." Akande said.

"Where's Sombra?" He asked.

"She's being healed as we speak and coming up with a plan. Here." Akande said, handing him a comm link.

"You gonna be ok?" Gabriel asked. "That thing's stronger than you think." He said as the Singularity emerged from the flames of the destroyed plane.

"My friend, how dare you doubt me." Akande smirked as he clenched his fists and charged the Singularity.

"New Target." It stated as it shot towards at Akande, only for it to be knocked back towards the plane, though it managed to stay on its feet.

"Hahaha!" Akande yelled with glory as he knocked it back and charged it once again, launching a barrage of fists at the Singularity, who just took the beating. "Is this it?!" Taunted Akande. "I thought you'd be a challenge!" Akande laughed as he continued to punch away at it, when suddenly, without warning, it managed to grab his left wrist and stop his right hook with its own palm. Akande grunted painfully as his wrist was squeezed.

"You are a predictable target." It said as its chest morphed into what resembled a speaker and sent a powerful soundwave off at Akande. With his grip held in place and the force of the sound pushing him back, he had nowhere to go, but to take the damage that was deafening to him.

"Augh!" He screamed in pain before breaking his own wrist to break away from his grasp. Then striking the ground beneath him with his gauntlet to create a shockwave that created a distance between the two of them.

"A counter-intuitive strategy." The Singularity stated. "To have to hurt yourself in order to escape your opponent." It said. "You've set yourself up to fail from this point beyond." It closed the distance between them both and Akande retaliated with hand to hand combat, one armed. He managed to punch the Singularity and sent it towards the top of another plane and jumping after it to get in as much damage as he could with the gauntlet.

For a while, Akande just kept hitting it with the Doomfist gauntlet, using it both defensive and offensively, lowering his left arm behind him as it was useless in combat. The Singularity suddenly held out its palm once again and stopped the oncoming punch before gut punching Akande.

"Humph!" He yelled as the air was knocked out of him, the Singularity quickly wrapped its arm around the gauntlet and closed its elbow, the force of it causing the exterior of the gauntlet to crack. "Aaaah!" Akande screamed in pain under such force until it snapped. "Aaaaah!" Akande let out a deafening screaming before his was swatted away from the top of the plane and back onto the ground.

"Your gauntlet is strong." The being admitted. "However, it never posed a true threat to me." It said, Akande tried to stand up but both its arms were out of commission, so instead, he tried backing away using his legs. "Escape is futile." The being said as it's right arm transformed once more. For a second, Akande thought that that it was going to pull out the Gatling gun, only it changed into an entirely different weapon. A particle canon, which shot out a graviton surge at Akande, not hurting, him, but preventing from moving away from where he was. The Singularity took that as a safe measure as it charged up its eye, glowing red, preparing to unleash energy.

"No..." Akande said weakly, unable to move, fearing death right then and there against a machine as flashback to the first Omnic Crisis flashed before his eyes.

He closed his eyes in fear as the Singularity unleashed the beam of red light. Akande waited for incineration, only it never came. He heard something clash powerfully against something and opened his eyes to see that Moira had stepped in front of him and shot back her trademark spiral beam of yellow and purple energy, holding back the Singularity's beam.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Moira yelled in admittance, full of adrenaline of the situation. "Though I can't move from here as long as that thing stays there!" She said, gesturing towards the graviton surge.

"Impressive." Said the Singularity. "But you will not win this engagement." It stated without emotion. "Your energy output cannot outlast mine." It said. "I can also amplify my energy output." It said before its beam widened, red electricity surging around it as it pushed more energy at Moira's coalescence and pushing it back, almost overtaking it.

"We're going to die!" Akande yelled. "Where is everyone else?!" Akande asked.

"Just wait! And be ready to strike as soon as that thing stops working!" She yelled, talking about the graviton surge that held them in place, she turned her attention back to the Singularity. "Is that all you've got?!" She yelled, amplifying her own beam, though burning her supply faster by doing so. "If I can just calculate this right..!" She grunted, her hand becoming unstable the longer she tried to stabilize it. "I've had faced prison inmates that put up a bigger struggle than you!" She yelled, antagonizing it, much to Akande's worry.

"Believing this will be your demise." It said as it amplified more energy against her coalescence, pushing it further back to the point where it was close enough that the heat emanating from it alone was boiling her hands.

"Grr!" She pained through grit teeth. "Just a bit longer..!" She said. The Singularity's beam just about destroyed any resistance from her coalescence. "Now!" She yelled into her comm link and at that exact second Amelie shot the Singularity's eye dead center and coming out the back of its head, disrupting its beam altogether before it hit Moira.

"Got it." Amelie said into her comm link. "You can now close in." She said, putting her rifle down and holding her daughter in her hand and making her way down from where she was.

The Singularity took a moment to process the damage it had just taken from Amelie, analyzing which course of action would be best. Should it use its left limb to repair the damage or let the nano-tech repair itself. As it hesitated the best course of action, Gabriel appeared in front of it in a cloud of smoke and held the sides of its head with his thumbs closing on the circle where the bullet went through and activated his decaying ability to corrode the already weakened head.

"Die!" He said, struggling from the toll of overusing his abilities, managing to further damage the head.

"You seem to believe that this can destroy me. It cannot." It said simply, even though that blast that it spent to combat Moira's coalescence, it spent a great deal of energy amplifying its beam.

"Sombra! Now!" Gabriel yelled and Sombra made herself visible midair from behind the Singularity and gripped onto its head.

"Ya muere, maldito!" She yelled as she activated the full extent of her cybernetic graft into focusing the weakening head to do as much damage throughout the entire system, whilst Gabriel's decay corroded the metal further as all repair systems were struggling to function.

"Gah!" Gabriel yelled. "I can't keep this up for much longer!" He yelled.

"Me either!" Sombra yelled, and at that moment, the graviton surge dispersed and Moira and Akande were able to move once more.

"Akande! Now!" Moira yelled as He jumped high into the air and used the remaining energy of the gauntlet to guide him over the Singularity.

"Self-preservation method found." The Singularity said as it surged what bit of energy it had left to create a shockwave around it, pushing both Sombra and Gabriel off of it, however, the energy was also focused on frying Sombra's cybernetic graft, to which it succeeded.

"Gaah!" Sombra screamed a deathly cry as all along her back and head where her designed graft was heated and short circuited, she passed out from the shock and Gabriel mustered as much energy as he could to catch her and move them away from the Singularity. It was stunned completely, unable to move and all other systems lacked sufficient energy to operate, but as it surveyed what was below in front of were all too weak to advance against it. With the exception of Doomfist, which it could not see.

"Meteor Strike!" Came a thunderous yell from above as Akande crash-landed his gauntlet atop the Singularity and causing it to create an explosive crater beneath them, breaking the straight back of the machine along with all its limbs in the impact, causing its red glow on its chest to slowly fade. In that final punch, the gauntlet's entire exterior broke, as well as Akande's arm, yet he managed to crawl his way out of the crater. The four of them in the runway were exhausted as Amelie had driven to them in a cruiser car.

"Are you alright?!" She asked frantically, her daughter crying as she could sense the damage around her. "Don't worry baby, we'll be fine and so will they." Amelie tried to reassure her and herself.

"I'm alright." Moira walked up to her, both hands at her side limping, one burnt, the other strained from maintaining her coalescence beam as long as she did.

"Thank goodness!" Amelie said. "Can you heal yourself?" She asked.

"No..." Moira sighed. "I've used up all my energy in that strategy to get it to waste as much of it as it could. It'll take some time before I can use it again." Moira said.

"I'm right here." Akande said, moving towards them, his gauntlet completely broken, using his left arm to prop his broken right, avoiding his left wrist.

"Oh, Akande your gauntlet." Amelie sighed with worry.

"I can fix it in time." He said. "Is she alright?" He asked about her baby.

"She's fine!" Amelie said, holding her up. "She's worried for you guys!" She smiled happily.

"Oh, poor baby, don't worry, we're fine." Moira said.

"Just in a lot of pain." Akande said.

"Where are Gabriel and Sombra?" Amelie asked, eager to find them.

"I...don't know..." Moira said with worry.

"I saw them escape but...Gabriel was not in the best state and Sombra she..." Akande couldn't finish as he did not know exactly what had happened to her.

"Look!" Moira gestured towards Gabriel carrying Sombra in his arms. She wasn't moving.

"Gabriel!" Amelie cried out, holding their daughter close to her and running toward him.

"I'm...fine." Gabriel said through short, pained breaths as Amelie caught up to him, the others behind her.

"Is she alright? Are you?" Amelie asked.

"She's ok...just passed out." He said. "And me...not at all." He said, practically wheezing.

"Don't worry, Moira's machine just needs some time and then she'll fix you right up!" She said, caressing his arm.

"Um..." Moira said awkwardly, not sure how to bring this up.

"What..?" Amelie asked. "You can, can't you?" She worried.

"I tried as soon as I finished healing Sombra but..." Moira paused. "It appears the healing doesn't seem to effect him anymore..." Moira revealed. "I tried, I did, but it-" She was interrupted.

"It only ended up hurting more. It's why she was able to help Akande, because it was futile to help me right then." Gabriel finished for her. "Amelie...I don't think my body can be healed anymore..." He said sadly. "I think...I think that my body was working against it now..." He said, struggling.

"No..." Amelie cried. "No!" She yelled.

"Amelie, I'm not dying..." He tried to explain.

"But you're weakening, my love!" She cried. "You're ability is preventing you from getting help!" She cried out, tears threatening to stream down her cheeks. "If we can't help you right now, what happens? You need something!" She said as cried by herself, their daughter in her arms. Gabriel placed Sombra down gently and went in to hug Amelie, comforting her.

"Sh, mi amor. It'll be fine. I promise we'll find a way." He said weakly.

"How..?" Was all she could ask.

"I can...I can absorb the life energy of others." He said, trying to see if anyone was around. "If I could just..." He began.

"You can't just kill so easily, Gabriel! We're trying to move passed that!" Amelie yelled, upsetting the baby.

"That, and we're no where near anyone that he can absorb." Akande pointed out, though he went ignored. Gabriel went in to check his daughter.

"See, you're upsetting her." Gabriel tried to lighten the situation, much to Amelie's dismay. Gabriel took his daughter in his arms and forced a smile. "Come on, baby, let's show a smile for mommy." Gabriel baby talked her as he moved her up and down, despite his pain. Funny enough, this did bring joy to both Amelie and their daughter, so much so that she smiled and even laughed as she was held in her father's arms. She reached up to hold onto to him and Gabriel happily and instinctively let his daughter hold him.

What happened next, shocked everyone. A warmth glow began to shine from her veins as she held onto her dad, shocking Amelie and Gabriel the most.

"What's happening..?" Akande asked, ready to jump in if anything dangerous happened, until Moira stopped him.

"Sh...Just watch." She said.

The glowing veins began to shine brighter and soon, as if through magic, the light in her veins somehow transferred over to Gabriel's. The glow coursing throughout the veins in his body momentarily and shining a blinding light before it subsided. They all looked around them to see if anything had happened. Nothing did seemed out of the ordinary, except for the happy giggles of the baby.

"What just happened?" Akande asked in worry.

"That is interesting to say the least." Moira added.

"I'm...I don't feel pain anymore." Gabriel said, everyone turning to him. "Like at all!" He said happily. Usually, he could feel the constant battle his cells were having of decaying and regenerating, but now; nothing. Looking at a shocked Amelie. "What..? Is something wrong?" He looked down at his child.

"Gabriel...You're..." She couldn't even say, but she did smile. As did Akande and Moira.

"What?" Gabriel asked in confusion. Akande shook his head in disbelief and chipped off a reflective piece of his broken gauntlet and handed it to Amelie, who placed it in front of Gabriel. To his shock, he looked at his reflection and looking back was Gabriel Reyes. The _**real**_ Gabriel Reyes. All missing patches of skin? Now healed. Scars? Gone. Constantly changing skin cells? Remained still. He quickly looked at his hand and held it out to test something and he still managed to have his smoke ability. He looked back down to his smiling daughter in astonishment and tears, as did Amelie. No words could describe how they felt just now.

"Victoria!" Everyone's attention quickly turned to Sombra, who sat up with her fists in the air and yelled triumphantly. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What just happened?" She looked around. "Did we win?" She asked, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Yeah. We did." Gabriel said. "As to what just happened." He said as he held his daughter proudly in the air. "I think we just came up with a name for you, mija."

* * *

 _Well, that was a long chapter. And not to be cocky but...it was worth it wasn't it? This felt so much fun to write and it is my longest chapter for this story. Period. This was orginally two different chapters but the first felt too short so I combined it with the next. Not gonna lie though, I kind of wanted to end this a bit differently, but this feels like the perfect way to end it considering so the original ending will have to be a kind of continuation for the next one. Happy Cinco de Mayo by the time this is uploaded! And there are many reasons why I chose **that** name, but it is not because of the holiday. Ok, it just so happens to be an amazing coincidence, but I have my reasons! Anywho, enjoy the rest of your weekend everyone!_


	34. Chapter 34

Several moments later, the group was driving back inside the airport in Amelie's cruiser car, truly a sight that they never thought they'd find themselves in. They had managed to collect everything that they needed or dropped in the battle against the Singularity and were going to see if they could find first aid kit, well, several.

"So you're telling me that that kid." Sombra pointed her finger at Victoria, who was in her mother's arms, who happily took it in her tiny hands. "Healed all that?" She motioned a circle with her free hand to Gabriel's entire being.

"Yes." He said plainly as he drove.

"Alright, then. Heal me." Sombra said, letting Victoria hold her finger until her pain went away. "Come on, nena. Heal me." She commanded, but nothing happened except Victoria propping her finger in her mouth. "Come on, you can do it, can't you?" She asked, pouting.

"She can. We just don't know how exactly." Moira said. "Maybe it's controlled emotionally." Moira tossed.

"If that were the case, shouldn't she be healing all of us now?" Akande asked, noticing how happy Victoria looked at holding Sombra's finger. "I don't see you getting any better." Akande pointed out.

"Hey, maybe its just for you two." Sombra said, pointing at Amelie and Gabriel. "Maybe it's a genetic thing." She pouted.

"We've yet to prove that." Gabriel said as he began to drive into a building at the airport he was sure would have no cameras or staff. "Alright. Amelie, you and I need to find some first aid for the rest of them." He said. Amelie nodded as she handed Victoria to Sombra.

"Here, my friend. Please take care of her." Amelie more threatened than asked.

"I got her." Sombra said, before looking at her god-daughter. "Hola nena." She said as she tickled her cheeks. "Aren't you the sweetest." Sombra smiled.

"She really is." Moira said as she looked on at the baby smile.

"I'm surprised that she was able to do that." Akande said, before turning to Moira. "As soon as that thing of yours starts working, think you can..." He motioned to his right arm and left wrist.

"I'll do my best." Moira nodded. "But you're going to have to wait until I get these working." She gestured to her hands, skin boiled and blistered.

"It sucks that they're the only ones who came out of this scott-free." Sombra mock frowned, causing little Victoria to cough before beginning to cry. "Oh, no, no, no, nena. I'm glad you're parents are ok." She reassured. "Geez, you're really sensitive." Sombra rolled her eyes as she began to rock her back and forth.

"What is taking them both so long?" Akande asked as he began to get impatient.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon enough, why don't we just see if these compartments have anything interesting." Moira said as she looked over the trunk that would have held some luggage. "Hey, you would not believe what Amelie put in here." Moira smiled as she carefully pulled out some packs that had the things that they all bought for Victoria for her mother's babyshower. "Oh!" Moira smiled as she found the kigurumi's. "Oh my, she'd look so cute in these right now." Moira blushed as she turned over to Victoria.

"No way! Oh my gosh! Put her in the Umbreon one!" Sombra said as she moved over to Moira.

"Oh my that would be so cute!" Moira sighed happily. Watching what had unfolded before him, unsettled Akande.

"It's just pajamas..." He said confused at what they got so excited.

"Um, excuse me?" Sombra gave him sass. "It's my childhood." She said.

"It's culture." Moira added.

"Whatever, just give her the toy I got her." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh~!" Sombra yelled in excitement as she put Victoria in the onesie and gave her the pachimari to hold onto. "Quien es la mas preciosa?" She cooed.

"I don't know what that means, but I'll assume its a compliment." Moira said, admiring the baby.

"It is." Sombra said before sighing. "Man, I wish I had a camera." She frowned suddenly.

"Why not just take a picture with your hologram?" Moira asked.

"My shit's busted." Sombra said as she showed her the pattern on her hands and side of her head that were usually purple neon were now off-black. "Can't even access anything." She said. "In fact, I gotta get this graph off my body as soon as I can, otherwise I'm just carrying dead-weight." Sombra explained.

"I see, can we remove it now." She asked.

"Oh, no." Sombra expressed dramatically. "No way, this has to be removed by engineer or doctor." She said.

"I am both those things." Moira frowned.

"With working hands and surgical tools." Sombra added.

"I can see how that will be a problem." Moira gave in. At that moment, Gabriel and Amelie came back with a first aid kit. "Finally." She said.

"These are military grade." Amelie said as she showed Moira the inside of a box that contained all the typical medical items, but added with viles with a red cross full of blue liquid.

"Ah, yes. These will definitely work." Moira said as Amelie went to her to and poured one vile worth on her burned hands, the miracle lotion seeming to work wonders in soothing the pain, followed by bandaging, Gabriel went to help Akande.

"Sorry, Sombra, but you need to hold onto Victoria for now." He said. "We'll get to you next." He said.

"No problem, I can wait." She frowned, looking at Victoria with a mock face. "Your parents don't think I'm important enough to heal right away." She baby-talked, causing the baby to giggle and smile. "Eh, you're too cute sometimes." Sombra rolled her eyes and walked them over to someplace she could find anything to entertain herself with. Gabriel applied the blue liquid along Akande's right arm and left wrist before bandaging it all up.

"Your child is special, my friend." Akande said.

"Thanks." Gabriel said.

"I don't mean that as a compliment." Akande said.

"A threat then?" Gabriel frowned as he tightened the bandages as a warning.

"No. Just something to think about. It seems like it could complicate her future." He said, off in the distance, Sombra found a tv and remote and she decided to channel surf to find something interesting.

"We'll get to that when we have to." Gabriel grunted.

"Guys!" Sombra called over, getting all of their attention. "We're on the news." She said, everyone sighed to get up.

"Might as well see something." Moira said as they reached Sombra.

 _"As you can see, the military has arrived to check the damage, although we were able to get some footage from two individuals engaging in combat with the destructive Omnic, the feed was interrupted by some unknown entity and only until a few moments ago were we able to get it back."_

"That was me." Sombra said. "Kinda stopped once my system was fried though." She explained.

"So you're saying no one saw my beam clash with that thing's beam?" Moira asked, shaking her head at what a missed opportunity it would have been to have it caught on tape.

"Sh." Akande said, wanting to hear what was being said.

 _"The French military has mobilized onsight to see if they could find any traces of the Omnic, or even of the man clad in smoke, and the criminal Doomfist." The camera, from an overhead perspective on a copter, was able to get a shot of the crater where Doomfist ended the Singularity. "As you can see, many military personnel are investigating the crater where it is confirmed that the Omnic has been destroyed and-" The reporter was interrupted as suddenly the footage on screen showed that the Singularity's left arm suddenly changed form into a repairing mechanism and began to self-repair. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Omnic is attempting to repair itself with one functioning arm somehow! Soldiers are being told to fire upon the entity but it's no use!" The reporter's voice began to shake. "Oh my god...It's managing to take out the soldiers!" The footage showed a glimpse of how the Singularity managed to fix it's entire upper body and began to fire off automatic rounds around it, easily overpowering the military in its crippled state._

"It's not dead..." Sombra's voice trembled. "We have to get out of here, now!" She turned to the rest of the team.

"Quickly." Amelie said. "If we get on the cruiser I may be able to drive us to the transportation end of the airport and from there we can take a train to Annecy." She explained and they all ran to the car.

"No one should interrupt us, the military will be focused on that thing and everyone else evacuated." Gabriel said as they all hopped into the cruiser and he drove them away.

No one said a word as Amelie drove them fast. There was no way they could go back and fight that thing. Only Gabriel and Amelie seemed to make it off unscathed, and even they knew they couldn't do anything against it together. Sombra had returned Victoria over to her mother and began to ponder how it could have found her and then it eventually hit her. They reached the transportation end of the airport, where taxis, trains and buses were designated to and quickly jumped over the toll booth and got on the first train that arrived, before entering Sombra dug into her pocket and ripped and threw her credit card away before entering with everyone else.

"I...I think I know why it was able to find us all." She said.

"You put us all in danger?" Akande frowned. Even though he was the biggest of them all, and managed to throw the finishing punch, he was arguably the most frightened in the group. "You brought that thing to us?" His voice was low, threatening.

"It wasn't my intention." Sombra put her hands up in defense. "I swear!" She pleaded.

"Do you have any idea what that thing could have done to us?!" He yelled.

"Akande, relax." Gabriel warned.

"No! I will not relax! I want to know what it was that she did that brought that thing here!" He yelled back at Gabriel before looking back at Sombra. Moira and Amelie looking back at her. "Why do you think this thing came after us?" Akande asked lowly.

"I..." She paused. "It's difficult to explain." She said. "You have to understand, after the Omnic Crisis, I was orphaned and did what I could to survive, and the way I did was by hacking. That shouldn't be a surprise." She rubbed her elbow. "I excelled at it, even at a young age. I would hack local police departments, businesses, and street gangs. Eventually, I began to look into government documents that lead me down a rabbit hole of something that had a pattern of controlling the world." She admitted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Akande asked, getting impatient.

"I'm talking about a God Program. An A.I that was pulling governments like puppets on strings." She explained. "I was very close and finding it, but it found me first and destroyed all my systems like some kind of virus." She shivered at the memory. "All my screens kept this one singular eye." She looked frightened as she recalled the look. "It was then that I knew I had to take it upon myself to find it and destroy it, because that thing it just...it just warrens destruction and eradication." She said.

"It still doesn't mean how it found us through you." Akande narrowed his eyes at her.

"It knows my name from back then." She revealed. "After it attacked my systems, I went into hiding and deleted myself from digital existence." She sighed. "It's been so long since I've used my name. And I wasn't entirely sure that it would even find me, but...I used my name as a fake I.D. when buying the tickets." She admitted with tears. "I just missed using my name..." She sobbed, breaking down her defenses in front of them all.

"So you risked all of our safety because you wanted to use your name on a piece of data and plastic?!" Akande yelled in front her.

"I didn't know that that thing could attack us like that!" Sombra said defensively.

"But you knew it was a risk using your name, didn't you?!" Akande accused.

"I did!" She cried out. "But I figured that it wouldn't attack us this far!"

"And why would you believe that it wouldn't find you like it did last time?!" Akande yelled. "Do you have any idea how close we all came to dying tonight?!" Akande heaved.

"She thought it was safe." Gabriel stood up to her defense.

"Why would she think it'd be safe?!" Akande turned to Gabriel with a roar. Gabriel unfazed by his friends' anger, replied.

"Because she used it already when we left Numbani." Gabriel said. "If that thing wanted to attack us, it had well over half a year to attack us, but it didn't." Gabriel spoke in a menacing tone. "So you can go ahead and be mad at that thing, but don't blame Sombra because of it." Gabriel warned.

"You knew?" Akande glared, Gabriel crossed his arms. "And you let her? More than once?!" He seethed.

"I did." Gabriel said confidently. "But that changes now." He pushed passed Akande. "As of now, you're going to use a fake alias. Your name no longer exists to anyone inside this train. Understood?" Gabriel ordered with his authoritative Blackwatch Commander tone, not like his scolding one when he used it on her, Jesse, and Genji, but the risks concerned their wellbeing. This was not a father speaking, this was a person in charge of the group.

"Yes, sir." Sombra cowered more under his presence, instinctively calling him sir the way she did back in Blackwatch.

Gabriel then looked at Akande with a warning glare to not press the issue anymore, and they all returned to their seats. With Sombra near the back of the car, with Akande all the way at the front, wanting to be away from her as possible. Gabriel sat back down next to Amelie, who was holding a sleeping Victoria in her arms with Moira across from them, trying to fix her capsule cylinders. The next three hours were taken in silence. Fortunately, it was too late at night that anyone was taking the train.

Once they arrived in Annecy, in the early hours of the morning, the train stopped and they exited out of their car and onto the main streets where they soon came to see a magnificent sight. It was just like Venice, Italy. With the roads replaced by canals that streamed from the lake, they admired how streets connected to the other by a series of bridges, the scenery absolutely breathtaking as they could see large mountains in the distance.

"Home." Amelie smiled as she showed little Victoria where they hoped she'd live and grow up.

"This is amazing." Sombra gasped.

"It really is." Akande said absentmindedly. "Where is the new place?" He asked. Moira pointed off in the distance of the lake away from the mainland.

"It is the Chateau in by the end of the lake." She answered.

"What are we waiting for?" Akande asked. Everyone began to walk towards the transport boats.

"Wait!" Sombra yelled, catching their attention. "My system's fried, I can't hack into any banks to get the money for ourselves. We can't buy it." Sombra revealed. They all then turned to look back at the house.

"A place like that, in a city like this, must be expensive." Akande said, beginning to think of how they had to now calculate funds.

"It is, not to mention, it is a historical property." Amelie confirmed.

"How much?" Gabriel asked, taking Victoria in his arms. "It must be at least a couple million euros." He said.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Amelie said. "Perhaps the price has gone down since..." Amelie paused before shaking her head. "Well, we'll worry about that later, we still have some cash left." She said as she dug into her pockets, bidding everyone to do the same. They all gave it to Amelie, who counted how much they had left.

"Well?" Akande asked, knowing it was not much.

"We have a little over three-thousand altogether. That should be enough to get us into a local bed and breakfast for a couple days." Amelie said.

"Until I can get my hands on some tech." Sombra said. "So that I can hack our way back into some money." She reminded.

The group then began to look around for the local establishments they could stay in. Many of which charged over twice as much as what they had total, others were entirely booked or rather had too many residents that were all talking about the incident at the airport. They then came upon a small one with a coffee shop in the main lobby. It looked simple enough, no tv in the lobby, three floors, very inconspicuous. Amelie told them to wait behind her asked and made arrangements with the receptionist in French. Once they finished negotiating, she walked back to her group.

"Well, what's it gonna cost?" Gabriel asked.

"Fifty per guest, and a Seventy for every night we stay." She relayed.

"You could get a better deal than that." Moira frowned.

"She already said she's giving us a discount as well as not going to ask questions about our little 'suspicious' group." Amelie revealed, everyone turned to look at the receptionist who was looking at them before pretending to go back to focusing on a crossword puzzle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sombra sighed in frustration. "I'm gonna get him for that." She said to the group.

"Relax, it's only for a few nights until we get you some equipment." Amelie said, going back to agree to the deal before Gabriel pulled her back.

"We gotta ask for a better deal than that." He frowned.

"And how exactly do we do that? We can't exactly cause a commotion, can we?" She frowned at his lack of cooperation. "Half of us are still injured and we need this." She said, much to Gabriel's disappointment. He looked behind her at the receptionist who could not care anymore about this job. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But I am going to need to get back at that guy." Gabriel grumbled, Amelie sighed as she walked back to pay for their stay. She handed him the cash and gave her four keys for them. Walking back to the group she gave one to each of them, taking Victoria from Gabriel's hand and walking up the stairs, out of the lobby.

* * *

Everyone else went into their own separate rooms, while Gabriel and Amelie got one for themselves and their child, unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched from the outside in by Ana and Tracer in reconnaissance from another building, Ana turned activated her comm-link.

"We found Doomfist and Widowmaker, Jack." She said, both her and Tracer waited for any further instructions. The entire day they were searching for any signs of Reaper, Widowmaker, and Doomfist and had split up into three groups, with Angela and Winston searching north and Jack south. Though she made out Akande, she was confused about Amelie, clearly she was wearing some sort of cosmetics to hide her true looks, except that they made her look exactly as she had when they all met her so many years ago. "It seems that he has injured civilians working for him, he's currently in a Bed and Breakfast three clicks from your location." She said informed. She also wanted to mention that among the group, one of them looked like Gabriel, but she knew it couldn't be true. She **saw** what he look liked unmasked now, so she was convinced it could not have been him.

"Should we go in and attempt a rescue?" Lena asked. "I think they've got a baby in there, though." She added. "Those wankers." She cursed.

"No, do not engage until all of us are there. Just keep an eye on them and only act if they bring harm to the civilians." Jack commanded.

"Roger that." Ana nodded and dis-communicated.

"I really want to get that kid out of there." Lena said worriedly. "I wouldn't put it passed them to hurt it if they had to." She frowned, remembering how she was not only bested by Widowmaker, but failed in saving Mondatta as well.

"Check our emotions child. It nearly cost you your life." She said, drinking some tea from her flask. "As well as mine. We're dealing with Widowmaker here, we can't let her have that advantage again." She said wisely, holding out her flask to Tracer, who looked back at her in awe, taking a sip from her offered flask.

"Is that how you...um?" Lena gestured at her own eye to reflect Ana's.

"Yes. I hesitated because I could not believe the sniper I was facing was once a sweet innocent woman. Added to the fact she was married to one of my work associates and my hesitancy cost me my eye." She looked down. "And in some ways, my life too." She smiled sadly, thinking about her daughter. Before Tracer could say any words of encouragement, Angela and Winston had arrived on the rooftop they were on.

"We got Jack's message." Winston said.

"Anyone injured?" Angela asked.

"Not yet." Ana said, standing up from her position where it was safe.

"We have to try and save the hostages, who knows what Widowmaker and Doomfist are doing to them in there." Winston growled. "That should be our first priority." He gave his input.

"That is not for you to decide." Tracer said. "We're waiting for Commander Morrison to-" She was then interrupted by Ana.

"He's not your commander anymore. And it is up for discussion, the fact that you choose to remain the follower is your choice alone." Ana said, warning Lena of her words.

"But you're following orders too." Angela said.

"Correction. I am merely waiting for everyone else to arrive. If it were up to me, I'd have just found a different building to camp on and take both Akande and Widowmaker out before going in. But because you're all a part of the group, I can't really make decisions for you all, can I?" Ana said, her veteran experience showing. Just then, a golden dust appeared in the distance and landed right behind them all to materialize Jack Morrison. "Speaking of." Ana said.

"Alright. Let's go." Jack said.


	35. Chapter 35

"Ah fuck!" Sombra cursed as she sat in the bathtub, her back turned to Moira, who was attempting to remove her systemic graph. "Can't you just, I don't know, get some anesthetics or something?" She asked in frustration. After the Singularity had fried her system, the heat had melted her skin into the heated metal.

"I told you, it would be a waste, once I've finished getting all off, I'll just use my healing on you." She gestured toward her cylindrical pack that she had managed to fix. Moira was attempting to both unscrew the graph off of her back and surgically remove the burned the skin as well as disinfect it with rubbing alcohol afterwards.

"Well, it would certainly help." Sombra blew her hair out of her face. "Oh god, I'm going to look like a zombie once you remove the pieces on my head..." She whined.

"Do not worry, you'll look fine, just flip your hair over the side that had them." Moira suggested as she began to unscrew part of the graph. "And if not, you could always make a career out of looking like one." Moira let out a chuckle.

"I'm not going to go into acting." Sombra sighed. "I'll stick to hacking. If anything, I might just go back working at a bakery." She smiled at a distant memory.

"Used to work at one?" Moira inquired.

"I did, it used to be the family business, before the Omnic Crisis, that is. Unfortunately, it was the only thing of my family that was salvaged." Sombra looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear." Moira's hands stopped working as she heard the revelation.

"It's fine, it happened so long ago." Sombra let out another quiet pause. "But yeah, if I were to say how I'd spend the rest of my life, it'd be hacking in my spare time while working the bakery." She wiped the corners of her eyes and tears threatened to come out. "Dumb isn't it?" She half-chuckled, Moira continuing to work.

"Not at all. I might just be a regular of yours." Moira insisted. "That is if you give close friend discounts." She mentioned.

"Maybe." Sombra smirked before wincing as Moira successfully removed an entire sheet of the graph that reached from her the back of her neck to her lower back. "Hurry up, hurry up!" She urged as Moira quickly applied rubbing alcohol to the exposed nerves to prevent any infection, the burning sensation causing Sombra to shriek.

"It'll be over soon, my friend." Moira said as she comforted as she applied the liquid.

"I would not count on that." They both heard behind them. Quickly looking up to see that Angela and Tracer had them both at gunpoint. "I wasn't expecting you two to be here." Angela admitted.

"If it isn't the bloody hacker and the..." Lena looked at Moira in confusion before turning to Angela. "Psst, who's the Irish broad?" She asked.

"Moira. A dangerous doctor." Angela frowned as she had her pistol aimed right between Moira's brows. "And someone who should be in jail." She seethed.

"Ugh, not this British bimbo." Sombra frowned as she covered her naked breasts. "Couldn't this have waited?" She asked.

"No, it could not. As we speak, Doomfist is will be next." Lena revealed, aiming both her pistols at Sombra, who glared back at her. "Get dressed. Now." Both her and Angela backed up slowly, making sure to have pushed away Moira's pack so she had nothing to defend herself with.

"Scalpel and screwdriver down." Angela demanded, Moira sighed and did as she was told before standing and giving Sombra a towel. Both her and Moira knew they were at a heavy disadvantage, and complied, hoping that maybe the rest of the team would be able to make it to them and rescue them, though even then, they were not sure about that. "Jack, we have a problem." She said, but her message wasn't received.

* * *

Akande had chosen to get the room at the end of the hall, making sure that he would be able to do his exercises in peace, as well as having a table large enough for him to work on his gauntlet. Moira had promised once she had finished helping Sombra with her graph removal, she'd come to his room and help him. He had placed all the broken pieces of the gauntlet on the table with what remained of it and to pass the time did push ups. He had been at this for quiet a while, but the occasional shrieks and curses from Sombra from down the hall would catch his attention every now on then.

Although, the last one had been a while ago, he thought to himself. He managed to make a pattern on her sounds and came to the conclusion that there was an interval of her voice every two to three minutes of silence. That had been well over ten minutes ago, he thought. He began to get worried, not for the sake of getting to fix his gauntlet as quickly as possible, but for the genuine sake of his teammates, though he'd never admit that to them. He got up from his push-ups and made his way to the door.

"Is everything ok?" He called out as he opened his door, only to be met with the all to familiar face of a genetically modified gorilla. "Wha-" Before he could make a false question to follow up with a punch, Winston had managed to beat him to it and knocked him all the way to the wall of his room, surprisingly not making any noise or dent. Akande grunted as he spat out blood. "Oh, you're dead for tha-ah!" He winced lowly as something shot through the window and struck him in the arm. "What is...this..?" He picked it off his arm and noticed it was some needle that had emptied whatever it was full of into his arm, which began to make him feel drowsy.

Winston took this moment to enter the room and place Akande down, and from the window, climbed in Ana and walked over to the both of them to cuff a struggling to struggle Akande. Ana communicated in her earpiece that she and Winston had acquired their target.

"Doomfist is apprehended." She said.

"Copy that, I'll go save the hostages." Jack said.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Earlier_ :

Jack planned their infiltration carefully as they all sat on the roof of the building in front of the bed and breakfast. He noticed from the windows at each end of the home that had Doomfist at one and Widowmaker at the other. Taking this into account, he figured that the hostages were kept in a room between them, though Widowmaker had taken the man and baby in the group with her to her end, likely to keep him so that the other hostages wouldn't escape without them. Clever, he thought.

"Alright, here's how were going to do this. Me, Angela, Lena, and Winston will lockpick our way through the front." He turned to the rest of the group. "Angela, Lena, you're both going to be in charge of securing the hostages that are in between the rooms of their captors, you'll try to comfort them and heal them from any wounds they might have and bring them out safely." He explained. "Me and Winston will follow close behind.

"You got it, captain." Tracer saluted and Angela nodded.

"Winston, Ana, you two will be in charge of capturing Doomfist. Ana, I know you have something that can subdue him with no problems, hit him from outside his window. Winston, it'll be up to you to surprise attack him when entering his room, and try to get him to be in clear shot so that Ana hits him." He said. "I'll face Widowmaker myself. I'll try to apprehend her and save the man and his child. Once we have them both apprehended, we'll take them out to some place away where no one can hear. We'll interrogate them to get as much intel on them and then." He looked up to them with a look that told them he was sure about what he was going to say. "We'll execute them both." He said.

"Jack, you can't be serious. We can't just execute them." Winston with his jaw dropped. There was no way he could find himself doing something so cruel, so morally wrong.

"Yes, we can." Jack reassured.

"But what about Amelie, I'm sure I can get her back somehow." Angela protested.

"No." Ana spoke up. "Whatever you think you can do for her, it is not possible." Ana practically growled her naivete. 'That is no longer Amelie. Despite you thinking she could be, she is not." Ana said. "She will not hesitate to kill you, and will do everything to exploit your weakness if she could. She did that to me and I almost died." Ana explained. "So drop your innocence and be ready for the worst, medic." She reminded Angela of her duty, only for her to frown in return before glancing at Lena.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Angela asked, looking for support.

"I..." Tracer sighed. "Normally I'd be against execution, but with these two...we can't take chances." She said sadly. "We already imprisoned Doomfist and he got out, and even during capture he managed to create enough damage to all of us." She shuddered at the memory of how it felt when her accelerator was broken and she could feel herself disappear in a glitch-like manner. "And as for Amelie, I thought I could just mess around with her like if it were a game, and she did exploit that out of me and managed to kill Mondatta." She teared up. "So...I guess I agree. After interrogation. Execution." She said, but without vigor.

"Good, it's settled then." Jack said. "Majority vote says we execute them after interrogation."

* * *

Jack had slightly opened the door with as little noise as possible and entered Widowmaker's room with his newfound ability, but unfortunately, his ear piece fell off of him as he dematerialized into dust. What he saw confused him. In bed, sleeping together, were her and the man and next to them a crib could be somewhat made out. Due to the lights being turned off, he was not able to fully get a look of the man's face or the child in its crib, but the light of the moon casting from the window shone to reveal Amelie perfectly.

He could not understand why any hostage would willingly sleep with their captor in bed as comfortably as she looked. Perhaps the man was knocked out. Worst case scenario, he was also a victim of Stockholm syndrome. Regardless, however, he made sure to walk over Amelie's side, rifle strapped to his back and cuffs at the ready. Careful to make sure no sound was made, wanting to keep the situation as calm and under control as possible.

Suddenly, however, the baby began to cry.


	36. Chapter 36

Amelie and Gabriel's' eyes shot wide open as they heard Victoria's cries. Gabriel looked to his side to see what disturbed her, whereas Amelie, from where she was stared up at Jack's orange glowing visors. Instinctively she shot her fist forward to jab him in the throat, only for him to have anticipated it and cuff her wrist to the headboard.

At the sudden shift from her side, Gabriel turned to look at Amelie and saw his once best friend turned enemy. His eyes contracted in a mix of fear and anger at the sight before him. Jack turned to look at Gabriel and the familiar face sent a shockwave of confusion into his being.

"Gabriel-huck!" Jack was not able to complete his question as Gabriel shot a punch into his face, breaking his visors into pieces, dematerializing into a black cloud and jumping over Amelie and rushing onto Jack, pushing them both out of the window and both falling down two floors onto the concrete floor.

"You're not going to take **them** away from me!" Gabriel shouted as he wrapped his fingers around Jack's throat, activating his decay ability to kill him faster. Not hesitating to kill him now that he was in front of him and had gotten so close to his family already.

But to his surprise, Jack wasn't dying, his decay was not affecting him at all. In fact, Jack began to glow like gold and materialized and his arms materialized into something dust-like and wrapped around his, ripping them off from his hold on his throat and sending him flying up in the air and onto the roof of the building they were just in.

Jack slammed Gabriel onto the roof, punching Gabriel's face, only for him to lift his legs up and lock them onto Jack's chest and bringing him down onto the roof and gripping his legs into a lock. Gabriel was sure that he had Jack in a tight hold, until Jack became a dust cloud and away from Gabriel. Gabriel frowned as he saw that he now had a similar ability as him. Gabriel quickly became his cloud of black smoke and went after Jack.

The both of them engaged in a aerial dogfight that could be described as a spectacle of light and dark attempting to gain control of the other. Due to the countering abilities of their powers, they were able to land hits on one another's body as if their physical bodies were still there. Until they switched over to their weapons. Shooting rapid fire and concentrated blasts into one another with killing intent.

"Die!" Gabriel yelled into the night sky as he tried to use his Death Blossom against Jack. Jack, however, took his attack without taking any damage, as his new ability now allowed him to heal mid combat. When Gabriel felt himself tire of using as many of his abilities at once, Jack swooped into grip Gabriel's chest and nullifying his shadowstep ability and firing three rounds into throughout his midsection. "Ugh..." Gabriel's face paled as this pain was real. Not healed, not protected from armor, or defended by his ability at all. But three actual bullets pierced his body and exited out of him.

"It's over, Gabriel. You lost." Jack said as Gabriel's ability began to run out and he began to plunge back down to the ground, Jack repositioned himself behind Gabriel and twisted his arm behind his back. Once they landed, it was Gabriel who took the brunt of the fall damage as Jack used him as a landing pad. They had managed to land somewhere in the middle of the woods away from the town, but relatively close to the lake.

Jack cuffed a beaten and bleeding Gabriel and propped him against a tree, noticing he no longer had his comm link, he instead sent their coordinates on his phone to Ana, as well as where Amelie was. Ana replied that she received his message and messaged back that her and the rest of the group would arrive to his location with everyone else.

"I was not expecting you to be here." Jack said, huffing and struggling to regain his breathing after using his ability in excess. "But I'm glad I did." Jack said as he walked up to Gabriel. "Because you have a lot to answer for, bastard." Jack hit Gabriel with the butt of his rifle. "Look at you. Don't you look like you aged well." He hit him again. "Is that Moira's work, huh?" Again. Gabriel looked back up and spat blood on his vest. Jack looked back at the face of a man who held nothing but rage and contempt at him. "I should have put a bullet in your skull long ago." Jack threatened.

"But you didn't!" Gabriel shouted back. "And you still haven't." He said, before Jack walked up to him and jabbed his finger into his bullet wounds. "Augh!" He screamed in pain.

"Oh come on, Gabe, you can handle this, I know you dished harsher punishments back in Blackwatch when interrogating." Jack growled, twisting his finger, causing Gabriel to grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming out, before Jack let go. "You know. I could heal those wounds of yours if I wanted to." Jack made his fist glow. "But I won't." He said before the glow faded. "Because a dog like you deserves all the abuse you'll get before you're put down." Jack said.

"It won't work." Gabriel wheezed as he spat out blood. "Whatever healing you've got, it won't work regardless." Gabriel admitted.

"What?" Jack frowned wrapping his hands around Gabriel's neck. "You're just saying this to get me to try it." Jack said.

"I'm not!" Gabriel coughed. "What do you want anyway?" He asked.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know once everyone else arrives.

"What?" It was Gabriel's turn to look confused.

"I followed you and the rest of your little group into that Bed and Breakfast. We waited until it was night time. I had you pegged as a hostage. Maybe Doomfist and Widowmaker had some plans for you, but apparently you're a part of this as well." Jack revealed. "You think I'd be stupid to have done this alone?" Jack smirked.

"You've been stupid in different ways in the past." Gabriel shot back, with a dark grin of his own, Jack backhanded him.

"You think you're in a position to make any fucking jokes?!" Jack growled. "Face it Gabriel! You lost! You and whatever little team you have are all captured and they're all being brought out here." Jack said.

"What?!" Gabriel recovered from the backhand and looked at Jack in concern, for Victoria's and Amelie's sake

"They're being brought over here now. And you're going to tell us everything I need to know." Jack said.

"And then what?" Gabriel asked, fearing the answer.

"And then you will all be put down." Jack revealed. Upon hearing this, Gabriel attempted to push himself off the tree he was propped against to headbutt Jack, only for him to sidestep it and falling forward.

"You will not harm any of them!" Gabriel spat.

"What do you care?" Jack remained calm. "You've never cared about anyone after I became Strike Commander." Jack said. "Don't tell me any of them mean something to you!" Jack lost it once more. "Not after all the damage you've done." He heaved as he kicked him while he was down.

"They will always matter a lot more than any of you ever did!" Gabriel said. "You leave them out of this!" He said protectively. Jack looked down at him, with a surprise look in his face.

"Fuck me, you really do care about them." Jack said, kneeling down to Gabriel. "You really fucking care about them." Jack scoffed before frowning.

* * *

"Can I at least get dressed better, puta?" Sombra, in a towel, frowned as Tracer aimed her pistols as she exited out of the bathroom. Angela having cuffed Moira and following close behind.

"Whatever it is you called me, I'll let it slide for now." Lena said as she pushed her. "And no, you'll have to walk the way you are." She scowled. Just then, from Akande's room, walked out Winston who carried Akande over his shoulder with Ana close behind.

"We have our target do you have yours?" Ana asked as she made her way in front of Winston only for the two of them to look surprised at Sombra and Moira. "So she's here too. I should have known." Ana frowned.

"Amari, it's been so long. We should get a cup of tea to catch up." Moira smirked. "For old time's sake."

"I do not waste good tea on the likes of you." Ana said, before being interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

"The baby." Winston said as he heard it. "Did Jack not save it yet?" He asked.

"Calm yourself." Ana said. "Ziegler," She turned to Angela. "go check to see if the child is alright." She took control of Moira's cuffs. "I'll take her." She said.

"Fine." Angela said as she walked out to Gabriel and Amelie's room. As she opened it, she noticed that Jack's earpiece fell off at the door and then saw Amelie's hand cuffed to the bed, attempting to reach over to Victoria. Amelie's eyes shot at the door and with a glare, resided herself to be captured.

"Release me. I will not put up a fight. I just want to hold my child." She said. Angela looked at the scene conflicted and looked behind her to Ana and the others discussing among themselves. She clearly remembered what they all told her about Amelie. But now the baby was factored in. She debated to herself to do what Amelie said, or fear that this could be a trap by the Widowmaker again. She looked around the room and noticed that there were no weapons Amelie could use against her if she was freed. Reluctantly, Angela tossed her one of the keys to release her, whilst aiming her pistol at her.

"You will go to her and hold her, and walk out into the hallway." Angela said, Amelie nodded, carefully unlocking herself from the cuffs, getting up slowly, not breaking eye contact with Angela and walking over to the crib and picking up her daughter and holding her in her arms. Angela gestured at her to walk out into the hallway, moving out of the way for her. Amelie carefully walked out of the bedroom, holding a crying Victoria in her arms as tears threatened to leave her as well once she saw the rest of her team was captured.

"Ziegler!" Ana yelled as she aimed her pistol at Amelie. "What the hell are you thinking giving the child to Widowmaker?!" She asked furiously. Before Angela could explain herself, Amelie spoke up.

"She's my daughter." Amelie said, kissing Victoria's head to sooth her crying.

"Don't you lie to me." Ana said, walking up to her and threatening to shoot her. "Give the child to Ziegler, now." She demanded as Amelie's tears of anger and anxiety began to shed. She looked defiantly at Ana and clutched Victoria closer in her arms.

"No." She said with all the fear in the world behind her eyes. Ana frowned, Moira and Sombra wanted to speak up, but knew the risk.

"Leave the child with her." Angela said, everyone turning to her. "It's her daughter and it will slow her down from attempting an escape. Regardless, I doubt she'll make because she won't want to put her in danger." Angela reasoned. The room was silent for a while longer.

"Fine. But she goes in the front ahead of all of us." Ana said, Amelie nodded quickly, for the sake of her teammates and daughter. They all began to make their way out of the building, and towards where Jack gave Ana the coordinates.

Amelie, being ahead of them all, let loose all of her tears without sobbing, thinking that they were so close to being in their own home across the lake, only to be captured and taken away to who knew where. She glanced at her childhood summer home across the lake, beautifully shining under the moonlight, the image looking like a dream she knew could never have been obtainable. As she looked behind her, she feared the worst for what was ahead of them all. All she could do now, was hold Victoria in comfort and pray that they could all make it out of this somehow.


	37. Chapter 37

Gabriel sat silently against the tree as he and Jack waited for everyone else to arrive. For some reason, Jack had stopped torturing and talking to Gabriel for the time being, and Gabriel feared the worst. He was chastising himself mentally for revealing how much he cared for his team. That could lead to many possibilities for Jack to instill hurt in him beyond any physical injury.

Gabriel hoped beyond anything that Amelie manged to escape at least with Victoria. He knew the rest of the team could handle themselves in these kinds of situations. But that never takes away from the dangers in them. There was a time when he knew Jack would never try to do any of this, 'interrogations' were never really for him. But Gabriel guessed over the years he changed for the worst. In many ways they both did. Gabriel remained quiet as he saw light through the woods behind Jack.

Illuminating their way into the woods with her glowing caduceus, was Angela leading everyone through the dark of the night. Behind her was Amelie holding Victoria, behind them was Moira and Sombra in a towel, both unarmed. Aiming their pistols at them were Lena and Ana, and behind them was Winston hauling a passed out Akande over his shoulder. They all looked defeated and scared.

They were all presented in front of Gabriel in a row. Amelie had been crying with Victoria in her arms, Sombra was shivering in the cold night air, Moira looked down, as she felt it was her responsibility to have kept everyone else safe while he and Amelie slept, and Akande was laid out next to them. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to reach up to hold Amelie and Victoria in his arms, but he was still bleeding out and beaten from his fight with Jack.

"On your knees, all of you." Jack demanded quietly, noticing that there were never any hostages to begin with, then turning to Amelie with the child in her hands and then to Angela. "What is that baby doing in her arms. Why didn't you take it?" Jack asked with a frown.

"It's her child, according to her, and this way, she will think twice before coming up with any escape plan." Angela said. "So far, she hasn't tried anything." She told Jack as he turned back to look at Amelie and Victoria.

"Who's the father?" Jack asked threateningly. Amelie looked away and turned Victoria away from Jack. No one said anything. "I will ask you one more time, or I will rip her out of your arms if I have to." Jack said.

"Don't you dare touch her..." Sombra said through chattering teeth, the cold getting to her, especially since Moira hadn't finished removing her graph entirely.

"Why? Can't be yours." Jack said before turning to Amelie again. "Who is the father?" Jack asked, his voice darkening.

"Leave her alone!" Sombra shouted, causing Jack to turn to her once again.

"Shut up!" Moira nudged Sombra.

"Get up." Jack said, standing in front of her. Sombra looked up at him defiantly. Jack's brows dipped in anger and he picked her up by force, taking away her towel and tossing it away, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable. Everyone looked in Jack's team looked at him with worry, knowing this was unnecessary. While Moira, Amelie, and Gabriel looked on in fear. "Walk." Jack aimed his rifle at her, Sombra looked at him with anger through her tears as she did as he said, never having felt so humiliated, cold, and weak before. No systems, no clothes, no weapons. She refused to cry in front of them all.

"Stop it!" Gabriel forced out. "I'm the father!" He finally admitted. "Get her something to cover herself with, she'll die out here!" Gabriel said.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." Jack said as he turned to Ana. "Give her you jacket, make sure there's nothing in there she can use." Ana nodded and checked her jacket before handing it to a glaring Sombra.

"Don't look at me like that, child." She said and made her sit back down, still shivering. Jack walked back to Gabriel.

"So." He began, his voice oozing dark sarcasm. "It was bad enough you tried something on their anniversary all those years ago. Even worse, you joined the organization that turned her against us and killed him. And now..." He turned back to Amelie, staring down at Victoria. "You both are sick." Jack frowned.

"It was never like that." Gabriel coughed blood out. "Only recently did we become..." Gabriel trailed off as he looked back at Amelie and Victoria.

"Augh..." Everyone turned to see Akande beginning to wake up. He began to get up but Winston pressed his full body weight on top of him to keep him down. "Ack!" Akande yelled out.

"Looks like the Doomfist is awake." Jack said as he walked over to him, leaving the topic of Victoria alone for the time being.

"What is going on..?" Akande said tiredly.

"What's going on, my friend, is that you've been captured. You and the rest of your team. And if you do not cooperate, we'll put a bullet in between any of your eyes." He spoke to them all, Gabriel coughed to get their attention.

"He's not the team leader..." Gabriel said weakly. "I am. Any questions you have, I'll answer, just don't hurt them." Gabriel leaned against the tree and stood up for them all.

"Isn't that mighty of you." Jack frowned as he walked back to him. "You're suddenly the caring leader, who will sacrifice himself for his group. It wasn't like that back in Blackwatch now, was it?" Jack said, pressing his fingers into Gabriel's bullet wounds. Gabriel grunted silently, refusing to show anymore pain than he already had. Jack, upon seeing this minor resistance, gripped his fingers inside his wound and began to pull.

"Rah!" Gabriel let out, but tensed to shut out the pain.

"Stop hurting him!" Amelie stood up, only for Ana to kick the back of her leg, bringing her to her knees. "We'll tell you anything, just please don't hurt him." Amelie cried, seeing her love be tortured in front of her. "Just ask us! We're not stalling..." She sobbed, holding Victoria in her arms. Jack ignored her though and was pulling more on Gabriel.

"Stop it!" Angela said, surprising everyone around her. She walked up to Jack and pushed him off of Gabriel. "This is wrong and you know it. They didn't put up a fight! They couldn't and they aren't even now! If you're going to ask them, then do it, but don't let your emotions get in the way of what we need to know!" She slapped Jack with a front-hand and walked back to her position. Everyone looked at her shocked, even Jack was speechless.

"She's right." Winston said. "We already have them, and you haven't even asked them about why we came here." He supported Angela. Jack took a deep breath and looked back at Gabriel.

"They're right. It's pointless to dwell on the past." Jack said as he stood Gabriel up and placed in the row with the rest of his team, Amelie quickly shuffled over to him with care. He was still bleeding out. And had her pistol aimed at Amelie in case she tried something. Though looking at how Amelie shielded Victoria under her body as she glared back at her, she could feel a connection she never thought to have had with her since their encounter so long ago.

This was a mother protecting her daughter as well as her lover who, in the face of danger, would have done anything to protect them, even if harm came solely upon them. As a mother, she could strangely related to this woman who failed to kill her. For a second, she imagined herself and her little Fareeha and how as a mother, nothing could have kept her from keeping her daughter safe. She lowered her weapon, much to Amelie's surprise and nodded to her.

"Do not try anything." Ana said. Amelie nodded in return before focusing back on the two most important people in her life.

"Alright Gabriel. You're going to tell us what we want to know." Jack said.

"Fine." Gabriel said as he took Victoria in his arms, hold her tightly, Amelie in return holding him.

"What was that thing that attacked you in the airport?" Jack asked.

"It's a God Program." Gabriel said, remembering what Sombra had told him. "It came to kill us in particular."

"Who sent it? Vishkar? Volskaya? Numerico?" Jack asked.

"Not them. But it was comprised of their tech." Gabriel answered. "It's the most powerful thing I've ever fought. It took all five of us to bring it down, and even then..." He trailed off.

"Even then, it still got up and obliterated that force sent by the french government to investigate." Jack revealed. "It's roaming, not attacking anyone, everyone said it was likely looking for something. I guess we know who it is then." Jack said.

"So we can assume that it's likely an ally of ours then." Lena asked. "If it was just going after you, it wouldn't have attacked those French." She said, with a frown.

"That's where you're wrong, puta." Sombra said as her body shook from the cold. "That thing is behind Talon, it was behind a lot of other things that made the world hell. It started the Omnic Crisis." Sombra said, catching Overwatch's attention. "She's anything but an ally. Hell, we're not even Talon anymore. We just escaped and met those two along the way." Sombra said, nodding towards Moira and Akande.

"So that thing is what caused the first Crisis." Winston asked.

"Yes. She just said that." Moira said. "And there will likely be a second if we don't destroy it for good." She added.

"Right now, its after us. But we can't fight it. Not the way we are, anyway." Akande said. "We broke our weapons and gear fighting that thing. Most of us anyway." He added.

"Wait, wait." Angela said. "So none of you are part of Talon anymore?" She asked.

"Haven't been for almost a year now." Gabriel spoke.

"But isn't she supposed to be a sleeper agent?" Lena asked, gesturing to Amelie.

"I already did what I set out to do after my reprogramming. I have no more hidden orders to carry out, nor do I suffer from the mistreatment Talon had bestowed on me." Amelie finally spoke. "I am no longer Widowmaker. Anymore than Gabriel is the Reaper." She said confidently as she defended herself and Gabriel.

"You can say everything you want to try and get out of this, but the fact is we don't believe you." Said Jack. "In fact. We find it hard to believe you're even capable of having kids, and with him no less." He pointed to Gabriel before turning to look at Victoria. "Especially considering he shouldn't be alive." Jack said. Gabriel wanted to say something in return, but took his daughter's safety in consideration and kept quiet.

"So this God Program, can it be stopped?" Asked Winston, wanting to move away from any conflict surrounding the child.

"We're not sure. We fought it, all of us and we temporarily kept it down." Moira said. "Emphasis on temporarily." She finished.

"So there has to be a way to stop them." Ana said, walking up to Jack and telling Angela and Tracer to keep their guns on Gabriel's group if anything happened while they discussed. "I don't think we can execute them now." Ana said.

"What are you talking about? As soon as we get more information out of them, we'll get rid of them. If we have to, we'll leave the child on some rich folk's doorstep." Jack revealed.

"I do not think this is an option anymore." She repeated. "They faced that thing, and if they're telling the truth, then they're no longer a priority, Jack." She reasoned, while he rolled his eyes. "Listen, whatever Gabriel did in the past, perhaps we can say that there was a stronger force working against you, not just externally in the battlefield, but if it's a God Program, chances are it meddles with a bunch of other things in the rest of the world." She said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "You saying we join forces with them? Ana, did you forget what Widowmaker did to you?" He said, pointing to her eye.

"Of course I didn't Jack. But I warn you not to speak to me like that again. We're not young anymore." She warned, causing him to sigh apologetically. "What I mean is, that this thing that is after them could do more harm to the rest of the world and they're the only only ones who have survived an encounter with it. Killing them won't help us. But keeping them alive will. They have information on that thing, and if we come up with a plan, we might just be able to do something about it." She explained.

"And just what exactly do you know about fighting God Programs." Jack asked.

"Trust me, I know plenty." Ana replied. "My daughter is in charge of keeping one contained. It is her job." She said matter of factly.

"Shit, you're right, the Helix Prison for Anubis." Jack said as he suddenly remembered.

"I am surprised you still remember her." Ana chuckled.

"Who could forget a sweet girl like her?" Jack smiled, but then, they turned to Gabriel and suddenly remembered how close he was with her, before they excommunicated him socially. "So you think she can help? Fareeha I mean." He asked.

"I'm certain if we bring them to her, we'll be able to do something about to stop this abomination that has been haunting us since we were all young." Ana said. Jack gave it some thought before sighing.

"They're nothing but our prisoners, they're not our friends, we do not communicate with them unless it involves the mission. Got it?" Said Jack. Ana nodded. "Alright then." He said and they began to walk back to the group. "Alright everyone. It appears you're all needed elsewhere. So you better thank whatever deity you believe in that we're taking you in, because this night could have ended a whole lot worse." Jack said as he motion them all to stand up and follow him and the rest of his team to a board ship hidden in the woods.


	38. Chapter 38

The Singularity was propelling itself at mach speeds throughout France, looking for any leads as to where the Talon rejects were. It escaped the French authorities with ease, wiping out their weak force as it repaired itself. It calculated that perhaps they would seek refuge anywhere any of them would be familiar with. And recovering data from Talon's archives it appeared that Widowmaker as a child, she would frequent a mansion in the middle of a lake by Annecy and it figured to take the chance in going there.

When it arrived in the town, it sought any heat signatures it could find in the lake from the shore line, and nothing appeared within. Then it scanned the area and noticed that up in the sky, a thin heat line could be made out exactly from that of a jet or military plane of sorts. Not far from where it was, the trail started in the woods away from the town. It quickly sped its way to the area.

Looking through the woods, there was a clear sign in the area that a craft had taken off as many pieces of wood, grass, and other foliage were pushed away. However, it managed to find something that caught its investigative interests. A small pool of blood by a tree. It went to examine it and scanned it before looking up any database it could get its hands on that matched the sample. A quick image of Gabriel Reyes from Overwatch, Blackwatch, and Talon appeared and it soon came to realize that he, along with the rest of his team likely escaped on an aircraft.

It spread its jet wings and flew up into the night air, following the heat trail left behind by the plane that they likely had left in.

* * *

On one side of the plane sat the Talon rejects, bound to their seats like the criminals that they were perceived as by their Overwatch nemeses sat. Everyone except for Amelie, who held little Victoria in her arms. Across from them, was the Overwatch team that had caught them. Jack at the head of the ship, flying them to their destination, talking into a radio on the ship, making calls.

"Where are we going?" Amelie asked.

"We are heading toward Egypt." Ana answered.

"You taking us to your home?" Ask Gabriel, voice-dripping with sarcasm.

"You are no longer welcome there." Ana frowned.

"Never wanted to go anyway. You're the ones taking us." He fired back, she glared in return. The room became silent for a few moments, the tension impenetrable. All was silent until Victoria began to cry, clearly hungry. Amelie sighed, tired from everything that happened in the last twelve hours. She turned away from the rest of the group and lowered the front of her dress to take out her breast to feed little Victoria. She quietly fed her daughter, until she glanced up and noticed Lena was staring a little more than she cared for. Moreso than the rest of her team.

"Do you mind?" Amelie asked, causing Lena to cough and look away embarrassingly.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "I just can't believe you've got a child. Especially since I've met you and Gerard a few times and you were happy back then." She admitted.

"Well, clearly I do, back then we were, but it was only for show at some point." Amelie frowned, causing everyone in Jack's team to look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Gerard was a great man. Too good for the likes of you now that I think back on it." Ana said.

"You two appeared so happy." Angela pointed out. Amelie sighed and went back to focusing on Victoria.

"I've nothing to prove to you. You all have this perfect image of him, anything negative I have to say about him before I was Widowmaker, none of you would ever believe." Amelie scoffed at their judgmental looks.

"Are you telling me you love him now?" Ana asked as she gestured toward Gabriel with disbelief.

"It is none of your concern. We are your prisoners are we not?" Amelie frowned before taking Victoria off her breast and burping her gently.

"It is our concern when that child should have been Gerard's." Jack said as he walked in, having left the plane on auto-pilot. "And yes, you're our prisoners indefinitely." He ended.

"Connard..." Amelie looked avoided him.

"Well, she's my daughter." Gabriel spoke up. Him and Akande were chained up in their seats rougher than Moira and Sombra. Both of them had weighted chains, cuffs, collars connected to the wall, and feet chained in place. "She's mine and you will never speak about her or her mother like that." He threatened.

"I will speak however I want." Jack said. "But for the sake of keeping the peace, the subject of Gerard and Victoria are off limits as of now." He told his team, who nodded in return. Gabriel tch'd. "What was that?" Jack asked with warning.

"Sake of keeping the peace." Gabriel scoffed. "If that's what you're going to try to do again, then I say put someone else in charge. Happened so well the first time." Gabriel reminded him.

"Oh, what? Someone like you?" Jack said. "Can't even keep his own team from getting captured." He spat.

"I'll give you that one." Gabriel grinned before looking Jack up and down. "Must have learned a thing or two from that surprise attack all those years ago." He provoked and received a punch to his face. He looked back up to Jack who was glaring daggers at him.

"You will not mention that day again, or I will kill you in front of them." Jack threatened as he gestured towards Amelie and Victoria, who were stricken with fear, Gabriel sighed, knowing any provocation would further disturb them both. He had to learn to keep his mouth shut. For their sake.

"Fine." Gabriel complied. Jack frowned before making his way down the row. Coming across Sombra, who was fully clothed in a spare flight suit from the ship.

"Bet you're feeling a whole lot warmer, huh?" He said, Sombra glared death back at Jack. "Look, I just wanted to you know, no hard feelings alright? You're just on the wrong side of this whole debacle. I mean, I hardly even know you." Jack said. "If anyone has a chance out of here, to be honest, out of all of you, it's you and the kid." He admitted. "What do you say? Let bygones be bygones?" He asked, genuine in his approach to Sombra.

Little did he know that Sombra knew a lot more about him than he knew of her. Even back in her Blackwatch days, she never did have the chance to meet Strike Commander Morrison, though he never caught her attention to begin with. She always steered clear of him the same way Genji did, unlike McCree who was close to both him and Gabriel. Sombra thought back to earlier that night and how he treated her in the cold night air, exposing her in such a way that left her a little traumatized. She looked back at her team, who was looking on in curiosity. What would she do? They thought. With dead eyes looking up at Jack's honest ones, she spat down in front of his boots and said.

"Chinga tu madre, cabron." She seethed before settling further into her seat. Jack looked down at her with a disapproving stare. Everyone wondered what he was going to do next. And to their surprise, nothing. He just ignored her action and words and moved on to Moira.

"Dr. Frankestein." Jack teased, as if using an old nickname from back in the day.

"I am many things relating to medical science boyscout." Moira said, before turning to Mercy. "But I'm no Necromancer." She jabbed verbally before turning to Jack again.

"I am no such thing." Said Angela defensively. "I have never-" She was interrupted.

"And what would you call what you did with me." Gabriel said. "To Jack?" She turned to him with a sad look. "Genji?" He finished.

"My capacity to do what's in my heart is far greater than the clutches of death." She replied.

"So much so that you defy it." Gabriel shot back.

"Regardless of what she's capable of." Jack began. "Her abilities and skills have lead us to where we are now." He said. "I have the chance to fix my mistakes in the past, you have your daughter for whatever time you have left on earth." He reminded Gabriel that he would still have to answer for his crimes in the past.

"So what? You want us to get along to defeat this thing?" Akande asked.

"That is the last thing we're going to do." Winston frowned, looking at Akande with disdain. Clearly bad blood between them was still present.

"That's not entirely wrong." Jack said. "For the moment now, if this thing is really what caused such a destruction decades ago, then our petty problems have to be put on hold." He said. Everyone frowned at the idea, glancing at their counterparts across from them.

"So you saying you want to work together again?" Asked Gabriel, examining Jack's expression.

"I can't deny that I want to kill you with every fiber in my being." Said Jack.

"Feeling's mutual." Gabriel replied.

"But we both know that this is more important. A lot more important." Jack finished. Gabriel turned to look at Amelie and Victoria, thinking about a safer future for them. Preventing a second Omnic crisis would certainly ensure that. He turned back to Gabriel.

"Fine. But after we kill this thing, we'll settle this once and for all." Gabriel frowned.

"Deal." Jack said. Suddenly the head of ship began make a ringing sound. "Looks like we arrived at our destination." Said Jack.

"Giza, Egypt." Ana said, with a look a nostalgia about her. "And where our contact will greet us." She said.

Once the ship had landed and the bay doors opened, they were all released from their seats and told to exit the bay, only to be greeted by a unit of fully equipped HSI Guards. One of which had her helmet at her hip and ready to greet them.

"Captain Amari. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Said Jack, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"If what you messaged is true," She said as she looked at everyone else, including her mother. "then we don't have time to waste." Fareeha said.


	39. Chapter 39

Inside an interrogation room with a one way mirror on the wall. All of the ex Talon members were sitting down at a desk. No longer cuffed, and with water battles in front of them. Across from them, sitting in front of them, was captain Amari of Helix. Amelie, who was holding Victoria in her arms, looked at Fareeha, who couldn't take her eyes off the child.

"Long time no see, kid." Gabriel said, causing Fareeha to snap out of her focus on the child.

"Yes, back then I looked up to you." Fareeha said as she looked through a file of papers. "Not so more anymore." She said.

"Join the club." Gabriel said as he pointed at the mirror, knowing Jack and the rest of his team were behind it. Fareeha rolled her eyes.

"So what are you figuring to do here." Asked Sombra. "Why were we brought here?"

"You were brought here so that we could discuss how to bring down this God Program. As you know, Helix is known for keeping more than just people and omnics imprisoned. We actually have a much more dangerous being in containment." She said. "We have a God Program of our own." She left the sentence hanging for them to figure it out.

"The Anubis AI?" Moira asked. "I thought it was destroyed." She asked.

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to destroy a being made of pure data. We technically don't even have one for Anubis, but we have been working on it." Fareeha answered. "The best we can do is containment." She said. "This meeting is just about reviewing what you know and have seen on this particular AI and I talk with my mom's group and see what the best course of action should be." She said.

The following hour was complete back and forth between the team. Fareeha had pushed and suppressed a lot of negative emotions she felt about the fall of Overwatch behind her in such an effective way that it allowed her to better communicate with Gabriel's team better than what his and Jack's team could be capable of having in the same room.

With everything she needed written down, Fareeha excused herself from the room and prepared to leave. Before she could fully exit, Amelie asked her before she left if they should expect to be executed.

"Not in my custody at any rate." She said as she walked out and left. They all sighed.

"This is fucked up." Sombra said.

"It is." Akande said as he took a sip of his water.

"We just need to hang tight for a while and wait to see what the plan is and if we can strike a deal." Moira said. "Though in all likelihood..." She trailed off. As the three of them were discussing on their end of the desk, Amelie and Gabriel were trying their best to entertain Victoria and keep their spirits up in the face of the situation.

"Do you trust this girl?" Asked Amelie.

"Not really. Haven't seen her since she was a kid. But she was a good kid. Honor bound and with a naive sense of justice. Just like the cowboy." He sighed.

"You seem to have been close to her." Amelie asked. "You told me when Overwatch had suspended you, that everyone excommunicating you from her hurt the most." She said as she rubbed his arm gently.

"It did. She was like a daughter to me." He looked down at Victoria, who reached up to him and he let her hold his finger.

"That's why she couldn't stop looking at her." Amelie said. "She must have been surprised to have seen you with a daughter of your own." She theorized.

"Probably." Gabriel said, too entranced as his daughter held onto his finger playfully, causing a giggle from Amelie.

"Promise me we'll be able to go back home after all this." Amelie said as she looked at Gabriel. He looked up at her with a look of sadness.

"I can't promise that, Amelie." He said honestly. "I wish I could. For your sake and hers." He said Victoria looked up at both of them.

"I know. But promise me even if it may not come true." She looked back to make sure the others weren't listening. Gabriel pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, Amelie. We'll raise Victoria together in your chateau in the middle of the lake." He said. "She'll grow to be strong and healthy. Beautiful like her mother." He laughed softly and so did she. They both looked at her, with smiles, planning her future that likely didn't include them.

"She won't be a fighter." Amelie said. "Not an active one at least, she has to learn to stand up for herself and defend herself." Gabriel nodded. "She won't have to live the lives we did, nor experience what we did." She said, as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"She'll be a great swimmer as we raise her at the center of the lake. She'll be excellent at it." Gabriel smiled, tears threatening to fall for him as well. "She'll be great with computers and science. She'll learn from those around her." He said as he mentioned the rest of the team behind them.

"On those cold rainy nights, she'll be afraid of the storm and we'll all gather around the windows and tell her stories to get rid of her fear." She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Gabriel nodded and pulled her close to him in a one armed embrace. Sensing her parents sadness, Victoria coughed sadly before crying.

"Oh no, nena." Gabriel hushed her and began to rock her gently in his arms. "It'll be ok." He said softly.

"It'll be fine." Amelie said as she took her in her arms and held her lovingly. Gabriel stood up to put his arms around her. The others, once hearing Victoria cry, turned to look at Amelie and Gabriel. Noticing that they were distraught, they stood up to walk over to them and see if they were alright.

"What happened?" Sombra asked, looking down a little Victoria.

"Nothing." Amelie said as she wiped her tears from the corners of her eyes. "We're telling her all the things we'd do with her once we got out." She sniffed, a clear sign that she was not sure about it. Akande, Moira, and Sombra looked at one another with looks of sadness themselves. They gathered around the new parents, huddling in a way that kept Victoria at the center.

"Well, this is ridiculous." Akande said, causing everyone to frown at him. "It is completely unfair to say that only the two of you will be there for her." He said as he picked her up gently. "Look at her. A girl this special just has to be raised by great people." He said excitedly. "By a great leader." He said with a smile. Sombra then tapped him so that he could pass her to her.

"And she'll be surrounded by strong and smart women, besides her mother of course." She said. "She'll play all the greatest games the world has, and have access to every bit of information she wants." Sombra kissed the little girls forehead. Moira then went ahead and took the child in her arms.

"She will never face a sick day with me around. She will be the healthiest girl the world has ever had." Moira promised. This soon sparked into a great deal of promises for the sake of a now smiling Victoria.

Soon, they began to talk about the brightest future they could ever come up with for Victoria. The interrogation room was filled with laughter that caught the attention of those on the other side of the one way mirror.

"They've gone mad." Lena said with surprise.

"It seems more that they're having a grand old time." Ana said, Winston stepped in between them.

"When people are close to death, they seek comfort in others and perhaps start to pretend on things that they wish they could've done." He looked on with a sort of sadness in him, reminded of Harold Winston. Losing someone precious was one thing, but knowing you have to leave someone behind is a different feeling entirely. And in this case for them, it was the child. The ex Talon members then participated in telling stories among themselves. Laughing, going from one story to the next.

"I haven't seen Gabriel like this in a long time." Ana let out a weak chuckle.

"Do you ever miss it?" Lena asked. "Those times." She asked.

"At times I find myself that I do. But the reality is that..." Ana choked, before taking a deep breath. "It will never be like that again. No amount of forgiveness, or whatever is left of this lifetime can make up what happened between us." She admitted.

"What about Amelie?" Lena asked. "She's a mother, and she is no longer Widowmaker. Will we execute her as well?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to believe that she is who she says she is now. But the look she gave me when she pulled the trigger that day..." Ana shook her head. "It was the last thing that eye ever saw." She chuckled at her dark joke.

"And if she truly wasn't Widowmaker anymore." Angela asked as she walked in. Ana paused before she answered.

"I guess, I can't hold a grudge against someone who no longer exists." She sighed. "Any news on the plan?" She asked.

"We do, actually." Angela said. "Jack and Fareeha are discussing it as we speak. They're coming up with incentives to get them to help us in attacking this God Program." She said.

"What?!" Lena asked as she blinked up close to Angela. "Are you telling me that we're making a deal with them?" She asked with worry.

"I thought you were asking those question out of potential forgiveness." Said Ana.

"That was for Amelie. The rest of them have committed proven atrocities. With the exception of the hacker girl. We can't prove anything with her." She said.

"True. But we're prepared to skip execution with some deals regarding their potential imprisonment." Angela said. "So we will not enforce the death penalty anytime soon." She said. Just then, Jack and Fareeha entered the room and looked at the rest of the team.

"Alright. I'm going in." Jack said as he went inside the interrogation room. Gabriel's team turned to look at him and quickly formed a protective circle around Amelie, who had Victoria in her hands.

"I'm not here to instigate." Jack half-growled. "Gabriel, I've got some conditions to discuss with you regarding the possible outcome of your...team." He said, hating to compromise with his arch nemesis. Gabriel walked ahead of his group and sat in front of Jack, hands clasped together.

"First of all, Amelie gets no punishment. She's no longer a sleeper agent that should be responsible for whatever crimes she committed with Talon." Gabriel said, Jack's nostrils flared as he sighed.

"You got balls of steel if you think you can come up with conditions of your own." Jack spat back.

"That's the first of many." Said Gabriel. Jack sighed.

"Done. However." Jack agreed before interrupting whatever Gabriel would say next. "The rest of your group will not be so lucky. Maybe the her." Jack pointed at Sombra who gave him the middle finger. "But Doomfist still has crimes against humanity to answer. And Moira herself we have on record of committing illegal experiments without the consent of the boards of medical research." Jack said. "Otherwise, unethical." He clarified.

"We will not be imprisoned." Akande said, stepping forward.

"Those experiments proved to be useful in every possible way and have advanced so many methods of medical practice in my experience." Said Moira. Gabriel raised his hand over to them.

"Look, Akande already served time in prison." Gabriel said, trying to sound convincing.

"Doomfist!" Jack became agitated. "Is a criminal who oversaw the execution of over three-hundred people in Nigeria in his rise to power and who knows how many more when he joined Talon. His initial sentence was for life, Gabriel, he cannot be allowed to walk out into the open world!" Jack said.

"And he's also participated in the fight against this God Program which by the way, prevented far more casualties than they could have been if he, or the rest of the team wasn't there." Gabriel countered. "As for Moira!" Gabriel began. "She was able to give me these abilities due to her research." He said as he demonstrated his hand go up in smoke, everyone on the other side of the one way mirror quickly reached for their weapons, fearing this could get violent.

"Stop!" Fareeha said as she halted all of them. "Let it play out." She assured, even her own mom was hesitant about listening to her own daughter.

"And as far as I know, there is only one other person who could have had the skill and knowledge to recreate such a thing. And even moreso, a different person altogether who would be crazy enough to let it happen to him in order to even any odds." Gabriel said, causing Jack to be taken aback. "That's right, boyscout. I haven't forgotten about your ability. You thought that I'd think it a coincidence that it was similar to what I had, but with more of a beneficial approach." Gabriel said, Jack bit his tongue. "When I saw Angela with you, I was sure about it." Jack stood up from his seat to tower over Jack. "So don't you dare criminalize Moira's methods when her research directly benefits your current condition." He said.

Jack frowned up at Gabriel as he hated how right he was. Angela had used Moira's method of molecular regeneration and disintegration to give Jack his new healing abilities. And worst of it, was that there was no way of denying it at all. He willingly took the opportunity to be able to beat Gabriel and any other criminal he came across, yet, he himself was directly influenced by an augmentation method created and researched by a criminal, so was he really in any position to damn Moira.

"Alright, I'll give you that, Gabriel. I did do that for what I know to be a greater good. And to deny and condemn it now would be hypocritical on my part." Jack said, Gabriel loosening his stance, thinking he got to the man in front of him. "So I'll rethink her sentence, whether its something shorter or different, I can't say." Jack said. "Doomfist on the other hand. I can't let him go. Not him." Jack said. "He's a powerful man not just physically, but also socially and a threat to any country he sets foot in." Jack continued. "He must finish his sentence." Jack said, his implication clear.

"No." Gabriel said. "Since his escape in prison, he's only killed very few people, and even then it was in self-defense." Gabriel defended Akande. "Besides, we'll refuse to help at all if we get screwed over in this deal." Everyone behind him nodded.

"So you're telling me that he deserves to walk out of this free? After all the damage he's done." Jack asked with dark sarcasm. Gabriel sighed.

"Look, I'm not an idiot. Of course he's a dangerous man. You think I don't know that?" Gabriel sighed. "Look, how about a lesser punishment? Or an exile of sorts preventing him from ever holding a public platform?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel." Akande asked, not wanting his teachings, philosophies, or actions to be silenced, Gabriel looked back at him before turning to Jack.

"Give us a sec." He said, causing Jack to let out a frustrated sigh and walk out to give them room. Gabriel looked back at Akande. "Look, I know that this isn't something that you planned, but Akande, it's truly the best option we have." Gabriel said.

"You seriously cannot be serious my friend. I have put my plans for a better world so long ago, and you're asking me to compromise on that." Akande frowned. "No. I'd rather be executed." He said.

"Ok, here's what will happen if that happens, Akande. Say you deny this, say that you do go down putting up a fight. Well, guess what, you won't be able to oversee anything if you're dead and buried. Your ideas will likely be taken by someone else with less than admirable qualities and distort your philosophy into something that will only benefit them and thus soiling what you worked so hard to achieve by having a bastardized version of it. That's what will happen." Gabriel said, scolding his friend.

"And what? You want me to sign off on a deal that will prevent me from gaining anyone to a just cause?" He asked. "Face it Gabriel, my methods may have been cruel, but they've reduced a great majority of problems throughout West Africa. Low-crime rate, high employment, and increase in a variety of profits. I've killed the problems of where I was from and will continue to do so, so that this!" He pointed to his prosthetic arm. "Never happens again!" Akande yelled, before taking a deep breath.

"Look, I know that this is something you're passionate about, but you do realize that you're no longer a criminal right? Not that kind anyway." Gabriel reasoned. "You still inherit your family's estate and fortune right? I'm sure that if you take control of that, stay out of trouble, and donate the benefits to 'reparations' for past crimes, a bunch of people will view you in a different light, not just as the successor of the Doomfist, but perhaps even of all of Numbani." Gabriel said, the idea sounding very interesting to his ears.

"And what of my crimes Gabriel? Surely you cannot expect the remainder of Overwatch to simply look passed it." He said

"Not at all. But we have a chance to make a deal here. If we go for this and they accept, all you have to do is become a wealthy man. A wealthy 'non'-violent man. Worst case scenario, you'll be given someone to oversee all your expenses and appointments that you will not raise any suspicion, understood?" Gabriel asked. Akande thought it over.

"Are you sure this will work?" Akande asked.

"Trust me, I've seen this happen first hand before Overwatch fell to shit. Just don't do anything controversial anymore and just continue to help Numbani and everywhere else you can the way a billionaire would." Gabriel said, Akande sighed.

"Alright." He said. "But only for the benefit of Numbani and the rest of West Africa." He said.

"Of course. Plus, this way, my daughter still has an uncle to come visit her." Gabriel smirked as he called Jack back in, leaving Akande stupefied.

"Damn, he knows how to work diplomatically." Sombra said. "I wonder what changed that."

"Perhaps now that he has something to protect, he will no longer take risks that could hurt what he loves." Amelie suggest as she looked down at Victoria.

"Now, Sombra." Gabriel moved onto her. "Does she have anything held against her?" He asked.

"Well, legally, we have no information on her. The woman simply does not exist, and if she did we can't prove she did anything wrong because there is no trail." Jack said.

"Alright then. But what if I made this easier on you and everyone else by giving you any information on Talon we might have." Gabriel said.

"What are you saying? That you still keep in contact with them?" Jack asked.

"No, but I do know the locations of their bases, secret hideouts, meet ups, and council rooms. Sombra herself has a whole lot more dirt on everyone that you can use to make sure they're all locked up for good. No one will be immune because she has that information." Gabriel paused. "We're willing to give you that information in exchange for no punishments on our behalves." He said, looking Jack dead in the eye, who glared back.

"You can't be serious." Jack said.

"Look, Jack. We can end this war that's plagued us for forty years. By destroying this thing, and destroying Talon we can make sure a second crisis never comes. The worlds will be safe." Gabriel looked down. "I'm tired of fighting." He admitted. "Even if I did kill you, it wouldn't matter. It would be pointless to fight you anymore." Gabriel sighed. "I don't want to risk anything anymore than I already have. I just want my own freedom to be with them." Gabriel said, Jack looking back at his group.

"Well." Jack sighed. "I can't say I don't still hate you." He admitted. "But I guess you're right. Anymore fighting between us two has gone on long enough." Jack stood up. "I'll be back in a bit." Jack said as he walked out. Gabriel letting out a sigh as the rest of his team came in to congratulate him on being such the diplomat.

"That was amazing my friend!" Akande said, lifting Gabriel up in a tight bear hug.

"Ack!" Gabriel let out before his friend put him down.

"That truly was." Moira said. "You should consider going into that after all this.

"Not a chance, I'm the last person who should be making those kinda deals." Gabriel let out a laugh.

"You were awesome!" Sombra said excitedly. "There's no way they're gonna turn that deal down." She clenched her fist in victory.

"We're not out of the woods yet, but." He took a relaxed sigh as he walked out up to Amelie and Victoria. "We made it to a clearing." Amelie smiled up at him and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." Amelie said between kisses, causing Gabriel to smile and kiss back.

As for little Victoria, she barely understood the constant flow of emotions that was going on in the room since they entered, but all she knew that everyone at the moment was happy and relieved. And in fact, she was too.

* * *

 _Damn...Almost done guys, we're nearing the end of this story. And I have to admit, it is a bit nervewracking since I love it so much and dedicated lots of time and effort into it. But at the same time, it would feel great to know that I finished something that took this long to write and was so well like among you all. Thanks and see you guys next time._


	40. Chapter 40

"So this is the plan?" Sombra asked as she held Victoria in her arms. "That I'm not allowed to participate?" She frowned. After Jack's team went over the plan with Gabriel's, they managed to fully equip and medically assist them all at once. Including removing the rest of her graft and getting her wounds checked and healed, though she was next to useless without a weapon or hacking device.

"Your job is to hold onto Victoria while we kill this thing. Your graft is gone, all other hands are on deck." Amelie explained as she put on protective gear and arming herself. They had been given the room to themselves while Moira was off with other Helix members preparing to fix her cylinders with regulated additions that held her back from its full potential that she would have liked.

"My graft is gone, but you guys are still taking Akande with you." Sombra's frown grew as Amelie appeared to continue ignoring her concerns.

"We're bringing Akande with us because they remodeled Akande's gauntlet with Helix tech. They confiscated what remained of it back in France." Amelie explained, as if she were a mother explaining mature things to her stubborn daughter.

"This part of the plan sounds stupid." Sombra expressed. "Why can't I be there to help out." She frowned.

"Because if something goes wrong, I want you to raise her if we don't come back." Amelie admitted. You know how to hide from every type of government and I don't doubt that you'll be able to escape this place if you really wanted to." She admitted. Sombra looked at Amelie with watering eyes.

"You really mean that?" She asked, holding Victoria for emotional support.

"I do." Amelie said as she held her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Gracias." Sombra nodded. The door to the room opened and Moira appeared, with a Helix version of her luminescent cylinders. Behind her in the hallway were Angela, Lena, and Ana, waiting impatiently.

"It's time." She said, making her way inside, walking up to Sombra and Victoria. "Be safe little one." She spoke with a soft voice.

"I will." Sombra replied.

"I was talking to her." Moira clarified.

"I know, I'll make sure to keep her safe." Sombra said.

"Good." Moira said before looking down at Victoria and stroking her hair protectively before walking out.

"Couldn't even say goodbye." Sombra sighed.

"Maybe she doesn't want to say it." Amelie said gestured Sombra to let her hold onto her baby. Sombra nodded and did so.

"Maman t'aime, Victoria." Amelie said as she hugged Victoria lovingly, tears glistening from the edges of her eyes and making their way down her cheeks. She ended the embrace and gave her back to Sombra. "Thank you, mon cherie." Amelie said as she left the room. Sombra held onto Victoria as if her emotional sanity depended on her.

"Stay safe." She whispered to no one. She noticed, however the door wasn't locked.

* * *

Gabriel and Akande were not allowed such a privilege to see Victoria after exiting the interrogation room. They were escorted by several Helix guards, Jack and Winston into a different room where Akande was presented with a downgraded version of his gauntlet. It looked about the same, but Akande, knowing the little details of the original and Moira's enhancements that this version was sub-par.

"You expect me to fight with this _glove_?" Akande asked with deep sarcasm.

"We expect you to comply with whatever we say." Winston said. "You're lucky we didn't just hand you a pistol." He warned.

"And I'd still be able to take you all down with it." Akande said as he stepped in.

"The last two days beg to differ." Jack muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Perhaps if you didn't have sleeping darts and an army behind you, yes." Akande shot back.

"Enough, it's useless to pick a fight with them right now. We have other things to focus on." Gabriel said as he walked in to put on battle armor similar to his original Blackwatch Commander mission one, and much like everyone else's Helix replacements, it was a lesser version of it.

"Ready?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we're ready." Gabriel said with a frown as he and Akande walked out. "Let's go." They were both put at the front of the line of soldiers, with only Gabriel looking back to see if he could at least get a glimpse of Victoria somehow. He didn't. Sighing in defeat, he began to walk out, until he saw Sombra run up to him, with Victoria in her arms. "Mija!" Gabriel said as he pushed passed the guards, they were about to open fire on him when Jack gave the order to lower their arms. Akande followed after Gabriel.

"I couldn't let you guys go without saying goodbye to her." Said Sombra as she ran into his arms. Gabriel, surprised by her rush, took a moment before wrapping his arms arms around her. Suddenly Sombra let go and placed Victoria in his arms before whispering quietly. "Remember Numbani?" She asked. Both Akande and Gabriel looked at her in confusion. "Just do what you did then." She said. Confused before nodding, they turn their attention to little Victoria and say their final goodbyes.

"Reyes, Doomfist! Let's go!" Jack yelled, both of them frowned at him before giving Victoria back to Sombra.

"Thanks, Sombra." Gabriel nodded to her.

"No problem." She said with a grin.

"We'll try to be quick." Akande said as he began to walk towards the group, Gabriel following close behind, fists clenched tightly, holding something that Sombra gave to him.

* * *

The Singularity was flying over Egypt, examining the area for any signs of the defectors. The chemical trails from the jet it followed lead to this exact place. Though it knew to be careful, as this country contained an imprisoned God Program. It knew the risk of getting captured were high here, yet, it knew Helix knew nothing of its existence. It continued to fly through the night sky, until the local news reported the capture of five criminals, including the hacker criminal known as Sombra. It turned its sights to its location. And it just happened to be the Anubis Prison.

It made sense. They were likely trying to unleash a Violent God Program against it via wireless strike. They must have failed in their attempt, as they were apparently caught in the Helix building. It chose its chances and figured it would be easier to infiltrate it itself and annihilate them while it had the chance before the Justice system separated them. It even disregarded the Anubis Program. It was imprisoned anyway.

Changing its flight coordinates, it set its sights on the Anubis Prison, at its highest speed.


	41. Chapter 41

It was quiet. Everyone was in position, no one said a word. All forms of wireless communications with the outside world were disconnected and every possible connection to anything electrical or digital was rerouted into the building's prison for Anubis. No phones or comm links were brought to avoid any potential mishap of the Singularity escaping.

The prison was only meant to hold one prisoner, and even then, it held no physical manifestation, yet required so much time and resource to be contained, and soon, those efforts would double. The first line of Helix soldiers were contemplating how they were going to fight such an abomination. Based on what they were told, this thing could not be killed by any conventional weapon, only damage its physical appearance and imprison it. Holding their rocket launchers close to them, they figured that the explosive damage their weapons dealt would be enough to damage it.

Suddenly, the roof broke from above them and the Singularity shot down powerfully, breaking the formation of the guards.

"Fire!" One of them said before the Singularity closed the distance between them and broke the man's skull with ease in its fist, before immediately moving to the next and stabbing its claw like hands through the breastplate like a sheet through paper.

The other guards opened a barrage of missiles at the Singularity, emptying their rocket launchers as quickly as possible in a panic. The Singularity quickly calculated the area of effect of the blasts and raised its left arm and activated the Crusader Shield and blocked out all of the missiles heading its way. After the barrage ended, the squadron struggled to reload in fear as their attack did nothing. The God Program straightened up and charged its red eye and chest before unleashing two powerful beams of red energy that disintegrated them all in its wake.

Walking down the hall, the Singularity scanned the area for any sign of Sombra and the other defectors, when suddenly, Winston dropped from above it and fired his Tesla cannon at it, temporarily paralyzing it and landing on it with enough force to create a small dent in the floor beneath them, Winston then quickly jumped away from the Singularity, when suddenly, a barrage of missiles rained down upon it. It quickly blasted off towards her, to which she began to fly away from it at her highest speed.

Suddenly, Tracer began to blink fast high in the air and fired her energy pistols at the Singularity, which caused it to switch targets onto her. Quickly, she blinked away from it, only be swatted down from above. The Singularity began to charge up again, until Pharah returned once more and pushed it against the wall. Tracer struggled to get up from where she landed, coughing painfully, until Mercy used her golden rays of her caduceus to heal her.

"Thanks, love!" Tracer said happily.

Pharah was engaging in hand to hand combat with the Singularity on her own, using the augmented strength and speed of her power armor to fight on a near same level against it.

"You are nothing compared to me." The Singularity said as it blasted her in the chest with a beam of energy from its eye, she did her best to block the heat ray with her wrists as the beam pushed her onto the floor, Winston quickly jumped up toward the Singularity and landed a punch that would have normally devastated any other organic opponent. But not this God Program's body. Landing into the wall, the Singularity quickly broke forward and returned a devastating punch of its own against the genetically engineered gorilla.

"Rising Uppercut!" Akande yelled as he jumped upwards to hit the Singularity's jaw, sending it flying upwards, where Moira awaited it and fired her coalescence at it, bringing it down powerfully into the ground. Akande then slammed his makeshift gauntlet down in the direction of the Singularity, the shockwave sending it into a wall. The oncoming attack continued with Gabriel re-positioning where it landed and firing a barrage of blasts from his hellfires. The Singularity recovered quickly through the blasts and fired its beam into Gabriel, who shadow-stepped away from it just in time as Jack was behind him and activating his tactical visor.

" **I've got you in my sights!** " He yelled as he fired his Helix rockets into the Singularity, all three a direct hit. His having more destructive damage than the standard issue rocket launchers the other guards had.

For a while, everyone looked on in worry as they saw smoke in place where the Singularity was, perhaps they managed to destroy it completely. Their hopes were dashed as soon as it appeared and fired at the center of their formation with a graviton surge, causing them some of them to be pulled into it. Others managed to get away, some were pulled into the center, while others stayed where they were, struggling against the pull. Those that escaped in time were Tracer, Mercy, and Pharah. Those that struggled against the force by holding onto the ground were Winston, Akande, and Moira, and the two that were pulled at the center were Jack and Gabriel.

The Singularity, from where it stood, saw the three that managed to escape and chose to go after them first, it charged up powerfully and flew at near sound speed at Pharah and pushed her so hard into a wall that it pushed her into it, the stone keeping her from escape. It then calculated the route of which Tracer would blink to and quickly raced to stand where she was headed. Appearing in front of her, she crashed her body onto the cold omnium that made the exterior of its body before falling back, it then pulled back its fist before bringing it down on her frail accelerator, smashing it over her ribs. Noticing the importance that Mercy played in healing them all, it went after her, appearing on her from behind and ripping her wings and blasting her with its energy beam to the floor.

It then changed its sights over over to Winston, it shifted its right arm into a minigun and fired it at Winston.

"Stay back!" He yelled, holding his arms up in futile defense, until the bullets brought him down, the force pulling Winston toward Jack and Gabriel like a ragdoll.

"Stop! They're defenseless!" Jack yelled.

"More the opportunity to get rid of them." It answered in a frighteningly, emotionless voice. It then switched its focus and walk toward Akande.

"Bring it on! I do not fear you!" Akande said, trying to reach out to punch the Singularity as soon it was close enough, though he couldn't as the gravitational pull wouldn't let him throw a single punch.

"It is irrelevant if you do or not." It said as it reached to hold Akande's arm its hand before ripping it off.

"Aaah!" Akande yelled as his prosthetic was taken off by force.

"It is so confusing for humans to want to install artificial nerves on their prosthetics. Such a design flaw can be exploited." It said as it pushed Akande back with ease, allowing him to fall back onto the center of the surge.

Moira was struggling to decide how to defend herself. She couldn't teleport anywhere away from the pull as this suit didn't allow her to, if she threw her energy spheres of destruction, she'd risk having them pulled back and onto her team, if she chose to heal, the same problem would happen. There was nothing she could do as the Singularity punched the side of her face hard enough to knock her body out.

"Enough!" Yelled Gabriel as the surge dissipated and he and Jack were free. Both shifted into their smoke and dust abilities and charged together in a glorious spiral beam against the Singularity, pushing it back onto the wall. Both ex super soldiers held one of the Singularity's arms down, with Gabriel using as much of his corrosive ability as he could on its left arm while Jack did his best to prevent its right from transforming into anything. The Singularity used a sudden burst of electric energy to push them back. With the rest of their team down, it was up to them for the moment to weaken it.

"Just like old times, eh?" Jack said, with a battle ready smirk under his mask.

"Shut up and press the attack." Gabriel said as he materialized his hellfires as Jack picked up his rifle.

"You go high, I'll go low!" Jack said as they both charged at the Singularity, who shifted its right arm into a minigun once more and fired as they both materialized into dust and smoke, Jack firing his rifle to hit the legs of the machine, while Gabriel aimed for the torso and arms. As they reached the Singularity, they both ran out of bullets, Gabriel tossed his Hellfires down, and Jack turned his rifle about to hit the machine with the butt of it directly in it's chest center, breaking the red energy circle, At the same time, Gabriel shifted his fist as corrosive as possible and landed it on the Singularity's eye. Both quickly stepping back and switching attacks and dodges as the Singularity was having trouble keeping up with both of their fight patterns. Especially since its eye was shattered, temporarily causing it see in distorted vision.

Both their punches were clearly superhuman, as regular hits from any other human would shatter the knuckles and tear the muscles in the wrists. However, the hits were not enough to cause significant damage, just enough to prevent it from countering. They constantly exchanged places and avoiding being hit or blasted with energy. Both men sense a nostalgic sense of camaraderie as they focused the attack on a single entity. And even though they knew they weren't doing any significant damage, they both felt as though together they could defeat it with vicious attacks.

The Singularity then unleashed another shockwave of energy that forced them back once more, however, they had all done a great job in weakening it's exterior, and distracting it enough so that it did not use it's self repairing systems. The Singularity noticed they stepped back and before it could make any more decisions, two sniper rounds hit it it directly in both its eye, and its power core. The shots came from all the way at the end of the prison corridor, atop a sentry tower, where both Ana and Amelie were camping for the perfect opportunity to hit the Singularity.

With its energy core permanently damaged, the Singularity commanded the remaining bits of energy it had to its right arm to attempt a repair. Both Gabriel and Jack walked up to it, Jack grabbed it by the right arm and ripped it off its body while Gabriel extended both his arms into black shadows of decay and laid them on the Singularities head and began to corrode its entire body.

"There is only two options for you in whatever time you've got remaining." Gabriel spoke in his darkest voice. "You can remain where you are and cease to exist. Or." He turned his head and the Singularities head to the only digital core in the room that had a wired that lead to the center of the prison. "You could enter your mind into this prison and share existence with the Anubis God Program. What will it be? Time is ticking." Gabriel said.

For the first time in the time of its entire existence, the Singularity began to understand the feeling of desperation. It could now understand what a mouse felt like when entering a maze with no exit except the entrance. It calculated all its options and figured it would lose in both. The first being its existence being destroyed if it did not choose to digitally transfer its mind over to the nearest core, or choose the core and be stuck for all eternity with an inferior God Program. Seeing no choice in the matter, it chose to transfer its mind into the prison, even though the possibilities of escape were nonexistent.

"I have dealt more damage to the rest of the world than any other being ever could. The damage is done and your comrades are all dead." It chose to say before making its decision to survive. Changing the fading red color around the shattered glass of its eyes into a fading blue a short spark between its body and the core where Gabriel had pointed occurred. The Singularity had chose imprisonment.

" **Heroes Never Die!** " Mercy called out, as she raised her caduceus in the air and a beam of golden light illuminated the room. Everyone of their fallen team members were brought back to consciousness and their injuries healed to a certain extent. Jack walked over to the core and pressed a button that transferred the God Program into the digital prison along with Anubis.

"We will make do with what we have and do our best to change the world once more for the better." Jack said.

* * *

A few hours later, paramedics, and other military staff arrived at the prison. The initial soldiers that were killed by the Singularity were put away in body bags and the remaining pieces of the Singularity's body were confiscated. Leaving the Ex Overwatch and Talon Rejects behind to settle things between them. Doomfist was told to give the artificial gauntlet back.

"Take it, it was worthless throughout the battle." He said, as they took it off, showing he only had one good arm remaining as his prosthetic was ripped off. Then came Moira's gear.

"It was useless, I could have died!" She yelled in anger as she held her head in pain, the punch having left a prominent bruise on her. Then Amelie's rifle.

"I will no longer need one after today." She said, almost elated at having to give it away. Then Gabriel's armor.

"Can't say it didn't help." He said, though putting something in his pocket before any of them could see.

Once their arms were taken away, Jack, Lena, Winston, Ana, and Angela all took them outside of the prison, and they headed into the desert for what they knew would be Jack and Gabriel's final confrontation. When they were far enough away from the city, they all looked at the two opposing men as they gave one another distance.

"We both knew it would come to this." Jack said.

"Then let's put an end to it." Gabriel said.

"You don't have to do this." Amelie called out. "I would very much like my daughter to grow up knowing her father!" She yelled at Gabriel, who looked at her with a soft smile before turning to face Jack.

"Looks like Gabriel put more priority in this than your daughter. If he lives, I'll make sure to kill him myself." Moira said with her fists clenched. Amelie sighed and looked on in anticipation.

"I agree with Amelie. This is completely unnecessary Jack." Angela said. "Enough lives have been taken. Just leave it be." She pleaded, though both of them seem to have ignored her. After several moments of silence, both men began to charge at the other with hatred in their eyes.

But just as they were about to make contact, Gabriel re-positioned to where the rest of his team was. Jack fell forward into the sand before looking to the sidelines of where everyone else. Gabriel was directly behind his teammates and made sure that they all made contact before he took out what was in his pocket, pressed a button and making them all disappear in several purple pixels of teleportation.

Everyone who remained in the dessert was left speechless.

* * *

Sombra had managed to escape the base where her and her team were taken. It was relatively easy once she complained about how she wanted the Victoria to play anything on one of the guards phones. She put her hacking skills to the test, and managed to create a false alarm in the building that caused all the other guards to position in one side of the building, while she made sure to leave her cell unlocked when the guard took his phone back. She then wrapped Victoria in her rebozo and simply walked out of the building, with a device at her hip and made her way out into the market streets of Giza. She walked into a safe alleyway and waited, occasionally giving some bottled milk to the little girl.

After several hours of anxious waiting, she feared the worst and was about to stand up and make a new life for herself and Victoria. that is until the rest of her teammates appeared out of the trans-locator in her hip. They all fell onto the ground in one piece. Well, some more than others.

"What the hell was that?!" Moira shouted in anger as she got up to her feet.

"Sorry guys, I did my best to alter that gorilla's apparatus into a makeshift trans-locator." Sombra said. Gabriel and Amelie soon stood up and walked over to her and Victoria.

"Oh! My dove!" Amelie said as she took her child in her arms kissed her forehead before turning to look at Gabriel. "You idiot!" She yelled and punched him across the jaw.

"Ah!" Gabriel shook his head. "What the hell was that for?!" He held Amelie in his arms.

"For not telling what you were about to do and making me worry over you!" She yelled, but her anger came from a place of caring. Akande sat up.

"Finally they're bickering." He laughed to himself. Sombra noticed his missing arm.

"You ok?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah. No. Well, nothing that can't be fixed." He said, Sombra sighed.

"Well, since you're not in any immediate danger, I guess you can help yourself, huh?" Sombra teased.

"Woman, I don't understand you." Akande exasperated, before they both turned back to Amelie and Gabriel.

"Well?!" Amelie frowned, tears cascading from the corners of her eyes as she looked at the man she loved.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was planning. But there wasn't anytime to do it." He said, taking Amelie closer into his arms. He said. "I chose you over my past." He said.

"You did..." Amelie came to realize it, she thought it might have been impossible for him to do so, but he had just made the decision. "I'm so proud of you." She said as she turned to kiss his cheek repeatedly, as if thanking him for making the decision. "I know it wasn't easy." She said.

"It wasn't...but I knew I could not take anymore risks. Not anymore, now that I have you and her." He said as he kissed her head softly and looked down at a smiling Victoria.

"Thank you, Gabriel." She said, still kissing him.

"Are you two both done? Or can we get out of here? This place is unnecessarily hot." Moira said.

"Yeah, I agree, let's get outta here." Sombra said.

"Yeah. I think we should." Gabriel said. "Where to?" He asked the team.

"Where else?" Amelie asked with a smile. "Home."

* * *

Overwatch eventually reformed, and this time, it was undeniable that it was now a force that prioratized the safety of the people and omnics, no matter what the conflict. This time, there would no longer be any compromises made with the business tycoons that threatened its existence the first time. Those that initiated Overwatch continued to head the decisions of the organizations, and making sure to guide what would be known as the next generation of heroes.

When it began, the old vanguard of Mercy, Jack, Reinhardt, Ana, and Torbjorn, with the help of Bastion, spearheaded personal raids against what remained of Talon, using the information that Gabriel's team had on the terrorist organization. Everyone was caught, imprisoned, and locked away for good.

Jack Ana had a choice to make when Gabriel left their duel back in the desert of Giza. They could either go after Gabriel with a continued vengeance or focus on the bigger problems that were present in the rest of the world. Tired of chasing and fighting the ghost of their past, they too came to realize it was a fruitless endeavor and eventually chose to leave him and his team be.

Jack continued to be the head of Overwatch, but did not let his romanticized ideas of heroics get in the way of what needed to be done. Ana would occasionally join at the table, but chose to spend time with her daughter. Mercy continued to what she did best and help aid the world through her medicinal miracles. Lena would join the fight on and off again before going home to her Emily. Winston started a project that would focus on re-establishing and taking control once more of the Lunar colony and see where his research would take him from there.

As for the Talon Rejects, they chose to leave the world to their problems and focused on their own personal goals and successes.

Akande went back to Nigeria and took control of his parent's business in prosthetics, doing what Gabriel had told him and become a man of the people. Occasionally he would don his augmented gauntlet again every once in a while to deal with would be successors and warlords, and some other times he would take long vacations. Rumors spread around in Nigeria and Numbani that the child prodigy known as Efi was to be his chosen successor in his business and his hatred for omnics became minimal upon meeting the gentle Orisa. Word even spread that he may even have a successor for his gauntlet, but that last part could not be proven true.

Sombra and Moira would travel Europe and Latin America together, under the guise of being an entrepreneur couple, their criminal days behind them and choosing to enjoy the fruits of their freedom. Even though their main income came from Sombra's constant hacking of local atms. Occasionally their vacations would be joined by Akande whenever he had the time, and they genuinely waited for the times in which he could take time off work. Meanwhile, it was just the two of them enjoying the single, rich, life.

As for Gabriel and Amelie; they went back to Annecy and bought her Chateau and a boat, courtesy of Sombra of course. They fixed the place up, decorating it however they saw fit. They employed new names for themselves as French citizens, though they never told their friends what their new identities were. Sombra eventually found out, however, and was beyond confused when they chose the strangest names of Keith and Chloe. Thought thankfully they allowed Victoria to keep her name.

They enrolled her in school a little ways from the village and both made sure to walk her together back and forth. Some days they'd spend the entire day exploring and getting acquainted with the town, and collect a variety of wines and alcohols to store in their large basement. Other days they'd remain together in the solitude of their Chateau and make uncontrollable and unrestricted love of all kinds before resuming the duties of parenthood. Their favorite parts, however, was sitting by the window, Victoria on either of their laps and watching the waves move back and forth, leaning on one another for support and enjoying their company.

Truly, this was the happiest ending both of them could have ever hoped to achieve.

* * *

 _Well, we've reached the end of this story folks. Kinda happy, kinda sad, but hey, what can you do? Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and its confusing uploading schedule. This is by far, my longest work, and proudest work on this site and I am glad to have shared it with you all. I don't know what I plan to do next, or if I even feel up to it considering how much of a high standard I set for myself after this fic. But I know there are some ideas floating around in my head for something. But for now, este cuento se acabo. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this story! See you guys...well not here anymore obviously, but next time for sure!_


End file.
